Baby's Breath : Part 3 - A flower that survived the war
by writershreyac
Summary: The Ministry & Goblins ask Snape, Potter & Malfoy to solve the mystery behind the Explosion at Ministry Archives. Granger's life is at stake as she shows signs of Obscurus. The mystery only deepens as theiy discover Hermione has deeper blood ties with the Magical world & she is not a Granger! Unknown Evil still lurks around so does an Army of Ghosts! (au)
1. Prologue

MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. This story just left me sleepless. Thus, with red eyes burning, I am penning it down, or better typing it down. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. _This chapter was beta'd by Moonvale. (Thank you. 😊)

* * *

**Prologue**

Tendrils of black solid smoke rose and engulfed the sickly woman. Her mouth hung open, her jaded black eyes bulged out of their sockets and her voluminous hair crackled with ominous magical energy. The Circle deep in the bowels of the magical hospital of St. Mungo's vibrated, again and again, threatening to explode at any time.

Right in front of Rita Skeeter's gleaming eyes, the non-hazy glass wall cracked. Her advanced scribendum meo quill hovered by her head jotting down her racing thoughts. The protection wards were down, the intern healers stunned and incapacitated right outside. The unsuspecting nitwits were lying against the blaring monitors and equipment panel, while corridors away Head Healer Norman was locked in her chamber.

Vibrating with excitement, Skeeter mentally shrieked with joy, _'This was the scoop I was hunting so desperately for.'_ The woman on the other side of the glass was supposed to be Hermione Granger. The very one who had humiliated her by trapping her in a glass jar.

The blonde journalist stepped close to the cracking glass. She could clearly see what had become of the muggle-born witch. The quill kept scratching next to her.

"_War Heroine Hermione Granger looks nothing like herself. The Healers of St. Mungo's strongly believe she is an Obscurus, a threat to the magical community. But the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts staff are working together to keep this hushed up and away from the public eye. But this duty-bound reporter is presenting the bare facts, as she stands inches away from danger or her own death perhaps. _

_The explosion in the Archives of the Ministry of Magic, followed by the suspicious murder of Tracy Davis. is supposedly linked to Miss Granger. She was once believed to have had a fling with Harry Potter. Right after the war, she was found wrapped in the arms of celebrated Quidditch player and War Hero Ronald Weasley. But then, it seems, she couldn't quite rein him in. Mr. Weasley left her for Miss Lavender Brown. _

_Reliable sources have confirmed that the broken-hearted witch is now considering both the Headmaster Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as her intended beau...both are currently unattached. Mr. Malfoy has been seen spending __a considerable amount of time__ in the Ministry Archives. Reliable sources suggest Miss Granger frequents the Archives every day. __This sincere reporter thinks, along with avid readers of the paper, what a cozy place for two passionate bookworms to meet._

_This also explains why Hogwarts staff, most importantly Severus Snape (the elusive Headmaster and the former spy), is taking such great interest in this abomination of the Brain of The Golden Trio…"_

She grinned maliciously as the glass finally shattered, her protection spell still working. She had also spelled the camera to click photographs every second. As a last precaution, the reporter levitated one of the unconscious interns and hid herself behind the person when the woman in front of her brought her blackened hands up and flicked her fingers.

At first, the intern got lifted off the ground and gently lowered right back to her previous spot next to the broken monitors. Startled, Rita Skeeter tried to move back. But then she heard it- the distinct neighing of galloping horses, felt the ground below her feet tremble, and had nearly turned back when five sharp blades tore through her body.

The scandalous Daily Prophet reporter could only open her mouth in agony as pain rocketed through her. Her eyes locked with that of the woman now standing right in front of her. In her fright she staggered back, her knees gave away and finally, she noticed the ghosts with long swords standing around her. The woman smiled down at her and hissed in mirth," **You shouldn't have dared to sully Sire…**"

"Sire…" was the last thing Skeeter could utter before she heard people barreling inside the enclosure, felt the presence of rampant Dark Magic and ghostly apparitions mocking her and welcoming her death with open arms.

* * *

scribendum meo literally means I write my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Once again- MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.

I would like to thank Moonvale for helping me to fix those mistakes and straighten up this chapter. 😊 Thank you, Madam Beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Year, 2004**

It was summer break. The corridors, halls, classrooms, and dorms were quiet and empty. The only movements to be seen were by the ghosts; ghosts of young students, of men and women who loved this castle in their lifetimes too much to desert it in their afterlife. All flitted in and out of the winding corridors mindful of their young Headmaster. He was perhaps the youngest to take up the mantle. The world agreed in unison that his experiences in life had seen to it that he aged fast enough. Severus Tobias Snape seamlessly turned to a new corridor and continued walking lazily.

Just like in his days as a potions professor and Head of House for Slytherin, the habit of strolling around the castle at odd hours never ceased to tire him. The feel of his feet hitting against the flagged stone in equal intervals, keeping time with the heartbeats thudding deep within his chest. The very first thing he did, after his prolonged recovery from Nagini's bite, was to walk about aimlessly around the castle. He couldn't explain it to anyone how the mere act of walking gifted him the sense of balance in his twisted existence. He relished the feel of this blessed moment and thought of those days when Hogwarts had managed to stand victorious and the Dark Lord was truly gone for good.

Slipping away from the Infirmary was an easy affair. After spending hours roaming around the castle aimlessly, taking note of the damages and the slow repair work, Snape had returned to the Hospital Wing at the crack of the dawn. First, Poppy Pomphrey had shoved him back to his bed after blasting his ears off for one whole minute. When the mediwitch paused, the visibly concerned Minerva McGonagall had taken up the task much to his chagrin.

Twisting his face to glare at the two witches, he told himself under his breath, "Soon I will be gone and this nightmare of mollycoddling will end," as he allowed them to pour potions down his throat and tuck him in like a toddler. 'Any time now, Aurors would march in and quite unceremoniously whisk me away to Azkaban.' The thought was welcoming. Even after a long wait of ten horrid weeks, he had held on to it, imagining the Dementors descending upon him.

Even as a master of both legilimency and occlumency, a man could handle only so much. As he halted in front of a bay window to watch the gloomy summer and its dark clouds gather overhead he mused,_ 'My job was no less complicated. By day, be a dour and malicious potions professor, tend to the whims and fancies of future death eaters under my tutelage, and by night, wear a hideous mask and submit to one megalomaniac's bidding. Oh no! Make that two. For even Dumbledore could fit well into that twisted description at times. Ah! To witness those horrendous revels dotted with unfathomable torture of innocent Muggles, standing unaffected at the feet of Voldemort.' _

It was long since he had forgotten to count the numerous scars crisscrossing his body. Hell! His nerves have been set to fire too many times. Now, each time he held a quill or a stirring rod, he was in awe with himself, _'How is it that I am still alive? My heart should have stopped beating, my nervous system__ should be frayed beyond repair __and my brain should have shut down by now!' _

It took him days and months to come to terms with the dramatic turn of events; to accept that he was alive because of one benevolent witch, the perpetual and insufferable know-it-all. He had escaped from becoming a prisoner of Azkaban because three of the most unlikely students had given rather passionate discourses to demand justice on his behalf.

In those dreary moments in the Shrieking Shack, he had failed to segregate his memories. The fact that he had the will to let them flow freely towards the Wonder Boy, Harry Potter, was a miracle indeed. And that buffoon had shared such personal details with one bushy-haired, hand waving, bossy Hermione Granger. Had he not been sequestered in that pathetic birdcage in front of the entire Wizengamot, he would have had the opportunity to shut out their singsong praises about his sacrifices and chivalry. They were just kids trying out adult shoes!

Miss Granger had truly turned into one powerful young witch. Her points had been irrefutable. Her pieces of evidence and her references to several of those ancient case studies and trials held in this very court, perhaps decades or centuries ago - made her a formidable spokesperson. She had morphed into someone who can only be tackled with proof and evidence. Surprisingly neither the prosecution nor the jury had anything substantial to present against her findings.

From the confines of his iron cage, he was left to battle two emotions throughout her presentation. Scowl and detest the world at large and privately take pride in these students. Bowing his head, hiding his face behind the curtain of his long hair, he had blinked away those tears fiercely.

At the end of her speech, Granger had turned to look at him with those doe-like honey-dipped eyes. He couldn't stop himself from peering at her through his hair. She had said, "I was a stupid bookworm and you rightfully called me a know-it-all. I was blind, Sir, blind and foolish. I failed to understand that while other teachers were praising me for submitting extra inches of essays, you were pressing on to make me learn how to start thinking. Only a person with the very best interests in their heart would do something like that for someone like me."

Her honesty had forced him to look away in shame.

As if blowing up cauldron after cauldron in his classroom was not enough, the snake slayer, Neville Longbottom had told the gathered distinguished magical folk in the court, "Professor Snape, as Headmaster, saw to it that we escaped the brutal punishments handed down by the Carrows. Even when I took many of the tortures voluntarily, giving the younger ones a reprieve, the Headmaster would try to dissuade them in his own way. I now know his handwriting like my own. Many of my essays are riddled with his scrawl. He was the one sending discreet notes with phials of potions for our wounds. Notes that would burn out the moment we read them. Who in their right mind would otherwise give detentions to the ones like us and send us off to Hagrid? And, in all these seven years, not once did Professor Snape taunt me about my parents. "

Well! That lanky boy had said all that without a stutter. Hell did not freeze over when he had readily submitted his memories to attest his statements. He was not surprised to see one proud Pomona Sprout being tailed by a tall and handsome Longbottom two years ago. The existing Herbology professor was formally putting forth her recommendation for accepting the Gryffindor as her apprentice and Snape could hardly argue. Begrudgingly he had given his assent but not without glaring at the young man. He was rather amazed how Longbottom had blushed a little before nodding back at him.

The young man had lingered back after Sprout had left once the documents were signed and sealed. Clearing his throat, Neville had the courage to thank him, "I know now sir that you were the one all along sending potions to keep my parents alive. Since I am of age, I am privy to the confidential documents regarding my parents' medical history. And for that, I cannot thank you enough."

Holding his head high, Longbottom had then left the room while closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Snape couldn't quite stop himself from getting overwhelmed, "I did try to harden them but never in my dreams, Albus, did I imagine them to grow into such fine wizards and witches."

He had turned to the former headmaster's portrait accepting the inevitable, that the dour and unfriendly man, the nightmare of every Hogwarts attending student, was genuinely proud of the ones which stood to defend the very school Voldemort had sworn to demolish.

Heaving a sigh, Severus Snape retraced his way back to the staff room muttering, "It will most definitely rain and I can't just stand by and enjoy it. But there is something in this gloomy air, something…something ominous is about to happen. I can feel it in my bones."

* * *

A/N: As always, your support fuels my thought engine.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale did her beta magic in this chapter. I know it sounds much better this time. 😊

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The weather around Hogwarts castle grew worse and along with that Severus Snape noticed that niggling ominous feeling grew steadily, much to his frustration. He was too restless to even recline in his armchair and pretend to be busy reading the potions periodical that lay open on his lap. The wind outside had picked up and a cold draft blew through the empty corridors making him shiver even in his black woolen robes. Peering out of the staffroom window he noticed that dusk, like any other day, had set in. Along with that came those heavy dark clouds which cloaked the half-moon glowing at the edge of the sky.

Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, sat across him leafing through a stack of parchments muttering under her breath now and then. Together they had already gone through the revised budget plan of the current year. The ledger of expenses incurred in the past months was also taken care of. Student performances were evaluated once the other professors had submitted their observations.

Looking over her reading glasses, the Gryffindor witch asked, "What's the matter?"

Humming to himself, Snape shrugged, "Nothing."

"Yet, you look quite put out," she prodded.

Exhaling loudly, Snape looked at her and then turned his face to catch the distant crack of thunder far over the Forbidden Forrest.

At length he murmured, "I don't know whether it is just the weather or something else."

The witch too was looking out of the window and took note of the howling wind and the approaching storm. Soon enough it started pouring like cats and dogs. As they sat watching, droplets of rain drenched the window panes relentlessly, adding to the gloominess of the lonely castle. This time thunder clapped somewhere quite near and Minerva flinched with surprise. Snape watched those heavy sheets of rain descending over the grounds of the school like they were determined to flood them by nightfall.

Broodily he shared, "I never liked Divination but my disgust for Trelawney is more intense. I do know how the mind works and I don't question the skill of other proclaimed seers as much as I wish to trample over our alcoholic professor's unhinged theories."

Chuckling, the Scottish witch teased, "Yet you tolerate her, have been tolerating her for too many years to count. What is it Snape? You don't usually resort to small talk."

Curling the edge of his lips, Snape pondered aloud, "On days like this one, I often wonder, how does it look from the outside. Imagine this whole castle and its grounds, the Forbidden Forest, the Hogsmeade Village, and the sky with the storm and rain all trapped inside a seer's glass ball. By stroke of luck, you alone have the privilege to see it all from above. Of course, there is that tell-tale mist of illusion and magic which hides away a real scene, the most important chain of events taking place in the background."

"That is indeed philosophical. Let me guess, you don't quite like that mist shrouding the real mystery?" Minerva baited.

"You can't expect me to stop being attracted to mystery and the smell of adventure. As much as I like this peaceful co-existence, I confess to you alone, Madam, at times, it does get boring." Snape smiled ruefully.

"Oh Severus, it's just a random storm and it will pass as soon as it stops raining. But if you feel like daydreaming about intriguing mysteries and baffling discoveries, I suggest you take a short trip to the muggle world and watch a movie!" The witch huffed.

"The idea is as horrid as this randomly raging storm," the younger colleague replied sourly.

Apprentice Longbottom unceremoniously barged in, throwing the door open, startling the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

Few members of the staff were residing in the castle over the summer break. Surprisingly Apprentice Longbottom opted to stay on and tend to the greenhouses. He was also spending a lot of time in the library to catch up with his many voluntary projects. Snape found it amusing, at first, when the young man started sending him a detailed bunch of parchments filled with speculations regarding medicinal plants and their (not so popular) role in potion-making. It lasted only a week before his patience ran out. Over a weekend, the irate Headmaster hauled the young man up to his office and demanded, "Ask any intelligently formed questions and I shall answer them to the best of my ability."

Out of breath the young man pleaded, "Sir, might I be excused for the rest of the day?"

"Mister Longbottom?" Minerva looked at the half-drenched man disapprovingly, "Surely, there is an explanation to your barreling through the door?"

Longbottom colored and then hurriedly added, "Madam, it's Hermione. I have just received an owl from Harry. She is at St. Mungo's. They have admitted her to the spell damage ward. I don't know the specifics. I don't quite like the way the letter sounds." Turning to the headmaster, he pleaded desperately, "May I leave, sir? Hermione is, after all, a dear friend."

Severus stood up and crossed the room in two long strides. Extending his palm in front of the astonished man, he simply said, "The letter, Longbottom."

The flabbergasted Herbology apprentice may have fumbled with his words but was in his right mind to extend his hand and deliver a bunched-up parchment.

The headmaster quickly read through it and handed it to Minerva. The woman had turned ashen by the time she read the last line.

"Miss Granger is ill… The healers suspect it to be a case of Obscurus. What blasphemy! Severus…"

"Potter was never clever enough to write a decent and meaningful letter. Yes, Longbottom, you may leave. And no, Minerva, all of us cannot go at once. It will draw unwanted attention, something we don't wish for. Especially the kind of drivel the Prophet is capable of printing. Now pick up your hanging mouth from the floor and get out!" Snape barked.

Neville had left as fast as his long legs could carry him.

"Severus…?" Minerva choked.

"We will wait for Longbottom to return with more information and we cautiously stop assuming the worse. That is what we are going to do in the meantime, Deputy Headmistress. Now, I think, my office is the best place for that," throwing some floo powder into the fireplace of the staff room, Snape waved the distraught witch over.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. Chapter beta'd by Moonvale! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_It is rather an odd day. No this sounds better… it is a day of oddity. Since when am I back to fraternizing with poetry? That happened 'once upon a time',_ Severus Snape grimaced and continued to indulge in his inner monologue, '_even remembering it hurts like hell. I still have a battered copy of John Keats collection somewhere tucked under the piles of collectibles littering my bedside drawer. And hell will freeze over if I ever think of reopening it!' _Scowling behind his long hair, he turned slightly and watched his companion.

The older and more seasoned witch across him was quietly weeping to herself. They both were waiting in his office. With every passing hour their patience waned and their worries grew. Minerva had seen, felt, and done too much through the Second Wizarding War and Severus thought it was monumental to offer himself as mute company and a listening wall. For that, the old witch was always grateful.

The transfiguration professor had lost her long-standing colleague and mentor, the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The feisty Gryffindor had taken a long time to forgive Severus for it. It would still ache somewhere within him each time he remembered the look of sheer hatred and utter disdain on the older witch's face during their final confrontation at the Great Hall.

He had to make it look like that. He could not help it. He had to carry out the specifics of Dumbledore's plan which was to make Potter grow out of his shell, take things in his own hands and fight like the wizard he was required to be. If it meant being the recipient of "Motherly" Minerva's hatred then he could handle it with a pinch of salt. He was a seasoned actor whose sole purpose was getting redeemed in the eyes of the long-dead Lily. Life couldn't become more ironic than this!

It was Albus' letter that mysteriously appeared on Minerva's desk soon after the war, and the conviction of a few brave students, that had melted the Scottish woman's icy hatred. No sooner had the whole truth been revealed in front of the witch's very eyes that she had hobbled right up to his bedside and had kept vigil just like a true Gryffindor would do.

When he opened his eyes, he was rather shocked to feel his hands clasped tightly into those of two unlikely visitors. Minerva had just uttered a single expression, "OH!" and had broken down like a mother would after watching over her child battling with death and finally coming through victorious. But he was most amazed to find the Granger girl holding onto his other hand. He felt his bile surge up when he saw her fingers wrapped over the hideous Dark Mark.

He had yet to get his voice back but for a man who could speak volumes with his facial expressions, communication was always a piece of cake. Out of habit, he had flicked his eyes over the sleeping young witch and had raised an eyebrow in question when he managed to turn his eyes to a beaming Minerva.

"She had been a constant presence all these weeks, Severus. Miss Granger was the one to get you back inside the castle safely from the Shack. Her presence of mind and Mr. Malfoy's skills had restricted the venom from causing further damage. She was the one to both pray and hope that you will live and recover soon enough. She would read to you while you were unconscious. She even volunteered to clean your wounds and apply fresh bandages. When Poppy's hands were full, she would see to it that your potions could be administered properly. She was the one to come up with an advanced form of blood replenishing potion that could tackle the effect of the venom. Draco and Hermione both toiled hard to come up with that. She was the most forthcoming in your defense and for all of that, I am proud of her."

Gulping and choking over her next words she had just managed, "Oh Severus! I am so, so, sorry! If I could resurrect Albus somehow, I would throttle him thoroughly. He…he…how could he demand so much from you?"

Finally breaking down in renewed sobs, she had dropped her head over his chest and cried like a remorseful mother. The only consolation Severus could offer her was his stray tears which he could not manage to wipe off due to his lack of energy. Along with that, he kept squeezing her hand with his palm which she had never let go of.

When he had woken up much later into the day, the young witch was nowhere around. A tabby cat sat on her stool instead. Between its feline paws a small bouquet of baby's breath rested.

Similar innocent arrangements would find their way to his bedside daily. Gradually he had grown accustomed to those delicate bundles of baby's breath. Who would have thought such delicate, pious and idyllic tiny white flowers could bring such continuous joy. Severus Snape was, for a long time, unaccustomed with that singular undiluted feeling. Yet those flowery bundles brought back harsh memories, the very ones his occlumency shields had buried too deep inside his mind. All he could recollect was the contrasting feeling of joy and then the onslaught of anguish.

Often lying on his secluded hospital bed while looking up and watching how the rays of light made patterns on the pristine white yet cracked ceiling of the hospital wing, he thought his mind had truly suffered the worst repercussions. He would experience mood swings and sometimes he would find it too difficult to bring out a reaction, even if he badly wished for one. He had surmised that perhaps his greatest treasure, his mind, was failing him and that Nagini's venom had truly managed to kill his being.

Surprisingly, many of his former students had dropped by. Not Slytherins, but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even a handful of Gryffindors stood by his bed and studied his medical charts while talking with Poppy in hushed whispers. Several of them were professional healers and potion masters and mistresses. He was proud and wary at the same time. So many people were trying to invest themselves so that he could recover. They came voluntarily, offering themselves to act as either therapists or healers.

Then, one fine morning, Minerva walked in with an old and stooping man. Severus thought he had finally lost it. This had to be an alternate universe he was oscillating in. Because in no way would the much-acclaimed Japanese Kokoro no masutā, Yūkan'na sō, would cross oceans specially to aid him in regaining his mental capacities!

Most of the later weeks the two men were led into an adjoining room where Yūkan'na sō would help Severus improve his shields and get more control over his cognitive power. The tedious mental exercises would leave the younger man exhausted and bereft of any emotion. But these were after he had, in an uncontrolled rage, managed to verbally strike at Miss Granger.

He no longer recalled what all had been said. He barely tolerated Poppy hovering over him and an additional person had simply grated on his fractured mind. The only thing he remembered was how broken and hurt the girl had looked, as if he had succeeded in breaking her spirit into a thousand pieces. She had shed a lone tear and slowly yet very quietly had left the hospital wing.

Those former students never mentioned who had been instrumental in gathering them and seeing to their arrival. But for a seasoned spy, Snape had grown suspicious with the growing support.

Glaring intently at the burning fireplace, Snape prayed in the deep recesses of his mind, "Miss Granger was always racing against time. I just hope she didn't get too carried away with her insatiable hunger for knowledge this time."

* * *

Kokoro no masutā (Japanese) – master of mind

Yūkan'na sō (Japanese)- brave monk

I took the help of Google translate, I might be wrong. Any corrective suggestion would be of great help.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. I would like to thank Moonvale for being the Beta Eyes and cleaning up this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Minerva watched Snape from the corner of her eye and could tell, even if the man was sitting as still as an alabaster statue, he was worried and agitated. She could distinctly remember Snape had neither acknowledged nor complained about Hermione Granger during her 8th year at Hogwarts. The very mention of her name would unsettle him. The Scottish witch knew deep down the Slytherin Headmaster valued Granger and regarded her highly.

Staring at the dancing flames of the fireplace, she recalled how Granger had dragged her to the Hogsmeade Inn weeks after the battle to meet a Japanese traveler.

"_Professor, this is Kokoro no masutā, Yūkan'na sō. He has recently retired from Mahoutokoro, the Japanese Wizard School at Minami Iwo Jima. A few weeks back, I had owled him about Professor Snape's health conditions. I might have mentioned in detail his falling mental condition. Master Yūkan'na sō has arrived today without prior notice…I wasn't expecting…" Granger grew quiet when the traveler smiled at the Transfiguration professor and bowed._

_In a raspy voice, Yūkan'na sō addressed, "Madam, forgive me for arriving at Hogwarts unannounced, but this fine lady's letter was too powerful to ignore. Headmaster Severus Snape might have earned recognition for his contribution to the field of potions. But for scholars like myself, who practice the magic of the mind, he is nothing less than a celebrity. It would be my privilege and honour to help him recover. I truly don't wish for anything in return. Like Miss Granger insisted, we should really focus on helping him regain his mental strength. Poison works in strange ways but all evil forces fail in front of a man's will. Severus Snape has shown that he is indeed capable of nurturing great willpower." _

_Minerva had hesitated in the beginning, but the sagely monk had eased her worries, "In order to become a master of one's mind, one has to tread through both the murky waters of tempting dark magic and to burn and cleanse simultaneously in the light of pure magic. The Headmaster's extensive knowledge in the fields of potions, defense arts, Patronus, and transfiguration is indeed unparalleled."_

_The deputy Headmistress had fumbled with this new information. Yūkan'na sō grinned at her and produced several journals from his satchel. As the two Gryffindors flipped through the papers, their faces sharing an air of disbelief, the monk surmised, "Ravenson Sage is a funny name he had picked up. But I will value talent more than political affiliation, especially when it comes to Severus Snape's alias Ravenson Sage."_

Indeed, the Japanese monk had salvaged Snape and his brilliant mind. After ten weeks of long sessions, the teacher had left Hogwarts leaving a cryptic message for the Gryffindor Head of House. "It was an honour indeed to save the mind of the brightest wizard of Britain and it was also an honour to watch how his protégé, the brightest witch of the age, toiled single-handedly to help her mentor in all possible ways. Hogwarts will forever be indebted to both of them and so will I."

Meanwhile Severus was also thinking of those excruciating hours he had spent trapped on his hospital bed, too weak to move even a muscle. Every time those whitewashed doors of the infirmary flew open; he would expect it to be the Aurors. But those law enforcement wizards and witches never turned up in those tiresome ten weeks.

Potter had come also and so had a few of the Weasleys. A few of the nights, he found Remus Lupin sitting by his side on a transfigured armchair, pensively staring out into the night. Neither said a word when just a nod would suffice. He had later learned, from a chattering Poppy, how the werewolf had avenged his wife's death. Fenrir Greyback had torn up Nymphadora right in front of the former dark arts professor's eyes. The pent-up sheer fury had made Lupin transform and shred the supporters of the dark lord with equal brutality. Along with Fenrir, several other werewolves had died at the hands of one grieving Remus.

Nightmares would keep Snape company the most. Those nights, the curtains were drawn over the windows. He could sense a presence beside him. Someone would wet his lips with water-soaked cotton or make sure to rid the sweat breaking out on his face. He hated this incapacitated state. Care or even the slightest display of it was foreign to him. But he was too weak and too frightened to push away those gentle touches.

Sometimes he would feel soft and small fingers stroking his hair when he would toss and turn; caught in the throes of nightmares which were mostly of Nagini biting him, Bellatrix slicing him or the Dark Lord roasting him in Fiendfyre.

Surprisingly, he never saw Hermione Granger. He dared not ask after the girl. It seemed everyone was trying their best not to mention her. It was as if the girl had simply vanished from the surface of the earth. Her disappearance was so sudden that the slowly recovering patient felt wary of the whole affair. A new sensation he just could not acknowledge, fathom, accept or even approve of. Among all those people watching over him, while keeping their respectable distances, only those changing small bunches of baby's breath greeted him with a homecoming familiarity.

The alarm embedded in his wards went off as soon as the floo connection to his office was activated. Both occupants of the room clustered before the green flames as soon as Neville Longbottom's young face materialized.

"Mr. Longbottom? What news…"

"Headmaster, Madam, if you would permit, Harry and Malfoy are willing to discuss the present situation with you. May we all come through? I know it is quite late, but the current situation is indeed…"

The astute Headmaster stood up immediately and stepped back a little. His baritone voice rang through the room. "Mr. Longbottom, walkthrough and do bring in Potter and Draco with you."

Within moments three young men, two with black and one with blond hair, stepped in; their presence throwing new shadows around the room.

"Good evening Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress", Draco Malfoy, regal and sure, dipped his head in greeting.

While Neville stood aside looking pensive and worse for wear, Harry Potter finally succeeded in brushing off the soot and greeted his former professors with subdued salutation. His voice was raw and pained.

"The news is rather worrying…" the Boy- who-Lived-Twice broke off.

Sensing his childhood nemesis' hesitance, Draco walked forward and stood in front of the quiet Headmaster. "Sir, it is a shame if they need to kill her. I don't quite believe in their speculations but the charts are screaming fatal threats. They can't even approach her. Her magic is erratic and violent, lashing out at anyone who dares to go any closer…"

Finding some strength at last, Potter had walked past Draco and took hold of Snape's hands. He pleaded like a child, "Please sir, Hermione is like family to me. A sister I never had. Please, help her. Save her."

Confused and bewildered at such a display of wild emotions, Snape had shot worried glances at Minerva, who tried to bring some order, "Gentlemen, why don't we just sit down..."

Draco, now standing beside a weeping Potter, urgently said, "You are the only wizard in Britain who has mastered the art of legilimency and occlumency and we know how powerful you are. Healer Norman thinks we can give it a try. We just need to find a way to break through her rogue shields…"

"You must at least try. You owe her a life debt." Draco's words finally forced him to just follow their lead. His godson had rocked his world by nailing a single sentence right there in the middle of his already racing heart,

Severus had started shaking his head, unable to make head or tails of the whole situation. An intuitive and decisive Minerva was able to grasp the gravity of the crisis at hand. She implored, "For me, Severus, please!"

* * *

Kokoro no masutā (Japanese) – master of mind

Yūkan'na sō (Japanese)- brave monk

I took the help of Google translate, I might be wrong. Any corrective suggestion would be of great help.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters. Thank you Moonvale for helping me out with this chapter as well. :)

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

Inhaling sharply, Severus Snape jerked himself free from the grip of the two young men and all but turned away from the prying eyes of the room's occupants. He walked up to the long windows and stood stiffly with his back to the room. The twisted image of his face reflected off the rain-drenched glass aided him in hiding all those raw emotions rushing past his face. To shrink away even more, he dropped his head letting his long black hair curtain his watery eyes away from the inquisitive world.

Minerva, his confidant, friend, family, and Deputy Headmistress had the presence of mind to usher Potter and Longbottom away in the pretext of getting those two to get some late-night super in the kitchen. Draco chose to stay back.

The present potions apprentice at Hogwarts, who was diligently working towards his mastery, gave the strongest occlumens some quiet time to gather his wits. For only Draco and Minerva knew how, if subjected to strong emotions, Severus' shields would quake and make him lash out unexpectedly. On those occasions, the best thing was to let the man gather himself.

Slowly he walked up and stood quietly beside his godfather. In moments like these, he wished Severus was his real father. Unlike what the world believed, the dour man had been beside him all through his growing years, especially when his father Lucius had neglected and belittled him. Even in his strictness and demand for discipline, Snape was always extending a helping hand to those who needed it. Most days, the Slytherins didn't even have to approach him to solve their troubles. He would be there giving them the stoic shoulder to lean on to get a grip on themselves.

Draco was the first one to break through the uncomfortably icy silence.

"You know what I just said was right."

"Do I?"

"Severus, I have been around you and close to you more than anyone of my age. You can be a closed book to the world but to me, you did reveal some of your nuances."

To shake off the growing feeling of distress, Snape tried to pin the man with a very different question of his own, "What interest do you have in Miss Granger's strange predicament?"

Giving him a dry chuckle, the young Malfoy retorted, "We can play this game, but right now let us deal with the inevitable."

Pausing to give the man next to him a temperamental look, he continued, "I remember those occasions when I was a toddler and you would visit the Manor. It was quite fun to watch you feel ill at ease when I would launch myself into your arms. You were never the cuddling person. Still, your halfhearted hugs were all I had to count on. I find it quite strange, why is it that I had never once got a glimpse of that pendant you wear around your neck?"

Instinctively Snape fiddled with his cravat and, realizing his folly, threw a threatening look at his godson before withdrawing his hand. As if nothing had happened, Draco smiled and continued, "It was Granger who saw it first."

_Draco could remember the day like a dreadful bedtime story. He had managed to toss his wand at Potter as part of their plan and the Dark Lord was finally killed. Sensing now was his time to free both his mother and himself from the clutches of his oppressive and lunatic father; he turned and trapped the man with a spell he had invented. The wait for the Aurors was not short enough knowing his godfather was lying in the Shrieking Shack. Making sure his mother was safe with his Aunt Andromeda; he had dashed across the battlefield. Granger had joined him midway. Poking the knot on the tree and trudging through the dark tunnel below it, he heard Granger constantly pray under her breath, "Be alive. Please, please be alive."_

_When they had finally reached him, Draco tried hard not to slip on the pool of blood. However, Granger was strong and had the nerve to look past the blood and partially torn up neck of the potions master. She brought out a tiny beaded bag and from it phials of potions and a bezoar flew out into her waiting palms. Turning to him, she barked, "Get down here. Support his body Malfoy. NOW!"_

_Nodding like a subservient elf, he acted accordingly. He was too afraid and all the blood had brought back dreadful memories of the very witch working over his godfather. Just a couple of months back Granger had been bleeding and suffering horrible torture under that twisted hag Bellatrix._

_She asked him to put pressure over the open wounds on Snape's neck as she administered a Blood Replenishing potion. The wound had been too deep and quite a lot of blood was already lost but Granger was not giving up. She pried open Snape's blood-soaked cravat and massaged the rest of the potion down his throat. Next, she shoved the bezoar through his narrowly opened jaw. Draco was mesmerized by how little the blood now coating her fingers affected the war-hardened witch. It was then she had found the pendant tied around the dying man's neck with the chain nearly torn. He watched her with piqued interest as she brought the thing closer to her eyes for further inspection Under the bit of light pouring through the window, Draco too could see a small leaf of sage and a small petal of lilac swimming inside a golden liquid within a prism-shaped phial._

_Mesmerized by the beauty of it, he was thoroughly startled when the witch had all but launched herself over the prone man's body, crying and howling, "No. This can't be. I cannot lose you too. Please, please come back to me."_

_Draco, being trapped halfway under the man, had a hard time getting the distressed witch off. He yelled at her and kicked her with his free leg then just like that, Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him with odd interest. Then, as if getting hold of a solution, she placed her hands over Draco's right over Snape's battered neck and started singing a spell. He knew it was an old spell because the words and the cadence were quite off. He watched her magic pool around their joined hands and somehow started entering his godfather's prone body._

_A couple of minutes later she had gone limp and rolled off, thankfully this time not over the two men in front of her. Worried, the Slytherin called out to her. For the first time since he had arrived in that dark room, he had felt Snape's pulse, weak and throbbing. After Potter had so thoroughly ripped him apart with his godfather's invention, Severus had taught him both the Sectumsempra spell and its counter spell. In exchange for the vow, he will use it only on an enemy and Potter was not one._

_Realizing that things were depending on him and his abilities, he cast the counter spell and had heaved a sigh of relief when the wound started closing up. He had let go of Snape as soon as he had started getting a bit warmer and revived Granger. Back to her senses and still a little dazed, the girl had found Snape was still alive and his neck looked better. She tackled Draco into a tight hug and kissed his cheek! If that hadn't knock him out then what she whispered sure had, "Thank you for saving him! Thank you for giving him back to me!"_

_Granger had gone barmy. The war and the adrenaline pumping in her had finally tossed her brain cells into some weird knot and the Brightest Witch must have lost it. He had clumsily patted her back and then the two had taken turns to handle the energy-draining Levicorpus spell they had cast on the professor's unconscious but alive body. The trek back to the castle was hazy and Draco was quite thankful for not remembering it._

"I know you feel it in your veins and that your heart must be aching right now but please give Granger a chance. She is the Brightest Witch of our Age and this is not the way she must die."

Severus turned and took a deep breath, cocked his head at the pleading man beside him, "Is she the person sending you those morning owls, once a week? The very ones I have found you looking out for?" Once a spy always a spy! Malfoy huffed.

A slight pinkish blush crept up Malfoy's pale cheeks and he nodded confidently, "Yes, she is."

Allowing himself a ghost of a smile, the Headmaster asked his godson to join him by the fireplace. Once settled in the armchairs and conjuring up more for the others, he added, "We will wait for Minerva to escort those two dunderheads back from the kitchens. I would like to hear what Potter has to say."

* * *

A/N: Is me, or others think each time Snape called the students dunderheads, he was smiling behind all that air of pure disgust? That word only sounded best when Alan Rickman said it. RIP.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale worked her magic in this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

St. Mungo's was an eerie place to be at 3 am. A waiting room beside the Spell Damaged Ward, supervised by Head Healer Astrid Norman, was presently occupied by Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. It continued to rain outside mercilessly. Healer Norman was on her rounds so her assistant Fred Mason, a former Ravenclaw, had politely asked the group to wait for the time being.

_When the four apparated to the back alley which led to the less frequented back entrance of the prestigious hospital, the guards, presumably two former students of Hogwarts, jumped out of their skin at the sight of their formidable potions master. A series of shocked yelps and stuttering persisted as they made their way through the nearly deserted hospital._

_Snape, with his ever- billowing robes, continued to march forward as the other three trailed behind him. Minerva kept giving the man disapproving looks, muttering under her breath, "Will these dramatics ever end?"_

_Harry elbowed Malfoy and jested, "I get it why you snakes would stomp around like peacocks." A station nurse ran off in the other direction at the sight of the approaching Headmaster Snape._

_Draco smirked and jabbed back at his childhood nemesis, "Shut it, Potter."_

_When they finally made their way to the entrance of the Spell Damage Ward, the awaiting guard, Robin Goldrang nodded and smiled at Snape._

"_Good evening, Sir. It has been a while. We were expecting you tonight."_

"_Good evening Mr. Goldrang."_

"_Sir, I must thank you for providing those much-needed portions for my daughter. I couldn't have afforded…"_

"_Think nothing of it."_

_Noticing the group gaping at them in complete surprise, Goldrang, in good spirits, provided, "Professor Snape is a frequent visitor to this ward. And he has been helping each one of the patients for a long time. He is indeed a blessed soul…"_

_Growing uncomfortable, Snape walked past the guard giving him a curt nod and opened the door. He gestured for the rest of the party to follow._

_As Minerva walked past, a silky baritone whispered, "It is not everywhere I am regarded as the bat of the dungeon."_

_Harry and Malfoy sniggered but had the decency to control themselves. A cold glare from Professor Snape still got their insides rolling._

_In response, the dour man just muttered, "Dunderheads."_

As he sat there beside Minerva, Snape could feel the growing anxiety within him. For the last couple of years, the Prophet had run many colorful stories about the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger always managed to wiggle her way out of them being mentioned only in passing in the latter articles. He could recall The Prophet, later on, published older photographs of the witch.

Yes, she did return to complete her education as an 8th year back in 1999 but that was quite expected of her. Snape had been reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva, Flitwick, and Sprout were glad to help him recover in any way they could. Slughorn had agreed to continue as the Potions Master while Snape had approached Lupin to take up the vacant post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Everyone was surprised by Hermione's uncanny silence. She had turned down the honorary Head Girl duties and instead of following in the celebrating spirit of the general masses, she preferred shutting herself up in the library buried behind ancient books. She conversed very little with her returning classmates. He did remember having seen Neville talk with her at times. Even Draco shared a table with her in the library. But not once did he see those two acknowledge each other's presence.

Severus felt remorseful for not having apologized for his behavior to the girl. He had reacted like he always did. Ignore. He had ignored her as a person and as a student during that year. Adapting to his tendencies, Granger had chosen to avoid him too. She never once came asking for his counsel. He was rather proud when she had perfect scores on all her NEWTS. He had declared, to the portraits in the Headmaster's office, that she was a fitting protégée.

The last time he saw her, the girl was leaving the castle for the last time?. She was walking away, alone and with shoulders drooping in defeat. Even from the battlements at the pinnacle of the highest tower, Severus could make out her lack of exuberance. He wouldn't lie; his heart had clenched at that. The Slytherins were his responsibility but Granger seemed to have become a different conundrum altogether. Often he would find her mirroring his pursuit of endless knowledge. However, seeing a shadow of the brain of the Golden Trio was disturbing. In the confines of his mind while sitting with Minerva at the eerie hospital, Severus Snape was battling with the thought, '_did my silence tip the girl off the edge_?' Potter's revelations with Draco's observations, a few hours back, had made it clear to both professors that Hermione Granger was indeed in peril.

_Draco began, "I was aware Granger was working in the Archives of the Ministry of Magic most evenings because I would go there to research my present thesis. As you know, my present subject is on the Cruciatus Curse and its after-effects. I was quite surprised to learn that Granger was working on it voluntarily since the war had ended. We often compared notes but the arrangement was quite unnerving."_

_Leaning forward, the potion apprentice propped his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. Severus noticed the young man was trying to regroup which was a habit thoroughly frowned upon by Lucius._

_Seeing his godfather glancing at Potter and Minerva, Malfoy explained, "Granger would send me reading materials or reference manuals. She was never up for a discussion face to face, her only condition. I was never to approach her in person. Though it sounded odd, I agreed thinking we had too much history. Not to mention the unspeakable things I did and said to her over the years were too hard to forget and forgive. Those months before the Battle and the mutually agreed upon truce, between Granger and Potter after I succeeded in helping them escape from the Manor, was too formal. We had a common agenda and were jointly working to get the Dark Lord killed at the end of it. After the war though, Potter and I started being somewhat civil but Granger had retreated into a shell."_

Granger had retreated into a shell! Snape sighed. He was unable to imagine the feisty insufferable know-it-all refusing to engage in real conversations with anyone and avoiding human contact like a pariah. Gulping down the rising bile, he did something quite akin to praying in his mind as he watched it rain through the window in the waiting room, 'Merlin, please help. She cannot end up as an Obscurus!"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale worked her magic in this one as well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As far as Harry Potter could remember, he had led an eventful life. The first few years were complete misery but once he had miraculously landed himself in this magical world; every other day had turned into an adventure. He already had a foe in the shape of a faceless bastard who roamed the world calling himself Lord Voldemort. Amazingly along the way, he managed to make everlasting friends. Then the war happened and it killed or damaged everything he grew up loving.

Sirius died, followed by Dumbledore, the unforgivable incident at Malfoy Manor, and finally, watching Snape die. To this day, he has continued feeling rather blessed that Hermione and Malfoy had managed to save Snape. His friendship with Malfoy deepened due to these feelings of gratitude. He also noted how Malfoy had seamlessly floated into their lives once Hermione started withdrawing into herself.

Running his fingers over his scruffy face, Harry sighed and looked at the Headmaster. Marveling at the man's capacity to sit quietly and watch the rain pouring outside the window. He knew the quiet man's mind was racing at the speed of light behind those obsidian eyes. Harry had started recollecting what all had transpired at Hogwarts an hour ago. He might have lashed out at Malfoy for not telling him he was in contact with Hermione and knew that had been uncalled for.

_Harry nodded in agreement, "True, Hermione had grown quiet and reserved. We were all dealing with our share of grief and loss. I thought I had enough of this place so the moment Kingsley had proposed the Auror training program, I had jumped in. Ron, being Ron, had got carried away with the sudden fame and celebrity status that we were hardly getting together. When we did, Hermione seemed to be quite distant. It was like she was with us physically but her mind was always on something else. I had a feeling but Ginny was first to point it out. Ron and Hermione were never meant to be. How those two remained together for so long is beyond me."_

_After drinking some proffered water, the Boy-who-lived-twice carried on._

_"Then in 2000, right after Graduation, Hermione simply vanished. When I asked Ron, he just shrugged and said, 'She might have mentioned she was feeling out of sorts and has gone off to travel around the world.' Though I didn't quite like the sound of it, I didn't press on. A few weeks after that conversation, I received postcards from Geneva, Madrid and then a couple of months later from Hawaii- all written in Hermione's penmanship. My curiosity was satisfied but I was still worried about her. She was away for two whole years. During Halloween and Christmas, her presents would arrive along with a simple letter. They all mentioned the same thing- she was missing us and she was sorry she couldn't come down. Like always, she was busy and working on some projects she could not talk about. Well, that was Hermione, always working on something or the other. It was always like that with her."_

_Neville spoke up, "Then she returned in summer of 2002 and, instead of accepting Professor McGonagall's proposal as a Transfiguration Apprentice, she chose to work in the __Department for Magical Creatures Regulation and Control__."_

_"Yes, that she had," __Harry picked back up.__ "and she simply kept to herself. Ginny and I tried to involve her in our lives but Hermione would politely refuse. I could hardly get ahold of her at the Ministry. She had elected to be a field worker of all things and she was always off to some obscure place or the other." throwing an accusing glare at Malfoy, "I never knew she came back in the evenings. Malfoy, did you ever think of mentioning it?"_

_Malfoy cut in drily, "When Blaise Zabini had mentioned, while we were dining at our usual meeting spot, that they finally had a "mother hen" to protect those neglected magical creatures because Granger was back with a bang; I was quite taken aback. It was a few weeks after when I wrote her a friendly letter. I mean, I was still trying to form the premise for my thesis. __She readily replied but in a weird way. __As I said before: no face to face discussion, no public acknowledging, or the like. She would write letters to me providing insights into the research. Her letters would end in the same way, 'I hope the professors are in good health and the Headmaster is not deducting too many points.'"_

_His eyes had shown brighter and when they had locked with those of Severus' obsidian ones, the older man felt himself under scrutiny once again._

_To shake the feeling of unease, Severus had steered the conversation to a more appropriate direction, "What had happened with Miss Granger, before her hasty hospitalization?"_

_Malfoy and Potter both shared an uncomfortable look, then the former Slytherin continued, "This was yesterday evening and I was working in the Archives. I had gone there right after lunch since I had some spare time but I was not expecting Granger before late evening. Those were the hours she would work, right after she would finish her office work._

_I must have gotten too engrossed in research because then I heard it. It started with a hissing sound. Then something or someone was speaking but the voice was not human at all. I had turned around to look about but the strange muttering had suddenly stopped. I was about to go back to my reading when it started again. This time I could also make out the sounds of someone whimpering along with those uncanny whispers. I strained my ears and, for a moment, the other whimpering voice had sounded like Granger. I knew she would work behind the restricted section of the Archives since I had seen her go behind them often. Sending my Patronus to Potter, I cautiously approached the stacks. I could only get a glimpse of Granger before I was knocked off my feet."_

_"Yes," Potter had cut in, "He was found about ten feet away. I was ready to leave for the day. Seamus Finnigan and I were about to enter the elevators when Draco's Patronus, a panther, had intercepted us. We immediately made our way to the bowels of the Ministry, for we knew the Archives were down there. I allowed Seamus to take a barely conscious Malfoy to St. Mungo's immediately. As soon as they left, I called for reinforcement. Accompanied by a few other Aurors and wands pointed ahead of us, I approached the restricted section. The stacks and shelves were in ruins, as if a hurricane had chanced upon them. I noticed quickly that the destruction had occurred in a circular pattern and right in the middle of that chaos was where Hermione was laying. Her hair loose, her robes in tatters and some black smoke or slimy substance oozing out of her."_

_Severus interrupted, "Which segment of the restricted section was it?"_

_Their discussion had to wait due to a loud knock at the door. As soon as Severus permitted entry, Remus Lupin and Filius Flitwick walked in._

_In explanation of their sudden arrival, Lupin nodded to the group solemnly and in short mentioned, "Andromeda received an owl from Narcissa about Draco's freak accident. Since she is still under house arrest, there was no way for her to know how and where you were. Thankfully Mr. Zabini had the courtesy to inform her that you were unharmed and might have gone to meet your godfather. Truly, Mr. Malfoy, your mother was quite beyond herself. "_

_Potter was fast to apologize, "That would be my fault. I was late to inform Mrs. Malfoy about the whole thing, due to all that's happening with…"_

_Raising a hand in acceptance, Flitwick pressed on, "What is done is done, Mr. Potter." Turning to the curious Headmaster, the half-goblin bowed in greeting, "Good evening, Headmaster. I was most alarmed to have been contacted by Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Zabini about a stray accident at the Ministry of Magic last night. I was more shocked to receive Kingsley, the Head of the Auror Department, at my Bormhmin Cottage early this morning. Kingsley was not very clear; still, I accompanied him to the Ministry almost immediately."_

_"There, I met both of them. By the time we had stepped inside the archives, Potter and other Aurors had been able to collect Miss Granger and were off to St. Mungo's." the DADA professor supplied._

_"Though it is most surprising why you were not contacted in the first place, still, I must tell you the case is unique."_

_Severus had turned to Remus and immediately asked the lingering question, "Which section was it? Where did all this happen exactly?"_

_"It was between the rows P and R."_

_Minerva had been following the whole conversation and could not help but ask, "But why did you mention Obscurus in your brief letter Mr. Potter?"_

_Both Lupin and Flitwick leapt onto their feet and shouted, "What? Obscurus?!"_

_Harry brought up both his arms in surrender, softly offering, "I don't understand much but that is what the healers are telling me. It has been roughly 24 hours and Hermione has already harmed two of the attendees. The healer and administrators of the Spell Damage Ward are trying their best to keep the affair away from the media but the Healers are not optimistic. That is why we all thought the Headmaster could be of some help. Even Healer Astrid Norman was open to inviting a fresh pair of eyes to assess the gravity of the situation."_

_The Headmaster, much to Harry and Draco's relief, stood up and declared, "I have heard quite enough to come to the decision that I must visit the Spell Damage Ward."_

_Neville and Flitwick readily agreed to stay behind and guard the castle while Lupin had left to ensure Teddy was doing fine with his grandmother. He promised to join them at the hospital shortly._

The door to the waiting room had opened and an elderly woman, in healer's attire and followed by Lupin, walked in.

Greeting the gathered group in general, Healer Astrid Norman stated in crisp and clear words, "Though the situation with Miss Granger has neither improved nor deteriorated," then, looking straight into Severus' eyes, she smiled, "but I am hopeful, you will find a way, Headmaster Snape."

* * *

A/N: From here on the excitement begins.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Thank you MoonVale for helping me in straightening up this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Settling herself on an empty chair, Healer Norman welcomed Minerva amicably. "Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Astrid," the Deputy Headmistress nodded with a small smile.

Once she had everybody's attention, Norman began laying down the bare facts.

"I assure you that, although many of my junior healers have given up hope…I have not."

Behind her, Mason cleared his throat but said nothing.

"I don't really blame them; they haven't seen anything like this. They might have read about it. Given the many complications, our work has suffered some setbacks. Miss Granger is still with us. Yes, she is still responding and is speaking…"

"Really! She is awake?" Potter asked, all excited with this piece of information.

Healer Norman nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, but there is more. I would prefer if none of you speak in between."

Potter sat back mumbling an apology.

"She is speaking but, she seems to be speaking to herself for now. Most of the time it is gibberish phrases," the healer's eyes sought out Snape as if to say more. In response, the Headmaster narrowed his eyes.

"When she was first brought in, we had tried to incubate her since there was that black substance still visible right over her chest. However, that was a blunder on our part," Norman looked down apologetically.

"No sooner had the attending healer had her under the procedural spell, Miss Granger's magic lashed out and sent him flying. Simmons ended up banging his head against the wall and cracking his skull open. But that is nothing that cannot be fixed. Webber, on the other hand, made the foolish conclusion of trying to contain the "rogue magic" and was met with a similar fate." This time, her eyes roved over the attentive group until it settled on Potter. Her next words were directed to him.

"Still, I will not call it Obscurus. Miss Granger, has in fact, retained her physical features. My juniors might refer to that, but I will hold my reservations until the very last. That woman seems to be battling with the interfering "rogue magic". Severus, I was going to write to you but Mr. Malfoy volunteered to get you personally."

Turning to Malfoy she enquired in a no-nonsense tone, "How are you feeling now? I am still quite shocked that you survived quite unscathed."

Malfoy politely offered, "Good enough."

"Still, if you feel dizzy, take things lightly. Understood?" her eyes glinted.

"I will Madam," the Slytherin assured.

Addressing the group once again, she went on, "Granger shows signs of having seizures, multiple of them. I was informed that she did suffer from the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of the late Bellatrix LeStrange. However under our observation, she has had no seizures. After those freak incidents, we had contained her in a specialty enclosure. We call it the Circle. Right now we are watching her progress through a glass wall. The room has magically built-in sensors. It allows us to monitor the additional presence of the "rogue magic" and its effects from time to time. Our observations so far are as follows..." bringing out a parchment from her robe, the old woman started reading.

_For some unknown reason, Miss Granger has been restricting her spontaneous flow of magic._

_Due to this prolonged restriction, we also surmise that there must have been a recurring trigger to add to it, her magical core had gone into lockdown._

_When she had first woken from her stupor, she had been sitting like a doll, stiff and rigid, unresponsive and unseeing. This gives me a feeling that the girl has given up hope or has got too near death to give up on living._

_This is not the end of our concern. Since Miss Granger is a powerful witch, her sudden self-induced restriction on her magic has made her magical core off balance. Excess magical energy has started building up within her. If that is not dealt with soon, she can unwillingly cause harm to many innocent lives._

Rolling the parchment and transferring it back into her robes, the Healer looked up and said, "Now that was the official report."

Minerva snorted, "And unofficially?"

Healer Norman smirked, "In plain words, I am still trying to stall the process as much as I can. Yes, Mr. Potter's presence has given me some leverage but I have been given a very short deadline. That is why I would ask you, Severus, to take a closer look into this matter. I know Miss Granger was your student and knowing you, I am certain you will know how to at least buy her some time. I am most certain I can rely on that magnificent mind of yours."

"I am here to help." Snape's short but precise answer lit up the elderly healer's face.

Standing up, she invited them all to join her. They walked together through some deserted corridors, till they were ushered into a circular space. Through the middle of it run a huge glass wall. On one side of it, several monitoring screens were blinking and graphs and charts were constantly updating themselves. Three junior healers were huddled together. They greeted the group sullenly then kept to themselves. Healer Norman ignored them, instead, she gestured the group to stand facing the hazy glass wall.

Once all of them assembled near it, she waved her hand before it and instantly the spell cleared away the haze. Severus saw a white enclosure with bare walls and no window. A bed was placed inside. Though it looked slept in, presently it was empty. The space was not traditionally lit up, but some spell was allowing them to see the room clearly.

Minerva was the first to notice the crouching figure at the furthest end of the semicircular room. "Oh, Merlin! What has become of her?"

Severus observed the young woman facing towards the wall, rocking on her hips, her long hair down and tangled. She was thin and nowhere near what he remembered of the brilliant young girl he had had the honor to teach.

Healer Norman was standing next to him and speaking again.

"She sits like that most of the time now. She never turns away from the wall. She hates any kind of light, though she hardly opens her eyes. She whimpers and then shrieks if any of us even try to communicate with her."

Tilting her head up, the former Slytherin shared her observations with the thoughtful Headmaster in painful whispers, "Severus, standing here, looking at the girl, there are moments when I struggle hard to act as her healer. Her reputation, her magical prowess and her indomitable spirit gives me hope that I can save her in time. But if she withers away without aid, the entire magical community will never revive from the loss incurred."

* * *

A/N: So, any thoughts? What are you all expecting from the upcoming chapters?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale worked her magic and made this chapter presentable. :) thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Healer Norman and Severus Snape had worked together since after the first Wizarding War. She had literally watched the young man grow into this formidable wizard, who was now standing beside her like a stoic pillar cloaked in black. There were times when he had surprised her with his intuitiveness and his zeal to find an answer. She was thankful for the period of lull which stretched for eleven years. During that time, Snape's anonymous research and his acute observations had produced miracles in this secluded ward of St. Mungo's.

_When the very young potion master had approached her, the witch had pointed her wand at him hissing menacingly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to the Aurors immediately?"_

"_Because Dumbledore trusts me," Snape replied, swallowing hard._

"_Incorrect," the elderly witch had all but smacked his head and glowered, "I intend to hold onto that thought because you are looking for a chance to atone for your sins. I can give you that chance and I will, being a fellow Slytherin. However, my house affiliation ends at the entrance door of my Specialty ward. Beyond that, you will find yourself being watched like a hawk and you will have to prove your worth to me."_

"_I understand the reason behind your caution Healer Norman, but I truly wish to help," the young potion master's subdued reply had managed to melt her icy heart further._

"_May I know who it is you are planning to help?" Norman asked tersely._

_Snape stared back at her and replied sincerely, "The Longbottom couple, Madam."_

Looking at him closely, Norman understood she was no longer alone in this race to save Hermione Granger. Severus Snape, along with the retinue of Hogwarts, was here to aid her with all possible resources. Biting the inside of her cheek, the old witch squared her shoulders and waited eagerly for the questions to start coming her way.

Watching the girl closely, Snape asked the first vital question, "Is she banging her head against the wall?"

"Yes, she is, but those walls are secured with a powerful cushioning spell so she will not cause herself any bodily harm."

"Are you considering the possibility of her having a constant debate in her mind of sorts? I mean, Miss Granger is famous for hoarding knowledge." He tried to make it sound trivial, but Norman caught the hint right away.

"I like to believe she is trying to find a way to save herself before she becomes like those who go completely insane."

"No, Healer Norman, Granger will not allow herself to go mad. If I know her, she will fight to stay sane for as long as possible. She values her mind more than her person." Snape stated decisively.

Lupin asked in a pained voice, "When was the last time anyone had approached her?"

"Not since we moved her into this confinement, before that, we took the risk of stupefying her once. When that worked for about twenty minutes, we got her cleaned, administered some basic medicines, and gave her some fluids which I did myself. It did not take long to realize that doing things the muggle way, I could confuse the 'rogue magic '."

"And you were lucky, but not successful." The headmaster snapped, his eyes still studying the witch on the other side of the enclosure.

Healer Norman chuckled, "You see Minerva, this is why I am fond of Severus. He has a way with the words. Yes, young man, I admit I was lucky!"

Draco was feeling quite beside himself. The entire situation was giving him a sense of déjà vu. He did not wish to revisit any memories or nightmares regarding Granger right now. He blurted out, "What do we do now?"

"Can we try talking to her? She might not recognize any of you, Astrid, but she knows each one of us quite well."

"Minerva can give it a try, but I will ask you to choose your words carefully."

The Scottish woman cleared her throat and tried the most cordial way of approaching a disgruntled child. Severus pursed his lips wondering, 'Mollycoddling indeed, but maybe, maybe that will work…" and crossed his fingers discreetly.

The former Gryffindor Head of House gently spoke to the witch on the other side, "Miss Granger, Miss Granger, can you hear me child?"

Within seconds the room was filled with blaring noise. The graphs and charts were spiking dangerously and everyone had to duck and cover their ears. Severus knelt down as well, but not once did he take his eyes from the young woman. The occupant on the other side was banging her head violently. A few tendrils of black smoke rose above her body, then she shrieked. The vibrations were so fierce that it would have sent Minerva flying if Severus had not the presence of mind to grab ahold of her at the very last moment. He too had felt the initial thrust of magical power, which had retreated as soon as it came into contact with his magical signature.

Hurt and shocked by the sudden and violent rebuff, Minerva leaned into him for support. She turned her head up and pleaded with him as tears rolled from her eyes, "Please, she is my cub." He assured her by squeezing her aged and wrinkled hand. Turning to a confused Potter, he briskly instructed the Auror to take Minerva back to the waiting area.

Lupin was the first to overcome his shock and dismay. He noticed, while the others had felt the rejection of unknown magical presence and had literally succumbed to its offensive strike, the Headmaster hardly reacted, apart from kneeling down for a couple of moments. Approaching the quiet man, the werewolf stated, eyes still trained on the woman on the other side of the wall.

"That felt like dark magic at work. I think I now understand why healers are thinking along the line of Obscurus. Those tendrils of smoke do give such an impression but you will know better. You have dealt with Dark Arts far more extensively than I have."

Healer Norman turned and said, "That is why I was thinking of you specifically Severus."

Draco had his eyes glued on the woman he had come to respect, honor, and perhaps like and care about deeply. He couldn't shake the rising feeling of hopelessness. This was so similar to what he had felt those many years ago in his living room with Granger bleeding, screaming and shaking in agony with his lunatic aunt giggling over her prone body sadistically.

Overwhelmed with a sense of utter despair, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Is she going insane? Is this how we will lose her?"

Snape turned to his godson abruptly. Hauling him up while holding his shoulders in an iron grip, the man glared at him. Norman watched the Malfoy heir cower as his godfather shook him and said in a decisive voice, "Not if we all vow to stay strong and work together to save her from this."

The severity and its underlying promise were not lost to any of the wizards and witches on this side of the room.

* * *

A/N: The chapters are getting revamped.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters. Moonvale worked her beta magic in this one too.:)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Giving the patient a last lingering stare, Severus pondered and then turned to Healer Norman, "May we speak somewhere more private?"

"I have a conference room right across my office…we can gather in there. I have been informed that Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will be joining us and he won't be alone. He will be bringing a VIP. Auror Shacklebolt, I believe, was a trusted aid for the Light side in the bloody battle. Will you question his judgment, Severus?"

"That we can decide when we see who accompanies him." On Severus' cue, Lupin and Malfoy followed the head healer and him out of the Circle.

However, things did not go as planned as Seamus Finnigan had arrived in the meantime. It was still some time before dawn.

The Irish Auror had hastily delivered some news that had left Severus weary to his bones. The Muggle Liaison Department was unable to locate Miss Granger's parents and even the muggle authorities were in the dark about their whereabouts.

The most alarming bit of news was that the media had gotten a whiff of the whole affair and were trying to get a juicy piece of the situation.

Which meant two things: St. Mungo's was no longer safe for Hermione and they could not hold any clandestine meetings of high priority under its roof.

It was then decided that they would meet at Hogwarts, where the ancient wards were strong enough to deal with the unwanted intrusion of the media and the public.

Post lunch, the four Heads of Houses, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts greeted Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Minister of Magic herself, Amelia Bones. No sooner had they arrived, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood walked into the Great Hall. When Severus simply arched his eyebrow at the presence of the odd Ravenclaw witch, Neville Longbottom supplied, "I invited her, Sir. Luna is working on a stand-alone research work about how the human mind functions…she can help."

The Headmaster just nodded in measured approval, to which he ended up receiving a dazzling smile from the witch.

As they gathered in the Great Hall, the four long tables were shifted to the sides and a large round table with cushioned chairs had been conjured for the assembled wizards and witches. Once Healer Norman and her assistant Mason joined them, the meeting was set in motion.

Healer Norman was first to brief the group about Granger's updated status. "We do have some new information which still puts Miss Granger further away from getting labeled as fatal. Since a few of the Hogwarts staff and Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy had visited St Mungo's, there has been a marginal improvement in the witch's status. The "rogue magic", as I will call it, is present and strong. Its strength has somehow been arrested for the time being. We have yet to determine how that is possible. We have also been able to decipher a few of the gibberish words she has been mumbling over and over."

Minister Bones had leaned in and asked, "What are they?"

The guarded exchange of looks between Kingsley and Bones was not lost to Severus and he felt the higher officials of the Ministry of Magic knew more about the situation than they were letting others believe.

If Healer Norman found the minister's sudden eagerness a surprise, she did not let the others get a hint of it. She was after all a Slytherin, through and through, but she was a sensible one.

Pausing a bit to word her sentence, the healer dropped a set of words to the intrigued group.

"They would be Stopper-bottle and glory- death."

When the ministry officials were uncomfortably retreating back into their shells, Snape struck, "Am I to believe you are here to make sure Miss Granger recovers from her strange illness, Minister Bones?"

"Why of course Headmaster Snape!" the minister replied, affronted by his tone.

Nodding at her, he drawled, "In that case, I would find it quite contradictory if you are hiding facts from us. By us I am referring to the ones who are collectively trying to find constructive ways to achieve that singular goal: her friends, former classmates and her teachers."

Minister Bones simply straightened her back and stared hard at the Headmaster. Then in a matter-of-fact tone, she stated, "Personally, I am truly fond of Miss Granger which is why I came here instead of having this assembly dragged up to the Ministry of Magic."

Just like that, her shoulders drooped and bringing up her hand to her forehead, she pressed her long fingers over her brows and continued, "Miss Granger was working undercover and yes, only Kingsley and I were aware of it. In fact, the proposal came from Miss Granger herself, about three years back. The information I am about to reveal must never leave this room or much of the efforts would be in vain."

Auror Shacklebolt, in the meantime, passed on a long parchment to Snape. He found it to be a Standard Statutory Oath to Secrecy bond paper so he swiftly took the proffered quill and scribbled down his signature. Once all the others had done the same, with Lupin finally handing back the parchment, Minister Bones cleared her throat and began.

"The last war has taught us many things. Among the common lessons we learned, we were made aware of the existence of magical catalysts and carriers like those of Horcruxes. While we have revised our past incompetent laws and doctrines, we have also allowed newer ideas to get nurtured."

The minister turned her head and nodded at the Herbology apprentice. "I am aware of the fact that Mr. Longbottom here is working on remedial properties of exotic plants, with the interest of finding a breakthrough that would regenerate lost cognitive functioning among patients suffering from the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

She gave a small smile when Neville jerked his head and turned to look at Draco, "I allowed Mr. Malfoy to access the documents stored in the Archives of the Ministry because his research showed promise to finding solutions to restrict long-lasting effects of the same curse. While Mr. Longbottom is searching for an outside remedy, Mr. Malfoy is searching for an inside remedy, a way to revitalize the suffering nerve cells of the victims, am I right?"

Draco answered with a curt nod.

"On the other hand, Miss Lovegood is working on the studies of the human mind. A similar field of medical science is present in the muggle world. Collectively, we felt it was time to bring that into our society. Simply because war affects anyone and everyone is the same way. It leaves behind scars both physical and mental."

A thoroughly confused Potter blurted out, "But how are all these related to Hermione's case?"

"Have patience, Mr. Potter, we are coming to that!" The deep voice of his superior, Shacklebolt, echoed in the otherwise empty hall.

Resuming her speech, Minister Bones went on, "These are all related because Miss Granger had set these researches into action from the very beginning."

The three younger wizards and the Ravenclaw witch were out of their seats vehemently questioning her statements. In reply, Minister Bones held up a hand to quieten them.

"I want all three of you to think hard on how you came up with the idea of working on these subjects to begin with."

Neville was the first to divulge. "I had always wanted to get mum and dad out of their miserable state. It was tough growing up without them being around," then, as if chancing upon a greater truth, he beamed at the Minister, "In those days, just after the final battle, when Malfoy and Hermione had successfully worked out the advanced yet rudimentary blood replenishing potion for Professor, er…Headmaster, she would join me in my own research for remedial plants. After we both had returned as official 8th years, it was she who encouraged me to start thinking about my present project seriously."

Luna Lovegood had grown into a composed and reasonable young witch, Severus observed. Maybe it was her short interaction with the muggle world or the war had had its effect on her. Though she still looked dazed and in a trance at times, she was indeed more alert. Most importantly, she hadn't once spoken of ridiculous creatures swimming around their heads. She was the next to speak.

"Minister Bones is right. Granger had a way of dealing with people. She was no longer being forthright and bossy. She would think things over. One day, while we were at the library in our 8th year, she had simply dropped a muggle textbook on my homework. Patting my back, she had whispered, 'Nargles' is your way to fight the world but Luna, there are far better ways and I think you are a smart Ravenclaw. If there are days when you think you are failing, just look at Professor Snape.' She had tapped on the cover of the book and had muttered 'Give this a try, and Happy Birthday!' Much in her Granger-ish fashion, she had gifted me 'Battle for the Mind: Psychological Impact of War'. It was written by a muggle scholar. It succeeded in convincing me to study muggle psychology."

"Now that you put it that way, Longbottom and Lovegood, I can now understand how Granger had talked me into pursuing Potions and molded my interest in this thesis of mine; quite the Slytherin move on her part. Her exact words were: 'For your godfather Draco, you can try to be an ideal son'. This was after you had banished her out the hospital, Headmaster…"

Every pair of eyes were trained on the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts and Potter came to a very crucial conclusion, "She was doing all of this for you. All this time."

A/N: It is my own explanation for Luna's odd behavior and her tendencies to talk about strange small creatures that only she had the capacity to see. Maybe there were others too, but I rather felt it was her own form of defense mechanism.

Battle for the Mind: Psychological Impact of War was published in 1998 and is written by Wendy Holden.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Thank you, Moonvale for the wonderful beta work! 😊

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Severus found himself trapped in a corner and thought to hiss at anyone who dared to speak next. He was never comfortable with getting noticed and scrutinized under the public eye. The war, his prolonged recovery, his short yet extensively published trial- each one of those episodes kept crashing against his mind. He was used to getting abused, threatened, bullied, tortured and toyed with but compassion was something he still had trouble associating with. He gritted his teeth in silent fury.

Knowing that he would lash out because he was inherently attuned to function that way, Minerva, who was sitting beside him all this while, placed her soothing hand over his stiff fist. Harry noticed they were vibrating in tension and growing white at the knuckles by the passing minute.

"Headmaster… Severus, before you judge things harshly, I do have some confessions to make."

The younger man flashed her a threatening look, clearly warning her not to play with his sentiments. Too angry to say something in reply, Snape tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"You may think we are all singing praises of Miss Granger, glorifying her unnecessarily. I think you find it quite strange how students from all the houses, given their differences of opinion and varying sets of judgment, are all agreeing to the same fact. Hermione has turned their lives towards a better path. She has consciously strove towards giving each one of them a purpose. You are bothered because you find yourself functioning as an unsuspecting catalyst in all this or an added inspiration. Severus, remember how all those former students of Hogwarts pooled together and worked to help you recover. Miss Granger reached out to each one of them. She shared her thoughts and observations, went through past yearbooks, hunted those students and pursued them to come back."

Healer Assistant Fred Mason politely added, "Sir, while at Hogwarts, we truly never appreciated what you had done for us. Even when you anonymously worked for the Spell Damage Ward, I was skeptical of your loyalties. Thus, when Hermione had approached me, I was ready to reject her. She simply looked at me and asked, 'Give me one time when professor Snape has not stood by any of you. When you think about all this, remember to look past his scowling, snarling and biting comments. Points only matter as long as you are a Hogwarts student. The man you have become is due to teachers like Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Headmaster Dumbledore and, most importantly, Professor Snape; who traded his very life to see to it that you got educated and most importantly stayed alive.'"

"Yes, Severus, it was Hermione who had got in touch with the acclaimed Japanese Kokoro no masutā, Yūkan'na sō, though I am not sure how she managed all that in such a short time. Initially, I might have classified her behavior as hero-worshipping, but now, I really cannot. She has always respected you. It's funny, I did ask her in those days, mind you Mr. Malfoy, I did not grow grey hairs in one night…whether she truly loved you or not Severus. She had broken down like a child carrying the weight of the world. The girl had firmly replied, 'Oh Professor, I truly care and respect Professor Snape, and I do love him, but not the way you are thinking.'"

Minister Bones spoke up next, "This is true. When I received her letter three years back, I was a bit confused. She had just written she wished to see me. When she arrived, she looked like a seasoned warrior. She had come across some immensely valuable information. I confess, I was quite alarmed back then to see her act so beyond her age. I would have consulted all of you but she forbade me. One of her conditions was that present Hogwarts staff should be kept away from whatever she was proposing."

Professor Flitwick shouted, growing restless by the minute, "Please, out with it Amelia!"

"This gets complicated actually, but I will try to explain. Miss Granger, from a very reliable source, had come upon a truly dangerous piece of information. She had come to me with substantial proof that there are more Horcruxes…"

Potter was up on his feet, resting his palms on the table as he exclaimed, "What! We made sure there were none left. Why didn't Hermione come to us right away? I mean, who would have known about those things better than Ron and me!"

"Mr. Potter, please sit down. And no, she could not have gone to both of you. She was being mature and reasonable and it was one of the very first demands of her reliable sources. She would have to work it out by herself, no Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. You were not to be involved."

Mr. Finnigan asked the very question Snape wanted to ask, "Why Ma'am? Why keep two-thirds of the golden trio in the dark? And who's the source?"

"I am not privy to tell that to anyone. I know of this source and you can rely on my judgment that the people I cannot mention have the same interest as we, the wizarding community, have in our hearts."

"Minister, you used the words, wizarding community. I am presuming your sources are magical folk, but not witches and wizards. The fact that Granger was working with me in the Protection of Magical Creatures department…she was dealing with a lot of magical creatures on those extensive field trips." Blaise Zabini's silky voice added a new edge to the milieu of growing disquiet.

Minister Bones spared Zabini a glance. Turning her head to Snape, she smirked, "Under you, these snakes have learned well. They are truly shrewd and cunning Headmaster; you have trained them well indeed," then looking back at a curious Blaise, she replied, "Mr. Zabini, I will acknowledge your line of thought, but I cannot say any more about the identity of the "source."

"You talk about Horcruxes, but as far as we know, there were seven that Voldemort had made. Does your information suggest there are more?" The DADA professor drew their attention to the most glaring factor.

"Professor Lupin, yes there are more Horcruxes, but Lord Voldemort didn't make them. I assure you that vile wizard is truly and most certainly dead. As for what these newer ones are and how Miss Granger knew about them, I cannot share much of that. This much I can tell you, the sources with whom we are working on this shared mission perhaps would like to change their outlook about the wizarding community. They have a special connection to Miss Granger, as far as I can tell, and with her life in jeopardy, we might as well get ready for some truly good surprises."

Two things had simultaneously happened. Two owls, one official and the standard one that Gringotts would send, swooped into the Great Hall. The ministry owl approached the Minister of Magic while the one from Gringotts stuck its claw out to the Headmaster drawing his attention to a small envelope.

As both of them were quickly reading through their brief contents, Luna, in a very singsong manner, turned to Harry and asked, "Why isn't Ron here?"

Harry looked at Longbottom, who blushed and mouthed, 'Sorry, didn't tell her.'

"Ahh Luna... he is not here because…" Harry looked around and found both the Minister and the Headmaster were looking at each other over the rim of their letters. He narrowed his eyes when the two shared a mutual smile. Minister Bones spoke aloud first, "The Goblins have expressed a desire to become a part of this investigation."

And Severus Snape, in his baritone voice, added, "And they would like to meet all of us tomorrow, here, after dinner."

* * *

Dear Lucyole- You wish my command!

And iNiGmA- Remember our conversation about writing a fic without thorough planning. Well, I am trying that out with this one. Till now, my boat is sailing fine. But I am afraid of those storms lurking around the horizon.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale continues to swish her wand over the chapter and make the story worthy to read. Thank you dear Beta. 😊

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Minister of Magic and Head Auror, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, left soon after the meeting was adjourned. Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Seamus opted to start hunting for answers at the library. Minerva had gone ahead of them to inform Madam Pince of the sudden crisis. The extensive collection of ancient tomes and reference guides in the esteemed library had helped the students, apprentices, and professors to churn out the finest of studies of their own.

Seamus Finnigan jested simply to lift up the dampened spirit of the group.

* "Because that's what Hermione does…When in doubt, go to the library." *

"Hey, Harry! Wasn't that what Ron would say? I meant to ask before, where's our Quidditch player?" he turned to Potter and glanced at him from over his shoulder while going up the moving stairs.

Blaise elbowed him and supplied, "_Weasley's Our King_, Finnigan. He got himself shipped to America and is married and a daddy. I say, Potter, that was quite a surprise, all in a month?"

Neville being truly surprised, pressed, "Harry, that's quite a drivel. Ron was too into Hermione. That must be those fans spouting nonsense like always…I just thought he was away because he managed to grab a place in some American Quidditch team...I happened to overhear the last bit at The Three Broomsticks some time back. There were some folks arguing about the Prophet story..."

Finnigan snorted, "Longbottom, the Prophet is always printing false stories! You can't hold an argument based on that hogwash! But yeah, our dearies Lav Lav and Won Won were quite a thing but in our school days. Maybe those frustrated reporters fished out the old articles and made the rest up."

Draco was not aware of how Weasley got himself hooked and saddled with a baby so quickly but he did notice Potter growing uncomfortable with the topic and the growing volleys of questions. Just like he expected, Potter made a silly excuse about "need some fresh air" and made his way back downstairs.

Seamus asked Neville, bewildered, "What's with him?"

"Give the man some space Finnigan, isn't it quite clear… he is manning the ship all by himself?"

The Irishman was quite taken aback with Malfoy defending Potter. But he had seen both of them becoming civil with each other and most of their arguments were nothing but meaningless bickering. Blaise raised an eyebrow and a hint of a smile ghosted on his lips.

"Finnigan, when you fight for the same cause, that purpose brings you together no matter how much you started with hating each other."

The innuendo was not lost on Draco, who flicked his gaze and found an all-knowing Zabini wink back at him.

"Well, the Deputy Headmistress never liked tardiness so we better get to the library as fast as we can. She must have got those special permissions already from Madam Pince. Oh! Here's real gossip: even the 'Headmaster gets chucked out of her library if he dallies with a book'- not my words, they were purely Madam Pince…" Neville laughed gruffly at his own joke, succeeding at steering the other's interest away from the mystery of the disbanding of the Golden Trio.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick had gone back to their quarters. Professor Slughorn had initially been present in the meeting but was excused within minutes due to his failing health. He had gone to the infirmary where Poppy Pomfrey had made sure he got his required rest. She had returned from her holidays after receiving an urgent owl from Minerva. The mediwitch couldn't attend the high profile meeting because Horace's weak heart needed her to be constantly by his side. Hagrid was not back either. The half-giant was away only for a three day break. Meanwhile, Severus had volunteered to take care of his magical creatures on his behalf. The trusted gamekeeper of Hogwarts was expected to come back before nightfall.

Since many of the former students decided to stay back until the second meeting; Professor Lupin, the Gryffindor Head of House, took up the task of instructing the house elves to arrange the guest quarters for them.

Healer Norman had insisted upon the presence of the Headmaster while she was briefing Miss Lovegood on Miss Granger's present state. Snape was listening through the Healer's update but his mind was trying to find a link between all that had transpired in the meeting a while ago. "Stopper- Bottle", "Glory Death", "Horcruxes still laying around", "but not Voldemort's" and finally "Goblin's coming to Hogwarts"?

They were having their quiet discussion near the entrance of the Great Hall when they were rudely interrupted by an agitated Potter rushing past and out of the giant doors of the castle, right into the evening air. Luna had called after him, but in vain.

Severus knitted his brows and assured the others, "Wait here. I will return with him shortly," and had left the two women at the entrance.

Potter was running towards the Quidditch grounds. Severus, out of habit, first thought to tackle the young man with a jinx. But then the young man suddenly stopped, bent over his knees and started heaving. Finally catching up with the Wonder Boy, he stood a couple of paces away, waiting.

Harry could see the edges of the Headmaster's black cloak and growled, "Go away!"

But the black cloak remained.

He quickly turned and aimed his wand at the stoic man. He was surprised to find Snape had not disarmed him already. The Headmaster had his arms crossed over his chest and his wand still tucked inside his holster. In the fading light of the day, one could still make out that one of his eyebrows was arched, asking both a plain question and simultaneously throwing a challenge.

Harry's hand shook and slowly he pocketed his wand. But the very next moment he knelt down, crying to himself, burying his face in his palms. "I can't do this alone; I am trying but…"

A baritone voice full of remorse surprised him. "This has hit close to home". He felt a hand gripping his shoulder and the voice grew more soft, "Come along Potter."

Harry allowed himself to be led on as the unlikely duo settled themselves up in the stands of the empty arena. The sun had set and the moon was casting a gloomy sheen over the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. Severus waited for the man to collect himself.

After a while, when Harry heaved a long sigh, the Headmaster stated the glaringly obvious question. The one that Miss Lovegood had at the end of the meeting pointed out. "Where is Mr. Weasley? Are not both of you her very close friends?"

Harry heaved a long sigh once again. "Honestly, those two weren't really together. It was this on and off thing…" he lowered his head and ran his fingers through his ever-disheveled black hair.

"Has Mr. Weasley finally worked up his diminutive courage and proposed marriage to the girl? Or…"

Surprised that Potter had the ability not to rise to his bait, the potion master's interest piqued.

"No, Ron did not propose to her as we had once expected. The war, its victory and the sudden fame of being a celebrity went to his head. I don't blame him either. He was never good at dealing with too much attention. He got married to a very pregnant Lavender Brown six weeks ago."

"So the Prophet did get parts of it right?" Snape mused.

Harry snorted, catching the underlying mockery, "Yeah, just those bits and pieces. Apparently, Ron had told his family that Hermione was making him feel insignificant and suffocating him with her sense of superiority in every aspect of life. I might have gone ahead with believing all that but Ginny informed me that Ron had tried to force himself upon Hermione at the Anniversary Ball in remembrance of all who had fallen. And if not for Draco Malfoy, he might have succeeded in molesting her. "

"Mr. Weasley was never adequately intelligent. I find it quite strange how he ended up making good strategies. Hot tempers run wild in that family but such lecherous tendencies!" Snape clenched his jaw and said nothing else.

Heaving a sigh and nodding at his former Potions Professor, Harry continued, "Molly never believed in Ron's accusations. She does not even approve of Lavender. Therefore, the couple is no longer living at the Borrow. In fact, Lavender has contacts at the American Magical settlement in Salem. They have relocated there. That would be two weeks ago. The prophet couldn't manage to get wind of all this because the couple chose to honeymoon in a very discreet location."

Then, as if not thinking much about who was sitting beside him, Harry went on, "Ginny is pregnant and the healers tell me there are complications. She is staying with Molly and Arthur. They are still grieving over Fred's death. George has moved out after marrying Angelina. And Percy coming back to his senses has come back to his family. They are still working things out. With Ron out of the picture, Ginny not well, and Grimmauld Place still giving me the creeps, and now Hermione…I feel lost. "

Suddenly, surprised at himself, he chuckled and added, "Ironic! I mean, all of this is quite unexpected. This! You and I, sitting together, side by side while I am blabbering about my problems."

"Potter, you will find me as quite a seasoned listener. My Slytherins might have put up a strong front in front of the other houses, but they were as broken within as each one of you were."

After a while, Potter whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

Not a person to accept gratitude lightly, he offered, "If you like, you can grab a spare broom from the broom stands and give it a couple of laps."

Harry thought it truly was an exceptional day. Still, he declined, "No, I feel just fine."

"Then I guess, good evening Mr. Potter. Though I might add, leaving behind a pregnant wife worrying is a mistake and leaving a pregnant 'She Weasley' in the dark is a colossal blunder."

Satisfied at the sight of a gaping Potter, Severus made his way down the stands. He half turned to throw back a final tip to the young man, "You look like a trout fish, Potter. Well, I am sure you remember where the Owlery is."

* * *

Whatever is in between *-* is written by JKR, I have just borrowed them.


	14. Chapter 13

MournfulSeverity how you plant ideas in my head! And in addition to her, I would mention, Lucyole and iNiGmA. To all the reviewers and quiet visitors, a heartfelt thank you.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. Moonvale, can't thank you enough!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After leaving Potter at the Quidditch stands, Severus made his way towards Hagrid's Hut. The half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures professor was thoroughly Dumbledore's man. In those early days, right after the war, Rubeus Hagrid was truly against Snape being treated in the castle away from the eyes of the world.

Unexpectedly, Aberforth Dumbledore had spoken on behalf of the ex-Death Eater's actions. To a remorseful Hagrid, he had pointed out the number of times they had seen Snape return in the middle of the night wounded and nearly dead.

Lastly, the keeper of Hog's Head Inn had revealed to the half-giant that he might not approve of many of his elder brother's schemes but he could appreciate how Albus, even while suffering under the dark influence of Voldemort's cursed ring, could manipulate the circumstances of his own death for the greater good. The youngest brother drew Hagrid's attention to how convincing Snape's act was all through the turmoil.

"Hagrid had it been me, I too would have picked Snape. That lad has always been loyal to Hogwarts. He just got lost for a handful of years, that's all. Can you see how heavily he had to pay for his lack of judgment! Give that man a chance, trust me, you will be surprised when you look under his snarky cockiness!" Aberforth patted the half giant's back before sending him off to the castle.

Hagrid did come to terms with the glaring facts when he remembered the Headmaster's blackened arm; he realized Dumbledore was truly dying. He could also see that even Professor McGonagall had forgiven the comatose Potions Master. Paying the former Headmaster's grave a visit, the man had accepted his folly and mumbled to the alabaster grave, "If he was yeh man, I will honour him, that's my promise to yeh!"

Quite often during lunch break, the hospital wing would find its furthest wall partially occupied by the half-giant sitting in vigil beside the bed of Severus Snape. He never spoke, just sat there brooding.

Once on his feet, Snape had to visit the Wizengamot for the short trial and Minerva had accompanied him. The Potions Master had spent the next couple of days both at Spinner's End and at the Deputy Headmistress' own cottage. When the two had returned to a newly renovated castle, at the beginning of the next term, Hagrid was the one to meet them at the gates. Giving Severus a half bow, he said, "Thank yeh fer everythin." Then he opened the gates wide and greeted Severus with his signature bear hug.

Things took their own pace in mending the barely existing relationship between the gamekeeper and the new Headmaster. At the end of five years, it had become a common sight to see the Headmaster help the still Care of Magical Creatures professor tend to the creatures under Hogwarts protection. So, when four days ago the half giant approached Snape in his office, he concluded something urgent had come up.

"Er, Headmaster Snape, if it is'n' a bother, can I be off for a couple o' days…'s my broth'r Grawp. He is'n' well. An' I miss him."

The Headmaster excused him immediately.

"I will tend to the magical creatures in the meantime Hagrid. But do send an owl, informing your time of return," before sending him off.

Now here he was with Fang, Hagrid's boarhound dog, at his toes, walking steadily towards the magical barriers that kept the valuable magical creatures of Hogwarts safe.

After feeding the herd of hippogriffs, he moved on mechanically to tend to the flitterbymoths. With the war behind him and Voldemort certainly dead, he had time to understand the importance of things he could never learn to appreciate. He had been a potions master for most of his life. He had been a dark arts practitioner as well. However, accepting companionship from fellow wizards and witches was a daunting task. Bereft of affection and distant from the bittersweet essence of relationships, he had transformed into an anomaly in this world where love and affection, hate and distrust, waltzed altogether on one grand stage. He had been so consumed in hate and distrust, he forgot what love and affection felt like; even its simple flutter was lost to him.

As he finally put a rather large pile of dog food in front of Fang, he sat by the barriers where the thestrals were kept and looked skywards. Shrouded by approaching darkness, Severus cracked a smile at the memory of Potter with his jaw hanging open. The young man still looked like his father but Snape had finally made an effort to see beyond the similarities.

_Nearly a day after the Battle of Hogwarts, Snape had finally opened his eyes. He could not feel much of his throat and was told the potions were inducing the numbness so he could heal. He was fatigued and sleep, as always, was too inviting. He might have been awake for just a couple of hours. He was aware it was nighttime due to the candle burning beside his bed and the curtains were half drawn. He could see stars in the night sky were once again twinkling with childlike innocence. The fact that he was truly alive made the war, the suffering, both mental and physical, all seem like nightmares. Sighing to himself, he blinked and dared to daydream._

_Someone cleared their throat. Flicking his gaze into the shadows before him, Severus saw Potter suddenly appearing with a bundle of shimmering cloth in his hand._

_Cautiously, the young man came closer and bent over him. By the candlelight Snape could see his green eyes shining with compassion. He had tried to form a word but then hesitated. Seconds passed as Potter looked deep into his eyes and whispered, _"_Thank you, Sir. Um, I am going to keep the treasure you have entrusted me with for a little longer. I will return it to you once you have fully recovered. We are waiting eagerly for you to get well soon. Thank you again."_

Smirking to himself, Snape mumbled under his breath, "I would have never put Gryffindors and subtlety in one sentence, Miss Granger. But then, you came and knocked all my established beliefs, opinions, and notions into Longbottom's exploding caldrons."

* * *

A/N: Snape is finally acknowledging Granger...


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters. Moonvale swished her wand and fixed this chapter. 😊

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Granger had once again crawled under his skin, Severus Snape noted begrudgingly. The girl had forced him to flip through his short but eventful life without having stared at him with soft, pleading innocent eyes.

After all these years, Severus Snape could vividly remember his court hearings in front of the Wizengamot. He could distinctly classify them into two segments. The first one was definitely right after the First War. After a week-long stay at Azkaban, the gangly young man was tossed in front of a disparaging high nosed bunch of bald wizards and toothless witches to decide his fate.

Then Albus Dumbledore had saved his skin. The wizard had all but dragged him back to Hogwarts and made it clear to him that he was to stay right under his nose while as a Potions Master and continue as a double agent.

"I will be watching you closely Snape, mark my words. You owe it to Lily's son," Grabbing at his arm where his Dark Mark had faded, the Headmaster had expressed his doubt, "Tom Riddle is not dead. I do not believe a toddler could be instrumental in vanquishing him. He will come back and we will have to prepare Harry for that day. You will help me in doing just that. You owe it to Lily. As always, I expect you to be alert. After Horace retires, you will be Slytherin's Head of House. I know you have your eyes set on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts', but I think you will be too busy, youngest Potions Master of Hogwarts." What else could the grieving man do but accept the offer to wear the invisible leash gifted by one master and wait for the return of the other. Severus had nodded in resignation.

Even during his next brush with the law, it had to be the prominent members of Dumbledore's Army to come to his rescue. It was the second time in a span of a day that he was reliving the memories of his trials. When Harry had spoken highly about him in front of the court, he had felt betrayed and so angry that he wanted to strangle the boy. He would definitely have acted on that thought if he was not so weak and exhausted. At the same time, he could not quite grasp the foreign feelings these beguiling Gryffindors were too determined to invoke within his heart.

His heart had pounded and his nerves were burning with those feelings of belonging. The sense of being wanted, thanked, and applauded by Granger and Longbottom and, lastly, by Potter crashed against his person in unending waves. His stay at Azkaban was ridiculously short and surprisingly hassle-free. Just half a day stay in a cell, with food and water and no one coming to bother him. His trial had lasted for two hours. Once the verdict was passed, they had sent him off with an unbelievable standing ovation.

To keep him away from the clutches of the reporters and to not let him drown in self-pity at his sorry excuse of a house at Spinner's End, Minerva had brought him back to her small cottage in Scotland. After two days of raving at and bickering with the Scottish woman, he had accepted the truth. He was a free man.

As a truce offering in those volatile days, the Transfiguration Professor had provided him with snippets of what all had happened while he was fatally wounded and the smaller details which took place in the background of the battle.

Snape snarled at the cross witch, "Potter must have grown another head to shout it aloud, "_Tom, Snape was always Dumbledore's man. He never told you it was not he who was the owner of the Elder wand but I_." That boy should go to the muggle Broadway!" At the same time, he did feel a sense of gratitude towards his mentor and former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The old man had ensured that his successor would thoroughly be exonerated of the crime he committed during his turbulent tenure as a double agent.

McGonagall had, in the meantime, gone back to the castle several times to make sure the renovation process ran smoothly. He did hear how many had volunteered to join the huge task of rebuilding it. Everyone seemed to be too eager to push the war far away as soon as possible and restart the school in its scheduled month.

"_Severus, I will tell you how miffed I was after reading Albus' letter, but my cubs went totally overboard. Miss Granger with her reasons and facts and Harry with your memories," _she made a face at that,_ "Well, Potter never allowed me to see them, said you would find out and when you did, you would cherish gutting him and storing his insides in jars to decorate your lab! Such imagination!"_

_That afternoon she had brought back a few of the potions magazines that Madam Pince had saved for the Potions Master to read._

_The following week she returned from the castle, muttering angrily to herself._

"_Unbelievable, utterly barbaric! The castle has gone rogue! First, it keeps shifting the Room of Requirement, deterring its renovation process. Then the ceiling of the Great Hall keeps showering stars on people working below, Flitwick is at his wit's end. Finally, the Gargoyle refused to budge even a millimeter. The Headmaster's office is locked! How will we work this out? The Board of Governors is breathing down my neck!"_

"_Minerva, I remember the castle to be sentient, surely the war on the grounds of Hogwarts has made it turn defensive…"_

"_Look at you! You of all the people are referring to mollycoddling …a…. huge…mediaeval…CASTLE! Well, I will speak to the elves."_

_She had come back to his room, right before midnight, her eyes sparkling. "Even if the castle is sentient, it did allow Potter and Granger to access the Headmaster's office…now here is what I am thinking. Albus, in his letter, had mentioned that he did see to it that Voldemort appointed you as the Headmaster. The castle will recognize you as one of its allies without any hassle. Albus had specifically conveyed his wishes to the castle. He had made the castle accept your magical signature because it was aware you were loyal to it. Those two fools, while tiptoeing around the battle raging castle, had gone inside the office…"_

"_And they were carrying my memories which carry my magical signature…this is possible yet there is a folly in this. In which case, anybody carrying a piece of me, figuratively, will be able to access the office."_

"_Oh! That can be dealt with once you resume your duties. We can renew the wards and make some variations to them."_

_Without thinking he had muttered, "I suppose that will work," yawning deeply._

_A few seconds later, when she had left the room, did it strike a befooled Snape. Minerva had convinced him to accept his post as a Headmaster once again._

Heaving a sigh, he continued to watch the night sky. It was not raining today but the air was damp. The Forbidden Forest had come alive again. He could hear the calls of the creatures hiding in its great depths. Fang had nearly finished his meal which meant he would soon have to tend to the last of the magical creatures - the thestrals.

Severus, for the sake of his own sanity, could not recall the memories he had shared with Harry. He was surprised how no one else knew about his affection for Lily, not even Minerva. But he had still felt uneasy that Granger was aware. That girl was always too intuitive for comfort. He might have caught her staring at him on several occasions and that had unnerved him beyond measure. It had given him another reason to stay away from her when she returned as an 8th-year student.

When he had been reinstated as Headmaster, two unique gifts had made their way to him, right there in front of the entire hall of students. An unfamiliar eagle owl had brought him a bouquet of baby's breath and Potter's Hedwig had arrived with a parcel. People had been curious but no one dared to mock the Headmaster about the bouquet. He had opened the parcel in the confines of his office later that night. It was his memories placed inside a phial that carried golden inscriptions "This belongs to Severus T Snape, Potions Master". All the Heads of Houses had gathered in by then, congratulating him profusely. Minerva had spared a glance at the former headmaster's portrait, but she was still annoyed and didn't feel like acknowledging the dead portrait of her friend.

Not long after he had been shocked to see Fawkes, the phoenix and Dumbledore's familiar, to have arrived with another letter tied to its leg. This one was from the late Headmaster, congratulating him for winning the war and for becoming the new Headmaster. He had assured him that the Potions Master had earned that post rightfully and this was his second chance to live.

Baffled and irate, the young man had turned to Dumbledore's portrait and questioned his intentions. It was then discovered that Dumbledore's portrait could not move, speak or see. It was just like any other muggle painting. On close inspection, they could determine the presence of a very strong blocking spell. Both Flitwick and Minerva had made several efforts but nothing could unlock the former Headmaster's portrait.

A French portrait maker was called in next. Apart from Albus' twinkling eyes, nothing else moved. They couldn't even remove it from its spot. It was stuck there. Under the circumstances, everyone gave up. When Aberforth Dumbledore was asked for his counsel, the innkeeper laughed. Sputtering over a glass of beer, he had said, "Suits the old coot, my brother."

"You know Fang, Albus' portrait still can't speak or hear me. On the other hand, every fortnight the same eagle owl brings a small bouquet of baby's breath without fail. Somehow, I still feel like wanting to know about this secret admirer. I wonder what happened to him or her? After Valentine's Day this year, not a single owl has arrived with that special parcel," Severus patted Fang's back fondly, his eyes trying to find the answers among the twinkling stars overhead.

* * *

A/N: I had to explain how come Snape is more approachable than he was before the War.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_: The same as the previous chapters. Moonvale, thank you for helping me out with the mistakes and prepping this chapter up for the readers to feast on. :D

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The trip to the Owlery had brought back old memories. Harry Potter blew into the air and shuddered, "Definitely not the day to think of old times." He had done quite a lot of exceptional things today. He chuckled into the night air, "Those billowing cloaks no longer look like bat wings and Severus Snape had been civil. Heck! That man has a deadpan humor." He had chuckled once again, shrugging his shoulders. _Will I ever be able to solve this enigma called Snape? Well, solving problems were Hermione's…_

He pushed the door to the Owlery with more force than he intended. Walking into the room, he noticed a small desk and stool beside it. They seemed to be under some permanent charm. In spite of being there among the droppings and feathers of owls, the furniture was clean and oddly welcoming. He walked up to it and found a stack of parchment and a few quills with a huge inkpot. A smile broke on his face, _now that was nice, truly thoughtful_.

He sat down and ran his fingers through the already tousled hair out of habit. Then grabbed a quill, dipped it in the inkpot and scribbled a letter to his definitely worrying wife.

As he watched a barn owl fly away into the night, the sight of Hagrid's Hut welcomed him. But today, the chimney was not billowing thick whiffs of smoke. There was movement a few meters away from the hut. He now noticed that an area had been cleared and sectioned with organized barriers. And in one of those barricaded enclosures, someone was trying to do something with a neighing…thestral?

He dashed out of the door, leapt over the landings till he found his way to the moving staircases. Thankfully the sentient castle felt his urgency and in no time he was out of the castle, panting and running across the grounds. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Luna Lovegood lazily making her way towards Hagrid's Hut.

"Hey, Luny, hurry, someone's trying to grab a thestral and Hagrid's not here…"

Luna grabbed at his sleeves and in a dreamy voice, replied, "Oh! That would be Headmaster Snape…Neville says he tends to the magical creatures when Hagrid's away."

"WHAT?"

"Oh! He also said that last week a baby thestral was born. I don't know where Neville is but he said he actually helps Hagrid and Snape in the evenings, to feed the creatures. Isn't that a lovely arrangement?"

"Ah! Well…"

"I was looking for you for some time. Healer Norman has left. But before that, she did have a lengthy discussion with Madam Pomfrey. They were trying to make secondary arrangements for Hermione if St. Mungo's privacy wards get breached."

"I suppose it is. Hogwarts is definitely a safer option than the magical hospital," Harry nodded, still confused.

"It was quite enlightening to have tea and biscuits at Professor Flitwick's office. I mean, I did go in there as a student. But this time, I was there and I am no longer a student. Professor Lupin dropped in to describe those tendrils of smoke coming out of Hermione," stealing a glance at Harry, she saw how pained he looked, "I have all the facts and I have a feeling things will get better."

"Well, that is truly reassuring…thank you Luny."

"I really like that, Luny. While others used to call me barmy, you made it sound like a friend. That was nice. Neville says you are silly, you feel protective about Hermione, about him and about everybody else. You know that is sweet?"

They had, by this time, nearly reached Hagrid's Hut.

"Harry, how are you?"

Surprised, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice simply replied, "Fine…trying to be fine, I guess."

Luna gave him a dreamy look.

"You have…well, not only the mothers glow when they are expecting, fathers glow too. Things will just be fine, don't exhaust yourself worrying."

Harry blushed deep red and quite definitely was at a loss for words. At the same time, he was thankful to the muggle deities and to Merlin, they had reached the thestral enclosures. Fang greeted Harry by sniffing and rubbing his snout at the old acquaintance. Then the boarhound started heading back to the enclosure, making sure both the former students were following him. Peering inside, they were truly taken aback to see their former professor without his billowing robes. They were more surprised by his persistence in trying to make a baby thestral get up. Unfortunately, the little one was whining and adamant not to move an inch from a spread of dried grass.

"Mind the wards and stay behind the barriers if you do not wish to get singed."

The Headmaster had heard the two former students approach the enclosure. In an irritated voice he spoke again, still kneeling beside the baby with his brows furrowed. "This is a week old baby. Its mother died last night. If we are not able to feed it somehow, it will die too."

They spotted Neville coming over from the path that led to the greenhouses. Greeting both of them, he went inside the enclosure. Harry noticed, he too looked a little worried, "Hasn't budged an inch? This is getting difficult."

"Don't say the obvious Longbottom, did you get the supplement?"

Nodding to the Headmaster, he handed over the large can with a modified nipple at its end.

Luna informed Harry that it contained a specialized formula developed by Newt Salamander's grandson, the famous zoologist for magical creatures, Rolf Scamander.

While Severus made the effort to coax the baby to open its mouth, Neville kept relaying, "They are all camping in the library. It is rather odd to see Seamus and Blaise bent over a tome. Draco might or might not have found something, but he seems to have gotten onto something at least. Madam Pince has also joined the "Hunt for Answers", that is what Seamus is calling it. Oh! He was truly feeling sorry for Ron and you, Harry, back in those days, with Hermione forcing you to follow highlighted schedules before exams…"

When Snape gave him a quizzical look, Harry mused, "Yeah! She was bossy, running after us with her color-coded schedules but she always meant well…"

"It explains, Mr. Potter, your barely acceptable marks. Miss Insufferable Know-It-All is to be thanked for all that. Saving both of your dunderheaded necks from failing and from dying."

The colt was growing annoyed as it suddenly threw its legs haphazardly and knocked both Snape and Neville on their backs.

When the three wizards stood clueless, it was left to Luna to mention the obvious and simplest facts of life.

"It is sad and missing its mother, alone and grieving. The other thestrals are not bothered about it. It is losing the fight. It will give up. Sir, is there a way in which you can…"

Severus was confused and irritated. He did come across these magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest, for he needed them to willingly give him potion ingredients. But tending to the requirements of animals and creatures like that, selflessly, was something still new to him. He had agreed to help Hagrid because the half-giant was an integral part of the life at the castle. Through this gesture he wanted to convey his willingness to reconcile with the gamekeeper on a common ground.

Out of ideas and thoroughly finding himself at his wit's end, he had lashed out, "Don't expect me to mother a baby thestral!"

Neville, on the other hand, understood what Luna was trying to say. He politely suggested, "Sir, Luna might be correct. Why don't I try for a change?"

Swiftly standing, Snape gestured to the Herbology Apprentice, "Be my guest."

Then striding out of the enclosure, he joined the other two bystanders. Fang walked by his side, nudged at his hands and propped himself right at his feet.

In the enclosure, they saw Neville slowly approaching the grieving colt. He started by stroking its coat. When the little one just lay quiet, breathing faintly, Neville grinned back at them. Then suddenly he started singing a silly lullaby.

Luna gushed and informed, "Oh, he does sing, but to himself and at times to those plants and herbs in the greenhouse. He had read somewhere; music works wonders for plants."

They saw Neville bend over the baby, and in a span of seconds, hug it carefully. It all happened gradually. When Harry was about to laugh at Neville's childish antics and Snape was about to berate the apprentice about how ridiculous he was looking, Luna had exclaimed, "Look, the colt is nudging him!"

It was indeed the first promising response from the week-old baby. It nudged Neville with its snout and then literally kept its head in his lap and continued crying.

Luna gestured to her fiancé to try again, pointing at the feeding can.

Cautiously, Neville brought the can near and held it below the baby's snout. To everyone's relief, it immediately latched onto it.

Luna dreamily mused, "All it needed was someone to hold it close, give it a long hug and say, I am here for you".

Harry laughed like a young boy when the colt greedily lunged for the rest of the milk, nearly tackling the former Gryffindor. But Severus had an epiphany. He swiftly turned to the two of them barking orders, "Miss Lovegood, how comfortable are you with side-along apparition?"

She beamed at him and replied, "Oh, extremely comfortable."

Turning to a baffled Harry, he ordered him, "Get Flitwick and Lupin!" Then he sent a Patronus to Minerva saying, "Send Draco to St Mungo's and do stay at Hogwarts."

Snape whacked Harry on the back of his head, like old times, when the other was still standing rooted to the spot, looking at the galloping doe. Harry took off without looking back.

He turned to instruct Neville, but the latter was faster and confirmed, "I will stay and help this colt and then help the others in the library."

"And you get no points for that". The Headmaster deadpanned.

Snape was vibrating with energy. Giving the man a half-smile, he left the Gryffindor and literally dragged the former Ravenclaw witch with him. When they reached the apparition point, they missed Hagrid on his motorcycle by a fraction of second.

The half-giant couldn't quite believe his eyes, "Blimey, was that Snape 'n Miss Luna?"

I don't know much about Thestrals, and I have rudimentary knowledge about horses. I played along with that concept. I hope I did a satisfactory job. What are your thoughts?


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When the headmaster of Hogwarts and Luna Lovegood had appeared at the back alley of the Magical hospital, they were greeted by a baffled Assistant Healer Fed Mason and William 'Bill' Weasley.

Nodding to the later, the Headmaster immediately approached the healer. "We need to see your patient, right now."

And everyone knew, the potion master's "Now" would not wait for a second. Mason had taken them to the spell damage ward through a different set of elevators, one that was only used by healers.

After getting off, right next to Head Healer's chamber, Snape turned and asked Mason to get the others once they arrived through the same route. The evening visiting hours would soon get over and if people were to see the prominent figures of the wizarding world barreling into the hospital, the press would be having a field day.

He then turned to Luna and instructed her, "Miss Lovegood, watch, hear and remember everything. I am now counting on your Ravenclaw intelligence. Once you enter the Healer's office and even get to see Hermione, keep still and do not utter a word. I think Hermione is finally breaking down."

Nodding in affirmative, Luna replied, "Yes, Sir, it seems to be the case."

Bill Weasley was watching the exchange curiously, when Snape turned and acknowledged him, he respectfully greeted his former professor. "Headmaster, I heard from Ginny and since Mum was tied up, I volunteered to come, I was just leaving but if you want me to stay, I can…"

"Mr. Weasley, are you still working as a curse breaker?"

"Yes, Headmaster!"

"Then, please, by all means, come along, we would need you."

Healer Norman had just opened the door to her chamber when Severus was about to knock on it. She exclaimed, "Severus…?" She also noticed Luna and Bill standing behind him and narrowed her eyes.

"Is it possible to see your patient now?"

The urgency in his voice was not lost to the elderly woman, who on various occasions had dealt with his brisk and no-nonsense attitude. Even his eccentricities were not new to her.

"Follow me."

They all jogged up to the Circle, a sense of apprehension and excitement vibrating within the group.

Severus turned and addressed the group, stopping right in front of the entrance door.

"I would like to try something in there," turning to elderly healer he urged, "Has Miss Granger's status remained the same as you had mentioned during the afternoon meeting?"

"Yes, she seems calmer, the "rogue Magic" is still arrested and nothing has spiked further than it had previously."

Nodding his head up and down, vigorously, he addressed both Bill and the healer, "I would like to see two things. If you permit, I would like Mr. Weasley to approach Hermione first?"

Norman was alarmed and was about to refute him, when he raised his hand to stop her, "Hear me out. Mr. Weasley is a curse breaker and works with the Gringotts Bank, and he has vast experience dealing with magical energies other than that of just wizards and witches."

The irate witch huffed," I am aware of Mr. Weasley occupation. I also have had the honour to treat his brothers the infamous Weasley Twins on various occasions."

Snape cut in, slightly annoyed,"He will know how to erect a powerful shielding charm before trying to communicate with Miss Granger, am I right, Mr. Weasley?"

The tall red-haired former Gryffindor nodded back confidently, "You can count on me, Sir, Ma'am. I will have my precautionary spells active all through and Hermione knows me well."

Giving him a cursory look, Severus graced him with a smile, "I am counting on that too. And I would like to have some access to your mind, I don't wish to let Granger get a hint of what we are about to do. Therefore, any heat of the moment change in this plan will have to happen through mental connection."

"You have my consent, Sir."

He spared a second look at Luna, who smiled and nodded in understanding. She was indeed noting the whole proceedings down in her mind.

"What is the second thing you wish to experiment with?" Healer Norman pressed on.

"I will approach her next, physically. I want to enter the other half of the enclosure. I assure you, she will not harm me. I have my reasons to believe that. You will in the meantime brief Flitwick and Lupin about the whole plan. They must be ready as a backup. Harry and Draco are also arriving shortly, they should be the second line of defense if the rogue magic acts up. I will deal with the rest. Astrid, you have relied on me, on several of those weird cases before, I want you to trust me on this as well."

"Though I am not liking this, Severus, I will allow this, for Miss Granger."

"Yes for, Miss Granger."

They were all ushered into a circular space once again. Luna and Bill being there for the first time. Norman watched them staring at the huge glass wall, now hazy. Weasley curiously checked out those several monitoring screens, blinking and graphs and charts being constantly updating themselves, on their side of the room.

Severus stood rooted near the entrance, Miss Lovegood stayed beside him. Norman, in the meantime, had informed the junior Healers observing the monitors about their plan. Three young women had looked at the Headmaster, blanched at his cold glare, readily agreeing to help along.

Bill was standing before the hazy glass, with a nod of approval from Norman he fished out his wand and erected a protective shield around him. Seconds later, Healer Norman had removed the haze with a non verbal spell.

Severus saw the same white enclosure, with bare walls and no window. The bed was exactly in the same place. It still looked slept in, and like before, it was empty. The space was once again, not traditionally lit up. But some magical spell was allowing them to see the room clearly. Bill had already spotted Hermione.

Not risking exposing his presence, Severus slipped into Bill's mind and started answering the man's dawning questions.

_She sits like that most of the time now. She never turns away from the wall. She hates any kind of light. She hardly opens her eyes. She whimpers and then shrieks if any of us even try to communicate with her. She is banging her head on the wall, but that is cushioned, she is not physically harming herself. She is mumbling to herself. Do the following; call her name, and make her actually see you, don't panic, I have your back. Be prepared for anything and everything._

Bill turned sideways and gave the headmaster a swift nod, then he walked closer to the glass and said Hermione's name loud and clear.

"Hermione? Hermione. Can you hear me?"

By this time, Lupin, Flitwick, Harry, and Draco had arrived near the main entrance of the circle. Whispering to Severus, "Don't you dare die on me, Sev!"Healer Norman left as planned to brief the group about the headmaster's unconventional plan.

* * *

Phew! Just like the last chapter, this was intense. Are you all prepared for another newer kind of blast?


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Draco Malfoy and the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall had burst open the main door of the ancient castle, by the time Harry managed to reach the few steps leading up to the castle entrance. Given a few more seconds, both Harry and Malfoy would have barreled into each other.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster sounded quite urgent. What has happened? Is Hermione all right?"

Catching his breath, Harry announced, "He wants Professors Lupin and Professor Flitwick… and Malfoy and I… to reach St Mungo's immediately. He literally dragged Luna with him…"

"I have already alerted Filius and Remus, they would be arriving soon…ah, there they are…"

"Minerva, is Hermione ok? Has something happened? Has Severus…the Patronus message was…" The charms professor asked at once.

Harry interrupted, "Forgive me, sir, the headmaster has already left for St. Mungo's. Luna has gone with him. He wants both Professor Lupin and you, to come along with us," pointing both at Malfoy and himself," to St. Mungo's now."

"Oh! Merlin! Then, by all means, let's go."

Since Hagrid was still to return, McGonagall decided to accompany them to the gates.

"Mr. Potter, what happened all of a sudden?"

"I really don't know much, Madam…we were all gathered around the thestral enclosure…the new baby was refusing to eat or drink…Headmaster was…well…cranky…" that got him a disapproving look from his former head of the house.

Neville had by this time arrived over the path that was right beside Hargid's empty Hut.

"Hello, professors, Oh! Good, you have already made it, "nodding at Malfoy, "I don't really think we got to worry," gushing profusely over his next words, "Luna is brilliant…she just told us to show some love and care to the baby thestral who lost its mom. And I hugged it. It has drunk the full can of supplements…and perhaps that gave some idea to our headmaster…"

Amused at how the two extremely different scenario sounded, Flitwick chuckled despite the grim situation, "Lupin, Minerva, care to wager a bet…for a change, I would love to dig a hole in my account if the dour man, goes all soft, and gives hugs."

Draco grumbled another his breath, "yah, ok, he is not a cuddling man, but he is quite sensitive…"

McGonagall patted on his back, "We all know how he is, hard on the outside, soft on the inside. And, trust me on this Draco Malfoy, he is more loved than ever. With the war behind, Severus is now capable of seeing and feeling the true essence of effortless friendly association."

Malfoy mumbled under his breath," I still cant believe Severus giving magical creatures a hug!"

"Never can I," Lupin shared in solidarity. With Andromeda and Narcissa renewing their estranged relations, the Potion Apprentice and the DADA professor were often forced to exchange parcels which owls couldn't carry, namely freshly baked muggle delicacies. As they marched together, Remus pondered," but I have seen him tending to these creatures from the windows of the castle. He treats them like students."

"Ahem Sir, Just don't say that to the Headmaster. He bit my head off when I mentioned that," Longbottom warned swallowing hard at the memory.

Hogwarts was home to Rubeus Hagrid for as long as he could remember. Parking his motorcycle, he disillusioned it out of habit, _so that those adventurous teens don't get stray ideas_. The school reportedly had one flying car incident and Hagrid didn't want a repeat of a similar kind. With His mind still befuddled with the sight of Snape and Luna apparating together, he started walking towards the castle. He was late and he could not send an owl from the forest where his brother lived. Severus, like Minerva, hated tardiness. He decided it was better to see and notify the irate deputy headmistress at least. A hot mug of chocolate could wait.

The night was wet but it was not raining, _I w'nder how, Laufey n her babe Loki 're doin'_. It was a young, first-year, Slytherin, a half-blood witch, Gunhild Heskin, who suggested those names for the thestrals. In the aftermath of the war, Hagrid had been surprised on several occasions. First and foremost, Harry had cheated death once again. He did have a lot of difficulty in accepting and forgiving the spy who helped them in winning this war. But he had been shocked to find Draco Malfoy, knocking at his door the first weekend after the new sessions for the year 2002 had begun.

Always sure of himself, the young Malfoy shifting on his feet, trying to speak to him was a sight the half-giant will never forget. He was the new potion apprentice working under Horace Slughorn.

Hagrid didn't have much patience for him.

"What do yah want?"

The young man had come with his speech prepared. "Mr. Hagrid, I would like to apologize for being a nasty git, back…"

"What do yah want?"

"I am sorry."

"Fine. Yah need help, you can drop yar requirements, by the door or owl them, saves yah the trip."

With that, the door of the hut was closed on an unsure Draco Malfoy's face.

The moment Gunhild Heskin's eyes had landed on Hagrid, he had become her favorite. The young girl was friendly and spirited. She could hold on through the teasing and bullying in her much-subdued house. She had a keen interest in magical creatures. Hagrid had found the eleven-year-old student, lurking around the barricaded enclosures, many of the times. He was more surprised to see her drawing sketches of those beasts.

Very soon, Gunhild was getting invited to tea and rock cake parties. She had read about his friendship with the famous Golden Trio. She considered the privilege to be friends "of a friend of The Three". It was she who had found Malfoy trying hard to figure out a way to befriend the half-giant, if not for friendship but for the positions, they both held at school. To add on to that he would need Hagrid, to help him in gathering herbs from the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid chuckled at the memory of Gunhild making them stand face to face and coxing them to shake hands of all things. _The prophet would buy the photo for a sack of galleons if not less._ He stopped on his tracks when he saw a crowd of dark figures coming his way, hurriedly.

"Madam Deputy Headmistress, Sirs…"

"Hagrid, finally, I will explain everything, now, could you please see these gentlemen out of the school gates, Mr. Longbottom and I will be waiting for you by your hut, Please Hagrid, hurry."

"As you say, Madam."

Saying quick hello, to the curious and thoroughly confused half-giant the rest of the party swiftly slipped past the giant gates and apparated off in a couple of seconds.

"Blimey, what's going on Fang?"- the gameskeeper of Hogwarts asked his boarhound dog, who greeted his master as soon as he had returned.

"I don't like this, I don't like the look of those wizards one bit, I tell yah that, Fang, I tell yah that," he muttered and walked back to his hut.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think is happening here? Share your thoughts. You never know, you might influence me, in adding a few of them in the future chapters.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**_: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Severus Snape had his eyes trained on the witch sitting on the other end of the glass enclosure, her head was still moving, banging against the wall, in a rhythmic fashion. He tightened his grip over his wand. A quick glance at Lovegood, greeted him, with a war-hardened witch, wand ready in hand, waiting for the inevitable.

There was a droning sound coming from the other side this time. He noticed the witch slowly sitting up straight when Bill called her once again. There were very small tendrils of smoke, sprouting from her body, hair, and limbs. Finally, she turned.

In his entire life, Snape could not have imagined Hermione Granger to have looked like a bloodless, colorless, ashen, skeletal reminder of her former self. Her eyes, well, there were none of that exactly. There were two black holes inside her eye sockets. And she was crawling towards the partition. Instinctively he had stepped before Lovegood, his wand ready, but not yet trained on the abomination that Granger had become.

He was still present inside Bill's mind, and the younger wizard, simply reflected back, _I got this Sir. Stand down till I don't signal you or till I am not attacked._

It was surreal to watch the Brightest Witch of the Age crawl on all fours, like a huntress, who just spotted her prey. Her clothes hanging, her skin hanging loose, over her bones. He could see the ripples her nerves, muscles, tendons, and ligaments were creating below her exposed limbs.

She crawled within two feet of the eldest Weasley brother.

In a husky voice, she asked, "Bill?"

Severus's breath caught in his throat. Luna, he noticed, had grabbed the sleeve of his other arm, he did not dare look back. It was by sheer luck that he requested Minerva to stay back at Hogwarts. The old Scottish Witch wouldn't have survived the sorry sight of her favorite cub.

Bill Weasley made the dumbest mistake. He relied on his emotions simply because he treated Hermione like a sister. He had reached up and touched the glass wall, tears welling up in his eyes, he coaxed, "Mione, come back…"

The possessed witch pouched on the other side of the glass wall. She was growling like a caged animal, clawing at the glass wall like a wild beast. The 'rogue magic' was awake, tendrils of smoke rose high from her body, the room was filled up with red ominous magical sparks. Severus could sense, it was now or never. Weasley had stumbled back, his shield cracking at several places. She would now, most definitely attack him. The agile headmaster leaped ahead of the shaken man and touched the glass wall. Right where the young woman had pressed her palms on the other side.

He thought to himself, I_ have faced the Dark Lord, and I can handle this._ He strengthened his occlumency shields as an added precaution. Letting his magic flow through his palms, he stared hard at her. He could sense the witch on the other side doing the same. The moment their magic collided, she bounced back. Literally fled back to her corner, swiftly turning to face the wall, she let her hair cover her face, and started rocking vigorously on her hip. Chanting something forcefully again and again.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Snape turned to a thoroughly shaken Bill Weasley and softly murmured "Go, wait outside. Ask Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin to come in, and tell them to wait near the entrance door. wait for ten minutes. Then ask Healer Norman to signal the junior healers to open the wall, partially for me, so that I can enter. Ask others to be prepared. Mr. Weasley… you did well."

At St. Mungo's Malfoy, Harry and the other professors were received by awaiting Mason. The young healer had finished reading a memo the moment they apparated in the back alley. Without wasting any time, he took them to the spell damage ward. "They are all waiting for us in the Circle. The headmaster insisted we take the Healer's elevator, right across, to avoid being spotted."

When they made it to the main entrance of the Circle, healer Norman had come out and cast a very strong notice-me-not spell all along the deserted corridor. She turned to spell out a glass panel over the main entrance. When satisfied with her spells, she addressed the assembled wizards gravely, "The headmaster wishes to do a little experiment, though he assures he has everything under control."

Through the glass panel spelled into the entrance door, they could see Snape, and Luna right across the other side, and Bill Weasley, standing close to the glass partition.

Pointing at Bill, Malfoy asked, "What's he doing in there?"

"Helping Mr. Malfoy, you might remember, he is a curse breaker."

The former Slytherin just clenched his jaws tight but said nothing in return.

The word 'Shock' could not have described the myriad of feelings the group had undergone when they had seen their much loved and cherished Hermione crawl like a werewolf, speak like a seductress, and then attack like some undead creature coming from the depths of the Underworld. Her hair curling and alive, her eyes pitch black, her skin pale blue. She was just a collection of fresh and bone, with skin almost slipped off her frame. To add on to that, those tendrils of smoke and slime, thin and wiry, raising and swaying on their own made her look more horrifying. They had their roots buried in her, and their branches extended to all directions determined to get hold of anything around. That was all Harry could decipher from the horrific sight in front of him.

Previously, Harry had left the presence of Death, and now he thought he saw a piece of Death alive. Malfoy, being certified as a proclaimed coward, after he had failed to kill Dumbledore, was given the job to get rid of dead muggles and misfortuned defectors who posed a threat to the Dark Lord. He had buried and disposed of too many dead men and women. To this date, each of their dead faces, the ones that would tell tales of fear, pain, anguish, helplessness, and hopelessness, were etched in his mind. They would still haunt him and keep him awake for nights together.

To see Hermione of all the people, a spitting image of the dead from his past, he felt his heart getting ripped apart. Merlin save him, did he not have enough courage to see through her torture by his lunatic aunt? Was this a parting gift to her from his deranged aunt Bella?

To see her recoil at the presence of the Headmaster, was both a relief and a situation that each one of them began mulling over in their respective minds.

Flitwick was the first to comment. He was older and had seen too many mysterious things that he had ever let anyone know of.

"I wonder, how far did he drown himself into Dark Magic?"

When all had turned to the half-goblin in confusion, he continued, eyes still trained on Snape's back, "Darkness attracts more darkness, and only diamond cuts through a diamond."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**chapter 19**

Severus Snape was gearing up for a battle. Of wits or magic or of mental capacities that was going to be decided by the witch quivering on the other side of the glass wall. He could hear footsteps behind him. Staring behind, he saw his long-standing fellow Hogwarts professors looking at him, grim, yet ready to defend. Behind them through the glass interface of the entrance door of the Circle, he saw Harry and Draco. Each of their faces, horror-stricken but he quickly noted the newfound sense of determination slowly dawning in their eyes. Giving all of them a curt nod, he turned. Took a deep breath. And nodded again, a pre-decided signal for Healer Norman to ask the junior healers to spell open a portion of the glass wall when he was ready.

Severus removed his boots but left his socks on. As soon as the wall parted a bit in front of him, he took in a deep breath and walked in. The glass wall sizzled and closed behind him. The room felt different from the inside.

He could feel the wards first, layer by layer allowing him a free passage. When he had crossed the final layer, he felt a sense of melancholy, wailing and crying in his ears. He felt desolation graveling at his feet. He felt Death shadowing his advance. And all of it was ironic!

Throughout his miserable childhood, his pathetic school years, his unrequited love, his loss of Lily and his years as a double agent, Severus had felt every negative emotion. He knew how and where those would bite onto his barely beating heart. He had been close to death on several occasions. Perhaps actually died once. But this sea of utter defeat, whose high waves were crashing against his occlumency shields were breaking him inside out. He choked realizing all this was radiating in abundance from the young woman across the room.

He called forth his magic, tentatively allowed it to rest on the surface of his palm and then raise his hand with his palms facing Hermione. He could still feel the rogue magic, but he also noted its presence was restricted to the periphery. It was pacing like a caged beast. there was also this other magical signature. Familiar, calmer, positive, and battle-worn. He felt a strange pull towards this newer yet exhausted magical source. It was as if the magic signature of his core and this other familiar core were akin to each other. Involuntarily, he had taken a couple of steps forward. He had a tiny doubt, that familiar magic field could belong to Hermione's, but that could also be an illusion he reasoned with himself. After all, there were too many tricks and traps that can be laid with the help of dark magic.

Snape decided to wait and watch from a distance. The bed was exactly in the middle of the enclosure. If he was going to sit near one of its feet, he could still exact himself, quickly enough, if things go terribly wrong. Without drawing any attention to himself, he walked towards the bed, sitting on the ground before it, he rested his head on its edge.

The magical wards, the magical fields within it did not budge, nor did they react to him in any way. There was no way for him to know what the others were seeing or feeling, or what those monitoring devices were reading. Till now, he was safe. And Granger didn't budge a bit from her crouched position.

Breathing slowly and softly, he kept watching the girl. His keen senses soon picked up a few indistinct words. The girl was mumbling something. He strained his ears hard and was shocked. She was repeating it again and again. The opening speech that he also gave at every first potions class for first years.

_***"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…**_

_**Who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."***_

Her voice was meek and shaky. Perhaps, her throat was dry too. Inspiration Struck him suddenly. Preparing himself, as if he was lecturing to a class, just like old days, Severus began to repeat the much-practiced speech in his deep baritone voice.

*"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…"*

*"Who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…"*

The girl chanted along with him halfway through the narration. Then as if realizing someone else was also in the room, she stiffened and then sat straight. Her head slightly tilted towards the other speaker. Severus noticed these subtle changes but chose to continue with his speech, keeping his wand within his reach. When he was about to repeat the whole thing for the third time, the strangest thing happened.

Granger wheeled around and launched herself right into his lap. Burying her head at the crook of his neck, she started wailing loudly like a baby. In between her wails, hiccups, and snorting, she vehemently whispered the words again and again, "Oh! Merlin! Alive! You are so alive! No, there is no blood, I don't smell it, I can't see it either, you are healed, you are alive..."

Then her hands dropped. She went limp and fainted. Tentatively, Severus held on to her for a long time. He made sure; she was truly unconscious. Once certain, he moved from his sitting position, Gingerly, maneuvering the young woman in his arms. Standing up, picking her up along with him, he turned to face the bed. Slowly and steadily, he lowered her on it and held his breath.

He is about to shift away when he realized she was still holding on to his arms. Her frail hands were gripping on the wool of his robe with all her might. After a little struggle, he was able to free himself and walked away a little, eyes still trained at the weak and broken-down witch. She was still. And perhaps anyone would have made the mistake of thinking she was rather sleeping. But for her fingers. They were alternatingly gripping on the blankets and then shifting above it. They were searching for something.

Severus Snape did something, nobody in the whole millennia would have thought of him to do. He shrugged off his robe, then peeled off his cloak. Running his palm over those numerous buttons over his waistcoat with an indiscreet spell, he removed that in a flash. Next, he wrapped the coat over Hermione's body, making sure her fingers were able to get a hold of the black or rather midnight blue material.

When he turned towards the glass wall, he could see Healer Norman, standing on the other side. Though, the rest of the wizards and witches were still invisible to him. He stretched out his magical field, testily. The ambiance was far calmer and quieter. The 'rogue magic' was still present, it was pushed further away. Satisfied and relieved with his observations, he gestured to the Healer to entire the room.

Astrid was shocked, horrified, at her wit's end, nearly choking on her tongue, angry, delusional, relieved, proud and extremely annoyed with the turn of events. But she had decided to give Severus some reprieve from her barrage of rebukes, till she had the man trapped in her office.

Pointing her finger at his garment covering her patient, the healer tried to retort, but Snape cut her off, "My spell has sterilized the cloth. In no way will that interfere with your hygiene standards. It seems we are done for now."

Noti letting him have the last say, Healer Norman stepped closer to the bed and ran cursory spells to determine the unconscious witch's vitals.

Shaking her head in disbelief she muttered softly," If you all can wait along a bit more. Better, why don't we gather in my office? I believe we are all in need of some tea and refreshments."

* * *

And that, my friends, was the very first scene of the fic, that flashed like" OPEN SEASON" in my head. Share your thoughts, and please tell me what you feel about this fic?


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**chapter 20**

Hermione Granger's transformation and her subsequent attack on Bill Weasley had unsettled the group waiting right outside the Circle, deep in the bowels of St. Mungos.

Lupin was the first to revive. The only comfort he could provide the two other young men, forced into adult shoes too early in their life, was a comforting squeeze in each of their shoulders. Unfamiliar with such subtle displays of affection, Malfoy jerked away but Harry caved in and leaned towards his former professor.

As soon as Bill hobbled out, the half-goblin professor, the DADA professor and Healer Norman tried to assess him all at once. Thankfully, the 'Rogue Magic' had only startled him. His magical resources had remained untouched. He is made to sit near the charmed glass panel so that he can see the rest of the event.

Lupin suggested, "If only we could get hold of some trace of that magical field, we could study its nature at least…"

"We had tried that; the magic seems to act like a fast-evolving parasite. It feeds on Hermione, but has a mind of its own," Norman sighed to the man who still battled with his werewolf tendencies once a month, who had to bury the love of his life without getting to love her as much as he wanted to and having to raise his son without having much help from the Ministry of Magic, for laws were yet to change in his favour, the mediwitch felt remorseful.

Professor Lupin,I do have faith in Severus, I have seen him venture into the unknown without batting his eyes. I always knew, though he was quite an actor, he was the only capable wizard to become Dumbledore's spy. I know both of you share the same love for Dark Arts. Snape favors both Flitwick and you. Be prepared." she replied encouragingly.

Nodding in agreement, both the professors signaled the other three wizards to be alert and swiftly entered the room.

"I…I had…felt so hopeless, being the eldest, I felt I was supposed to be in charge of the safe keep of my siblings. Dad's first hand. I was never so bothered with Charlie, Percy and those two pranksters, but Gin…to have an evil whispering into your little head. And 'Mione, equivalent of a sister," shaking his head in an attempt to shake away his broken resolve, Bill rose from the floor. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to Potter and Malfoy, and giving each of them a curt nod, stood tall and confident, his one hand holding out his wand once again. His other hand hovered inches away from the latch of the entrance door. Harry and Malfoy too were ready. The three of them waiting on titer hooks. The tension was similar to that before the battle of Hogwarts, those five years ago.

Healer Norman, once getting Severus's cue, signaled the junior healers to open a portion of the glass wall. As he walked in, every other wizard and witch, standing in guard, were thinking the same thing. _Was it always like this? Severus Snape would take a deep breath, stand tall, and in determined steps, go and bow in the presence of that Vicious Mad wizard, without caring about the fact that it could be the last day of his life._

The first colossal difference they felt, was the display for sparks crackling like festive fireworks. The junior healers exclaimed at the changes that reflected on the calibration previously determining the presence of the "rogue magic". Healer Norman was noticeably dumbstruck, "This is the first time since we have put her in the room, that the magical fields look less ominous, I would say, this might be working, Snape might have come up with a… keep your wands ready gentlemen!"

Apprehensive, they watched Snape walk closer and then sit near the foot of the hospital bed. They couldn't hear what Granger was mumbling, all of it was sounding close to indiscreet droning noise, but surprisingly they could now hear Snape's baritone voice echo through the Circle.

Harry thought he might have heard that before, but Draco knew exactly what his godfather was narrating. "That is his very first speech, the one he gives at the start of the first day of first year's potion's class. But on earth is he narrating it now?"

Bill had tasted that magic once, had fallen prey to its seductive advances. This time he was determined not to fall for it.

"He has made his move, now any moment she will retaliate!" he warned, fingers clasping around the latch of the entrance door.

Then Hermione lunged at Snape. Wands drawn; all the wizards had advanced. Flitwick and Lupin had inched closer to the partition. Luna had once again prepared herself training her wand at the patient. The junior healers were on their feet as well. Bill too along with Malfoy and Harry were about to enter the circle.

Never in their life had they imagined to see a sight so surreal and so heart wrenching at the same time.

She was sitting across Snape's lap, burying her head at the crook of his neck. She was wailing loudly like a baby. In between her sobs, hiccups, and snorting, she was vehemently whispering the words again and again, "Oh! Merlin! Alive! You are so alive! No, there is no blood, I don't smell it, I don't see it."

Even if these were whispers, all of them could hear it loud and clear. This was for the first time they were hearing Hermione Granger's real voice after her freak accident. She was also looking more like herself, though, extremely starved and bony. And she was hugging the potion master too tight for comfort. The three men outside the Circle reacted to that quite differently.

Bill was doubtful. He had taken a few steps back and was watching the scene. His brows knitted and his face drawn in deep contemplation. Malfoy was most evidently jealous. The blonde was gritting his teeth. Harry was feeling jealous as well, because it should have been him, the filial brother- friend figure in Hermione's life.

As they watched Snape lower Hermione on the hospital bed, Malfoy seemed to have enough of it, punching a fist at the door, he stormed off, with Harry and Bill rushing after him.

He had broken into a quick run, trying his best to distance him from that room. Tears were welling up his eyes, but he was not prepared to cry_. "Malfoys never cry!"_ his father's voice echoed in his head. But he just couldn't be fast enough. Both Harry and Bill managed to grab him from behind in no time.

He turned and lashed out at them. He spat and shouted, threw random punches at them blindly, when he failed to shrug them off.

Exasperatedly, hurt and confused, he yelled on top of his voice, "See it clear who she wants. And it is certainly not me," grabbing at his hair, pulling them, till it hurt, he concluded in a defeated tone of finality," I really don't need to be here."

Harry was still feeling put off, pangs of jealousy eating on his genial feelings. He too was hating the whole thing. He was supposed to be glad to see for once, Hermione was normal. On the other hand, he was not quite ready to digest the fact that it was Snape, and his awkward intimacy, which the witch was craving for.

So he yelled back at his childhood nemesis, " I don't like it either, but it's Hermione. And you should help because she helped you get your neck out of Azkaban."

Grabbing the opportunity, Bill stepped forward, wedging himself between the two wizards, he reasoned," you two better start acting according to your age."

Surprised and irate, they both grumbled and took a couple of steps back. Though Malfoy did mutter,", Buzz off weasel."

Harry blurted out at the same time, "You got no right to speak to us like that, what do you know about how much it hurts?

Bill grabbed Harry by the collar and brought him close enough that their noses were nearly touching. Chewing upon his next words, the eldest Weasley retorted," That one in there is someone I love like a sister. She is as much a family to me as is Gin. And what I know of love is not the question of the hour. But you both would perhaps wish to know how Hermione thinks about the both of you."

Pushing Harry back against the wall, he gave the two of them a threatening look. Both of them might have thought it was better not to mess with a curse breaker, marred by a werewolf, but that did not stop them from scoffing like reprimanded kids.

Shaking his head, at their childish behavior, Bill started searching through his pockets. He brought out two envelopes. He gave one to Potter and the other to Malfoy. When both the men grabbed on the proffered letter reluctantly, he started speaking again.

"I met her two weeks ago, after the Won Won Lav scene, and she gave these two to me, saying if anything happens to her, I should give them to both of you right away."

Both Malfoy and Harry exclaimed together, "You saw her?" "She met with you?"

Bill simply pointed at the letters and gestured them to take a look. Deep down he did think of those two letters as clues. Even Hermione did mention breadcrumbs. Not quite understanding her muggle references, he had asked around. His half-blood and muggles acquaintances had given him a lengthy discourse of Grimm Brothers and Hansel and Gretel myth.

"Those are charmed with heavy wards, I didn't dare open them. But you two can throw some light on this horrible thing that the poor lass has managed to land herself in." The eldest Weasley muttered, gravely.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer**_: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It was quite unexpected of the insufferable-know-it-all, the brightest witch of the age, the one so popular in submitting homework with extra inches long essays dotted with references to old books and journals, to write just a couple of lines in the middle of a full scrap of parchment.

Draco and Harry had looked up at Bill, but when the other watched them with arched eyebrows, they still grudgingly refused to share the information.

Behind them, Headmaster Headmaster Snape had appeared. Bill rather preferred to watch how the Headmaster reacted to the situation. "Watch him close" was his job and he was doing just that. Snape in the meantime, peered over their shoulders, and took a sharp intake of breath.

Harry letter had the following written in Hermione's own handwriting:

To my brother

S. Sassoon

The w. wind

Masefield

Similarly, Draco's letter too was nearly empty but for a couple of lines written in the middle of the single parchment. The Potion apprentice was certain Hermione had written them. He had been receiving her letters sometime now, to have become quite acquainted with it.

The letter rekindled a tiny spark of hope within him:

How do I love thee… (1)

If thou must love me (2)

E.B.B

Bill simply asked, "So what do they say?"

Out of their wits, they took turns to pass their respective letter to the eldest Weasley. He had noticed neither of the two were dated, and in turn, had eyed the quiet Headmaster.

In his deep baritone voice, their former potion master said, "At least that settles it."

Startled the two unaware wizards turned, wand in hands. Finding them still so unnerved Snape harrumphed and Bill smirked.

It was too early for Draco to forget the burning image of Snape with Hermione wrapped in his arms. He grimaced at that particular memory of the Circle and snarled back- "Settles what?"

"Miss Granger is not really panting for my affection," Snape drawled pointedly.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle at the expense of the irate blonde man, "Oh! No, though that might be in the line of hero-worshipping," and handed another letter to Snape.

The two other men were once again on their guard eyeing this letter doubtfully. Snape swiftly read it, and in hushed tones, informed Bill, "We will wait for your employees around midnight."

Bidding goodbye to the three, Bill left.

"Now if we are over and done with this little drama of ours, the others are waiting at the Healer's chambers."

Drawling at the last bit, Snape turned and started walking away. A little put off, Harry and Draco followed him. They mind at several places.

It was shocking to see the former spy in just white linen. Less for Draco, but definitely for Potter, who kept looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. Casting the later a quick glance over his shoulder, Snape rebuked him mostly out of habit, "Potter, stop gaping like a trout fish.". Despite himself, Draco sniggered and Potter like old times, sent him a nasty look.

Healer Norman knew why the potion Master had rushed to get hold of the two young men. She too had noted the bare pain and betrayal written in Draco Malfoy's face and the sense of abandonment hovering over Potter's eyes. The prophet as well as several patients after the war had shared bits and pieces of Potter and Granger's friendship. While people tied the Ron Weasley with Granger mostly, they vehemently termed the Granger-Potter relationship as brotherly- sisterly bickering and bossing over. Mr. Malfoy's acute interest in the Granger case bordered along unrecruited affection. She thought to herself, "Opps, that would definitely need immediate addressal."

Shaking her head, she turned to update Flitwick and Lupin and Luna, the current status of Hermione.

"We will have to keep observing the patient. And it is a good thing she is out of danger. The chances are 45% danger and 55% safe. Which was previously 85% danger when Mr. Weasley had approached Miss Granger. And when Minerva had approached Granger it had been 75% percent. But since, perhaps, Severus was in the room, that had come down to 60%. Stable, rogue magic quite arrested. "

Each one of them had given the sleeping witch a farewell look before leaving the room one at a time one.

Once secluded behind the airy chamber of the head healer, everyone was patiently waiting for Snape to return. Malfoy and Potter did look aggravated and at least they were being civil enough. Luna stupendously wedged herself between the two on a conjured sofa, nevertheless. After listening to the new statistical readings on the 'rogue magic' and how his interference had altered its intensity, the headmaster sat brooding, with a finger tracing his lower lip.

Watching the rest of them barely able to keep still, He rolled his eyes, steepled his fingers and nodded with slight irritation, "Ask them! But please ask them one at a time." The few years after the war has done some good to him. He did gather some ounce of patience, but one could not go betting over it.

Flitwick was quick to ease the tension," Take your time Severus, we can always ask our questions after you have shared your observations. Relax, Take you time."

The encounter with Hermione and the presence of Rogue magic, might not have caused his magical core any visible harm. But he had been putting too much of his energy on holding his occlumency shields up. And the little tiff with Draco was enough to give him a nagging headache.

Rubbing his cheek, and massaging his temple for a good measure, the former spy looked deep into the blazing hearth. A habitual effort to gather his thoughts and arrange his memories for future reference.

In his rich baritone voice, he began," I am not very sure. Madam Norman is correct in assuming Miss Granger is deliberately restricting her magical energy. Though besides all that Miss Granger is suffering from the aftereffects of the war. I presume, Miss Lovegood here will be able to throw more light in it."

Luna Lovegood, the former Ravenclaw, and an able fighter from the light side in the battle of Hogwarts nodded in agreement. In her signature dream laced voice she confirmed, "She does show signs of what the Muggles define as PTSD."

When nearly everyone, gawking at her, she chuckled and explained further.

*"Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is an anxiety disorder caused by very stressful, frightening or distressing events.

Symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) would be like…Someone with PTSD often relives the traumatic event through nightmares and flashbacks and may experience feelings of isolation, irritability, and guilt. They may also have problems sleeping, such as insomnia, and find concentrating difficult. These symptoms are often severe and persistent enough to have a significant impact on the person's day-to-day life."*

Healer Norman interjected," It might explain the premise if we are to go by Headmaster's Snape's assumptions and Miss Lovewood's explanations that Miss Granger suffers from the aftermaths of war. I also have specific readings about her being subjected to the Cruciatus curse."

Harry nodded in resignation," Yes, Bellatrix tortured her, while we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor."

Snape leaned forward at this information, his eyes trained on the experienced Healer, "Do you think it could have between a time triggering curse…the witch was cracked and crazy, but she was an infamous inventor of rogue curses."

"None, that we know of, Headmaster, but I was about to ask you the same thing."

To that, the man just furrowed his brows a little more.

As if never interrupted Healer Norman pressed on, "Though, I am more curious about what just happened in that room."

All three had turned to Snape as if wanting him to throw some light of that strange affair.

Clearing his throat he supplied, ""I am certain as of now, she suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress disorder. Miss Granger has been through a lot. She was more invested in this terrible war than many of her age. Yes, I hate to give you similar credit for that Potter. But even you will agree how Draco was neck deep into its vile dealings. You were kids and we could hardly save any one of you from being dragged into its treachery."

Norman stirred the conversation back to the topic, "Headmaster Snape, I am quite astonished to see Miss Granger approaching you all by herself…"

"Astrid, please allow me to analyze all that for some time. Like all of you, even I am as surprised and baffled with all that…"

Remembering something Potter plowed on, "But, sir, your opening speech, why were you reciting that, back in there of all other places?"

Losing his calm demeanor, Snape snapped at the young man. Biting his words, he barked at him," Because, that was what, she was murmuring! And before you launch yet another ludicrous series of questions, why don't we work on what all substantial facts we have at hand!"

Working as a calm mediator in times like this, Lupin asserted, "What do you suggest, Severus, what can we do now?"

Healer Norman could not help but ask, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy previously suggested that we make an effort to try Legilimency. That was why he proposed to bring you in…"

As if forced to swallow acid, Snape made a face and spoke, "As thoughtful of him, it is still a risk to try that, but I think there is hope. Before we even try something _**foreboding**_, yes, that is the word I will use for this singular occasion, we must understand Miss Granger's mind is barricaded and fragile. And her magical powers are bursting and bristling under all those walls she has erected."

Flitwick spoke up and had the courtesy state the obvious, which each one of them were trying to look past.

"If we take one wrong step forward, we will be risking losing Miss Granger forever."

Snape's grim voice seconded, "Indeed."

* * *

*-* are not my words in this chapter they are copied from the following link:

.uk/conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Draco Malfoy left as soon as the staff of Hogwarts had decided to head back to the school. He too would go there, but only after having dinner with his worried mother. Sparing his godfather, a single nod, he had left the building. He could have run out of it. But two lines anchored him into reality.

How do I love thee… (1)

If thou must love me (2)

E.B.B

Rubbing his breast pocket discreetly, Draco felt the edges of the folded parchment and took deep breaths. As he swiftly made his way through the empty corridors of St. Mungo's, his mind was rocking in the tumult of the surging emotions,_ was it her farewell, the final declaration, that she too had harboured a feeling akin to love for him? was it meant for that three-letter initial- E.B.B.? Was it her twisted joke? To ignite his passion from afar, and then to leave him to burn in his own creation of fiendfyre. What were those (1) and (2) indicating?_ His head was hurting now. It was a miracle that he had successfully apparated right outside the wards of Malfoy Manor without splinching.

The gates opened on their own, registering the Manor's master's return. A single house-elf popped beside him and informed, Narcissa Malfoy was indeed waiting for him, at the dining room. He stopped at the giant entrance to catch his breath. He needed to gather his wits; his mother was too intuitive for comfort. She would know the moment she would look at her only son. She would know that Draco Malfoy was stuck in hell and his heart was bleeding.

The image of Hermione hugging Severus, with all her might, had burnt a hole in his mind. He knew he would have to try to get it out of his mind, if he was to triumph as a lover in the eyes of the Brightest Witch of the age. Giving himself a thorough shake, he gestured to the waiting house elf to push open the door and entered his ancestral home, after long hours spent in anxiety.

When all the visitors from Hogwarts finally made it to the apparition point near the school, the half-moon was glowing overhead. Harry decided to tag along with them. Flitwick and Lupin were discussing among themselves in hushed undertones. The young Auror was walking a foot or two behind them. With his shoulders drooping, his head bowed he created the perfect image of a tired man, in need of a meal and a bed to sleep. Severus was right behind the Wonder Boy, shocked and amused, speechless and confused. He liked puzzles. Only hours ago secluded in the staff room, he had been complaining about his monotonous life. Hermione Granger had reappeared but instead of just a challenge problem, the young woman carried with her a bad omen. Snape could feel it in his bones.

Suddenly Lupin came to a screeching halt. First a piercing yelp, followed by a threatening yowl startled Snape, Harry and Flitwick. Lupin was nursing his injured foot right in front of them. It so happened that a very angry tabby cat had planted itself right in front of the gates, barring their entrance. The charms professor was busy twiddling his fingers, expecting a verbal thrusting, Lupin on the other hand, was truly terrified. To see the werewolf shocked out of his skin and gulping down, looking everywhere, but the feline seated in front, Potter cocked his head to one side in confusion and pointing his wand he muttered," Lumos."

He scrunched his brows together and mumbled," Is that, who I think it is?" He looked at Flitwick and Lupin and sighed, preparing himself for the inevitable.

Severus for his part was having a tough time maintaining a straight face. He would credit humour and its distant sister comic relief with a perfect 50 points on such rare occasions when his heart was feeling as if it was trapped inside a box.

Severus had always found it assuming to see a tabby cat with an air of superiority stomping about on the grounds of Hogwarts at night, during his early days as a potion master. She did not have any interest in the scurrying away rats. She was not amused by the catcalls of the squirrels from above the trees. Honestly, when that had happened, he had uncharacteristically barked out laughing.

He had laughed so much that his insides were throbbing. And the shock to see Professor McGonagall transfigure and walk up into his personal space from nowhere and strike at his long nose with her index finger, whispering a heavy warning, "Don't you dare, Severus Snape"! That did hurt, and yes, he vowed to himself, he would never dare to poke fun at her, no never again.

This was the same tabby cat spotting those square rings around its piercing eyes. In seconds it transformed into the formidable Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She didn't even give them a moment to explain,"You didn't even think! No, not a word Remus! Filius, you too could have... Potter, I didn't expect it from you... But you, you, Severus, you knew, I would worry…"

"Minerva, Please Calm down…she is fine…" The headmaster tried to pacify.

"Fine…oh! Merlin's beard!" resting her palm on her chest, she heaved a sigh of relief, and then the fire was back in her eyes," Gentlemen! couldn't you have sent a single Patronus and just said, 'she is fine'…men, absolutely utterly, pathetic."

Sparing each one of them a withering glance, the witch promptly turned on her heels. Pushing past the iron gates, muttering under her breath, she stomped up towards the castle.

Filius had turned to Severus for help, but the DADA professor took note of how jittery the headmaster was feeling at the moment. Quietly, they entered the premises and the headmaster renewed the protective wards after closing the gates shut.

Before Remus could cook up an excuse on his behalf, Severus simply requested the three men, "Why don't you go ahead and calm her down? I would like to take a stroll…there is the thestral baby to check on and I see candles burning in Hagrid's hut. I would like to have a talk with him as well. We will be expecting some visitors around midnight, we better inform the others, especially those former students planning to stay…"

Filius reached up for his hand and gave it a pat. He politely conveyed," You managed the situation well, I am certain, so is Healer Norman, we will find a way to save her."

Remus grabbed Potter's shoulder and with the final nod from the Headmaster, he too started walking towards the castle with the others.

Severus stood still and watched the three figures growing smaller and smaller. He could make out their pale robes and coats, but he was sure, his signature black robes would hide him well.

Turning towards the gameskeeper's cottage, he briskly walks away. Once out of sight, just in case the three thought of looking out for him, he walked along the first row of those ancient trees that marked the border of the forbidden forest. Hiding in the shadows of one familiar tree bark, he finally closed his eyes and lowered his occlumency shields.

* * *

A/N: Spontaneous sage, Mrs Haloona, tlc125 thank you, hope you would like this chapter too.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**chapter 23**

_"Oh! Merlin! Alive! You are so alive! No, there is no blood, I don't smell it, I can't see it either, you are healed, you are alive."_

Severus Snape shook the moment he bared his mind and allowed the very first memory of the day to float upon the surface of his mind.

Often he loved to compare his mental shields with the velvety stage curtains. Those were decadent and soft to feel and were perfect in shrouding the actors' unpreparedness behind their thick drapes. Slowly he stretched his neck backward and rested his throbbing head on the surface of the tree trunk. From here, if he opened his tired eyes, he could see the castle and even the edge of the barriers of the magical creatures.

He allowed his thoughts to wander freely. His primary concerns were about the strange occurrences of these past few hours. Letting his eyes settle on the lazily swaying smoke tendrils over single chimney up Hagrid's hut, he thought, of those smokey tendrils coming out of Hermione's body. It seemed like a slimy coat of tar gathered over her skin, flowing out through osmosis from her veins and arteries. He paid attention to the fact that when in contact with opposing fields of magic those tendrils would turn into malicious vapours ready to strike at the enemy nearby. He couldn't dare to lie to himself. He had heard its beaconing call. He had felt its temptations at the tip of his tongue, on the edge of his nerves, and its seductive caress over his own magical field.

Snape could pinpoint the ominous presence of the dark magical energy. But he was thrilled to feel that unknown naïve yet pure magical signature vibrating alongside. Its innocent yet smothering caresses were wreaking havoc with his conscience. He could catalog this under magical affinity. A rarity in the magical society at present times. In theory, it was vaguely discussed, in fact, the last documented case dated about three centuries ago.

A week after his rigorous sessions with the mind master, Yūkan'na sō had conjured an oriental teapot and had invited him to drink the pale green brew in contemplative silence. Eyeing Snape over the rim of his tiny cup, he had mused aloud," Miracles don't happen on a daily basis. Neither do they happen out of the blue, Potion Master, do they?"

Snape had replied sourly," No they don't." That day Old Monk had managed to see every bit of his memories. And he had sat defenseless, watching the man skim through all of them one by one.

"You think you are living a borrowed life, do you?"

"Yes, I should have died."

"What if I say, you are not actually living a borrowed life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Magic is everywhere around us. It is in nature, in the creatures, and in human beings. Blessed are those who can nurture it, and harness its power. Often we come across two magical beings showing the same magical affinity. Both Western and Eastern schools of thought believe in soul mates because it is their magical affinity that makes them so compatible," the Old Monk paused and smiled at his patient.

"I don't have a soulmate, I never did…," Snape spat, even if he was feeling considerably calmer after finishing his drink. He looked into the small cup and arched his brow, then back," chamomile tea?"

Chuckling at the younger wizard's expense, the Japanese teacher continued," What the Scottish Witch calls a second chance, I prefer to call it a second life. I wish that you don't throw it away. It was not given to you out of pity and remorse, but out of unconditional love. It is not every day that we get to meet people whose magic vibrates happily when it comes in touch with our own. It is rather a divine cosmic occurrence. You will feel the vibration of each other's magic. You will feel it rise from the depths of your soul to the tips of your fingers. You will feel two magical fields greet each other like old friends and embrace and become one, fitting into the gaps seamlessly. And this phenomenon is not restricted to soulmates. Because Potion Master, love is not restricted to lovers."

Wandless magic was just a tiny process into this cosmic magical power. An extremely well harnessed magical core could approach its brethren magic resource. And if Hermione was trying to reach for him, it meant one thing. She was primally related to him. Not soul bound, but there must be a kinship recognized. And he was afraid to acknowledge it. He could not fathom how he would explain it to the others. What was he supposed to say to Draco? He was never a competition. His interests in one Miss Hermione Granger…How was he going to explain it?

Banking his head against the solid surface of the ancient tree, he Severus looked skywards. The thick foliage above had concealed the portion of the star-studded night sky. The wind was still wet with the flavor of fresh rain. His magical field was still tingling with the residual traces of hers. To tell the truth, he had after many long years cherished this semblance.

To his very heart, Severus Snape never lied. He was not going to commit that sin for the rest of his life. He was earnestly proud of her. Granger had rocked his confidence, lashed at his arrogance, and smashed his brutal rebukes with her resilient performances. He had watched her from the shadows of the bookshelves in the library. Always bend over some tome, scribbling her quill like a mad hare. Careless about her attire, fire burning in her eyes, a fire, that fed on knowledge.

Hermione mirrored his own zealous hunt for answers, something even his godson lacked…

An owl hooted in the night air, and a couple of them had flown over to the Owlery. Returning from their nighttime hunt, perhaps!

Severus felt overwhelmed. Simple things now jolted him. it was just one tight hug. But it had burnt him, had washed him, had drenched him, and blown him across the surface of the oceans, had twirled him, and tossed him in air. A single hug had broken his self-imposed shackles. And in their place, why on earth was he thinking of getting his hands tied with twines of Baby's Breath?

For the first time after a long time, it felt nice to give comfort to someone. It felt at home to be wanted. It felt nice that someone was concerned about him. Badly wanted him to live. Now he realized that this single girl, among the seas of faces he had taught for the last decade and a half, truly, selflessly cared so much for him and him alone that she went at length to provide him the best of the world.

Snape wondered against his best judgments, _did Lily ever cared so much about him._

He drew out his wand and had cast his Patronus. Like always the doe appeared sprinting through the bluish mist issued from the tip of his wand. He kept watching it. It continued to stand patiently before him, playfully nudging at his hand, peering up at his smokey eyes. A painful whisper of "Finite Incantatem" finally canceled the spell. Casting him a longing glance the doe vanished in thin air. But those small arrangements of Baby's Breath still made him self conscious, made him gush at times with boyish desires and pleased him, to be worthy of someone's notice.

_Then there were those strange words on those letters both Potter and Draco received._ confused and puzzled, he clenched one of his hands over his heart and with the over her tugged that pendant hidden under his cravat. He counted his long and deep breathes. Lastly, counting numbers back and forth for several long minutes pacified his racing heart.

Slowly straightening himself, he picked up the way to the thestral enclosures.

"I got a baby thestral to thank for today's miracle. And an oafish Longbottom to appreciate for his silly determination. Melting my endless supplies of Cauldrons, mothering a foal, singing to plants," Chuckling to himself Severus had increased his pace.

He would discreetly ask Pomona about the young man's specific interests, and perhaps, perhaps, he could truly surprise his industrious and optimist Apprentice the coming Christmas. He would also have to talk with Hagrid and then prepare himself for the elusive Goblins, who were setting foot near the Hogwarts grounds from the first time after the Goblin Rebellion.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

As the tall and thin Headmaster of Hogwarts inched closer to the thestral enclosure, his keen senses picked up someone talking in whispers from within. Drawing his wand out, Severus Snape crept close to the threshold. A very familiar scene greeted him from the shadows. Almost all of the adult thestrals were gathered at the other end of the enclosure. One Neville Longbottom was propped up against a barrier post near to the exit with the baby thestral snuggled close to him. Longbottom had his wand tip light with a dim glow, and he was reading a journal of herbology as far as Severus could make out from the half audible words. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound dog, was sleeping close to the wizard and the foal.

Simultaneously he was aware of other noises coming from behind. Heavy footsteps could be heard over the dried twigs and fallen leaves. Slowly, he turned and could now make out the heavy frame of Hagrid closing towards the magical creatures' enclosures. Deciding not to disturb the others inside, he headed towards the lumbering half-giant.

Hagrid had noticed the Headmaster standing at the threshold of the thestral enclosure. The fact that he had finally returned, meant he would have some good news about the formidable Hermione Granger.

"'H'llo, Headmaster."

"Hagrid".

"Er, sorry Sir, I got late, could not find a free owl, from the nearest owlery to carry my message…can't believe sir…Headmaster, I was meanin to ask, how 's H'mione?"

"We have Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom and our newest addition to the thestral herd to thank, Hagrid. It is indeed commendable news; she is not all lost to the dark forces. There is hope."

"Can't believe Laufey couldn't make it…she was so quiet after giving birth to the babe…but thank you sir…you took good care…though Longbottom, says the babe had stopped feeding…cried and cried…till..."

Sniffing into his big table cloth handkerchief, the gameskeeper, sobbed.

Amused at the Norse names, Severus thought for a moment till he recalled how one wayward half-blood Slytherin had shown a rather promising affinity for the study of Magical creatures, potions, and herbology. A rather rare combination, but he could still remember a few scholars in the previous centuries who displayed such varied interest.

"Fitting names indeed," he quipped knowingly.

Severus paused for a moment, then sighing deeply he continued. "Please be aware, we would have esteemed guests arriving in the dead of the night. And please send Mr. Longbottom back to the castle. His presence would also be required."

"Guests, you say, sir?"

"Gringotts Goblins."

"Aw! Goblins! At Hogwarts!"

"Hagrid, I would like to trust you on this just like Albus did."

"Don't worry sir, will see them up to the castle."

"Headmaster, Ye, I trust you would heal up Hermione, you surely can. Got my faith in you."

Nodding once, Snape finally made his way back to the castle. He would need a pepper up potion, for the nagging headache, he had so long been ignoring. Goblins, indeed, the shrewdest magical beings to deal with. Of course, he needed to be alert. He had a feeling of Deja vu as if once again, his espionage skills were going to be tested.

Ginny Potter had done quite a lot of crying, weeping, wailing and thrashing around the Borrow. And through each episode of emotional outburst, Molly Weasley had baked her daughter's favorite lemon tarts, lemon crème sandwich cookies, lemon crumb cupcakes, and lemon herb pie…Well! Anything that had lemon in it, could subdue the pregnant woman.

Finally the thoroughly, exhausted Mrs. Potter was now propped up on her parent's bed. Large cartoons of tissue papers were kept stock one above the other on one side. Red in the face, red eyes, red nose, and puffy cheeks. Her father had dared to console her but soon backed away, when the witch had spelled several pillows to chase her father around the house knocking at his head.

Molly tutted and George and Percy thought it wise to stay away from Ginny for the rest to the day. The surviving twin though had sent a few boxes of tissues for his sister. Each of them was spelled to read, "Potter Stinks".

The buzzing sound was still there, and Ginny was once again filling like trashing everything around. Taking a deep breath, she yelled for her mother.

"Mum, shut it, will you!"

The Weasley matriarch entered the room, with a tray of freshly baked lemon cupcakes.

"Oh! Gin, shut what?"

That buzzing noise, from under the bed."

"Under the what…"

Quickly placing the tray on the bed, the old woman dropped on her fours, shifting the ends of the bedsheets, she gasped.

"Mum, what are you doing, what is it?"

Pulling out an old case, Molly gingerly held it in her hands. Ginny, curious, had made space on the bed. The lemon cupcakes and her endless mood swings forgotten for the time being. The case was glowing with blue light. The mother looked up at her daughter. Within a moment, she scrambled away from the bed, stepping back further till her back rested against the wall, she eyed the case then her pregnant daughter, making sure she was at some safe distance from her.

Suspicious at her mother's strange behavior, the young woman tentatively urged, "Mum, what is it?"

"Ginevra Potter, you will not leave this bed, you will not leave this room, and sssh, no argument."

Molly walked out of the room, apprehensive of her new burden, and locked the door with some of the strongest locking spells she had ever learnt. Ignoring her daughter, screaming again on top of her voice from the other side of the door, she went back to the kitchen. Placing the case on top of the dinner table, she indecisively rubbed her plump hands together. It was close to dinner and her boys would soon be back. Arthur had finally got rid of those headbanging pillows and was busy in the garage, with his muggle appliances.

The buzzing sound was nagging at her magical essence, and without wasting another moment, she removed the latch and opened the lid wide. Inside was a journal, old leather-bound. It was Lily's, Harry's mother's.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the visits. It is heartwarming to see Baby's Breath having so much appreciation and acknowledgment. Yes, I know, all of you are waiting for the Big Reveal. Yup, that is on its way. Just a few chapters (1-2) then MuHAHAHA, we will see the dam break! Yup, Dam, because making the big and might Snape crumble down is no easy task. I would need some prayers coming from you all, this man is truly giving me quite a lot of trouble. Well! that goes for all men, now, isn't it? ;)


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Those years around the first Wizardry War were terrifying. On one hand, Molly Prewett had got everything she had ever dreamt of. A loving husband and four boys to be proved of. On the other hand, she had joined Dumbledore's secret society called the Order of the Pheonix to fight for the Light. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were Gryffindor juniors from Hogwarts. The ever so motherly Weasley adored them much like her on siblings, Fabian and Gideon. But Lily Evan was one true friend, whose untimely death she couldn't quite digest. Even after all these years, Lily's leather-bound journal brought fresh tears in her eyes.

_After the death of the Potters' and Harry's disappearance from the Magical world, Molly was quite bewildered, when she had received a summoning letter from the Gringotts._

_Accompanied but Arthur, she had gone the very next day and was received by Griphook. The goblin had made both the husband and the wife sign a bond of secrecy, and had handed over the case, with the words, "Mrs. Lily Potter wanted you to have it." They were ushered out of the bank in no time._

_Apparating back to the Burrows, the mother of four boys, had opened the case, where she had found a letter from lily, kept above the journal. It read:_

"_Dear Molly,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I can assume, I must have died in this bloody battle we are fighting. Keep this journal safe and secure. The case has a charm of its own, and it can recognize you as its keeper. On one else will ever find it, unless, you have assigned someone in your absence to be its keeper. What is inside with most previous. Keep it safe, keep it hidden. It will find its owner when the time comes._

_Much love,_

_yours,_

_Lily._

Picking up the bound book, like those many years before, she once again tried to flip through its pages. But wasn't demoralized when the next pages won't allow her to flip through. The cover still had the age-old words written on it in Lily's floral cursive handwriting,

"**The tear of the child will wake me up,**

**the magic of the child will call me forth,**

**and you shall know for whom,**

**I am preserving the story written within my pages."**

She was about to close the cover when the journal started writing the following letters on its own.

"**Benevolent Keeper,**

**take me to Severus Snape,**

**the Headmaster of Hogwarts."**

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Merlin's pants! Merlin's beard! Snape, it was always Snape."

Just then, the Floo connection came to life, and she heard Bill Weasley, calling for her.

"Mum, Dad, Gin…'m back."

Picking up the case and storing the journal within, the mother got her coat and had rushed to her son.

"Bill, son, good, you are back, how is Hermione?"

"She is better," then carefully peering at her, her son doubtful urged, "Mum, is everything fine? Gin's fine, right? Harry is still at Hogwarts…the Headmaster…"

"Yes! Where is Snape?"

"At Hogwarts."

"Good, that is good." She gathered the floo powder from over the mantle, then turning to her surprised son, she ordered, "George will be back, tell your father to stay back and keep Ginny company. Dinner is ready, I might be late."

Kneeling in front of the fireplace, she clearly spoke the Deputy Headmistress's name. After waiting a couple of seconds, she shoved her head in the green flames.

"Deputy Headmistress, Minerva, are you there?"

The older witch had been pacing in her chambers having dismissed her colleague, the repenting Lupin and Flitwick, moments ago. She was more than surprised to see, Molly Weasley, peeping out of her fireplace.

"Molly, hello, has something happening? Shall I send for Mr. Potter?"

Shaking her head, the Weasley matriarch insisted, "The matter is urgent, I need to speak to you, in private, now."

Shocked at the others pleading voice, the older witch had given her assent. In moments, Molly was standing in the Hogwarts chambers of her former transfiguration professor. Walking up to her mentor, she grabbed hold of her hand and asked vehemently, "Take me to Severus, I have something that belongs to him. He must have it, Now."

"Molly, you look worried, I would have taken you to the Headmaster myself, but we would be busy tonight, there are errands…"

Shaking her head in disagreement, Mrs. Wealsey pressed on, drawing the other's attention to the case she was carrying with her, "You don't understand…though, it is just my guess, that This, all this, everything has to do with Hermione and Severus. I can't say much…Minerva, can I trust you with a secret…"

"Yes, Molly you can, what is it, I don't really understand…?"

Pointing at the case in her hand, Molly continued, "Lily had left this to me, according to her will. It contains a journal. Arthur can't see it, but I can. I would guess neither would you be able to see it. But today, just a while ago, it had started buzzing and a blue glow has coming out of it. It has been years, and I had completely forgotten about it. You see, there are instructions written on the cover page,

**"The tear of the child will wake me up,**

**the magic of the child will call me forth,**

**and you shall know for whom,**

**I am preserving the story written within my pages."**

And today, I could read another line below it…

"**Benevolent Keeper,**

**take me to Severus Snape,**

**the Headmaster of Hogwarts."**

Minerva had stared at her former Gryffindor student, in rapt attention, and then as if understanding the true meaning behind all this hurriedly walked up to the door,

"The headmaster might still be out on the grounds, but with guests coming in, I think he would soon be back to his chambers, come along Molly, bring that case with you, we might as well wait for him at the entrance to his office."

'_Hagrid is such an emotional bundle of goodness,'_' Snape tsked his tongue and curled his lips. Even then he couldn't shrug off the feeling of being so openly appreciated. He was now feeling more uncomfortable. With the number of people relying on him and his magic finesse, he was feeling the pressure of all those years gathering its weight over his soul.

When he finally made up to his headmaster's chambers Nigellas Black's portrait called him out. "Severus! Boy, you took long." "Hello, Headmaster Black."

The man in the portrait nodded in appreciation. But his smug face had soon softened and even in this dim-lit room, Snape could make out the lines of worry etched out over the long-dead man. The most unpopular headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, Sirius Black's Ancestor, next, asked him the oddest question, "How is she doing? They don't keep portraits in that blasted corridor. Madam Dilys Derwent could only overhear you all from the portrait that hangs next to Healer Norman's chamber. The smart lass that one. Severus, you must not lose hope, fight for her, that one is a fighter through and through, your girl."


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Malfoy Manor, tonight looked like a graveyard. Long back, Draco Malfoy had realized _that wealth could help you stick out your head while you are tossed by the high waves of your own wrong deeds, as long as it lasts. And then you are bound to drown in the depths of your own crimes and those committed by your kin._

He walked in, letting his boots hit against the marble floor, a sound that echoed through many corridors of the empty manor. Just two souls and a handful of house elves. The ministry had wanted the house elves to find new wizard houses. Many had expressed their desire to leave. Draco had gladly given away clothes to them. Only a handful stuck by their "true masters."

He had nearly made his way to the dining room when he saw his image on an ornate mirror. Looking at his tired face, he called out for his house elf.

"Tink!"

A pop later a tiny houseelf, in ironned green apron, popped in.

"Master calls Tink. Tink is here to serve."

Gracing the chirpy house-elf, with his most genuine smile, Draco knelt before it, "Could you inform mother, I would just go and have a quick shower, and that I will join her shortly."

"Tink will do that, Tink will inform the Mistress, Master looks sad…is Master needing anything?"

"Umm, Tink, could you arrange for some fresh clothes. I might have to leave, once dinner is over."

"Tink will, Master. Tink knows, Master cares. Tink will go now." The house elf vanished with another pop.

Confused at Tink's random rumbling, Draco started climbing the grand stairs. He dragged himself into his room with his heart growing heavier with every single step he took. Shredding his clothes, he staggered into the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, he felt as if the walls were closing on to him, as well. His eyes were burning, and he could feel the pin pricking sensation of tears threatening to roll down. He could still hear his father's voice in his head. _Malfoys don't cry_. _**Bastard. Coward.**_

A wave of his hand triggered the shower panel and soon cascades of water started filling up the magically enclosed glass cubicle. Keeping his hands on the wall, he stood under the water. And for the first time in the last 48 hours, he started crying. Yelling at the walls and at the million droplets of water to save him from this oppressive torture called love. Yes, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. And while the witch was still battling for her life, here he was crying over his beating heart.

His mind ran back to that one night, just after the school had reopened.

The students had convinced the professors to allow them to organize a ball to celebrate the victory. They all had badly wanted to forget the gruesome past. The general thought is those early days of euphoria was, "Start thinking life was back to being all right once again."

_But Draco Malfoy had stayed hidden in one of the concealed rooms of the library. He had discovered it while searching for rare resources on ways to make the Vanishing Cabinet work. He had been drinking smuggled in firewhiskey. Drowning himself, in his own sorrows, while floors below, the whole school was going crazier by the minute._

_He was shocked to discover that Hermione Granger, in a burgundy party dress, was standing near the entrance. She had kept staring at him and when he had tried to utter something sensible to her, not just his usual disparaging words, she had walked in and had closed the door behind her. This time with a strong locking spell. A second later, she had also added a strong silencing spell._

_Curious at the odd interest of the witch to be locked in here with him, Draco had arched his brows in question. She had come over and had sat in front of him, on the floor. Sitting like this cross-legged her dress had ridden up above her knees, exposing her milky white thighs for him. He had to gulp a couple of times to pretend he wasn't truly bothered. Though Granger seemed past caring. She had grabbed on to the bottle of firewhiskey and had taken a long swig. Drinking and spattering, coughing to get rid of the burning feeling traveling down her throat, she had laughed, "Finally something."_

_Draco had grabbed back at the bottle and had drank up some of the liquid, in reply. Looking back at her, he had noticed, her face tries hard not to crack into a goofy smile. But the witch could never hold it together. Hermione had giggled at him. Openly. The sound of her giggling had multiplied since the room was nearly empty._

_He had got annoyed at the caustic edge that comes with it. It reminded him of Bellatrix. She had been haunting him most of the nights. And every night, she has been killing Hermione in his dreams. And watching her die, again and again- drove him mad. He did not like hearing her screams...convulsing under his aunt's cruciatus curse… He never really hated her. Though, in the beginning, he was irritated. But he had watched her working hard and he knew how great a competitor she was. Down the years, he had grown to appreciate her._

_And that day, he had marveled her. Her blood on the floor was as red as his, and her eyes had called out to his soul. To get rid of the image of her tortured body on the floor of his living room, he had started thinking of how she had been living the day of her life, that evening in the yule ball, and how she looked each time, sunlight got caught in her bushy mane._

_He was quite intoxicated and he could not make out why Hermione is still looking like Bellatrix. No, Not that psycho Witch…this time he would throttle her to death. He had lunged at the giggling girl. And in no time, he had grabbed at her throat and had squeezed it. But Granger had tears in her eyes. He had realized what he had done and was about to get away, but she had toppled him and had straddled him._

_Though his hand was still around her throat she had moaned and had brought her face close to him. "Please, please, make me, feel. I want to feel. Please." She had brought her lips right over his and had said the last couple of words. Squeezing and grinding herself into him seductively. And all he could do was grab her head with his other hand and hold it firmly, while he had kissed her. She tasted of punch and firewhiskey and there were other scents overruling his sense of space and time. In the meantime, she had managed to free his hands and had sat straight. Still pleading, she had removed her dress in one swift motion, the fabric had flown off to one corner, forgotten. She had next, took hold of his shirt and had ripped that apart._

_In order to take matters in his hand, he had sat up. They were sitting nose to nose. Granger on his lap, rocking her hip, grinding into him. He had first caught hold of her hands, roaming over his body, then had slowly softened the aggression of her kisses, into small tender pecks. She was crying hard. And when he had managed to hold her face in his hand, she had whispered, "She made me look so ugly, then I can't look into the mirror. And I will never know what love is, now when Ron is going about romping around…"_

_And before she could think of anything else, and before she had the chance to change her mind, Draco Malfoy had trapped her lips in between his chaffed ones and had kissed her thoroughly, leaving no room for her to think. He had kissed every inch of her body. He had made sure his kisses were like offerings. He was like a man on a mission. He had made her forget the rest of the world, dragging her till the very edge of that sensual dance and had held her in his arms as he had taken the final dive into the abyss right away, again and again. And each time, he had jumped off, he had made sure to take her with him, screaming his name. For the first time, he had made love._

_And he could not have let it be like that. The one and only. So, he had gone on and on drawing pleasure from her and giving her in return, again and again. Like lovers do. His name on her lips sounded like a siren's call… Her skin tasted like ambrosia. If she was Death personified, he would have loved to die, a million times. When they had finally squeezed out every bit of passion out of each other. They had cradled each other close and cried, letting the pain apologize for past mistakes. Over the crimes and the murders, they were forced to commit. And over a war that had forcefully raped their innocence again and again._

_In the early hours of dawn, He had woken up from a blissful sleep, to find Granger all dress up. She had just mended his clothes as well. He had tentatively grabbed her hand. Gathering some more courage, he had kissed her. Soft and tender brushes of swollen lips. She had kissed back as well. Then in a cold, unfeeling voice, she had broken him into pieces. "This never happened. If you really, truly ever cared for me, then this never happened."_

_And she had left the room without turning back._

A lazy wave of his hand and the real world was back on battering his resolve. But he was Draco Malfoy. And he had learnt to pick himself up, after falling down, each time life had felt like tossing him like a rag doll. His stomach growled. His dinner was waiting. His mother was waiting. And the Hogwarts…his Godfather…Hermione would be needing him very soon.

* * *

A/N: Serious feedbacks on this one please! what you liked and what you did not like! I tried my hand at writing something completely new for me. And thank you, for those lovely reviews. Do keep pouring them, Writing Severus's POV in the revelation is taking a toll on my mind. Nothing is sounding feating enough for him. What a frustrating enigma.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The Hogwarts library was quiet but for the shuffling of pages and occasional whispering. Though Madam Pince had allowed the two unnatural pair to stay back, their previous classmates would have fainted to see Blaise Zabini a consummated Slytherin and Seamus Finnigan, a staunch Gryffindor, reading scrolls, tomes, and manuscripts, exchanging notations on parchments, and sharing a single table, sitting by the elbows, and not reducing to fistfights even after hours of being locked up in one place.

Heaving a sigh, Seamus pushed off his scrolls and buried his head at the crook of his folded elbows. Bringing his head up slightly, he peered at Zabini, who was still deep in reading the tome open in front of him. It was the same one Draco had been reading before being summoned by Headmaster Snape.

Without even looking at the former Gryffindor, the Italian drawled, "You are staring…why are you staring?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Finnigan observed, "You know, Granger would be proud. Proud that we are studying like mad. Proud that we actually have spent a better half of the day just doing…" throwing his hands about, pointing at the books still laying haphazardly.

"Was she that intense?"

"She had her essays done days before they needed to be submitted. She would finish off the bulk of the syllabus, by the first half of the year…Could you imagine that?"

"Well! Beats me! Though Draco was a ferocious reader…but then he was competing with Miss You know who," he winked at Seamus, who in return rolled his eyes.

Harry Potter walked in and dropped into one of the empty chairs. The other two occupants of the table sat up straighter, looking at the newcomer with interest.

Looking between Seamus and Zabini, he shrugged, raffled his own hair, and sighed, "She responds to Snape. She nearly blasts Bill off, she leaves behind letters with Bill for me and Malfoy, but she attacks me at the drop of a hat. She is possessed, perhaps…I really don't know, can't think…"

"Possessed you say…"

Zabini had immediately started to flip through pages of the very tome he had been studying intently.

But they had to drop it, Madam Pincehad come down looking for them.

"It's late. The library closes in the next five minutes. Return all books to their original shelves Gentleman," with that she had all but thrown them out.

Locking the door of the library, Madam Pince, in terse words,relayed the Deputy Headmistresses orders, "You are expected to go to the guest quarters and rest a bit, eat the food brought by the elves and join the headmaster post-dinner."

The Hogwarts guest quarters were much like perfect rooms, but with a lesser number of beds and a small sitting area added to it.

They sat down together realising how hungry they all were. Nearly half way through the hearty feast, Neville and Luna finally joined them.

Grabbing on to some food, Luna provided the others with additional information she had gathered.

Seamus was in awe, "Hermione had been suffering for so long…Harry, did she…?"

"No, she didn't! Hell, Seamus, we all were suffering, each one of us, couldn't make head or tail of most of the things happening to us. George was drowning himself in barrels of firewhiskey, that man had punched at every mirror he could lay his eyes on. And Ron," sneering in disgust, "Ron was fucking around, like that was the only thing he could do."

Placing his arm around, Harry, Neville tried to pacify his friend, "We all had been hurting, and we hardly knew Harry, whom to turn to."

"I know Hermione had been trying, trying to reach out, but I was not really looking out for her. I never wrote back to her as often as I should have. I plunged myself into Auror training, married Ginny, but she was my friend. More like a sister I never…" choking over his words, he had hung his head in despair.

Rubbing his eyes furiously at his sleeves, he managed not to cry in front of his former classmates.

"Now, now, the only thing I have of her is this, " bringing out the letter Bill had given him, he handed it over to Neville, "she wants me to know about or meet... I don't really know, it's a strange name," looking around at the others, "did we have anyone studying here by that name?"

The others had shrugged but Luna was staring intently at the parchment held within Neville's fingers.

Extending her hand, she asked, "Harry, may I have a look?"

Sighing in defeat, he nodded and Neville passed it on to her.

"S. Sassoon…"

"Moon, was he a Ravenclaw?" Neville whispered.

"Moon…" Seamus had the gale to poke at his fellow housemate.

Kneeing him below the table, Neville still managed to shut the Irishman's humorous comebacks.

Looking up from the parchment Luna beamed at the group and launched into a full-fledged speech that could even appease the Headmaster himself.

"I came across that name while studying how the war had affected the Muggles. Well, the Muggles did have some pretty ghastly wars of their own and there had been quite a lot of casualties. Though in the recent past, there had been two major wars. Major, yes, and that was why they called it World Wars 1 and 2. It was a clash of interests, beliefs, blood purity and whatnot. And almost every able person was encouraged to fight for the interest of their country. People were joining forces from all walks of life. And believe me, not every one of them had the nerve to live through its horrible consequences. Like us, many had returned from the fronts, 'shell shocked" and with traumas, they could not explain, apart from physical disabilities."

Taking a sip on her pumpkin juice, she had continued, "Sassoon or Siegfried Sassoon was a poet, who had served during World War I, he had written several war-based poems, and here Hermione also mentions of J. Masefield, that I am certain would be John Masefield, another poet of that time. They had served in the First War and had come back with terrible memories, and that was what made them write about them…tell people through poetry the true nature of war…Harry, if not anything, these would be references to poets and to some specific poems Hermione, would want you to read…"

Thoroughly confused, Neville, mulled over it taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "Umm, Harry, it might sound long stretched, by look, mate, it's Hermione, and this might really be something she wants you to look on to."

Blaise was lost in thought as well. He finally joined the conversation, "Can be Potter, she was reading poems, I did see some books of that on her work desk."

"I guess so, we better hurry though, Professor Lupin and Flitwick wanted to join us at the library, we can still manage soon more of reading before the Headmaster summons us. I overheard…," stopping mid-way, Harry looked at Zabini.

"Go on Potter, I know who is coming, the goblins, right? And, my guess is, they wish to meet with Snape, before they can strike a deal with the Ministry and the school of Hogwarts," Chuckling at the gobsmacked look on the faces of the three Gryffindors, the Slytherin got up and walked up to the door. Opening it, he turned and addressed his next words to the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.

"If there is anything more dangerous than evil lords with their twisted minds, dark magic and werewolves without conscience, it will be the goblins. I wonder, what kind of hold they had on Hermione Granger?"


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Throughout the quiet dinner, Narcissa Malfoy had been watching her only son, methodically cutting down his meal into precise bite pieces and eating them one by one. She knew her son well. As a child, Draco was quite an attention seeker. Though Lucius never cared much, she knew her boy had been starving for his father's affection for most parts of his life.

Making Severus Snape, his godfather was Narcissa's idea, though the reason she had given to Lucius was a different one. Her husband wanted power, wanted wealth and fame, but his mind was perverse enough to make the waters of the Thames river bleed red. The wife told her husband, Snape's allegiance to the family will give it his protection. Lucius was aware of the potion master's magical prowess. In truth, Narcissa had tried hard to give her only son a version of a fatherly figure. Even miserable potions master of Hogwarts could have managed to be one for her sulking son, a role his own father was reluctant to play.

The Malfoy matriarch broke her silence while dessert was being served.

"The Minister's Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt came by, while you were away."

Putting cutlery down, wiping his lips, Draco looked up with interest.

"The ministry has reduced the period of my house arrest. They have considered my philanthropic gestures, regarding the orphans of war and have pardoned me. But they have assigned me with a project, whose details they are going to send me in two days' time. Though unofficially, Kingsley had been kind enough to abreast me with the information that I was to help Severus, your godfather in his forthcoming activities."

Nodding his acknowledgment, he went back to eating his meal.

"Draco, I know, I have known for quite a long time, that you have feelings for Miss Granger…A mother knows son. And I, deep down, never thought against it, but our beliefs stood in the way. I know how acutely you love her, and I am proud of you for that. Because you might have the chance to get something, I could never get. The world will call you both star-crossed lovers if she reciprocates your feelings. And I have seen them myself, and Draco, not all lovers are doomed, but beliefs have stood on their way…give yourself a chance to redeem, if you truly love her, be there for her, she is a powerful witch, and all she might need is someone to show her, she is loved and wanted for, you just have to believe in that each time you question your affection- 'How do I love Thee…?" the answer lies in "If thou must love me'."

"Mother!" Draco snapped his head up.

"What…?" Alarmed Narcissa looked at him.

In two steps, he had crossed the table and was sitting at the foot of his mother, "What, how... where did you come across that… Mother, please, tell me, this is important for me to know. Please, mother…"

Fumbling into his robes, he brought out the letter and holding the parchment open in front of his mother he had pleaded, "Mother, please, these lines, you just said these lines, Hermione…she had left this for me, I got them today…mother please…if these are clues she has left behind, which I can understand and maybe eventually help her…Mother, where…where are you going…"

Narcissa was astounded, _It's the same letter, but in different penmanship._

She left the room in a hurry with Draco chasing after her. She had gone into her bedroom. Panting and unsure of his mother's frantic behavior, he decided to wait at the threshold. She was desperately looking for something in the concealed partition of her dresser, and after an uncharacteristic huff, she brought out an aged parchment with a white ribbon tied around it.

Her hand shook as she brought it close to the magically burning candles on the dresser. She turned to her son and signaled him to come into the room.

"Mother…what is…?"

Shaking her head, swallowing a couple of times, the woman simply handed over the ribbon tied parchment to him.

"Open it."

Uncertain and curious, Draco opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes. The same lines were written over the old parchment but the handwriting was different. And a sage leaf was drawn on top of it and a lilac flower below it.

"What a shame! Potter's mother, your father was obsessed with her. He wanted to enslave her, mug…muggleborn and brightest," then pointing at the letter she continued, "I had found him stroking that letter, smelling it…disgusting…I couldn't let him continue, I don't know from where he had found it…but I had heard him whisper her name again and again, while he held that letter to his chest."

"When I was pregnant you, I already had three miscarriages, I couldn't let him continue, had stolen it from his study. I wanted to burn it, but thought better I guess, instead, I had locked it away, "smiling to herself, "Sage and Lilac, why did it never occur to me…it was all before my own eyes. Both of them. They were friends from the very start. Why did it never cross my mind, that they could never stick to being friends, one day they would cross that threshold and mean more to each other."

The young man kept on staring at his now weeping mother. Her eyes still gazing at the flickering candle flames.

She whispered, "Oh! Such love, such pure love! Such unending love. All this time, only her, always her. The subtle brushes of fingers, the soft whispers when they would cross each other in between the library bookshelves… They had given each other nicknames, Sage and Lilac."

Draco was desperate. he could not have let his mother sound so dazed, like a woman losing her mind. He shouted on top of his voice, "WHO, WHO! WHOSE LOVE?!"

Jolted out of her reveries, she turned to her son, overwhelmed, "Why Severus's and of course Lily's. Sev was lily's Sage and Lily was Sev's lilac. I had heard them whisper these two words to each other often…soft and tender…James Potter could never have loved her; the way Snape has."

Her son dumbly flopped down on her bed. The ribbon and the letter held in his hand. His eye roving, his jaws clicking. Then he stood up at once… His eyes were burning with renewed purpose and determination. As if he had finally come up to the epiphany, "And...she wanted me to become his ideal godson and I know Mother I truly can be one!"

Narcissa still overwhelmed wondered, "Who wanted you…Draco, who are you talking about?"

But the new Malfoy head of the family could hardly wait. He had already made out of the room, but turned back at the edge of the threshold and triumphantly declared, "Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter- the BIG BANG REVEAL. The bane of my waking hours. I have lost sleep over it. URGH! And I always thought, people who handled the money flow, were sharper than they would let the world believe.


	30. Chapter 29

This chapter builds the much-needed premise of the whole story. The next untie many of the knots. An avid reader of this fic had wished the goblins to play a bigger role. And they will. From now onwards. These are shrewd and calculating magical folks. But against a common foe, all must unite. Things will get AU. Consider yourself pre-warned. And to all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage and warm wishes to keep your spirits high. Once again- MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 29**

At this hour of the day, when the world had buried itself in pitch-black darkness, Severus Snape sat across his desk, separating himself from all those who gathered in his Gargoyle guarded office. Just like him, the others too were waiting for the "Visitor". After he got bored studying the lines of worry on each of them, eavesdropping into conversations that he had no purpose for, he had gone ahead to study the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts hanging above from the circular walls of the office.

Dumbledore's portrait as usual was quiet. But the others were busy chattering enthusiastically among themselves. Their eyes glued on the occupants of the room. Only Dilys Derwent and Phineas Nigellus Black were sitting straight and were watching him, in return, with interest.

It was a day of surprises. As if fireworks chose to explode around him on purpose. The thestral foal, Hermione, people trusting him with growing confidence, Bill Weasley working in liaison with the Goblins, the cryptic letters Hermione had written to Potter and Draco. The volley of surprises shocked him time and again, making him wary to his bones. Headmaster Black showing unguarded concern for the Granger girl, calling her specifically "his girl", Molly Weasley appearing at his doorstep with Minerva at her toes, convincing him to let her be the part of this investigation.

The formidable Weasley Matriarch had even handed over a curious case to him. He had felt a pull at his magical core, the moment he held on to the book size case. _Strange._ And she seemed apologetic, concerned and quite worried about _him_, of all the people! The case now lay inside one of the desk drawers. Narcissa had sent a letter of confidence and tucked within its folds was this old parchment. He felt the parchment between his fingers, and had transferred it into one of the many pockets concealed below his billowing robes.

Behind his stoic features, and piercing eyes, Severus was feeling like a caged beast of the wild. He had already briefed the former students on the facts at hand. He observed Blaise was continuously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _The boy knows something and maybe wishes to run it through me. Some things never change. _Draco too was watching him from under his lashes.

Moments ago an owl swooped in. But instead of going to the Headmaster, it went and sat in front of the Charms Professor and regally held up its foot. In awe, Flitwick retrieved the burden, and the creature without waiting for a reply and flew back in the darkness of the night.

Whatever it was in the massive, had moved the Charms Professor to tears of joy. With glistening eyes, he had addressed the Headmaster, "I have been requested to receive the goblin delegate by myself. They wish to mend the estranged relation it so seems." Thinking over this new development, Severus nodded in agreement.

The Headmaster decided to let things happen in the ministry and Goblin's way just to make sure he was mentally prepared for the final battle cry. Yes, all these culminating events felt like precursors to the inevitable. His heart twisted in his chest once again. His occlumency shields clattered against each other. They felt like layers of mist over the Northern seas could pretend to be sheets of opaque glass.

One small struggling owl flew in next, this one seemed to be carrying a letter for Molly. Snap overheard the plump woman informing Minerva, Harry, and Remus, that it was from Arthur. Bill had to go on an urgent errand, and Fleur with Teddy, were to the Burrows to help Arthur in watching over Ginny. Snape would bet all his money the young Weasley was no doubt, coming to Hogwarts.

Just like the others, even he was shocked to hear the Floo connection getting activated. And moments later, the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.

"Headmaster Snape, I have been specifically asked to be present in this meeting of ours. The goblins wanted the present Order members to attend this meeting. I do have a couple of others with me. And it is safe to say, even they were requested to come."

"Then, by all means, do step in," though his drawling voice approved of this peculiar request, but his fingers for a few moments held on to his ebony wand, hidden below the table, just out of sight.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks through the floo connection. And behind them, George Weasley too stepped into the room.

Kingsley right away informed him that he too had received an owl from the goblins. He showed it to the Deputy Headmistress who was also the Order of the Phoenix head and headmaster who was her first in command.

The letter was specifically addressed to Kingsley but his designation was mentioned as second in command. His exact role in the order of the Pheonix. Indicating the presence of the Black sisters, he conveyed that the ministry had pardoned Narcissa on special grounds and Madam Bones was of the belief that she could help Severus in the search of Horcrux if that ever came up. The presence of Andromeda Tonks and George Weasley was on special request from the goblins. The former was involved actively in the First Magical War. The letter quoted, "because she seemed to have played a significant role in the first war." In favor of the second, it jested, "He is needed because he is one of the _**best inventors **_of the Weasley Twins." It was amusing to watch, Molly's face, morph into pride and soon transgress into motherly suspicion. Snape could not have found any fault with that. The twins in their short tenure at Hogwarts were a force to reckon with.

These special requests managed to change the very atmosphere of the room. Minerva leaned over to him and Kingsley, worrying, "I don't like this dictating approach of the Goblins! This is not sitting well with me, though... if it is linked with Miss Granger's predicament, it makes the whole affair more sinister."

Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa, and Molly were still intently watching Severus like a hawk. They seemed quite agitated and were barely hanging on to their patience... And Draco. The Malfoy Head too seemed out of his usual character. Of all these nights, Fawkes was absent as well. '_These are the nights when I miss your counsel most, Albus,'_ Snape thought to himself.

Blaise Zabini, from the other end of the room, was observing the others with keen interest. Each one of them seemed to be onto something, yet they looked like they were afraid to broach the topic for some unknown fear. Though many thought the former potion master was simply sitting on his armchair across his desk, just waiting for the "Visitor", having grown under his supervision, Zabini was able to read the lines of worry and the slow building up of fury and frustration behind those obsidian eyes. Across the room, Remus Lupin could feel that something big was finally going to hit them and this would definitely knock them out for good.

The fireplace once again came alive, but this time it was Fawkes, who flew in gracefully, and after circling over the heads of the gathered witches and wizards and thoroughly astonishing them, it went on to sit quietly on its perch. A handful of seconds later, the flames turned green and the head of Aberforth Dumbledore appeared among the flames. His voice loud and clear, "Headmaster Snape, May I come through? I am bringing your visitors along as well."

Furrowing his brows and then briefly staring at Minerva and Kingsley, both of whom looked doubtful of the surviving recluse brother of the former Headmaster, Snape welcomed the last arriving guests to the ancient school of Hogwarts. Things had already turned too mysterious to brush aside, and he was meaning to find some answers, and that only meant, laying down at the cards on the deck.

The green flames grew high, and the long frame of Aberforth Dumbledore eased inside the crowded room. The others already present in the room, peered at the long cloth wrapped object he was carrying under his armpit. But they rose from their seats simultaneously. Squaring up his shoulders, Filius Flitwick stepped forward.

In the ancient gargoyle guarding room of Hogwarts Castle, after centuries, a goblin stepped in, followed by a wizard. In his tailored three-piece suit and his shiny black cane, Griphook, the residing of the Goblin Community, looked no less than a king by his own rights. Towering over him, Bill Weasley, Molly and George noticed, stood taller and braver. No one could shake the overwhelming feeling that the eldest Weasley induced in their beating heart. He looked much like an intimidating wizard who had earned a goblin's confidence, honor, and respect.

A/N: I am nearly done with the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Never in his eventful life had Severus Snape watched Goblins interact among themselves outside the walls of Gringotts Bank. It was safe to say, he might have been a widely-read person, yet goblins and their customs were not written about or talked about frequently. Filius and Griphook bowed low to each other and then had stepped forward. Instead of shaking hands, they caught hold of each other's wrists and shook them firmly.

It was fascinating to see the Gringott Head to actually call Filius, "brothen" in a loving and tender voice. A very teary charms professor would later confess, "Brothen" meant brother, and among the goblins, all members of the community were either referred to as "brothen" or "sisanion" unless of course they were intended or actually married. The significance was not lost to Severus. He was glad on behalf of the diminutive professor, who was finally getting welcomed back into his community.

The goblins were peculiar creatures, like centaurs they loved talking in riddles and tales, but unlike them, they were manipulative and cunning enough to mislead the unsuspecting mass. After running his eyes over the gathered witches and wizards, Griphook walked up to the mute portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the previous occupant of this very office. Then turning to Aberforth, he chuckled. "Brilliant spell work."

"Oh yah! That would teach him the art of listening and actually looking past his agendas."

Minerva turned to the surviving Dumbledore brother and exclaimed, "You have done this?!"

"Madam Deputy Headmistress, we have pressing matters at hand, far more intense than a mute portrait of a dead man." The goblin's voice cut through the tension that was steadily building up in the room.

"Headmaster Snape, I owe you, for agreeing to meet me at this odd hour," then turning to each one of them, he bowed low, in the same fashion, like he had done when greeting professor Flitwick, "Thank you, each one of you to have spared your precious time and come to aid, one of our common troubled friend."

Severus noticed the disagreeing and disapproving looks the portraits of other long-dead headmasters and headmistresses were bestowing on the goblin. After the goblin rebellion, the relationship between the two prominent magical beings had soured.

"Headmaster Snape, before I explain my presence here tonight, I would like to draw up some conditions. This is for the benefit of Hermione Granger and for the magical society at large."

"Mr. Griphook," offering his an empty seat by the fireplace, Severus carried on, "I am of the believe, that the fact that you are here, and that you have asked for specific people to be present here…means the matter is of great importance, something that the Ministry cannot be involved with on official terms."

"Rightly pointed out, the ministry cannot deliver things we are going to venture about, because its hands are tied by the very laws it had made, "pausing for a moment, he looked at Snape, his eyes burning with intensity, "Before we get any deeper into this matter, I would like a request for clarity on certain conjunctures."

When he received a nod of assent, he continued, drawing out a long parchment from the inside of his coat," Firstly, I would request you to ask the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses to leave the room, the matter at hand demands their absence." Severus squinted at the goblin and studied his features thoroughly. When satisfied with his scrutiny, he simply turned to the portraits on the wall and politely asked them to leave the room, and only return when called for.

Griphook added at the very last minute, "But for Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black and Headmistress Dilys Derwent." He next handed over the list to Minerva, after giving her a cordial bow. "Madam McGonagall, as the Head of the Order of Phoenix, would you please ensure that only these people be present in today's gathering."

Thinking better on behalf of the witches and the wizards in the room, she read the list aloud:

"The Goblin Delegate would like to ascertain the following members of the magical society as Miss Hermione Granger's true and loyal friends, and only they are to be entrusted with the task of resolving the crisis at hand. Their names are as follows:

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Aberforth Dumbledore**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_**Poppy Pomphrey**_

_**Pomona Sprout**_

_**Bill Weasley**_

_**George Weasley**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Blaise Zabini**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_**and the portraits**_

_**Dilys Derwent**_

_**Phineas Nigellus Black and**_

_**Ariana Dumbledore…!**_

At the mention of his dead sister's name, Aberforth opened the wraps from her portrait and after transforming a stool into a sturdy chair, he gruffly placed the frame on it.

As Minerva read through the list, Griphook was watching Snape intensely. The other man had held on to his gaze, never backing off even for a fraction of a second. The list was not too surprising, but for the fact that the goblin was too specific about his demands. It made Snape come to a chilling realization. _'These goblins know more about us than they let on.'_

As if reading his mind, Griphook graced him with a fitting smirk, and whispered loud enough, "Though above all stands the ties of blood- so Mr. Harry Potter and the Headmaster Severus Snape are most desired. Their presence is mandatory. Oh! Yes, I also took the liberty of asking Healer Astrid Norman to join us, I was informed she has been overseeing the treatment facilities provided to Miss Granger. And our meeting can carry on, after all, there are things she already knows and there are things that are not meant for her ears."

Heaving a deep sigh, and standing on his two feet, the goblin peered at the one-time consummated spy and asked a direct permission," Would you find it uncomfortable if I harbor the desire to preside over this meeting?"

From the corner of his eyes, Severus noticed many of his former students had started showing signs of disagreement. But he had to see for himself why the Goblin was so insistent about everything.

"By all means, please abreast us with the details you have been holding on to."

"How intuitive, even given your shady background, we goblins value that mind of yours. How apt! Dumbledore had chosen well, Or, let us say, he had been lucky had you delivered yourself to him readily…" amused at his own jest, he laughed. His misshaped set of teeth glinted. Tapping onto his nose, and resuming his slow pacing over the little space the many chairs provided around by the fireplace, he stated," An official bond now, must be drawn, a contract of secrecy of sorts, each one of us will have to sign it."

In the meantime, Minerva had sent for Madam Sprout and the resident Mediwitch Madam Pomphrey. The two were at the hospital wing, keeping the potion Master Horace Slughorn company. Snape quietly ushered the two witches in.

* * *

A/N: I had said, it was AUish. I have nudged the cat out of the bag and Professor Snape can now see its whiskers at least...! But for a man, who has very poor examples of emotional expressions, how will he manage to tackle the storm knocking at his door! You see that is where I am struggling! Also, I both like and don't like Dumbledore bashing. I like him as a grandfatherly headmaster and I don't like him playing chess with live human beings (figuratively). So, for the sake of the plot, he is trapped in his own portrait.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Griphook had grown up hearing and reading about the Goblin's own version of the Rebellion of 1612. Thus he found it quite exciting to step into Hogsmeade Inn and finally inside the Headmaster's gargoyle protected office of Hogwarts. One had served as the stronghold of Goblins and the other was still the esteemed seat of Wizards and Witches Education. To him these two put together defined the phrase," where it all began, once upon a time."

As if never being interrupted by the arrival of the mediwitch and the herbology professor, the goblin carried on with his speech, "The primary contract must be drawn – between Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter from the side of the wizards and the witches and me myself, from goblin community. I would like to put my Brothen - Filius Flitwick as the officiator of the bond and would want Minerva McGonagall to be the witness."

Turning to the rest of the group he said, "The secondary contracts would be signed and sealed by the rest of us since each one of us has vouched to help the girl in peril." Bringing out special small versions of quills, he handed them out to Filius. The charms professor's thick sets of brows disappeared into his thinning hairline, in rapt wonder, "They need to sign with the Goblin's oath weaver." The other just nodded.

Sparing at glance at the other occupants, he decided to explain the functioning of the quill to gain their trust, "When you sign with these quills, you feel a speck of your blood being drawn out of your index finger and a bit of your magic drawn out as well. This seals the contract. We have not used it often…"

Harry and Draco both spoke out together, "Then why now?"

Irritated at being interrupted, the goblin sneered then went on explaining after lightly rebuking the perpetrators. "Because Miss Granger had done the same. And, GENTLEMEN, Time here is of great essence."

No one questioned the strange demands of Griphook after that. With the contracts done, he swiftly sealed and stamped on them and handed a counter copy to Minerva. As for his copy, he gave that to Bill Weasley for safekeeping.

All through this process, Severus was watching the person. So had Blaise, Draco, Harry, Lupin, Narcissa and Luna. And all of them individually had come to one singular conclusion. The goblin was worse to wear. Walking back to his seat, he shook his head, closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and then looked up.

Heaving a sigh of resignation Griphook addressed the group," Our world has lived through two wars, and yet we have learnt so little from them. The fact that we stay divided, we readily give the Dark forces the weapon to annihilate us…there are a couple of reasons as to why I wanted to meet you all today. I...I wanted to seek your help…"

Curious now, Snape sat up straighter, "Help?"

"Yes, help."

His eyes now trained at the flicking flames of the fireplace, Griphook said, "Today the wards of Gringotts were breached. Mind you all we had taken greater measures to tighten up our securities, after the Golden Trio managed to dally around and fly off with a dragon…" he spared a glance at Potter who tried not to look smug and ashamed at the same time.

Clearing his throat, fiddling with his fob chain, the goblin carried on,"While investigating the issue, the goblins came across a strange magical force hovering over the vault of Hermione Granger. They are still trying to tackle it. But no magic or goblin's sword is capable enough to get rid of it, it is like a mist hovering in the air, it has a face. And when attacked it would bring up its sword and a shield as well. Yes, as we speak, it is still there. They are known as the 'Knights of the Undead' and I have heard those words not once but twice in the last couple of months."

Baise Zabini leaned forward, his features alert and inquisitive, "' Knight of the Undead', those can't be killed, those are usually summoned by a wizard or a witch sharing the mark of wizard commander to who this knights were answerable in their lifetime, and once summoned they would attach themselves to the summoner. Like guardians. And will ascertain that the magical being is safe and under their protection."

"And only a blood kin of the witch or the wizard can help them go back to the realms of the undead, from where they have been released." The goblin surmised.

Seamus spoke out for the first time, "So these undead folks are bothering Hermione?"

"Mr. Finnigan, no, things are not that simple, these undead folks as you call them, are actually protecting her…"

Molly, Draco, Harry, Neville, Minerva, Lupin all spoke together at the same time, "From?"

"The one she had been hunting for and destroying all these while."The goblin supplied in a grave voice.

Severus could barely keep his mind still anymore, "The new sets of Horcrux, she was after them, you had put her into that godforsaken task!"

The visitor simply snapped back, "Calm down, Spymaster, she was not the only one, there was another before her, both equally brilliant, both equally marvelous…"

Shaking his head, steepling his hands over his chest, the goblin mentioned,"The muggles, during the time of the First wizard's war, had often come across a red lady in a caravan of books and her caretaker, one motley dwarf."

Severus had literally sprang out of his chair, his pale face looked paler, and his eyes sparkled with trepidation, as he whispered, "Red Lilac…!"

And in his very heart, he did not wish to know anymore. If he allowed this crude enactment of blasphemy to continue, he had to strengthen the hold on his mental barriers. And behind those iron doors, his emotions were now lashing against his very nerves. Yes, in those days when the Dark Lord had been gathering his ranks, an appearance of a vigilante had deterred the process. He had been one of the lower ranks, and all he knew was that several newly recruited death eaters had been slain by the "Red Lilac".

Narcissa was watching her long-time friend all this while, and her hands had sorted for those of her son's and her sister's. Sparing both of them, a measured glance, she found they too had picked up the roaring magical energy getting unknowingly generated at Severus's expense. Lupin, who for some time, was leaning against the banister, whose stairs lead to the headmaster's personal chambers, too had picked it up. The werewolf had silently inched towards the young headmaster.

Snape had always been particular about his charges. And even if for a long time that was only encompassing over his snakes, that feeling in the years after the war had engulfed the whole school and all its former students, irrespective of their houses. He considered it within his own right to berate anyone of them, but if others would say a single word about them in disrespect, he would be this close to tearing them apart limb by limb.

The goblin, who was barely looking at the esteemed and most revered youngest headmaster of Hogwarts, continued,"We saw to the circulation of a wonderfully fantastic tale, The Red Lady, who roamed in a caravan of aging books, with only a circus trickster, dwarf master called Motley as her company…some said she was a sorceress, some said a hippie palm reader…though all muggles around kept some distance, unless they needed their future read, and she would so smilingly offer to be the listening ear…A couple, a pair of muggle healers came, childless, and the woman's plea touched Red Lilac's heart…for she was carrying a secret of her own."

Slowly, the goblin turned to face, the tall, pale and wrapped in volumes of black cloak person, and stared poignantly into the wizard's obsidian eyes, which now were rippling with a hint of primal emotions of both fight and fright.

Locking his eyes with Severus Snape, aware of the man's crackling magic, Griphook mentioned, "You see, Headmaster, the woman who had rocked your Dark Lord's High castle back in those murky days just a handful of years before the first war, was a mother to be…," a hint of fondness crept into his beady ears, his lips stretched a bit with a touch of a genuine smile, "the goblins knew Red Lilac, the sorceress they had planted among the muggles carried the seed of love and war within her."


	33. Chapter 32

To all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage and warm wishes to keep your spirits high.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Affinity is a strange thing; it can manifest itself in so many ways. Strangers meet and become friends. Newfound friends become confidants and…" Griphook was observing all the minute shifts in Severus Snape's countenance. People believed that this man was an enigma. A mystery beyond anyone's capacity to solve. And here he was unveiling the man's struggling emotions, dissecting his passion to hide behind that farce of a stern no-nonsense educationist, and making a sincere effort to cauterize his bleeding mind.

The goblin was also aware of how each and every present witch and wizard were receiving his words. They with their analytical acumen! Though a handful of the younger generation and those who never really made an effort to know the former potions master were still clueless and were regarding his presence pretentiously.

Griphook could tell the many of the older generations had started winding up the bundle of knotted threads he had intentionally delivered. He could hear the clogs of their mind working in unison. The Malfoys knew. The Weasley matriarch was aware. And the werewolf, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was prepared to tackle the formidable wizard if things went too far. He could also see how protective the Gryffindor deputy headmistress had become of her Slytherin colleague. If things needed time to simmer down, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the man with the nerves, to turn to.

Griphook managed to look down at his feet and closed his eyes to say a silent apology to the greater powers that made magic possible in the first place. Next, he heaved a sigh and that murmured under his breath, "For you, dear Estella, this will hurt some but together they will heal."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he began again, "…and in some cases confidants transcend those boundaries of mutual care and affection and start nurturing the deepest of all connection- the affinity of pure love," sparing the paler headmaster another significant glance, he continued, "The muggle childless woman had become a frequenter, and within a few days, the dwarf would find the two women chatting quietly on the small couch inside the caravan truck sharing their thoughts over cups of tea. Jean for that was the muggle healer's name, had one day asked, 'did you think of a name?' Lilac had been in a brighter mood that day, the baby had been kicking for some time. Smiling back, she had stroked her swollen belly she had mused, "I wish to call her my Baby's Breath someday…"

Lupin was watching Severus throughout. He could see, the man had a strong grip on his wand, which he had been holding below the desk. His knuckles white as dead. The Goblin was a good storyteller, but even he could understand the man was talking in riddles and those were affecting the headmaster.

"She came earlier than expected, And thanks to Jean and her husband Edmund, Lilac had survived through a difficult childbirth," bringing up his both hands, the goblin had began studying them with interest, "she was small, smaller than any full-term baby, but she was a miracle, a beautiful miracle, and when she opened her eyes, they were brown," chuckling to himself," and she wailed like a banshee, and oh! She was powerful, she had held on to a finger of the dwarf and he could feel the magical vibes throbbing in her veins. She was a star, the brightest of all, Estella."

Turning away from the rapt audience of the room, he bowed his head in resignation, thinking, 'I should try to buy some time at least'.

Minerva heard the goblin gasp and could see the struggle in his eyes as he said, "But Lilac and Motley had to leave behind the baby and go back to the world, they had come from. The goblins saw to it that the childless couple Jean and Edmund Granger could successfully adopt Estella."

Minerva asked in a shaky voice, "Is Estella alive?"

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Griphook that peered at her from over his shoulders, "Though her parents' tale is equally important, the tale of Lilac and Sage…you already know, we goblins consider, gold and money, we make Gringotts a bridge between the Muggle world and that of its Magical counterpart. But you all will agree, the true wealth lies in shrewd handling of Knowledge and Information. And what I am about to tell you all know, is that valuable knowledge which made sure the wizarding world remained more or less safe. Apart from the battle of Hogwarts, which was inevitable…"

Flitwick could sense Griphook was struggling to stay strong. Thus he offered, after glancing at both Snape and Mcgonagall, "Brothren, would you like to have some refreshments?"

"Oh! Yes, most definitely, if the headmaster is not opposed to it…" Griphook cheered up, but waited for Snape to say something about it.

If he could, Snape would grant every wish the half-goblin charms professor had every nurtured after the fall of the Dark Lord. He knew he could no longer escape from the upcoming storm, but he needed moments of reprieve and Flitwick had bought him just that. He knew Lupin was lurking behind him and somehow he knew that letter in the depths of his pocket was the only thing that could help him survive just a little bit more.

Clearly his throat he had called for Som, his elf. When everyone had a cup of tea to nurse within their palms, the goblin took a long sip and drew back everyone's attention to himself, "The love of Sage and Lilac."

Draco Malfoy had been bristling on his seat, he could feel his godfather's despair, he could feel his mother's anxiety and he was truly finding himself getting lost in this maze of words the goblin was so painstakingly erecting. But the words "love of Sage and Lilac" had triggered an old memory and he was not a man to miss this opening and tackle the shrewd man in his own game.

The only advice Lucius Malfoy ever gave his son while visiting Gringotts, was to be wary of goblins. _"Business with goblins is like playing chess with a ghost. You can see the opponents' pieces, but the goblin will never show you his knobby twisted fingers. You will never quite understand those beady eyes, and their faces are so horridly twisted, you would fail to decipher their emotions. The only thing they can be tackled with are rules with their illusive traps, and the element of Surprise."_

Draco knew all too well, the Goblin was rearing up to launch his own hidden weapon. He spared a look at Snape and decided, at least he could give it a try and defend the man like any worthy godson.

* * *

A/N: So how was the chapter? A yah or a nah? really I am writing a mystery plot, for the first time. And readers, I am praying for everyone around the world and would just say, "Precaution is best when there is no known cure."


	34. Chapter 33

To all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage, and warm wishes to keep your spirits high.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The Sorting Hat had declared Draco Malfoy a Slytherin in a flash, not because of his family background. His Slytherin characteristics were too well developed given his age those fifteen years ago.

To create a decisive effect, Malfoy leaned forward and addressed Griphook without giving the banker a chance to speak further, "You told that to Hermione," a series of shock and dismay ran through the room, but Draco pressed on, " when you both were held captive at the Manor, before the battle, you told that to Hermione, I know, I was there guarding the dungeon cells, I heard you speak loud and clear, ' The love of sage and lilac, lives till date. The brightest star of the sky.'"

Draco was certain the goblin had seen through his ploy. Griphook smirked at him and replied."Mr. Malfoy, through every magical battle, the goblins have stood aside, after a brief encounter. But that does not mean we did not participate, Estella Minerva's mother, had been instrumental in deterring much of the estimated harm that could have occurred, your godfather can fill you in about those accounts on a later date, and we had operated under the guise, or what the Muggles would call as "smoke screens". Lilac had just happened to be there at the right time in the right place. We had information about Horcruxes, but with the contradictory methods of Dumbledore, we were wary of sharing them. We, from our own end, had tried to locate those souls preserving artifacts. And we had needed an insider. Lilac had offered herself and in return, we had offered the baby and her shelter."

Blaise Zabini was next to join his former housemate. He exclaimed, "Love of Sage and Lilac, that's not a romance, that's totally goblin created!"

Shooting a hidden apologetic look at Snape, Griphookwas desperately trying to salvage the situation, "A romance yes, entirely goblin created,? No, not really."

Wringglinghis hands, he tried," You have to understand something, in order to save Estella Lilac and Sage, we had to bring up a prophesier disguise!"

Neville Longbottom mused aloud, "Gran had often told tales, funny listening to them from her, by the fireplace, during Christmas, ' The Lilac that blooms in the love of a Sage touched by the darkness, roams the world in search of relics that houses the soul of darkness…"

Zabini cut in, "… These are not the days of innocent love. To save the powerless she roams around, to guard her fruit, she hides in plain sight. She has her sage to save too, who is lost to call of approaching darkness. Lilac hunts like a lioness, finding blackened relics from places unknown, she hunts to bring down the forces of doom.' One from my endless list of governesses was a pathetic romantic, and unfortunately, while she was around, I had to hear about prince charming and damsels trapped in high towers. The tale of Sage and Lilac was different and I liked that over those others."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a man to invest his time in fairy tales but riddles he did not mind, turning his head sideways, he wanted to ask the headmaster to intervene, the other was sitting straight like a statue cut out of graphite. Before he could ask, Lupin peered at him from the other side and discouraged him with a significant shake of his head. Eyebrows furrowed the Head Auror went back to his quiet contemplative role, glancing at Severus, once now and then.

Severus Snape was rocking on the balls of his feet a handful of meters away from the precipice. He could sense several eyes hovering on him, judging his ominously quiet disposition. Holding on that old letter in his pocket, he tried to gather his senses and gave in his best to stir the conversation to safer grounds.

"Fantastic tales, they are, but Mr. Griphook, how are they related to Miss Granger's predicament? A while ago, you yourself had pointed out, the importance of time… And here, all I can see, you telling us bedtime stories." Feeling marginally confident, he has smirked at the goblin, "I would insist on the singular fact, don't mislead and do share openly, since we have agreed with our magic and blood, we are 'friends' of Hermione Granger."

The floo connection got activated right behind the Goblin and Snape would have aimed his ebony wand at it, a spell nearly forming in his mouth, if Lupin had not come up behind him, and had led a firm hand on his wand arm. When the Headmaster jerked away, he quickly whispered, "Severus get a grip on your emotions, now is not the time."

The sudden arrival of Healer Astrid Norman further disquieted the group. Griphook might have mentioned her, but his tale had wrapped their minds so much that the tiny piece of information managed to slip past in no time. Minerva literally walked up to her former senior at school, all concerned and worried, "Astrid, is Hermione okay? Is she truly keeping fine?"

Healer Norman glanced at Severus, her eyes concerned and compassionate, "Did I not say? I will always hope until the very end. And Minerva, don't you worry, she sleeps like a baby, clutching her…I mean, holding on to One Severus Snape's waistcoat, giving out a shaking laugh. The former students exchanged glances with each other and Seamus Finnigan quipped, "Sir, without his several-buttoned waistcoat…", a cold glare from the dour headmaster had made him shallow the rest of his sentence.

Healer Norman surprised everyone by addressing Mr. Griphook of all the people, "Sir, I got them with me," handing over a thick envelope into the waiting hands of the goblin.

"Thank you, Healer Norman, would you please deliver the others to the designated people in this room." Both Severus Snape and Harry Potter received a pair of phials. While Potter looked at it curiously, Snape peered at it in trepidation. They were phials filled with blood samples sealed magically to secure against spillage and accidental contamination. When he looked up doubtfully, he found, Healer Norman, talking in whispers with the Portrait of Dilys and Griphook on the other hand was busy, putting his seal and signature of the new documents. The goblin too had similar looking phials in his hand.

Harry was desperately trying to catch his eye, but Snape evaded him. He felt his throat growing tight and all of a sudden his cravat felt like the coils of a snake squeezing his neck, constricting his windpipe while hissing seductively near his buzzing ears. He was slightly hurt to learn about Healer Norman's clandestine involvement in the matter. But his rational mind reasoned out, all magical creatures would have to seek help from St. Mungos. Even the Aurors had to rely on them to process a crime scene.


	35. Chapter 34

To all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage, and warm wishes to keep your spirits high.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Healer Astrid Norman was distinctly aware of Severus Snape watching her. But her stood close to Dilys Dervent portrait and spoke in hushed tones," Dilys, I hope that goblin hasn't…"

The portrait of the former headmistress and mediwitch replied in soft whispers reassuringly," No, dear, not yet, but he is too close. I am worried about Severus. These people have no idea how the Headmaster is struggling, well at least the young ones are clueless. The rest, I fear, they too feel it. Lupin is on alert, so are the Black sisters. But Astrid, I would pray, this does not hit too hard. Along with you, I have watched Snape over the years. He pretends to be unaffected, but he is quite sensitive. But, in order to help the Granger girl, we will have to tell him. Snape will only accept it if we give him the bare facts. Mr. Griphook is just doing that. Grab a seat, dear one. Snape will put you to test in no time. Be prepared, he can be ruthless and insensitive, when mad."

The Healer walked away thanking the portrait. Finding an empty stool at the corner, she sat down. It was after a long time, the witch had stepped inside the Headmaster's office. She noticed Snape had done away with some of Dumbledore's ridiculous pieces of equipment and was glad to find the room now depicted the dour man's sensibilities.

He was a loner and a practical man. The room mirrored him to the last dote. She had never attended his potions classes, but former students had enlightened her over the years. Glancing at the cupboards holding portion jars, she curled her lips thinking,' one cannot separate the potion master from the Headmaster, can they?' Finally, she dared to look at the man. He was stared at her all this while. She had to look away, she knew he was hurt and she was hoping, he would find it in him to forgive her.

Indicating to the phials he had been holding on to, Griphook had clarified for the benefit of both Snape and Potter. "These were left with me, by Miss Hermione. As to when she had the opportunity to collect them, I think that is a question, left aside for her to answer as of now."

He walked over to Filius and with a solemn nod handed it over, " Brothren, prove your allegiance, and open the documents. You must follow the instructions to the letter." Sensing the other's hesitance, he gripped his hand and holding on to it firmly, for the first time in his whole life Griphook pleaded, loud and clear. "For Miss Granger, Filius, please!"

All eyes were now, trained over to the half-goblin charms professor. Everyone sitting on the edge of their chairs, but Snape could even register his physical state. His eyes were burning and he was having trouble breathing. The room was suddenly getting smaller and smaller, itself walls were closing upon him. The friendly hand of Lupin was back again on his shoulders, and this time instead of jerking away, He had tried for the umpteenth time to control his erratic emotions.

When Filius looked up at Snape and Harry in shock and disbelief- Griphook asked him more firmly, "Cast the spells on the phials of Hermione and also on all these phials."

The goblin conjured a small table in the middle of the room, and the charms professor placed all eight phials upon it. Separating them into two equal groups. His next brought out his wand and aimed at the first group of four. Then looking up once at Severus, then at Harry and finally at Griphook, he started singing, "consanguinei revelare". Severus had began seeing stars behind his eyes, his ears were ringing, he was heaving for breath. Filius was doing it. Revealing things, he had better not…

Four phials magically stood up over the surface of the table. Their stoppers eased out a bit, to let one droplet from each one of them, escape into the air. Blue lines started forming, intersecting each other, swirling in flashes of green, blue, red and yellow. Mathematical flowcharts started appearing over the small table. Blinking on and fading off, the flowcharts began vanished soon after and in its place, letters started appearing. In front of their wide eyes, a well-acquainted genealogical tree similar to that purebloods had in their homes began materialising.

Unable to take it anymore, Severus Snape closed his eyes shut firmly.

For those who never saw one, Healer Norman was reading it out for their benefit:

The first portion of the chart meant-

_Father- Severus Snape_

_Mother -Lily Evans_

_Daughter- Minerva Lilac Evans_

The second portion of the chart meant-

_Mother -Lily Evans Potter_

_Son- Harry James Potter_

_Half-sister- Minerva Lilac Evans_

A few seconds later, everyone saw the name "Minerva Lilac Evans" had started rearranging itself. It now glowed a shade brighter, **"Hermione Jean Granger"**.

Almost everyone was on their feet, staring at the name blinking in the air.

Snape still had his eyes shut. He was gripping the table hard, his breath shallow, and he was truly at the edge of his sanity. And his wand had slipped from his hand. It now lay into between his feet, right under the desk.

Humorlessly, Griphook muttered, his voice was a mixture of shame, apology and pride, "I wish I could say, a goblin had managed to outwit the spy who lied to the Dark Lord on endless occasions, right on his face. I wish I could boost 'It is my pleasure to shock the celebrated spy of the wizard world'. But even then, I have been outwitted by the daughter, what a fitting defeat and what a fabulous daughter. I had given her the perfect name, Estella- the brightest star in the sky."

But Snape had had enough. Swiftly rising to his feet, slamming his hands, palms down in the desk, he bellowed, "Out! Get… out, get out, OUT OUT!"

His magic had grown out of control. That alone had pushed everyone, standing in front of him out of the room. The thrust of the magical field had thrown them down the spiralling staircase and they had all ended up in a tumbling heap. The sentient castle had simultaneously locked the door to the office on its own.

The gargoyle had shifted back to its original place. Several of the horrified attendees of this unique midnight session had felt a chill run down their spines. Beside the Gargoyle, A mist of a tall man appeared right in front of their shocked eyes. They could make out the sword and the shield and the knight's helmet. Griphook was flung across the wall on the other side of the corridor. Staring at the apparition, he managed to whisper in a trembling voice, "The Knight of the Undead."


	36. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 35**

The Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft had its own signature appeal. It was a seat of prestige and decorum that saw the rise of many of the stalwarts of magical folks, whose history was lauded and praised about in golden eternalized magical ink. Currently, this office guarded by its formidable gargoyle was in shambles.

It might no longer contain those million knick knacks that Albus Dumbledore loved to collect. But it had ancient books, texts, scrolls, tomes, periodicals and manuscripts that had the capacity to educate any mediocre portioner to perform magnificent feats in their singular trade. The office now belonged the most formidable wizard of the present time. And this wizard was standing shocked to the very core of his being. His office had paid the heavy price at the altar of the uncontrolled burst of his magical field.

Bookshelves had been ripped from the walls, portrait frames had crashed on the floor, exotic portions contained in a myriad of jars and decanters had spilled forth after their glass containers were reduced to dust. Loose parchments fluttered in the thick air of the room, like down feathers. Amidst the smoke, the vapors rising from mostly unaided mixing of potions, fluttering paper, the headmaster's ornate desk lay flattened on the floor, next to one wild Severus Snape. His hands were still trembling, the magical surge had unsettled his nerves. Within the fingers of his one hand, he still had that oddly familiar letter held on precariously, the very one Draco Malfoy had handed over, whispering in his ears,"Mother sends her compliments." No sooner had the young man arrived, Narcissa's owl had dropped that letter onto his son's lap. Draco had looked at it quizzically, then he had looked around, taking account of the many witches and wizards gathered in the office. Delivering the parchments to Snape directly, the godson had gone back to his seat.

Narcissa Malfoy had joined this godforsaken meeting and was shooting him apologetic glances all throughout. He staggered slightly on his feet. One of his boots touched the case Molly Weasley had handed him over. Again, the same oddly familiar sensation made him feel unsettled.

Snape desperately tried to form a word, tried to wet his parched throat, but he choked, his mouth as dry as a desert. A soft flutter of wings followed by the phoenix familiar, the trustworthy companion of Dumbledore flew over and sat in front of him. Fawkes peered at him. Compassion written in its very eyes. Slowly it started to sing a soft comforting and soothing tune, that could put babies to sleep perhaps. Severus began rocking on his feet, with the rhythm of the enticing tune. But was still unable to say a word.

Moved beyond rational explanation, he stood swaying to and for to the tune, his eyes burning with tears. It took a while for the first few broken words to come out of his mouth, "Herm…" "Lil". His hands automatically made their way up to his chest, and he clutched onto it. A slap landed on his buttoned-up waistcoat, then two and then his hand was raining blow after blow. He was beating his own chest, heaving and keening, as he continued to sway on his feet. His magic was still rampantly bouncing around the room.

A man could manage to have only this much of strength! Severus Snape had been through hell and back, and this was a roller-coaster trip around the whole universe if there was one, in a span of a handful of seconds. His knees could no longer hold on the weight of his severity, his pride in self-discipline and indomitable spirit. Finally he tipped out of balance. Swaying forward, he landed ungracefully on all his fours. Out of natural reflex, his hands braced for his fall. One hand touched the case and the other his fallen wand. Still, in shock he picked up both. In a trance-like state, he brought them closer…"

The case still carried her smell. He could clearly remember the day they both had walked hand in hand in to Olivander's wand shop. While the wand maker had looked at the gangly boy with an apprehensive look, he had beamed at the sweet girl with long red hair beside him.

_To Lily he had informed," Just Yesterday, I sold its mate," handing her wand, a 10 ¼ willow, swishy piece of long wood. His friend had frowned at that. Turning to him, eyeing his ebony wand, she had all but countered, " But I thought my best friend should have the mate wand. Why does he have a different one?"_

_Tucking his tongue, the old wand maker had looked at Snape and explained," Miss Evans, the wizard or the witch selects a wand. The wand answers to their magic alone and not to their fancies or their wishes. Mr. Snape's wand is capable of doing great things. Both dangerous and exceptionally good. But definitely dangerous enough. I don't remember selling a single one of this kind. It is too simple, elusive, jade black, yet detailed at the hilt. Much like our mysterious mind. But one must always question the true intent of a silent mind. Silent men are like still waters of the ocean. They are deep…"_

_Snape couldn't quite tear his eyes off the old man while Lily had had enough of his riddles. Plucking his wand off his hand, she had given it a determined swish. The tip had immediately sparkled sending flashes across the dingy wand shop. _

_Smiling at the flabbergasted wand maker, she had replied airly," Now what are you going to say about that? My friend Severus is quiet but that does not make him dangerous. He is far intuitive but that does not make him viciously manipulative. He is kind and quite an avid reader. I am most certain Mr. Olivander, my friend here will one day become the brightest wizard you have had to honour to sell a wand. Even with his simple wand he will create wonders, mark my words."_

_Finally thanked him politely, she had pulled her friend out of the shop. Taking her friend's wand in her hand, she had vehemently pointed out," A wand is just a wand, Sev. It is what you wish to do with it, matters in the end. It's there in one of your books Sev. That's just an old man weaving fantastic tales. Trust me, Sev. you are too good to be dangerous, at times you are quiet, but that only makes you a good listener. Cheer up now. And let's go and find the apothecary you are talking about. Oh! Look, Mum and Tunie are back from Madam Malkins!"_

Severus stared at his wand and thought about Yūkan'na sō's philosophical discourses and Griphooks' reference to Magical Affinities. All of them were trying to tell him something all this while. Feeling the texture of his wand he realised, if Lily was right so was his mother, Elieen Snape Prince.

A/N: Still around, still doing fine enough. sending prayers to all cross the globe, during these testing times. A bit of the past and a bit of the present, I have tried to weave together both to allow the reader a tiny peep into that magnificent palace of memories locked inside Severus Snape's mind. Drop a word, about what you think about the whole of it.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 36**

Severus Snape had always felt privileged to own his ebony wand. It was his very first magical possession. He couldn't quite call those dark arts books of his mother's as his property.

_Showing his wand proudly, he had asked the niggling question, while watching Mrs. Snape making supper._

"_Mum, can anyone do magic with my wand?"_

"_Yes, only if that person shares elements of your magic. But it is difficult. Very few people are born like that. Soulmates," Eileen was in a good mood that evening. She was happy that her son was going to Hogwarts._

"_Mum, has Mr. Olivander ever made a mistake?"_

_Looking over her shoulder the mother had frowned and then tutted," Mr. Olivander is perhaps the most perspective wizard I have ever met. Why do you ask, Sev?"_

"_Do wands have mates?"_

_Furrowing her brows, Eileen thought hard, then muttered," I wouldn't know but maybe they did, why?"_

"_Mum, I know you couldn't go along with me to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Evans wanted to thank you anyways for helps us reach till the magical wall."_

"_Rather, I should have thanked her to help you get your school items."_

"_Mum, Mr. Olivander is a strange man."_

"_Sev of all the things you saw at Diagon Alley why did you find the wandmaker so interesting? Did you visit the apothecary? And the quidditch shop? Did you try the ice creams?"_

"_I did. I wish Father…" the child had trailed off._

_Turning halfway, Eileen had warned," Sev, you know your father hates Magic. Don't you? It was already difficult for me to make him send you off to Hogwarts. Now, why don't you keep those school supplies away and out of his reach? It's already time. The factory whistle will go off any minute. _

_Shrugging his shoulders, the eleven-year-old boy tried asking something else," Mum, do you think I am a freak, nor worse, like…?"_

_Wheeling around, the woman had held on to her son's shoulders and had given the startled boy a thorough shake," Severus Tobias Snape, you are partly a Prince. But you don't share their dark minds. You are also a Snape, but do you want to become like your father?"_

_Horrified, Snape had replied quickly," Mum, I will never hit or hurt you, I will never hit a girl or anyone."_

_Shoving him off, the mother had pursed her thin lips and warned," You better write the story of your life with your own hands. That's the least you can do for me."_

The first year at Hogwarts was lonely. He couldn't remember if he had received any letter from his mother all through his school life. He couldn't remember talking to her like he had done through many years ago, showing his new wand to her.

Each year, during holidays, he would find his mother growing quieter with fresh wounds merging along with old half-healed bruises.

His mother had died in a freak accident. And his father too had died a day after Snape had returned from school for the holidays. The muggle police had called it, "Death under mysterious circumstances." The Aurors had arrived too, but without a trace of magic, they too had left, so had Dumbledore, sparing him measured glances now and then.

Because one could put trace spells on wands, and those investigating never once considered that a student could teach himself into learning rudimentary wandless magic. One had too. If one was relentlessly made the center of nasty jokes, shoved and dragged around by influential fellow housemates. And Severus had persisted on. Survived through.

_He was a moaner. Moaning his mother's death. Moaning the absence of his only friend. A dear friend, he had grown fond of. And had in a heated moment hurt beyond measure. "Mudblood", if he could… he would have cursed his very throat, cut off his own tongue, shredded his unbridled anger. And his incapacity to control his emotions. Lily Evans was an angel from heaven, the most compassionate and caring person he had the grace to come in presence of. The only shining star in his miserable little life and he had insulted their bond of friendship with the venomous word._

_After curfew, he would slip out of the dungeons, the other consummated snakes, watched him go but kept their vigil. If Snape was to lose points, he would be paying dearly under Lucius Malfoy's unofficial regime. During one of his nightly wandering among those deserted corridors, he had chanced upon the Mirror of Erised. And he would return to sit in front of it, till the first rays of the sun. That year would turn out to be the worst in the history of Hogwarts, until the second rising of Voldemort. That very night the school security wards had been breached and death-eaters had swum in. Muggleborn witches and wizards had been killed and students were forced to escape, with teachers managing to hold on to the castle, but barely. For the next two years, the school had to be suspended but the threat was too large to be contained. It was war, breathing over everyone's head._

_He had heard whispers in the dungeons, in the dormitories. The Malfoys had plans, ambitious and bigger, and much ominous that could change the very Face of Magical Britain. He had heard the name Abraxas. He knew only one, the scrupulous father of Lucius Malfoy. A recent pass out, who had aid, in this castle- the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Flints, and the Nott. And they had been planning to prove their faith in the one who had promised them greater power, prestige and had pledged to reinstall their stand in the Magical community. Banish the stealers of Magic, the uncouth Mudbloods, and reestablish the Supremacy of Purebloods. The fate of the half-bloods like him hung by a thin wire._

_After his father's burial, he was accosted by Lucius. How the other knew of his home address, was beyond his comprehension. And in no less sweet laced warning did his senior pass on the Dark Lord's condolences. The crust of the matter was he had been summoned. "Join me, don't consider yourself an orphan, you have several brothers and sisters, I will give you power, I will help you realize your dreams and You shall outshine in the years to come."_

Clenching his fist, he could no longer feel the ripple of Dark Magic across his Dark Mark. It had faded after the fall of Voldemort. Yet, he never stopped wishing for a single moment of his long life, it was not there in the first place. His friendship with Lily shouldn't have ended just like that...he could be the one to hold that baby with deep brown eyes.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

How ironic was it for Harry Potter to chance upon the Mirror of Erised in his first year? Snape had fumed below his stoic features when Albus Dumbledore wanted that godforsaken mirror to be a part of the elaborate scheme to hide the Philosopher's Stone. Both Filius and Minerva had objected, pointing out the dubious nature of the mirror, but the former Headmaster had raised his hand to quieten those two.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Albus had looked at Snape and said," Harry has already seen his family in it because it was his deepest desire! I fear so has Mr. Ronald Weasley taken a peep at it. I have told him, many bright wizards and witches have wasted themselves sitting in front of it and watching their dreams come alive. But the reality is always far from our imagination."

Old Couth! He knew! Of course, he knew, Severus Snape too had spent fallen for that trap led by the trickster of a mirror.

_Every night sitting in front of this lonesome mirror, under a strong disillusionment spell, he did not see himself garnering applause, getting famous, and shining like a bright star. Instead, he saw himself standing by his mother and by his love of life. Yes, this heart-wrenching distance had made him realize he truly had loved her all these years. He did hear the soft click of the latch, but her scent had alerted him, not to attack in retaliation. She was a prefect now, and she had the privilege to walk around the castle in hunt of rule-breaking students._

_He had heard those soft footsteps over the stone floor. He had felt her skirt brush against his shoulder. Had she come to berate him? Well, he did earn that, her disdain? If she would choose this moment to crush his heart, he would let her…If he had not been straining his ears to just hear the minute sounds of her breathing in and out, he would have missed that question, "What do you see?"_

_Severus had gone stiff the moment Lily Evans had come and stood beside him. He had gulped several times, not to sully this moment any further by saying something ridiculous once again. And she had to ask of all things, what was it, he was looking for in the mirror? She was clever, she had worked out the true function of the charmed mirror. But she was his Lily. She had not gone and expressed her groundbreaking condolences. She had harped on one thing that had anchored him to the present. That mirror. Never leaving his eyes from the mirror, he had whispered back, his voice coming from the deepest pits of his soul, "Mother."_

_Lily had been shocked, thrilled, baffled, and had felt gravitated at the resonance of Severus's voice. And she had found it hard not to respond to that deep baritone silk textured voice of her friend. She had to hear it again, or else those fluttering butterflies at the pit of her stomach would drive her crazy. "And?"_

_Snape couldn't lie, he could manage to hide from the whole world, but Lily knew him through and through. He was cunning, he was ambitious, he had to survive as a Slytherin and he had to go and kneel in front of the Dark Lord, the one who was going to challenge Albus Dumbledore. But Lily…he was in two minds. His mind was hungry for fame, his heart, it was slowly flapping its wings, soaring through the night sky, chanting the word, "Lily" like a prayer. He had told her the truth, "And…you."_

_He had heard her or rather felt her sit down beside him. Their shoulders rubbed against each other. His legs were taller, but his body could fold into a bundle, a practiced trick through all those years living under his father mitigated brutality, bullying of the Marauders and his own house turning him into a punching bag just for the fun of it. He had gathered the courage to steal a glance at her, and for the first time in several weeks, he had seen her smile, a smile he had dared to think crossed over her face at his expense. He had to ask something, just in the pretext of making her talk to him. Gathering up some more amount of courage, he had whispered back, "what do you see?"_

_Lily had been mesmerized with whatever she was seeing in the mirror, and she had replied, her voice laced with fascination, "My Sage, His Lilac…" and a light blush had crept up her cheeks, "and their Baby's Breath…" If he had been looking for a piece of fitting forgiveness for the heinous crime, he had committed against her, this was it. Her complete acceptance, her unwavering friendship. _

_And she had succeeded yet again to unlock his dam of emotions threatening for so long to wipe away every ounce of his self-preservation. He had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. And no sooner, he had found her, pulling him towards herself, and hold him within her arms, nestling his head at the crook of her neck. In an apology, he had whispered, again and again," I am sorry, Lily, I…I …am really sorry." She had been hiccupping in her grief, her voice wet with tears and remorse, "Oh! Sev, I should have come earlier, I should not have left you so…". _

_She had turned and had righted his askew hair, she had held his face, cheek stricken with tear tracks and had caressed his jaw, and she had pressed a kiss on his left brow, then the other, followed by one each of his eyelids, then one on each of his moist cheek, then the next had brushed essence of forgiveness and pure love on the tip of his nose._

_Severus did try hard, retrieving that precious memory and storing it for later visitation, in a pensive he would have the honor to own years after. The memory of his first kiss. But he could never see who had made the first move. One moment, they had been sitting nose to nose, and the very next, their lips were dancing to the coy music of the finest expressions of newfound love. A tentative pressure here, a lick there, a quick press at one corner, a brave lick, a subtle pull, and bolder grip. Their lips had cuddled and fought for dominance. Their hands had stolen the treasures hidden in the relish of a lover's warm embrace. It was sweet and heady. It was primal and scorching. If expressions of love meant burning with pleasure within, with Lily, he would love to die and come back alive for the rest of eternity._

As they had eased out of the series of kisses, they had rested their heads on each other, had brushed their noses against each other, playfully, and had whispered back in unison, "For Baby's Breath". A profound promise, made in front of the mirror of Erised.

Curses had flown and had bounded through the unsuspecting corridors of sleepy Hogwarts. Students had died that night. And the school had been brought down to its knees. Severus had succeeded in smuggling Lily into the Forbidden Forest, where several of the students had managed to flee, while death-eaters had climbed out in hundreds through the bowels of the ancient castle. The last he had seen of her, was by a considerate Remus Lupin. The werewolf, after coming to know that he had nearly killed Snape, had cornered him in the library after his spat with his friend. And had vowed to him, that he would get them together, no matter what.

In those fearful woods, Severus could hear, Lupin's voice, "You will not lose your friend." And she had been safe. In hiding at least for all those times, while the school had been suspended, and Order of Phoenix and its Legion of the Light had surfaced as the force that was determined to curb the malicious advances of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**chapter 38**

Remus Lupin was on his toes the moment, he had started feeling the surge of Severus's magical force, bristling against his own. A quick glance around the room had given more thrust to his growing unease. Narcissa Malfoy too was shooting pleading glances at him. His mother in law next to her was trying to signal him to root himself behind Severus. Draco Malfoy frightened eyes were darting towards him now and then. Though that man had learned to mask all that under the guise of nonchalance. And like him, the Malfoy Head did not put his trust entirely on the Goblin's tale. He had questioned and had pushed at the other's buttons. Lupin had sensed those subtle shifts in Griphook's mods, goblin or not, that man was certainly holding onto his withering senses for too long.

Lupin knew first hand Severus Snape's prowess. But today, he was certain he was tasting his extents. When the young Sytherin Headmaster had closed his eyes to hold on to his slipping control for the last time, unlike many others, Lupin had quietly made for the banister again. If Snape would end up hurting all the others while unleashing that fury burning within his heart, someone should be around to handle him instead.

And Time was of greater importance. While others were mercilessly tossed out of the room, portraits dropped off from their perches and shattered across the floor, chairs exploded, the headmaster's desk, crashed on the spot, the tall bookshelves broke off, books and parchments ripped themselves apart- the werewolf thought perhaps, this was how those disaster-hit seaside towns looked like after a hurricane had passed over.

And in a bated breath, he waited. Standing still, under the staircase, beside the shelf of potions, he pressed himself into the stone wall as he watched in horror, potions from broken bottles evaporated into ominous mist. There were other concoctions whose liquid contents had started overflowing and dripping on the flagged stone floor.

From his hideout, he watched Fawkes coming to Severus's aid. While the phoenix sang, Lupin too had felt his nerves relaxing to the soft chirping. Right in front of his eyes, Severus had swayed in response, a while later, he had crumbled into a heap. His billowing robes, surrounding him like ripples of a dark lake. And he had moaned, hitting himself with growing force. A little later, he held up his wand and a curious case. In rapt attention Lupin watched him talking to himself, in broken words. Then all too soon, he was on his feet stumbling his way upto the banister and dashing up the stairs hitting on the boards with such determined forces that Remus feared they might crash under the man's weight.

The moment the door of his private quarters had banged against its hinges and was shut close, the rampant magic, making those pages and scrolls whirl in the thick air of the destroyed office had dropped on the floor. Undecided and scared for his own safety, the DADA professortook a couple of deep breaths and thought of counting numbers to steel his nerves. A _psst psst_ sound from the right surprised him. Coming out of his hideout in muffled tiptoes, he discovered that the portraits of Dilys Derwent and Phineas Black have miraculously survived. And it was Dilys who had been beaconing him to come closer still. Kneeling in front of the portrait of the dead headmistress, he whispered in a shaky voice, "What…?"

The portrait looked at him crossly and replied in a hurry, "Get a grip Mr. Lupin, grab those phials from under the debris, check on Adriana's portrait. Poor lass was never able to handle too much strain, wrap her portrait up and keep it close to the door. Once Severus allows you to leave, which he will, don't worry, trust me, you look whole and intact, the others are definitely doing much worse. Go up, and stand quietly near that hideous door to those private chambers, never was good enough on those hinges. He would need you. Trust me, he surely would."

Nodding back like an obedient schoolboy, the man grabbed the intact phials, and shoved them into his coat pocket. Next, he walked up to the other portrait, leaning against the broken excuse of a stool, with a covering Adriana Dumbledore peeking from behind a pillar of a grey arch. He wrapped the portrait and tiptoed close to the door, and gently placed the frame against the wall, next to it. He thought of trying the exit door, but with magic bristling over it like a thin sheet of a veil, he decided against it. Standing up, turning towards the staircase, he glanced up to the other unscratched portrait and nodded at them reassuring. Then without deterring any further, he crept up. Cautiously he tried the doorknob but ended up burning his palm with a nasty jinx. He could hear sounds coming from the other side. Resigning his fate to those powers he had long started believing in, he placed his ears at a crack on the door and listened on.

Snape's eyes had grown wider when newer realizations had started knocking at his disposition in full force once again. In reverence he muttered "baby's breadth"- then he was clambering across the ruined office, ancient books and tomes, glass and scrap wooden crushing under his dragonhide boots. Taking the stairs at two, he hurriedly got into the chambers. Without being aware, he simply flicked his wand at the door. And made his way into his bed chambers. The candles lit up at the approach of its occupant and the light bathed the walls with a dull golden glow.

Severus sensed the presence of the werewolf at the other side of the closed door, but he was past caring for accusing him to take his snout out of others' affairs. This was about Lily and about Hermione, and Severus was sane enough to understand, he would need to rely on someone like one patient and cool headed Remus Lupin.

Once inside his sparsely furnished bed-chamber, Severus with shaking hands opened the ribbon tied letter given by Draco. It read,

"_How do I love thee… (1)_

_If thou must love me (2)_

E.B.B

When his tears started falling afresh, a few drops landed on the piece of the parchment, more lines appeared in the elegant script of his long-dead friend.

_When old age shall this generation waste,_

_Thou shalt remain, in midst of other woe_

_Than ours, a friend to man, to whom thou say'st,_

_"Beauty is truth, truth beauty,—that is all_

_Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know."_

J K, G urn

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

Aristotle

"_Good Morrow"_ my sage _"Good morrow"._

_JD_

Severus dropped to his knees. Holding his face within his palms, he started weeping. "Oh! Merlin! Lilac!"

His head was pounding. His heart was throbbing in his veins. A stray owl hooted close to the nearby window. His head snapped at the sudden sound. And in trembling hands, he leaned forward and unlocked the last compartment of his dresser. From within it, he brought out a crate. With great caution, he canceled the spells that kept it secured, undetectable. Under the flickering light of the candles, one could see several small globes of glass-lined up neatly within. Every inch of the crate was filled with glass globes, and within each globe, small bouquets of baby's breath were kept, fresh like the day they were cut from their bushes. He ran his hands over all of them, speaking to himself, "She knew, she knew, and I had pushed her away."

"Oh! Merlin, she knew…she knew, and she had tried to tell me, I was not alone and that I had a reason to live once again."

Among the glass globes, there was an old notebook. With utmost care, he picked that up and opened it. In the middle, two pages from each half were joined together and had been cut out to represent a three-dimensional bunch of baby's breaths. Below the pop-out image, in small handwriting the words glowed _**"written drawn by SS, painted by LE."**_

The first half of the notebook was covered with doodles of sage leaves and on each page, quotes of love, friendship, spring were written, they were mostly from famous muggle poems. Sobbing still, reverently, he closed the notebook and held it close to his chest. Along with it, he picked up the letter, and a single glass globe, that still cushioned a fresh bunch of baby's breaths. With that he started howling in pain and anguish. Rocking on his knees, wailing at his loss, he allowed those locked up hopelessness to fall. Tears of desolation tumbled one after the other. Finally, in realized panic, he uttered," Lil, Oh! Lil, all these while, all these years…"He picked himself up from the floor and hurled himself across the glass windows looking out to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Since Severus had forgotten to place a silencing spell on his door, Lupin could hear him rave and wail through the door. The werewolf had to place his palms on the doorframe, to keep his struggling emotions reined up, but he could not foresee how tears were now rolling down his miserable face. Then he heard a loud crash, and simultaneously the main door to the office clicked open. Surprised and hopeful, he tried the door to Severus's chambers. A second later, with a yelp he nestled the bruised palm, and grimaced, "the jinx is still active."

Making up his mind, he dashed down the staircase, barreled across the office, picking up the wrapped-up portrait of Adriana Dumbledore, flung the exit door open and ran down the spiral staircase. At the cue of his arrival, the gargoyle statue jumped aside. And Remus Lupin found himself face to face with the apparition of "Knight of the undead". Fearing for his life, he scrambled back, his face that had been lit up with urgency and determination to reach for the grieving the Headmaster had gone ashen, fearing for his own life. As soon as he had fallen back, the apparition faded away.

* * *

A/N: Do drop a word, reviews will help me tackle these depressing times.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**chapter 39**

Griphook, apart from being the bank Manager of Gringotts was also elected as the Head of the Goblin Community after the war had ended. Growing under shadows of his many uncles and other prominent members, the young goblin was often entrusted with the secret mission to keep an eye on the magical community. Several of his cousins too were watching other magical creatures along with him. If the generation before him was obsessed with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, his cousins, nephews, and nieces took a keen interest in Tom Riddle and the enigma called Harry Potter. There was only a handful along with him who regarded Severus Snape as a keystone in the whole affair.

_When the boy had appeared at Gringotts with his frail mother, to set up an account, Griphook could feel his extraordinary magical aura. Gornuk had called him aside and shared," We might as well keep an eye on that lad. Riddle proved quite a handful for Dumbledore...I fear this one will follow suit, in case the old man is too full of himself and fails to recognize a brilliant mind. With years, he has grown too picky." _

"_So we can just help him open an account knowing fully well, he would hardly have anything to contribute to it?" the goblin had shared his doubts._

"_In due time, Grip, in due time, things will happen in due time. Though his vault might lay empty, he might turn into a handy key to solving lots of our troubles," Gornuk had hummed._

_Truly, the boy had little to fill his Gringotts vault but he did grow into an indispensable weapon that both the light and the dark forces craved to lay their hands on. Gornuk had winked at Griphook when Voldermort had decided to make Snape the Headmaster as if to say, "Told you long back."_

Griphook was the first one to come back to his senses. When Filius, who landed just next to him, tried to help him up, he held on to the latter's arms, in a tight grip and urgently pleaded, "You need to keep him sane, you all need to be with him," gulping down and wetting his parched throat, he continued, "because if he goes mad, everything is going to shatter in pieces. "

A thoroughly irate Minerva marched up to his still prone body, her wand pointed at his face, her voice cold as the much familiar winter draft, "You will explain to me what is going on and or I will hex you to the next year, goblin or not!" Behind her, all others, apart from Bill Weasley and Aberforth Dumbledore and Healer Astrid Norman and Remus Lupin, too were their wands pointed at him. Harry and Draco come up and barked at the goblin, "Is that true?"

"Speak up! "

" Tell the truth, no more games!"

Narissa said solemnly," That has to be true Draco, Mr. Potter."

Molly seconded her opinion. Still, shuddering and she added, "Yes, that has to be true."

Both Harry and Draco exchanged baffled looks and peered at the assembled elders. The handful of them knew something, something that even they could not have worked out in all these years. And now, both of them could see the dawn of realization in each other of their contemplating faces.

Meanwhile, George and Seamus had ganged up together. They were wearing their Gryffindor spirits on their sleeves. They had successfully cornered Bill, and demanded, "Did you know?"

"Bill! Better not turn a Percy now! For Merlin's Sake! Were you aware of all that nonsense that goblin bank manager is talking about?!"

Still feeling a bit dazed, the eldest brother gaped at the other two now towering over his body. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, giving his head a thorough shake, he nodded in negative then, stared right at the goblin, his mind working the puzzles out," It is clear, though, Hermione was aware!"

Blaise Zabini was feeling no better. He was aware of his head of house's hidden powers, but oh!my! he would never, ever get into that man's bad books. He could perhaps kill, with a single nod. Who knew! Still stunned, and massaging his knees, he coughed a bit. Someone had kicked at him and someone else had elbowed at his collar, missed his throat perhaps by inches. He could see how Potter and Draco were breathing hot over the cornered goblin.

But figments of past happenings, mostly trivial, but curious nevertheless, slowly started fitting back into the bigger puzzle that had him wrapped around Destiny's invisible finger. In a hoarse voice, he pronounced, drawing in the other's attention, "Those small bouquets! Merlin's pants! Those tiny, girlie bouquets! Who would send them to our snarling headmaster! I could never wrap my mind around them! It is not uncommon to find a crazy witch falling for the bad guy! That too so fresh out of war! Seriously! They would just appear on his bedside, while he stayed in the hospital wing! Morgana's bits! Granger was leaving them behind!"

Luna was sitting casually, resting her head on the wall. She did take a tumble like the others, but the Ravenclaw was perhaps the first one to get back her senses and had helped the other ladies get up in turn. When the more boisterous and hot-headed wizards and witches took the first opportunity to charge at the Griphook, she kept to her side watching the scene unfold. She mused, in her signature dreamy voice, "How thoughtful! No wonder she was so happy to see him there today at the hospital, she does feel like a lost child."

Beside her, Neville shook his head in disbelief, "She was too driven to save him! too focused to make us work with him."

Rubbing his back to ease out the dull ache, the DADA professor, lowered his wand. The war had made his nerves jittery. Any threat had him act first and ask for reasons later. _'These speculations can wait, we need to get to Severus, he might end up…' _he panicked.

Eyes wide in realized horror, he blocked Minerva from berating the goblin any further. He urgently informed," Severus! I heard something heavy, crushing against the window, from Severus's quarter we got to see what's up, I saw him shivering like a mad man…and later he had locked him in his room, I heard through the door, we need to help…"

Minerva gulped at the new revelation and had pushed the werewolf aside. With panic flashing across her face, she marched up the now bare open staircase, the Gargoyle patiently waiting for further orders. The other did not waste a second and rushed to join her.

Together they entered the office. Shocked at its disheveled state, wands drawn out in their hands to subdue any residual magic, they walked their way through the debris. Going up the stairs, one at a time, they tried the lock to his quarters again. When a frustrated Seamus Finnigan flicked his wand at the jinxed doorknob and aimed an "Alohomora" spell at it. In a fraction of a second, the Irish Auror was yelping and could have nearly toppled down the stairs if Neville had not grabbed at his sleeve at the very last moment. Because once again, the same apparition had appeared and they were forced to back off.

In the meantime, Hagrid had arrived. He was surely not expecting Griphook to be already present in the castle. Since Snape had specifically asked him to escort the "unknown guest" to his office from the giant gates. Staring at the goblin who was still nursing his head, shouted unbelievingly, his eyes now started searching for the Deputy Headmistress, "The window to the headmaster room crashed and I saw a thick cloud flow off of through, most unnatural!"

Harry and Minerva, both breathless, surmised, "the gift of flight from Voldemort! Where do you think he went?"

* * *

A/N: I had to rearrange my thoughts to write this one. Thanks a ton, for the follows and the favorites. You guys, rock! Thank you thank you! Any ideas you wish to share, as to what do you think is happening with Hermione?


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Draco was on his feet. His eyes were buzzing, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. This was nothing like standing in front of Voldermot or watching muggle-born witches and wizards getting tortured in the dungeons, neither was it like burying the dead in discreet locations under the night sky. He couldn't even compare it to the feeling of dread he had harbored while worrying about his mother's safety during the months he had tried to fix the cabinet.

There was only one moment in his little life he had acutely felt this sinking feeling, while he had held on to Snape's bleeding body, as Granger had worked to save him, at Shrieking Shack. Snape, he realized, he could quite breathe freely each time the thought of living in a world without his godfather crossed his mind.

He turned to his mother. His voice tense, agitation rippling through his features, turning his head from Narcissa, and then the others, "I will go to Spinner's end and wait there. Just in case he turns up." Narcissa had added with equal urgency, "If it is okay with you, Auror Shacklebolt, I will go there too."

Kingsley agreed to their suggestion readily.

The head Auror ordered Seamus right away," Finnigan go back to the hospital and make arrangements to guard the Circle."

Healer Norman had finally gathered her courage to approach the Auror. "I would wholeheartedly appreciate the gesture." She began walking towards Finnigan when the elderly man called her back. Kingsley had not spared a single moment to get his message loud and clear to the Healer. In crisp words he warned her, 'I still believe you are at our side!" affronted, she nodded back tersely, "I will always support Severus Snape."

All this while, Harry was lost in thought, when Molly approached him, "Harry, I know it is too much, but I always knew how deep in love those two were…"

Andromeda too came up to him and said, "I had my doubts when I first saw Hermione…"

Swaying on his feet, barely keeping it together, Harry spun around and yelled, "Stop, stop it, both of you!" His voice made the others apprehensive of him. After Snape, Potter was regarded as an equivalently powerful wizard

He strode to Minerva and Lupin and hurriedly shared what his instincts were screaming at him all this while, "Just trust me on this, come with me, please, we got to get to him first."

Molly turned to George and Bill, told them, " Go back to Burrows and keep it ready."

Tonks interrupted, "No, not the Burrows, the shell cottage is the better option."

Kingsley agreed, "Yes if they are able to get to Severus in time, he will need to be secluded for a while away from the eyes of the press."

Poppy was worried about Snape. She had watched him heal under her supervision. And the journey had been a tough one. He still had trouble rearranging his mental shields, at times, his magic too wavered a bit. She cautioned them, "We need to be careful with him, the whole thing has truly jolted him badly. His mental health will be affected…be careful with him, Severus is still a private man," then casting a disapproving look at Griphook, she carried on," and his past is laid bare for all to see, and judge him, yet again!"

Harry implored to the deputy headmistress and the DADA professor, "Please, trust me on this. Come with me." Molly too suggested, " Please, I would like to come with along as well."

Minerva assented with a brisk nod. She turned to Filius and Sprouts and simply said, "Constant vigilance, remember Moody's words. And late Mr. Griphook enjoy Hogwarts hospitality a bit more!"

Potter's intensity moved them. In a short while, the Deputy Headmistress, the DADA professor and the Weasley matriarch had started following harry down the moving stairs.

Neville and Luna were left behind. They had decided to help the other professors help in relocating the guest into visitor's quarters, similar to the ones that were arranged for the other former students.

Blaise simply grabbed Neville's shoulder and shortly opined. "If things act up, send a word at the library."

The Italian quickly left with the waiting Librarian Madam Pince. They both had realized the working through the numerous tomes would truly help in the long run. The librarian had agreed to bend her rules a little. "For Miss Granger", were her only explanation.

Aberforth after collecting his sister's portrait and thanked professor Lupin from rescuing it, previously. He was just thankful that his sister's image had survived the wreckage. And the whole thing was no short of a miracle. Filius called out to him, "You can stay back, time is of great essence, Abe, and Hermione does show signs of Obcsurial," His eyes hovered over the wrapped-up portrait, that the innkeeper securely held onto. The latter grunted in reply and joined the party that was escorting the wounded goblin to the visitors' quarters. Griphook was at the helm of the group resting over a stretcher, hovering in the air before Madam Pomphrey.

With Griphook safely transferred to a protected wing, Sprouts decided to send a word to the bank, but the goblin manager had fished out a letter of explanation and handed it over to the suspicious herbology professor. "I was prepared for a retaliation; thus, I came armed with a letter explaining my absence. Just in case."

While Filius stayed behind, beside his brethren's bed, undecided, Andromeda left for the Burrows. she wanted to check on Teddy and had to inform Arthur to prepare for the consequences, Bill and George would surely explain but Molly's absence might make the man worry unnecessarily.

Once they were truly alone, Filius conjured a chair and sat by the bed, lost in thought. Never in his dreams did he ever imagine he would get to see such a day. But then, the past couple of days were anything but unnatural.

Griphook peered at his half brother and felt a pang of remorse. He knew he was asking a lot from him. He felt worse for forcing Filius nto agreeing to his demands. But did he have any other option left to himself! No.

"Filius, Brethern…" he managed to speak aloud in a raspy voice. Bringing out two old letters, from the inside breast pocket of his waistcoat, he handed them over to the charms professor. Gripping the latter's hands, he leaned forward and made him swear, "Promise me, promise me Brethern! you will give these to Severus and Potter."

"Brethern…"

"No!Hush! Listen to me!"

"I…I will, definitely…"

"And, once he has accepted the truth, we need to really really talk, and we need to do this before the Ministry calls a joint meeting. There are many more things Severus Snape needs to know. And he must be prepared for it."


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Lil, oh, my Lil, I…" Severus Snape clasped the case, picked up one of the globes with a small white baby's breath secured within it and held it together with the letter which he had just read. He brought all three of them close to his heart and engulfed them in a hug. If only these could bring her back. This was more painful than the time he had held her dead body in Harry's nursery. "Lil, if only I knew, Lil, if I knew just once if I just got one hint…oh, Merlin…"

Raving in guilt and self-mortification, he staggered up, still holding those three items close to his chest, he wailed. His voice made the glass panes of the bay window rattle mercilessly. His magic yet again threatened to raise to destroy anything in the vicinity.

"Lil, I got to see Lil, she must allow me to explain…" he threw himself against the glass panes of the bay window. Using the Dark Lord's gift of the flight, he rushed off in billowing smoke of black haze. He did hear Hagrid yelling and Fang barking from somewhere below, as he flew over the grounds but he was past caring.

It was raining hard at Godric's Hollow. As if the world knew of the pain the potion master was struggling with. So, when he arrived, the sky cracked open. A flash of blinding lightning had opened up several pregnant dark clouds, giving birth to mother nature's fresh tears. The miserable man supported himself against the famous statue of the celebrated Potter family. His Lily was encased and immortalized through a stone. What did the world know of love? Windbags all of them.

He tried to hug her statue and slipped in the paddle at its foot. He snarled at James Potter's statue. Even in death, that swine that managed to usurp his Lily. Crawling back, still managing to hold those three dear memories of his lily and his newfound daughter, he rushed through the empty street. He didn't realize that a lone figure had been following him, ever since he had left Hogwarts.

As he trudged on, finding his way through the heavy shower, muddy lanes, his moist eyes tried to recall the last time, he had seen the only love of his life. They were young, already fighting against each other. And to see her appear so suddenly in front of him, in that dingy motel room, was a dream come true. Instead of his given name, she had called him by their secret code, "Sage". How many times in all these years, on his cold bed at his Hogwarts chambers or in his dilapidated room at Spinner's end had he twirled that pendant in his fingers, recalling her scent, her smile and her embrace? That warmth alone had seen him through the first war. And later its memory had helped him survive in those interim years, deal with Potter, deal with Dumbledore's requests, deal with Voldemort's torture and whims and fancies.

When he finally managed to reach the graves of James and Lily Potter, he crawled up to the latter's gravesite. Curling his long frame above it, he hugged the earth and cried his heart out. Nursed within his now soaked body, and the quiet wet earth, the case, the globe and the 'letter' still held on to the slowly awaking warmth of love.

The raindrops continued splashing around him._ Like poetry, constant beat of the rhyme, and the sense of belonging, like a beating heart, alive, an echo of life._ There was a time he would hunt for poems and the joy he got from it when he would read them out to Lily. And when she would recite them back to him...Her voice like a siren would make him forget the miseries he was forced to live in. His voice she would say, made her dream of Phantom of the Opera. He had never got the chance to see that play. But Lily had got hold of a screenplay and together they had read it out in her attic. Away from Petunia's vindictive repartees.

He had also memorized her favorite part of that musical. Now here prone over her grave, Severus Snape sang in hushed whispers, in the memory of his lost love. If only she would wake up from the dead…if only…

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently, the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight_

_Dare you trust the music of the night?_

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Close your eyes_

_Start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

_It was perhaps the very first time he had tickled her. And when she had tickled him back, in order to fend off her attacks, he had pulled at her hair. How sorry he was to make her scream. He had plucked just three strands of red hair, but he had been persistent to make her realize he was truly sorry. She had laughed and giggled, "Oh! Sev, you are silly, it's just hair, they grow back! Silly!" but he had made her tug at his hair, and had given a reason for it. Lil! Tic for tac, I plucked three of yours, you pluck three of mine!" Silly, childish, innocent games._ When he laughed, it sounded like a choked spatter, it unsettled the wet earth, and wet muddy bits of earth made its way into his mouth. How fitting! He should be eating dirt! Fate was just!

Coughing off some more, he whispered, praying that the remains of his long-dead love could hear his heartfelt plea, "Lily, our Baby's Breath was right in front of my eyes all this while, but I never knew she was ours, and she is bloody brilliant, marvelous, they call her the Brightest Witch of the age, our Baby's Breath!"

If all this had happened before the war, he would have been angry and might have thrown a tantrum. Hell! He would have prayed that the Headmaster could go and toss himself off some cliff, he wouldn't give it a thought! But the war had made Harry Potter far more sensible. For the first time, after Griphook had succeeded in uprooting each one of them from their known world into some parallel dimension where Hermione was Snape's daughter, his mother was hers as well, Hermione was truly his half-sister, Snape or not, she was his own half-sister…Harry had decided to think and speak in a sense.

Hermione was depending on him and so was the distraught Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was remarkable to see how easily Minerva, Lupin and Molly could be convinced to listen to him for once. But this joy of unquestioned loyalty lasted till they were running across the Hogwarts fields with Hagrid following them closely.

When they are nearly at the gates, Molly asked Lupin, "Where are we going?"

Lupin had time to think over the incidents, and he had heard through Snape's closed quarter door, the man was raving about Lily. The werewolf knew how deeply those two loved each other. He was rather put out when Snape had joined the Dark Lord's rank. He was happy for James when the boisterous man had declared his engagement with the ever-ethereal Lily Evans, but in his mind, he knew James would fail to compete with Snape. That James was perhaps an alternative that Lily had to choose given the harsh times they were living in.

The small party was shocked when the two men yelled back, "Godric's Hollow." Minerva asked further, "Why there? Why would Severus…"

Harry half turned to speak to the baffled Deputy Headmistress, "Because, Severus loved my mom, always had, and always will, because, for Hermione, my Mom's grave will be the first place he will go, he will want to say sorry, for the way he has been treated her, in particular!"

Molly looked apologetic and aggrieved, "Oh dear! Poor, poor man!"

Lupin by then, unlocked the gate and gestured the others to hurry up, "Come along, can't waste a moment, I just wish he doesn't do something stupid…."

Harry gravely mumbled, "Stupid, might…but I don't think he would try to harm himself; I wish he does not, He would rather wish to save Hermione now, more than ever!"

* * *

A/N: Tried hard to make this chapter Snape worthy! And those who are not aware, the lyrics above are from the movie The Phantom of the Opera. Well, on second thoughts, there are times, when I would feel like giving the song a skip. But I am still keeping it because there are moments when I am too sentimental and I am thinking of melancholic romanticism.


	43. Chapter 42

Lucyole- your cupcakes and cookies are delicious energy boosters for my brain, I love them so much.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 42**

When Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Harry Potter managed to apparate at the designated gravesite of Godric's Hollow, it wasraining profusely. Through sheets of heavy rain, whatever they could see, had turned each one of their blood, cold... There was a prone body lying over Lily Potter's grave. And surrounding it, several "Knights of the Undead" were hovering, in silence. Their heads were lowered, their shields touching the ground and their swords held in their joined hands, the point propped on the ground between their feet. They looked like sentinels paying homage to their dead queen, while the grieving king could still not leave his beloved's side.

A flash of lightning above and for the first time the newcomers could see the skeletal remains under the armours and the cloak and helmets of the ghostly beings. Molly had cried out and several of those had turned sideways to look at the newcomers, their eyes had burned like hot iron in their ghostly white skull. They had been standing in circles around the grave. But soon some had simply vanished in thin air. Leaving a gap, a pathway for the group to approach the grieving man.

Harry raised his hands over his head in surrender, and the "Knights of the Undead" had simply bowed and gestured them to walk up to Severus. The man was too weak and tired soaked to his bones. They could hear him cry and whimper.

He was striking his fist on the grave, pounding on it and complaining, "What a self-absorbed fool I had been Lily! Did you know? She had read the books and had come prepared for my class, even if she had been raised by muggles? She had worked so hard through all the lessons, she…she had turned up absolutely perfect samples. I had asked the trickiest questions but each time, each and every time, she had answered them with evidence. She is so like me, and I could never make the connection."

Hugging the wet soil he continued, "That little bushy head minx stood on her tiptoes and waved her hand in my class, she knew every bloody answer! had solved my riddle, had stolen from my potions store and had…" laughing drily, "got just one ingredient wrong…not her fault, how was the girl to know that the hair belonged to a cat. I had been such an arse, I had laughed at her whiskers, pointing cat ears and swishing tail, but brewing an otherwise perfect Polyjuice potion at 2nd year, that is our baby's breath Lily! Oh! she is so, so magnificent, brilliant. And her heart, Lily our child has a golden heart!"

"And I just let her get hurt again and again, made fun of her…Lily I am so sorry. She had saved me, recognized me, took care of me, stuck to my bedside through all my nightmares, and I…what did I do? Oh! Hate me, Lily, kill me please, I had been so full of myself, only concerned with my insecurities, while my own flesh and blood was trying to reach out, make me see that I had a reason to live again…what a miserable excuse of a man I am!

Pounding hard over the grave, he went on lamenting, "Just like my father. I am just like my father, unworthy…with these hands I had held her, and the poor girl had cried like a baby, my baby girl, mine and I couldn't say a word of comfort to her…instead, I pitied her, when all she needed was my love and affection."

Before, he could think more depressing thoughts, Minerva had rushed up to him, and had cradled the man's head in her chest.

Rocking his soaked body within her arms she stroked his hair away from his face," Severus, now, now, my boy...that is enough, now! Lily, I am sure, Lily knows…"

"Hermione…she knew all this while she knew Minnie, she knew, she kept asking after me, she made others pay attention to me, she did so much, but I…what did I give her in return…. pathetic!"

Harry stood transfixed by the things unfolding in front of him. Here was a man, he had hated with a passion only to have come to honor with equal reverence. Here was a pillar of the wizarding education system, crumbling to dust. Here was a hero, a brave heart, an enigma, gradually morphing itself into a simple man, with a beating heart like any other.

Lupin had been crying beside him. He whispered," The pain to learn what hardships your own child had gone, while you had watched mutely, and not to know she was yours. Severus is a fierce man, Harry, today you see him a broken man, but tomorrow he shall mend again, and whosoever has caused Hermione to undergo such pain will know what it is to hurt the person close to Snape. Mark my words. That man will bend the sky and uproot the earth for her."

Molly had held on to Harry's shoulders and was sobbing in her hands, "We can't let him be like that Remus, we need to take him away, he is all soaked, he will fall sick, remember, Poppy had warned."

Harry turned to both of them and asked, "But how, those knights are guarding him, I don't know how they are allowing us to go near him, and what made them appear in the first place…but those do look familiar…"

Lupin was shocked, "familiar…how? What are you thinking Harry?"

"Look, I really can't say much, but I think I have seen someone like them before…"

Meanwhile, Minerva had cradled Snape's head on her shoulders, and was stroking over his shivering back. In a soft soothing voice she continued talking to him, "Look at the brighter side, Severus, in this world we have someone to love and to be loved in return. For us, the happiness of our students' matter, their success in life matters. But how much more you are going to achieve. You had Draco, and whether you acknowledge it or not you have Harry too. And Hermione had always treated you with honour, don't you remember how she would scold around if they were not using honorees…feisty she is, isn't she!"

"Minnie, will she forgive me?"

"Oh dear, hasn't she already? Now, it's raining so hard here, why, why don't we go somewhere drier, won't that be better?"

"But Lily…"

"Severus, don't you think Lily would want you to be strong, especially from now on, for Hermione, for Harry…think dear, those kids need you now? Please Severus, you have been an intelligent man…"

"For Harry…Oh, Gods! What would he think…what a vile man I have been…"?

Staring back, Minerva gestured to Potter to come closer. The young man, unsure of what to say, crept closer, mindful of the knights of the Undead still standing around. When the old woman prodded him, he spoke, "Sir..I…"

Severus had lunged at the man, and in moments, he had held on his extended hand, "Potter, I... I am sorry…"

He was shivering terribly, and Harry had to grip on to the frail man's shoulders to hold him steady. Alarmed, Minerva called out for Lupin and Molly.

"We need to get him to safety, now."

Harry's eyes caught on to something on his mother's grave, and curiously he ventured forward. Three items- a case, a glass globe and a letter, miraculous dry lay unguarded over the mound. Turning once to Snape, he picked them all and tucked them inside his robes. By then Lupin had hoisted a barely conscious Headmaster over his shoulders. Together the four apparated the slowly sinking man away. As soon as they had left…the knight of the undead also vanished away.

A/N: can you guess who are the knights of the undead?


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Apparating with a nearly barely conscious Snape was a task, Remus would remember. Even with his werewolf capacities, he realized Severus Snape could be lithe but he was powerful and had maintained a physique that was hardened through the many beatings it had received throughout the years of his submission at the feet of the Dark Lord. The man had kept on whispering throughout the trudging journey from the apparition point near to the Shell Cottage to its warm and cozy living room couch, "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry, Harry, Lily, Hermione…"

With a toddler at home, who could now speak gibberish with some actual words, Remushad felt remorseful. How many times had he not given in to Ted's persuasion to play along with him, or to stay back at home, take him for a broom ride…And how many of those several times did he have to refuse the tearing-up toddler? He would still go back every night to watch the child sleep. And here was a father apologizing for neglecting his child, whom he didn't even know was his in the first place… Remus whispered back to Snape, "We are all sorry, Severus, and now we need to get things right. Hold on mate, you are the strongest wizard we have known of. Hermione needs you!"

"Hermione…my…Hermione…"

Harry had walked to the door ahead of them and knocked at it feverently. A very pregnant Ginny Potter opened it for them, and the very next moment she was hugging her husband with all her might, mumbling with tears running down her cheek, "Oh! You are safe, you are okay, never, never frighten me like that Harry James Potter…" She had then looked over to the approaching group. For the first time, she had desperately wanted to comfort the grieving professor she had hated all through her school life. Harry helped her inside, in order to make room for the others to enter.

When they lowered his prone body on the couch and wrapped him up in soft and warm quilts, he felt numb. He kept his eyes shut. How would he manage to look back at all those faces around him? These people were absolute examples of people who were great at nurturing families, loving their kids, standing beside their loved ones, dying for them, living with them, fighting and making up…on the other hand, he was an absolute pauper. He had failed to be strong for his Lily, He had loved her with all of his heart…But he had failed to save her, failed to be with her, failed to see past his immediate despair, the death of his mother, his greed for power, his hunger for praise and appraisal… The sight of Harry and Ginny holding on to each other at the door had drilled holes in his heart. And Snape simply refused to see, hear and feel the comfort of home.

He heard the fireplace roar, followed by new voices talking in hushed tones. He had felt soft hands on his forehead, a familiar female voice coaxing him, "Severus, dear, look at me."

"Please Poppy…", fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks and he turned his face and burrowed himself into the backrest of the crouch.

"Severus, don't you see how much you cared for the girl…"

"Go away, Poppy, don't be ridiculous."

"But Severus, I wasn't the person sitting beside, Miss Granger's bedside, during those long nights, while she had been petrified by basilisk, neither was I checking on her after her brush with death at the Ministry of Magic incident…it was you…"

"She hates me…she must hate me…"

"No dear, that girl loves you unconditionally. Never for once did she leave your side dear, while you had been healing from Nagini's bite. She kept writing to me, asking me about your health. That cheek was clever to throw in the names of other professors, but I could make out about whose health she was actually concerned about."

"Poppy, I told her in her face, 'Get Out'…I am such a horrible person…"

"Like a father, like daughter, stubborn! she never actually left…"

"I know, she would try to ease away my nightmares, she would sit beside me, I often found a strand or two of chestnut hair on the bed, and…you knew…!"

Turning towards the mediwitch kneeling close to his head, he had sat up, "You knew she was the person to leave those bouquets…" turning to a quietly weeping Minerva, who had been standing behind Madam Pomphrey, "and so did you…that very first day, I found you sitting on Hermione's chair, with a bouquet of Baby's Breath between your paws…you both knew!"

"No, we didn't!", Poppy chastised him in return.

"We knew, she was leaving behind those flowers, but we never knew about their significance…"

Laying down and throwing his hands over his face, he moaned into them. When realizing his folly, he sat up and threw away the layers of throws they had wrapped around him, "Move off me, I need to go, I need to go now!"

Both Minerva and Poppy held on to his hands and forced him to sit down. "You are not going anywhere."

In desperation, he yelled back at them, "You don't understand I left…on Lily's grave."

An unsure voice from the other side of the room broke into his hysterics, "Sir, I got them."

Spinning around, he found Harry, holding out three small items in his hand, walking cautiously towards him.

He leaped forward and grabbed on to them. The letter, perhaps the last one, ever written by Lily, the glass globe, still holding in the very first Baby's Breath bouquet Hermione had given him, and the case he was still to have a look into, the very one Molly had been guarding for all these years. Gracelessly, he walked back to the couch and dropped on it, hugging those dear pieces of memories that tied him to people who cared for and loved him.

Minerva dared to sit beside him, keeping a hand on his shuddering arm, "Severus, I thought you would also like to keep this one on you, you had left this at Hogwarts."

Turning his head, he found it was the same unattractive looking fat envelope that Griphook had kept on his desk before his grand reveal. He could taste bile in his mouth. He wanted to pound the goblin to his death and on the other hand, he wished he did not have to owe that bastard a thank you. Without a word, he took the offered item.

Poppy offered him a phial. Looking up at the mediwitch questioningly, he got back an encouraging answer, "A pepper up potion, with a mix of Dreamless sleep, your own handiwork, potion master." He gulped down the potion and eased himself on the couch. From this new position, he could see outside the cottage window. There were oddly dressed people standing in a uniform row outside.

"Who are they…they look familiar…"

The others in the room had rushed to the window and gasped at the sight that greeted them. The Shell Cottage was now surrounded by a small company of "Knights of the Undead". Even in this serene pre-dawn ambiance, their deadly presence had stuck horror in each one of their hearts.

Minerva turned her head to reply, "The Knights of the Undead. Do you remember Griphook talking about them? They have been appearing at random around you ever since. Severus…?"

The youngest headmaster had fallen asleep, with his array of collectibles still tucked safely within his hands.

* * *

A/N: I have managed to compile a new fic called "Scars" feel free to read it, follow and favorite it. Your constant support encourages me to keep writing in these tough times.


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Hovering around the realms of hallucination, the last image Severus Snape could grasp onto was the burning picture of a heavily pregnant Ginny and Harry comforting each other and an oddly familiar knight guarding him. Soaring through dense clouds of gloom and misery, he found himself standing in front of a mirror. In the reflection he could see a woman with red hair swinging a giggling bushy-haired girl in her arms, while he watched them from a distance. He saw a small bucktooth girl sitting on the stool in front of the whole school and muttering to herself, _"you can do this Hermione,"_ the very next moment she is rushing away to the boisterous table meant for the Gryffindor.

But Miss Granger had mostly been lonely, mocked by the rest of her classmates, bullied by his Slytherin students, and berated by him personally in every potion class. Partly as an apology, he would store a copy of her brilliantly written essays in a secret drawer beside his teaching desk. But that could never excuse his vile treatment. He would often find the girl tucked inside a least frequented alcove of the vast Hogwarts library, digging through books, biting her lips red in nervous frenzy. Just like Lily, how many times had he seen the connection staring back at him!

Sometimes, he would also find her looking out of the window, from her personal corner in the library. How fitting, many of the students in the castle had started calling that alcove," Bookworm's nook". She would peer out of the window, watch students play around in the ground, and would heave sighs, her breath misting over the glass window. Brushing away those silent tears she would return to her endless research, essays, homework and advance study schedules. While he would stand and watch her, hidden behind the tall shelves.

Severus had felt her loneliness pull at his conscience. He would have loved to indulge in mentoring her. Pick at that brilliant brain of hers, teach her everything he ever knew, and watch how eagerly she would lap in every drop of it. But with the dark lord's return looming over his head, he had pushed all of them away. Awe, admiration, elation and pride had made him breathless when she had solved his riddle when she had discovered the clue to Basilisk. In his own dreamland, he admitted to himself for the first time, how he would look out for the tiny hand waving in the air, how he would swell in pride each time she would say the correct answer. He always knew she would get it right. Always, because he had watched her prepare for his class in the quiet library beforehand.

He whimpered and called out her name time and again, her image lingering close enough in the gathering clouds, but too far for him to reach out...Hermione standing in a destroyed girl's bathroom, still shuddering with fright, her eyes wide in panic and a huge troll lying unconscious beside her...Hermione, reading a huge tome in the Great Hall, breakfast barely touched...Hermione laying petrified in a hospital wing...Hermione hardly breathing after the debacle at the ministry, cursed by Dolohov. He had to pry her chest open to flush out the dark spell. How she had shone like a little princess in the Yule Ball. _"Sorry…sorry…I am so sorry…forgive me…"_

He wanted to hold her once again. In his arms, near his beating chest, close to his body. _Father, I have been her father, and she had to suffer so much. If only I could hold her once again. Pat her back, ease her insecurities, tell her, just keep telling her "Daddy is here, he will fix everything, you don't need to carry the weight of the world, you have a brother a stupid but utterly brave one, you have me, you can have Draco if you fancy him. Just let go, come back to us, love…"_

In his turbulent dreams, an image of Lily appeared beside his now smiling Hermione, in her ethereal voice his lost love called out to him, "Sage, my Baby's Breath is counting on you…the knights…are friends…of Hogwarts…look at them closely…you will know you will remember…the tales of the past never lie, neither are the beginning of the Founders all myths and legends. "

He tried to fight against the heavy winds threatening to blow him away. He tried to jump, leap and at least for once touch the two of them. The next thing he knew, Lily vanished in thin air, but Hermione was screaming in panic, "Daddy, daddy, I can't keep up, she will kill me…she will kill me…" As he got tossed into the rising gale, he watched in horror, Hermione was slowly transforming into a surging column of black smoke," Hermioneeeeee…" Something solid, heavy and cold, held on to him, turning his head, he saw three Knights of the Undead, hovering around him, trying to keep him away from the now billowing Obscurus. Knights, he had seen them, often but where? Their armours clanged, the hilt of their swords poked at his ribs. They are real yet dead.

The image of a destitute Snape had broken Harry Potter. He had always seen him as a man of power. Within moments the boy who lived twice was reliving the most grievous episode in his life. Clutching on to the bleeding wounded neck of the potion master and watching him die helplessly. "Hermione, Hermione was the one to save him. His daughter, my sister." He felt Ginny holding him close to her. He didn't notice that he was kneeling down in front of the man's sleep body.

"Gin…"

"Shush, Harry, Shush, why…why don't we let him sleep for some time? Let's go, Harry, we need to get you out of these soaked clothes as well."

Molly's motherly voice floated from somewhere near, "Ginny, dear take him to the spare bedroom, I will get some soup and bread. Let him sleep it through, how unfortunate, Merlin, help these two!"

He had cried in his wife's arm much later that night. He just could not forgive himself for not checking on Hermione. He had been angry, too angry with Ron for hurting her so much_. Stupid git, he could never figure her out. Loyal my foot!_ Throughout his mental rumbling he had felt Ginny easing his body on the bed, and letting him hug her. He kept his head over her beating heart, at least he was home. _But that miserable man downstairs, where did he stand, unsure over the threshold?_

_What would Mother want him to do? Of course, look after him, but where does that leave his own father?_ Ginny's voice mumbled the truth into his ears, "Harry, Snape is no less a father figure, for all of us, this is the least we could do, be there for him, become the family both Hermione and Snape have been yearning for so long. Your mother would have happened that, so would your father, even if they did not see to the eyes, but if he knew how Snape has protected you for all these years, even he would ask you to be for this brave and brilliant man. How accurate is it to actually recognize Hermione as Snape's own daughter, I say that bloody brilliant scarily mind-blowing!"

Harry looked back at his wife, stroking her ever-growing belly, he kissed her slowly, taking his time to say his wordless thanks. Much later into the night, he had woken up, to find his wife fast asleep. The cottage was quiet but for soft voices talking among themselves. Untangling him from his wife's arms, Harry crept out of the room. The voices were coming from the kitchen. Peering inside, he found Molly, Bill, Arthur, Lupin, Minerva, Kingsley and Narcissa all gathered around the dining table sipping tea. All their faces still overshadowed with uncertainty. The light in the living room was dimmed off. Creeping inside, he found Draco crouched beside the sleeping form of Severus Snape. The couch had been transfigured into a cot. And the man was still asleep.

Without looking up from the sleeping man's body, the brooding godson greeted him, "Potter."

Harry muttered out of habit, "Malfoy…how is he?"

Heaving a sigh, the man muttered, "Struggling with his nightmares…" pointing out of the window, at the still present company of Knight of the Undead, the Malfoy Heir mused, "Those were myths, long forgotten, funny I could never figure it out before all these."

That very moment, with a piercing scream Snape jumped out of the transfigured bed, his hands outstretched, his eyes wide open in terror. His baritone voice forced every soul inside the Shell cottage to gather around the living room in an instant and the name," Hermione" rang through every brick, through every particle in the vicinity.

* * *

A/N: I have been writing yet another fanfic called, "SCARS" do feel free to give it a read!


	46. Chapter 45

And to all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage and warm wishes to keep your spirits high.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 45**

When Narcissa and Draco Malfoy apparated in the empty bleak alley nearest Spinner's End, the street was quiet, apart from a dog barking at them. Draco threatened to send a jinx at the animal but his mother stopped his wand arm, instead, she knelt down and patted the animal. Together the three had remained there, mingling in the darkness, watching carefully the opposite house, quiet and abandoned, the only other place, Severus Snape would stay in this world.

"It always looked so desolate, like this muggle town, barely making it through the day, dying," Narcissa's voice jolted Draco.

"Mother, why didn't he move out?"

"We had asked him the same question again and again, but he had shrugged, Lu..he had asked him to move into the Manor when you were still a babe…but Severus never agreed. I think he was wary of the man, had premonitions about him, much like you and me had…"

"This is such a sorry place to start…"

"Severus was seldom a happy man."

"Do you think he will come here in all the places?"

"I doubt it, but if he turns up, we will see to it that he is fine."

"You have my word mother, I…I will not fail him."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You need to be stronger now, for both of them…"

"I promise you, I will…"

"Love is a strange power in itself, look at Severus, he had loved Lily so much that he had to make sure that the Dark Lord would pay for killing her, he had protected Potter, and you, without considering his own life. Draco if you could love Miss Granger like that, if you would become such an honourable man, I will be happy to have done at least one good thing in my forfeited life…I could make a worthy man out of you."

They stood there, with the dog now curled up beside them, sleeping at their feet.

Potter's patronus had alerted them after an hour's wait, they had Snape. A crack of an apparition, and her sister, Andromeda appeared in the alley. Ignoring the two trained wands pointed at her, she politely asked Draco and Narcissa, to side along with her. When a moment later the three appeared at the deserted beach near the Shell Cottage, all three had gasped at the sight that had invited them.

Rows and rows of soldiers stood circling around the cottage, facing the lone dwelling. On the sounding crack of their apparition, few of them turned and had held the newcomers at sword point. Narcissa incidentally blurted out, "Snape, we are here to see Snape." And that did the magic, a few of those menacing looking knights stepped aside and let them pass. When they were at the door, Lupin held the door open for them, surprised, he whispered unsure of speaking aloud least those undead protectors would mind, "What did you say? How did you do that?"

"Now, Remus, let us in first, we will talk at once!" Andromeda looked over her back at the still present column of Knight of the Undead and pushed her son in law aside.

Draco pleaded, "Where is he? How is he?"

"In the living room," the professor muttered, his eyes still watching the ghosts with horror.

The young man barged in and clumsily crawled up to the prone body of the sleeping man. He failed to notice he had been crying all this while. The deputy Headmistress's soft voice and her hand squeezing his shoulder to convey support and made him come to his senses. He managed to ask, "How…where…?"

"At Godric's Hollow, on Lily Potter's Grave."

Narcissa who was standing behind her kneeling son, covered her mouth, lest her exclamation would wake the sleeping friend.

Pointing at the items tucking within his hands, the woman asked, "What is he holding on to?"

Minerva ushered her out of the room, "Mrs. Malfoy, why don't we talk in the Kitchen, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Madam, may I stay here with him, he should not be left unattended," Draco begged.

Heaving a sigh, the deputy headmistress left him beside his godfather, but before she had left, she had transfigured the couch into a single cot and had conjured a stool for Draco to sit on.

Training his eyes on those closed ones of Snape, he intently watched on. At times, they would roll below those closed lids, at times, he would mumble something, and then he would fall back to sleep. Carefully, placing his hand over his sleeves, Draco prayed under his breath, "Please, please don't lose it now, now when I need you the most, please, just be fine, for me, for Hermione, just be fine. I…I need you."

Initially bewildered by the sudden screaming potion master, both Draco and Harry had leaped to their feet and were at the sides of Severus, who, unable to maintain his balance, was about to tumble face forward. Minerva McGonagall reached out to him from the other side. As the three people cocooned him in their embrace, Snape kept on mumbling, Hermione's name.

"Hush, Hush, Shush, boy, it okay, she…Hermione is okay…you are safe, you got us, we will save her…"

Snape hiccupped, in between his unstoppable tears, he muttered back burying his head at the crook of the old woman,, "No, she is not…she... She told me…she is afraid, and someone is trying to kill her…"

Cupping his tear-stricken cheeks within her wrinkled hands Minerva implored, "Who said this to you Severus, who?"

"Hermione, she was there, along with Lily, but then, Lily told me about those soldiers…" jerking himself away from the three of them, he made his way to the window, peering out, he whispered against the window seal, his huffed breath misting against the cold glass surface, "Knights of the undead."

The floo connection chimed that very moment, and the face of Neville Longbottom appeared. "Bill can we come through, by we I mean Blaise, Luna and Me?" When the owner of the house allowed full access, the three former students stepped in brushing their robes off the gathered soot. Zabini was carrying the very book Draco had been pouring through previously. His eyes danced with joy when he saw his former Head of the House standing against the window. Turning his head towards Draco, he nodded in a mute query, the other shrugged and mumbled, "We got him, but he is still raving."

Their individual hushed conversations were halted by the very familiar confident voice of the renowned potion master of Hogwarts, "Minerva, Molly, Narcissa, Kingsley, Lupin, please stay back and the rest please leave this room. Someone, please get Andromeda here. I would like to talk to each one of you, together in private." Pausing for a moment he said the next words to Blaise Zabini, "Get the others to read through that book you are carrying. I would talk to the rest of you later on."

* * *

A/N: Our potion master is back in action! Hurray! and if you like my writing please check out my other story "SCARS".


	47. Chapter 46

And to all those readers under house arrest because of Convid-19, sending across prayers, courage and warm wishes to keep your spirits high.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

To the unseen spirits of the world, the scenario of the Shell Cottage could neatly be divided into three groups. Two living and one undead. Of the two living, one group had itself arranged around a warm well-lit living room. And the other had sequestered itself in Bill and Fleur Weasley's study.

Ginny peeped inside the couple's bedroom and came down with watery eyes. When Harry received his emotional wife in the study, she started sobbing in his chest, "Don't mind me, Fleur had made sure the kids would sleep through all this mess. It was beautiful, all three kids, Victoire, Ted and Dominique snuggled around Fleur. She had fallen asleep with a storybook open on top of her." Harry simply kissed her brow and helped her ease down on an armchair.

Draco and Blaise had been pouring over the open tome, that Zabini had brought along with him, the very one Snape asked all of them to read through. They saw Ginny enter the room but spared the couple to have their private moment. Neville was sitting on another armchair, with Luna situating herself on one of its wooden arms. Before leaving the room the Ravenclaw girl had delivered a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, whispering to him, "It is good to see you well Sir. Professor Flitwick sends his best regards." The girl also had another letter in her pocket, which she was debated when to deliver to Potter.

The door of the study burst open and both Seamus Finnigan and George Weasley walked in. "Blimey, I thought you all forgot about us, mates aren't we on the same team?"

Draco arched his brow and drawled, "Which would that be, Finnigan?"

Puffing his chest, the Irish man declared, "Team Snape, you ferret!"

Zabini butted in," Hey, no name-calling now, as you said, Team Snape, and we are all into this."

Seamus mock-saluted the Slytherins when Harry enquired, "Any news of Hermione?"

"Nothing much, she sleeps, though there had been a spike in the magic fields in The Circle, Healer Norman says the entire spectrum is breaking and again rebuilding itself or something like that, but all I understood, she is safe."

Luna's singsong voice called out, "And the Rogue Magic?"

"That shit is still there, that's what Liza told me."

"Liza?"

Draco supplied without even looking up from the book, scaling the contents with his finger, and turning a page after some time, his brows scrunched up, his hair out of place," Liza, Elizabeth Hornbill, half veela healer apprentice, working under Healer Norman, are your sweet on her Finnigan, I would say suits you."

Blaise yelled suddenly, pointing his finger over a paragraph, "There, this one, I am sorry, I didn't remember marking it up…"

Draco mumbled, "That fine mate, as long as we know what to read."

George spoke up, "Mum shoved both of us in this room, won't even say what's up, good thing Harry you got the Headmaster, soaked to his insides really, but it's sad, Mione knew all this while, and never said a word of it, trust me, mate, that did hurt, I mean we always considered her a sis, just like Gin here, Merlin! To be related to Snape! That's like fireworks like that's an armour of its own!"

Despite the situation all the others in the room chuckled.

Clearly his throat, Seamus added," But those knights, creepy aren't they, freezes my bones, honestly, auror or not, I won't wish to be around them."

Blaise spoke addressing everyone in the room, "Funny you saying that Finnigan when those undead knights are related to Hogwarts itself when we all have seen them on a daily basis throughout our tenure at Hogwarts."

Nevile straightened up in his chair, his voice shaky, "They come from Hogwarts, bloody hell, these ghosts walk around us, good thing we don't see them, are they related to Sir Nicolas, or the Baron?"

"Nope, not them," turning back to the book, Draco prepared himself to read aloud so that all the gathered wizards and witches could hear him out clearly.

"There again, he is at it, just like Mione, they both would look sweet," George muttered to Seamus, who elbowed him.

"According to this, the soldiers or the knights of the undead, are the ones who had vowed to serve the blood of Búir na mara. "roar of the sea". These had been fierce soldiers in their lifetime and could take out a score of enemies one at a time. Their swords acted like their wands; some say their wands were embedded in their swords. Their words lived even after their body perished, and they would live to serve in spirits all those whose magic favours the "roar of the lion" and" the roar of the sea." Stabbing his finger on the paragraph he had just read, Draco excitedly carried on, "This, this is what got me thinking!" Turning to Longbottom he had pressed on, "Try to remember Neville, when you had pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, how did it look like."

"Jeeze, Malfoy, that was not the time to marvel at the sword!" Nevile retorted. But Harry interrupted, "Medieval piece of art, heavy, you need to hold your arm out to give it a good swing, the hilt had a piece of leather and something else wrapped around it, there were some inscriptions over the blade as well, but I couldn't get them…"

Draco solemnly added, "I forgot, you three had seen it as well."

Leaning forward Harry asked, "But why do you want to know,now?"

Blaise declared, "Because Potter those Knights outside this cottage carry the same sword, no not the sword of Gryffindor, but exactly the same model, even their armors and their helmets belong to the founder's time." The Italian walked up to the only window in the room, his eyes locked with the soldiers standing still outside," that book otherwise just goes on rumbling about medieval artifacts, and wizarding armies, during those days, muggles and wizards lived together…but many had started forming their own establishments, villages, and towns, and many of their fiefs and chieftains employed such heroic band of swordsmen who could not be killed according to the legends."

It was Luna who spoke this time," But I had heard that the sword of Gryffindor was goblin made…how then?"

Slamming the tome shut, letting a column of dust simmer in the air, Draco flung himself in the desk chair, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "And the is exactly what we are knocking our heads about, Lovegood, the real mystery…no…every blood thing is getting mysterious with the passing hour. Severus better make a head or tail of this, then we can have a head start."

Seamus joined Blaise beside the window, peering at the human-like apparitions hovering above the ground. "Creepy, they have been dead that long, blimey, they do look familiar like I have seen them."

Blaise quiet voice that reverberated through the study, "Yes we all have, in all the corridors of the castle, outside the Great Hall, the Soldiers of Hogwarts, we have hidden behind them, we have passed by them to our classes, and we have watched them guard Hogwarts at the Final Battle, but what surprises my the most, there has not been one single incident after from the Battle itself when these were walking about, then why did they all of a sudden, appear?"

Neville also added from behind them, "Honestly Zabini this whole thing gets weirder, I mean, every day I make it a point to just stare around the entrance to the Great Hall and simply marvel at all those stone soldiers who had fought in the Battle along with us. As a practice, before coming here, I had patrolled around the castle, and I saw each one of them in place. So, if you say these ghostly soldiers are them, then what are those still standing in those many catacombs outside the Great Hall?"

* * *

A/N: Thought and views are needed to keep me afloat.


	48. Chapter 47

The regular disclaimer stays, I am only responsible for my AU and OC.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Severus Snape had heard the younger wizards and witches file out of the room and he had heard the older ones arrange themselves in the available sitting area. He had heard the floo come alive and Andromeda returned from her cottage. The old woman had previously dropped her grandson at the shell cottage when she had left to fetch her sister and nephew. Now she had gone back to set the wards around.

With his back still turned towards the room, his eyes fixed on one of the 'Knights of the Undead' he pondered hard on a lot of things. The predicament Hermione was slowly tangling into, those ghostly apparitions hovering just outside, and above all how did this happen, when and where…Nagini's venom had torn holes in his mental shields. Though he could get a lot of those gaping holes fixed, some of the memories were truly lost, and in most of these days, he prayed nothing of great importance was lost forever or else he was truly doomed. Someone touched his shoulder, and turning a bit, he found Molly Weasley holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

Without a word he accepted it and she left him to his musing after patting his back a couple of times. That woman had raised a brood of kids. And here he was, standing in his black clothes, still learning to accept his role as a father to a very sick young woman. Clearing his throat, still watching those tendrils of smoke rising from the cup, he spoke up in a loud voice." Before we even start discussing anything at all I would like to make it clear, Lily, Harry's mother died as a faithful wife."

Molly objected, "Severus, we would never…"

"No, please don't interrupt, nothing of my past is hidden away from anyone of you. You all knew how bullied I was at school, you knew me like a misfit, erudite, genius, but socially awkward. And Lily Evans was the only real friend I ever had. The rest were opportunists, cunning and shrewd acquaintances. I…I loved Lily."

"You don't need to explain yourself Severus, none of us here hold anything against you, friend," the quiet voice of Remus Lupin provided little solace to the stoic man.

"Please, let me say this for once, we…we were together only one time. Hogwarts was attacked, and I found myself pulled into the vortex of the Dark Side. Voldermort himself tutored me into the advanced Dark Magic disciplines. He had also got a potion master appointed, in short, back then it seemed I was finally getting all the required attention to enhance my skills. The only thing that kept me tilted towards the Light side was Lily and the promise I had made to her. The Dark Lord had succeeded in planting moles inside the Ministry and I was certain the whole thing would fall, and of his hatred for the Muggles. I…I had to do something without blowing my cover. I had approached Dumbledore clandestinely and had agreed to pass on vital information to thwart the death eaters attacks in any way possible. He got the required results, several lives were saved, though the Dark Lord had been livid, things still favoured the light side. Andromeda had been appointed as my handler. We would never reveal ourselves in public, and we would meet in highway inns or motels to exchange information."

"Severus would often come with several bruises, swollen lips, black eyes and worse to wear, I could not help myself but provide him with the basics, food, water, and potions. He would be reluctant but did keep quiet while I stitched him up. The death eaters were beasts. And Lucius, a pervert." Andromeda spat at the last words. Severus turned and gingerly lowered himself on the empty side of the couch, which Minerva had transfigured back.

"But that day, instead of her Lily came. And…one thing led to another…that was the last I saw of her…though Lucius would drop one instigating word or the other…but she had vanished from the surface of the earth. I had already established a circuit of minion informants, but each one of them came back with empty hands. The Dark Lord had started teaching me Legilimency. Months passed. Then suddenly he left along with Bellatrix and Nott Sr. We were simply asked to carry on as if nothing had happened. I had finished my apprenticeship with that potion master. Though I wouldn't get a certificate for it. After a year and a half, Tom Riddle returned, and called for me. He said I was to install myself at Hogwarts and try to learn about this vigilante "RED LADY" who was killing my fellow death eaters. Strangely even those killings stopped soon after."

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, he continued, "Hogwarts opened its doors for students and asked for those who couldn't complete their education to apply for a diploma course. Dumbledore had called for me personally. The ministry had been secured by the Light Side, and Abraxas Malfoy died under mysterious circumstances. The headmaster apologized for the incident at the Shrieking Shack and personally mentored me not only in all the subjects that are taught in Hogwarts but also in Occlumency. He didn't say a word about my improved skills at potions or Dark Magic but arranged for Slughorn to supervise my potions apprenticeship program. Unlike many of the students, I stayed away from the castle, hidden in the Hogsmeade Inn of Aberforth Dumbledore."

"I was seldom called to the Dark Lord's meetings during that time, but Nott Sr. appeared one day with a message from Riddle…he had ordered me to find a way to get the DADA teaching position that was empty, I had already got my certificates and Albus would surely let me apply. It was from Nott that I learnt Lily and James had got married. Dumbledore had by now figured it out I was the snitch from the other end, but he kept his mouth shut so I continued to keep mum. It was by accident I had overheard the prophecy. Aberforth had caught me listening and had dragged me down to the cellar, Albus was informed, and he did exactly what he was good at, manipulating. He had let me go, telling me this was my chance to prove my worth to the Dark Lord and get back into his good books. What a fool I was back then! Only when Peter had delivered the Potter's address to the grinning bastard, did I figure out the key players of the prophecy. I begged at his feet, I asked him to spare Lily, I told him I wanted her…just, just to save her somehow. But she was dead, by the time I could reach Godric's Hollow, and I…I was reduced to a pawn stretched in between two wizards."

When the room remained quiet, apart from few of the witches still sniffling, he looked back at the ghostly figures from the window and wondered," It is an honour, you know Minerva, to be protected by the very spirits of those knights who protected Hogwarts since the day it was built."

* * *

A/N: I am not a Native English Speaker, so it is quite acceptable for many to find my language crunchy lacking the smoothness they are looking for.


	49. Chapter 48

The regular disclaimer stays, I am responsible for my AU and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Minerva McGonagall had stood up and walked to the window, narrowing her eyes. Her object of scrutiny was the same group of hovering ghostly soldiers which had just multiplied in number. "Soldiers from Hogwarts," she murmured. Snape looked around and for the first time took note of the battered look of its other occupants. Knowing fully well that none of them would otherwise agree on returning for a few hours, he pretended to be exhausted and flopped back on the couch. The group likewise left him alone. Apparently, Bill Weasley had welcomed everyone to occupy any available place to rest on.

With half-shut eyes, Snape watched Zabini, Malfoy and Harry enter the living space, the fireplace roaring back to life and the Italian vanishing away in its flames. Draco resumed his watch beside his head and Potter excused himself for the night. Severus followed the sound of his footsteps up the stairs and heard a bedroom door somewhere above being shut and locked behind. After waiting for another hour, he could make out his godson's soft snorting. Stealthily he got up, removing the throw that someone had lovely wrapped over him. Quietly, he gathered his precious belongings and walked into the kitchen.

Whispering a soft "Lumos" he first peered at the glass globe with the small bouquet of baby's breath inside. Placing it over a kitchen towel, just in case it did not roll over, he next reopened Lily's last letter. And went through it once again.

"_How do I love thee… (1)_

_If thou must love me (2)_

E.B.B

_When old age shall this generation waste,_

_Thou shalt remain, in midst of other woe_

_Than ours, a friend to man, to whom thou say'st,_

_"Beauty is truth, truth beauty,—that is all_

_Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know."_

J K, G urn

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

Aristotle

"_Good Morrow"_ my sage _"Good morrow"._

_JD_

His vigilant senses picked up a soft footstep, turning about, he found four people staring back at him mirroring his famous smirk. Potter grinned, Draco rolled his eyes, Remus chuckled and Minerva deadpanned, "Thought you could fool the sleeping cat under the couch, Severus." Putting her palm up, she successfully shushed the growling man caught like a toddler stealing cookies. She walked in, drew a chair beside him, sat on it, and dropped a stack of parchments on the table. "I have seen you work in the staff room for years and all of us now know, from where does Hermione get her compulsive habit of note-taking. We all will stay up with you, in case you need to run your ideas through. Mr. Potter, if you could brew some tea, I think all of us would need a big pot."

Draco had taken the chair on his other side and Severus was truly annoyed with the boy trying to get a look at the letter still held open in his hand. He drawled back, "Weren't you taught not to read someone's personal letter, Draco?"

His godson looked up from the letter and stared at him, "I was, but I have already read it, and I remember, you reading my personal letter back in the hospital, I am just following your footsteps, Godfather!" The young man had the gall to say all of that in a sweet singsong voice that made Severus gag. Though before he could manage to shut the boy with a strong rebuke, Draco stunned him," Those few lines of your letter...Hermione wrote those lines to me as well, in her short cryptic letter, have you realized that?"

Harry explained how Bill had delivered both of Hermione's cryptic letters back in the hospital. Both the transfiguration professor and the DADA professor were waiting for the Headmaster to throw some light on it. Though Remus just enquired one thing, "Harry, have you got your letter with you right now?"

"Could never part away with it." The young man brought back five steaming cups of tea and with another hand he delivered not one but two letters to Severus. In response the man had just arched his brow, but finding an empty chair next to Draco, Harry just shrugged, "I thought it was high time we could stop hiding things from each other and instead share information. I don't like the idea of goblins manipulating us yet again."

Remus had looked surprised, "Yet again?"

"Luna gave me the other one, while you are sleeping." Potter looked at Snape and then nodded at Lupin.

"Yes," running a hand through his hair Harry continued, "look at the facts in front of us, they had manipulated Mum to work for them, I am not going into whether that was right or wrong. We don't know whether they had approached Hermione on their own or whether she had chanced upon some clues that made her question her identity. I am considering the latter, because even if she was too respectful to you," turning his eyes at Severus, " she had never shown any desire to find her birth parents. I mean, even while we were on the run when Ron had deserted us, I had asked her about her parents. WAIT!"

Looking ahead of him, Potter slapped his palm on his mouth, his eyes were wide. Severus leaned over, "OUT with it, Potter, What did she say?"

"She just said 'they are safe', and then she became quite nervous. Later on, when we visited my Mother's Grave, Hermione had gone white as a sheet. When we had finally managed to find our way back to the tent, she had hugged me after our escape from Nagini's clutches at the Bagspot Cottage. Back then, even I was quite shaken by everything, but her calling me, 'my brother' felt oddly good."

Severus was making notes, and tapping his finger over his lower lip he muttered, "We can consider this as a valid point. That Hermione knew by then, that she was Lily's daughter."

Draco spoke up next, "I think she came in contact with Griphook in the manor while these three were captured. Because she had really been wary to share a cell with the goblin."

"So, it was Griphook who dropped the first hint. 'The love of sage and lilac lives till date. The Brightest Star in the Sky.'" Remus reminded.

Minerva blurted out, "If we are going by the fact that Hermione knew from beforehand that she was Lily's daughter, then the Grangers must have some evidence of it."

Remus looked at the thoughtful Headmaster, pointing out, "You should consider visiting the Granger residence, I am sure Kingsley can help you with that."

"We need to but before that I want to draw you attention to these cryptic lines." Tapping his fingers over the three open letters, Severus continued.

"These are references to Muggle poems, Lily and I would read while we were still young," pointing out the lines written on the oldest letter he looked up at Draco.

"_How do I love thee… (1)_

_If thou must love me (2)_

E.B.B

These are the first lines of two different poems or sonnets written by a muggle female poet, Elizabeth Barett Browning. E.B.B. is just her initials."

"And Potter,

To my brother

S. Sassoon

The w. wind

Masefield…"

"She has directly referred to you as a brother…" Bill Weasley spoke out from the doorway, he had been watching the five at work for a short while, the light from the kitchen had made him aware, not all the visitors were asleep.

"Mr. Weasley, how far does your oath of secrecy with the goblins run?" Snape asked.

"It stops right where it starts endangering Hermione Sir. I don't wish to be another Percy of the family. I would like to help if you want to conduct an Unbreakable Vow, I am ready for it."

Motioning the eldest Weasley to take a seat next to Minerva, Snape stated, " How would you describe Griphook's intention in all of this?"

"Sir, I can see two things clearly. One- he truly, honest, genuinely cares for Hermione, to the extent, he has been thoroughly worried about her, and two- he wants something back from the wizards of Hogwarts."

Minerva, Remus turned at the man, and Snape snarled, "Ever a scheming goblin, what does the sly banker want, Mr. Weasley?"

"It took me some time to join the missing links Sir…"

Losing his patience, Severus Snape, lunged forward, and grabbed the young man but his collar, "Stop beating about the bush, my daughter's life is in danger, and that goblin is somehow responsible for it, tell me, now William Weasley, what does that disfigured mutant of a dwarf want?"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, I believe." Bill had choked over the words, trying to breath.


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Apart from AU and OCs, JKR is still the creator of the HP world.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

No sooner had Severus Snape let go of William Weasley's collar, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus had bound inside the room. The lynx stood regal in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and when it opened its mouth, all the occupants of the kitchen were stunned by its message.

"The security wards of The Ministry of Magic were breached. In front of Hermione Jean Granger and Blaise Zabini's joint office five deadly apparitions hover, guarding the locked door. They have already decapacitated a few of our adventurous Aurors. They have fatally injured Tracey Davis. Zabini is on his way with the details."

The head Auror's voice had died down, the bluish outline of the lynx stared hard at Snape for some more seconds then had vanished in thin air. Without being told, Bill sprinted out of the kitchen to the living area, the others could hear him activate the floo connection.

Snape stood up and to everyone's surprise he started rampaging through the odd items. Minerva tried to say something, but the man simply held out the parchment he had been scribbling through. Fishing out the two unopened letters, he shoved Harry's back to him and ripped open his own. Remus just said, "Severus…" but his former classmate had thrown across the goblin's envelope, after breaking open its seal roughly.

He barked at Draco, "Where is the book, I asked you all to read through earlier?"

Stammering, the blonde replied, "Longbottom took it to read through…"

Not waiting for him to finish his sentence, his godfather pulled him from the chair and had pushed him in the general direction of the door, "Get the book, get Molly, Merlin's...Get everyone here right now."

Turning at Minerva he directed, "I want you to keep adding to the list," looked at Harry, he growled," Potter why are you staring at me, read that letter!" Staring at Remus, he found the man softly crying. Finally losing his patience, Snape yelled, "Now is not the time to cry like a girl, Remus, what's with you?"

Looking up at the irritated man, the DADA professor softly said," Severus, I think you should look at these…" Crossing the room, the werewolf handed a thick bound album to the confused potion master and nudged him to sit down. The moment his eyes caught sight of what could be an old album, he slumped against the backrest, his eyes were growing moist, and his throat went dry.

There were baby pictures of Hermione- after she was born, in the arms of very tired yet beaming Lily. In the arms of a dwarf, who was obviously young Griphook. And then, long shot photographs of toddler Granger playing on the swing. Granger fast asleep in a pram being pushed by her adoptive parents. Granger licking on to ice cream. Granger peering into a bookstore through the display window, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Remus turned over the front page were in long goblin script the following words were written,

_Minerva Estella,_

_my brightest star of the Sky._

_The love of Sage and Lilac_

_will one day shine,_

_will surely shine through the clouds._

"The baby images are Griphook's personal collection. He must have truly started to care for the little girl."

Minerva wiped her tears with her handkerchief and urged, "We need to keep a level head and weigh all the information at hand before questioning Mr. Griphook, Severus."

Closing his eyes to get a grip on his racing heart, Severus schooled his was aware he had to race against time now. He had to find answers, deal with the goblin, deal with the minister of magic who will soon come knocking at his door and he will have to save Hermione. When he had spoken out, he sounded grave, "Potter what does your letter say?"

When the other had said nothing at all, Severus had tried to snatch the parchment away, but Harry had jumped off his chair, yelling out, "No, No, don't it, it from my mum."

"What?"

Staggering back, he would have fallen backward, if Lupin had not caught hold of him, halfway. Harry immediately realized his mistake. That Snape and he were both people who wanted to show Lily how much they were capable of loving her. And this was true for Hermione as well. He shouldn't have rebuffed the man.

Taking off his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes and cheeks and walked up to the astonished man. Carefully putting the folded letter in Severus's hand, he held on to his bony hand, "I know what friendship is. I know what companionship means, I also know what love feels like, right here, "pointing at his own heart, "I have Gin…" "I know how fiercely you loved mom. I am still trying to understand all of this together. Hell! I am so happy, so excited to finally," wiping his tears of joy, "call Hermione sister, I mean I don't need to introduce her to you, our bossy know-it-all." Holding Snape's hand, Harry gave it a squeeze, "Can you bring back my only sister, back to me? Through this letter Mum just wanted me to know I have a family, a sister, and I should look for her."

This open display of acceptance had made Severus uncomfortable. Squeezing the young man's hand back, he quickly retrieved his own, passing the letter in his robe pocket, he promised, "I...I would like to read it alone, I will return it to you, Harry, after that." The young man just beamed back in acceptance. He was looking at the other opened but unread letter, expectantly.

Hesitantly, the headmaster picked it up and then dropped to his knees. In between dry heaves, he managed to say, " It's from Lily, she must have written this after leaving Hermione with the Grangers… Minnie, why, why did my girls have to go through so much pain and despair, while I remained ignorant of it...she wrote in it...that she was considering the option of marrying James…and she would never stop loving me either..."

Narcissa followed by Draco and the others had softly walked in, and the Malfoy matriarch knelt beside her old friend, "She must have been forced to do that Sev. I feel ashamed to tell you this, but Lucius had his eyes on her ever since the first Yule Ball...I would guess, that letter which I had sent you through Draco must have been written after you both had met for the last time. I remember Lucius coming back raving like a mad man a few nights after. He had that piece of parchment hidden in his desk. He was perversely obsessed with her. It was he who had convinced the Dark Lord to go after the Evans parents, in the first place, and you would remember Lucius had shown such interest in leading that raid. I can only say, I am so, so sorry, Severus and Mr. Potter."

Grabbing on to his friend's hand, Snape whispered like a child who had seen the majestic display of a fair for the first time, "I...I am a father, I am the father of the most wonderful, brilliant, bossy, hand waving, endearing, smart, overachieving girl, Cisa, I…am Hermione's father."

Sound of several footsteps from outside had broken the trance, and they had all turned towards the window. A huge army of "the Knights of the Undead" was stomping their feet on the sand, marching on the spot. The sky above them had slowly started turning lighter, with the approaching dawn.


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Apart from AU and OC, I solemnly swear the rest are JKR's creations.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Severus Snape jumped on his feet and dashed across the room. Upon reaching the glass window, he braced his fall, by placing both of his palms flat on its cold surface. Truly what looked like a small troupe of soldiers a few hours ago, had multiplied into a massive army. His eyes hovered over those many dead pairs of eyes, the only thing visible in those helmets. Flicking his eyes left and right he turned over to Minerva, "Minnie, what was that spell you would always love to test, the one that summoned…"

Molly pushed past the group and came to stand beside the deputy headmistress, "Merlin those are Hogwarts guards, Minerva!"

Puffing up with excitement, the transfiguration professor replied, "Piertotum Locomotor, but Severus, these are animate...how…!"

Pushing his way through the excited crowd of both old and young witches and wizards, Snape swung open the front door and stood in front of the huge army that spread across the whole beach.

Steeling his nerves, strengthening his mental shielding, after taking a couple of calming breaths, he bellowed, pointing his wand aloft, "Piertotum Locomotor".In a second, there were several clanging sounds of metals and every undead armed guards held out their swords pointing ahead, ready to charge. Remus, Draco, Harry, Minerva, George were standing right behind the headmaster. It was George who quipped. "Funny, you ask them to move, they get ready to charge. That's a bloody army at your beck and call Sir."

"No, Mr. George Weasley, Not at my beck and call. But they are somehow summoned by Hermione. We had been mentioning her name again and again after the war for these many years, but these knights had not appeared then." The Headmaster stood, trying to find a reason behind this sudden anomaly.

Minerva and Remus both spoke at the same time, "Oh, yes, only after you were recognized as her father, did they appear in front of your office room and then right in front of the closed door to your personal chambers."

Harry exclaimed, "They were also there at Mum's grave, from where we brought you here."

If Severus was shocked to learn about these random appearances, he did not let the others get a hint of it, instead, he went on explaining, "In short, me being recognized as the father of Hermione has triggered their appearance. But why did they appear in front of her vault or her office?"

Neville yelled behind the group gathered around the front door, "Sir, because these are guards, they are meant to protect, I mean like protect Hogwarts, protect her vault, protect her office, and protect your office and you. But from what is…"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, from what is the actual question."

Walking a bit forward, Severus once again addressed those ghostly knights, but this time in Latin, "Ave Equitibus inmortuae". Instantly the ghosts stood tall. In awe, the group watched the part of the front row stand away to allow a heavily built what would have been the general or commander of this army float ahead. Kneeling in front of a taunt Headmaster, the general spoke in a raspy but fluent English," We are honoured to serve the bravest students of Hogwarts, we are honoured to serve you, Headmaster Snape, we are here to fulfil the vow of Minerva Estella Hermione."

"Hermione's vow?" Severus managed not to choke on his words, he could fully recall how even in his dreams these ghosts had kept him away from the Obscurus.

"We cannot say what we are forbidden to utter, but if you are keen to save our summoner, the bravest fighter, the brightest witch after perhaps Morgana, you would want to look for Búir na mara. Trust the goblin but don't trust him too much, trust the remaining brother and above all love your daughter from the bottom of your heart. Oh, brave one! Like a father like daughter."

"I will, I promise…"

"You want us to return to our place, but we cannot, not until our summoner gives us the order, but we will go back to our catacombs at Hogwarts, and we will be with you whenever Minerva Estella Hermione's interests are endangered."

Within moments the witches and the witches saw the wind carry away piles of sand and with them, the apparitions mingled like dust. The wind picked up and like rain clouds the army rose towards the sky and vanished away.

Narcissa Malfoy grabbed Severus's sleeves and muttered, her face turned white as a sheet, "Búir na mara- the roar of the sea, even the Dark Lord wanted to know about them during the First War. He had asked both Lucius and me to help him, look for a journal in Manor Library. He was of the opinion, and someone in the Malfoy line had documented the lives of the founders before Hogwarts was established. Severus, is he coming back, is he not dead, even this time…?"

"Cissa, this is not the Dark Lord, why...why don't we all go inside, Mrs. Weasley could you please get us some tea, we will have to discuss a lot of things before both the ministry and the goblins knock at our doors."

Watching over a sleeping Hermione Granger had rather been a peaceful occupation. At least Healer Astrid Norman liked this sleeping form over that it's violently roaring or rocking alternative abomination. The several monitoring charts were droning in the background, now and then she could hear Liza chatting with the other female intern healers. The name Seamus Finnigan had caught her attention a couple of times and Astrid chuckled to herself, "There we go again the tale of a healer and an auror, young love and it's many…"

A sudden spasm of the sleeping form caught her unaware. The charts, in cue, started scratching against the several charmed-quill points. The monitors flickered with mild warning signs.

Jennifer, one of the interns rushed to observe the sudden spike in the system, and called out, "She is waking up, but there is another magical field interfering…"

Norman had by then reached across the panel, studying the readings thoroughly she exclaimed, "We were already struggling to contain the Rogue Magic, though, with Snape's timely interference, things were under control, now what hell is this…"

She was cut out by Liza's screech. "Ahh! Look! a face, a face, a face on the glass."

They had all turned together to see the thing Liza's trembling fingers were pointing at. Right on the other side of the glass wall, a hovering green ghostly apparition had appeared. It was clad in ancient battle attire, had a huge sword drawn out in its thick gloved hand. Prepared, ready to charge.

But Norman noticed another thing, Hermione was no longer in her bed. She was back to the furthest corner of her side of the circle, facing the wall, rocking on her hip, her hair free and wild forming a sinister halo. But it was her back that drained all the blood off the old Healer's face. Blood. Hermione's lower back, no, the hospital gown, the girl had been wearing, that excuse of cloth was gradually turning crimson red.

Running through all plausible ideas, she informed the other frightened assistants, "Stay put, watch her closely, I will get Snape", Norman dashed out of the Circle, running as fast as her feet could take her, she reached the special apparition point designated by Speciality ward Healers so that they could come and go any time of the day. In a blink of an eye, the old witch apparated to the edge of Shell Cottage's protective Wards. But she was not alone, Minister Bones was there too along with Blaise Zabini, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

Ave Equitibus inmortuae in Latin means Hail to the Knights of Undead.


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Apart from AU and OCs, JKR is still the creator of the HP world.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

It was like the old days. Severus could feel his blood roaring his ears alert and he could feel his heart beating right within his palms. He could not waste a single moment before the whole world started closing on him. If he was to get his footing in this mess, if he was to establish an equilibrium in this rapidly infringing chaos- he was required to act and mobilize the others to play their roles.

While Molly handed every witch and wizard present in the Shell Cottage their teacups and shortbreads, the headmaster spent the time pacing up and down the little room they managed to leave for him. Remembering an odd incident, he right away approached Harry, "When you were recruiting students for your Dumbledore's Army, tell me how did Miss Hermione go about it?"

Harry gulped once, settling his spectacles back on his nose he recalled," She made all volunteers write down their names and if anyone broke the code of secrecy, well, that was how Marietta Edgecombe got 'sneak' etched on her head, Hermione had jinxed the parchment."

"Enough," fetching a parchment, Snape aimed his ebony wand on it. The others sat straightened, exchanging glances they watched the parchment glow not once but thrice. Lines and columns appeared over the pale yellow surface. Someone offered him the quill. He looked up to see Ginny Potter holding it out to him," Sir, I will get the others to sign it, why don't you start explaining your plans."

"Very well," taking the quill, he put down his signature. Once Mrs. Potter had collected it, she signed it without asking any questions and so did the others, one by one. Clearing his throat Snape continued," Few things are quite clear. The goblins have already approached us. Soon we will see the ministry asking for help. And we also have a unique problem that keeps Hermione battling for her life. And there is the Undead Knight. We need to make sure one thing- put Hermione's life above the interests of others. That parchment with your name would have told me whether anyone here thinks otherwise." He had looked about for a moment and enjoyed the ashen faces of several horrified audiences.

"Bill thinks goblins are in this for Gryfindor's sword and I believe the Ministry is interested in missing Horcruxes. We would on the other hand want to see all of that is taken care of at one strike. We need to have the upper hand and we need to have both the ministry and the goblins agree to our conditions."

Lupin and Minerva both asked, "How?" Lupin gestured to the deputy mistress to continue on," What can we offer both of them to strike such a unique deal?"

"The ministry will try to contain their secret dealings with the goblins and the goblins will try to keep Lily's vigilante days off the papers to continue their other clandestine missions, we will simply step in Hermione's abandoned shoes. We will tell Griphook, umm, Minerva, how important is that sword to the House of Gryffindor in these circumstances?"

The old witch roared in anger, "Severus, don't you dare! Hermione is not disposable, not to me, not to Hogwarts, and surely not to the Magical Society of the world."

"Good, we need to quickly go back to Hogwarts and interrogate Griphook, before sending him back home. Minerva can you send a word to Aberforth to join us? I am sure Madam Bones will soon call a joint meeting. Just for Hermione's sake, we can't give his secret away. I strongly feel Madam Bones will come knocking here, and she must not see any of you apart from perhaps, the Weasleys and Potters and you, Minerva. The rest should stay back at Hogwarts. Cissa and Dora meantime, can you please go back to the Manor and look for the journal that," gesturing at Mrs. Malfoy, he asked," you were talking about. The one, that Dark Lord wanted so badly..."

Aberforth was waiting for a Patronus, he was certain, Snape won't waste any time. So when the familiar Patronus of a tabby cat woke him up, he had gathered his sister's portrait once again and had patiently waited next to the school's closed gates. Several pops later a formidable crowd of witches and wizards appeared and together they entered the grounds. Filius Flitwick and Griphook were waiting for the party in the guest quarters where the bank manager had his night's rest.

Snape drew a chair close to the goblin's bedside while the others settled around the room. Curtly he stated," I will thank you for keeping both Lily and Hermione safe. And I am equally disgusted with you for making both of them go through so much trouble. But I will not speak of that. I want to know your true intentions behind this, all of this?"

Griphook had a night's time to think and the goblin was certain of one fact. Severus Snape was a dangerous wizard who had for all his life walked over a thin wire between two kinds of magic. Light and Dark. He knew this man would not bow to the goblins' manipulation. But above all, the bank manager was tired of pretending and lying to himself that Hermione Granger was not the daughter he always wished for.

In a raspy voice, he replied, "Headmaster Snape, I will assist you in saving Estella's life. I don't wish for nothing else, apart from atoning for the sins my family has committed..." Snape studied the man and brought out the same parchment on which he had gathered the signatures of the others. "Very well, sign this."

The goblin understood this was a test of his conscience and wrote his name down without hesitating. George had the presence of mind to ask, " Sir, if you could throw some light on what happens if, " before he could complete, his eyes had started bulging out and his tongue had started growing. Snape turned, his lips curled at the corners," That happens to start with and ends by melting your bones, now think of how much you truly love my girl and things will be back to normal."

After Aberforth had signed the parchment, Snape pocketed it and spoke directly to both the portrait of Adrianna and his brother. Filius had arranged for Dilys and Nigellus's portraits and those were propped against two chairs. "Thank you for helping me from the very first, I am sorry for that incident at my…" Abe placed his hand over the young man's shoulders and gave it a squeeze. "Keep aside formalities. You know your girl suffers from the early bouts of Obscurus. I think Healer Norman wouldn't be able to help her much longer. You will have to step in and perhaps you might require her to shift somewhere…"

Griphook cut in, "Headmaster there is something else I have to offer. There is a property that you have inherited. Its last claimant died three months ago. You can shift her there when things start to get out of hand."

"And it will, Where is it?"

"Its Prince Manor, you are the only surviving kin apart from Hermione."

If he was shocked about this new development Snape didn't ask for further clarification. Instead, he wanted to know something else, "What is inside Hermione's Vault?"

The Goblin looked down at his hands and mumbled, "Lily's books among many other things."

"I will visit the bank today itself, and I would like to see the vault. Professor Flitwick, would you please ensure that your brother has safely reached his home?" turning back to Griphook, he had grabbed hold of his hands, squeezing it menacingly, the ex death eater had chewed his last words, "No more games, expect the ministry at your door as well. I promise not to breathe a word to them but only till you hold onto your end of the deal."

The goblin's eyes had shone in a rare flash of determination that made Remus Lupin standing right behind the headmaster, as he clearly remembered how ferocious these magical creatures could be. In equal intensity that matched the tenacity of the man nearly breaking his bones, Griphook replied, "For Estella, I will die a thousand deaths."


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP world, I own my AU and Ocs- end of debate!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Minister Amelia Bones, though was sorted into the Hufflepuff house of Hogwarts, could easily have found her own place among the sharpest Ravenclaws. Currently, she was standing in the corridor where all the action had taken place half an hour ago. She had watched her aurors being carried away to 's and had been ever since staring at the Ghostly apparitions of what could only be undead soldiers of muggle medieval times. But there were other things that did not escape her eyes. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Blaise Zabini were not as shocked as the others were.

Turning to her head auror she whispered, "Get Zabini and meet me at my office. And order this corridor to be sealed off. Not one auror speaks of this to the press, or else I will have your head!" She had swiftly turned and walked back into the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Kingsley grabbed the Italian by the hand. Pushing him into an empty room, locking and silencing the door for good measure, he turned. "She doubts. She will stop at nothing until she finds out the truth. Both Snape and Hermione's life is in danger. We need Snape back. Those bags of heavy metal and bones- I don't remember I have felt this unsettled before. We have been summoned at her office. I am certain what she is going to harp upon…"

Blaise cut in, "Sir, why us, we…"

Shacklebolt barked, "We weren't that good at pretending that this was the first time we saw that deadly undead company of ghosts! She will want to know why!"

Blaise raised his hands in surrender, "Well, we tell her a story…!"

"Seriously, Zabini, Bones will not listen to your bedtime stories!"

"Sir, but we can tell her that it has to do with something that Hermione was neck-deep into! Sir, do consider, she will learn of this Undead knights are already guarding Granger's Gringotts Vault tomorrow morning. And she will learn about the one at Hogwarts…"

Grabbing the young man's sleeve Shacklebolt snarled," And who will tell her?"

"None of us sir, but she will notice it, until, unless, Headmaster Snape can find a way to make it disappear."

Pushing away from the young official of Magical creatures division, the Head Auror paced up and down the small room. Then he conjured up his patronus and after mumbling his message he turned at the other.

"What happened back at Shell's Cottage?"

"Seamus is still there, Headmaster is slightly better though I will bet all my money, he is bloody shaken by all this. He knows about the book I was reading."

"The one about wizardry war artifacts."

"The same."

"I see, so you're telling me, there is a link…"

"It is plausible. But I am thinking who imperioed Tracy? And what was she sent to retrieve?"

"Bones will ask that too. For once in my life I don't have answers and I don't like this one bit."

"Sir, we can trust Snape. He is a hard nut to crack. I know that. He will get to the bottom of all this." rubbing his face to ease away the tension Zabini peered up at Shacklebolt, "Sir what do we tell Madam Bones, for now?"

"We should simply push her into meeting Snape. No stories, no lies, just diplomatic answers. She had been in the Order of Pheonix, at least she had assisted it indirectly. She will bend if she knows the Order can help her once again. That woman just needs to be shown that a very promising young woman's life is in danger." Swinging the door open he nodded back and both wizards walked out.

Just an hour after Snape, Lupin, Minerva, Harry, George and the other Weasley's were settled themselves at the Shell Cottage, Bill alerted them, "The Ministry is here just as expected." He was looking out, perhaps waiting for them to arrive anytime. Snape settled himself on the transfigured cot, with Draco and Minerva settled at the other single armchairs, facing him. The Weasley family members were either catching up with their sleep or helping out in preparing a decent breakfast.

The potion master looked up from the small cot and drawled, "By all means invite them in."

The Minister drove start to the point, " Severus, I have been a clandestine Order member, please if you know anything, tell me." Pointing at Kingsley and Zabini, "these two, are my men, but they seem to parrot your words," the Headmaster just arched his brow.

"They tell me you have had an episode, that your magic acted up or something and that you needed to be removed from Hogwarts. But why here! Why not go to St. Mungo's? I know when I am being lied to! For Albus's sake, Minerva, those Knights have killed a person, imperioed or not. The press will question me, and all I know is that someone was foolish enough to call the Buir Na Mara knights..."

Snape sat up, making the Minister lean back into her chair, "What did you say?!"

"Why those are Buir na mara knights aren't they? The knights that were only loyal to the house of 'Roar of the Sea'. I remember reading somewhere…"

But Snape was leaning too close to her," Where, where did you read it?"

"In Gryffindor's own journal, where else!"

Minerva exclaimed," Godric Gryffindor had a journal! Amelia, do you have it, where did you find it?"

"At Hogwarts Library, in the personal study of Gryffindor, I happened to locate it by luck."

Draco spoke out of turn, "We can go now and…"

Shaking her head, Madam Bones confirmed, "I don't think you will be able to locate it, I remember Dumbledore and Madam Pince sealing it off. I mean I didn't see that happen…"

Minerva cut in," Yes! They had to seal off the former personal studies of former members of the staff because there were several reports of old books disappearing from the library. But as far as I remember that room was empty, bare…"

"But, when I found it, it was a proper personal study."

Snape barked, "Where do you think Amelia the journal went? Who saw you go in that secret room, whom did you tell? Who knew of it other than you of course, Because I remember spending hours in the Library, still I never found such treasures myself."

"It was in my first year, but I remember walking into Abraxas Malfoy the last time I walked out of that room. He was on the board of governors."

"Did you mention it to Dumbledore or Madam Pince?", McGanagall questioned.

Snape replied on behalf of the Minister, "No, she didn't, damn it! She was just a first year, why on earth would she dare to approach the Headmaster or the Librarian! They would think she is upto some mischief instead! ", turning to his godson, who stood up at once, he ordered, "Go back home, and look for it!"

Turning to the wary Minister of Magic he scrutinized her closely. At length he brought out the same parchment with the list of signatures, "I will talk only after you sign this."

She hesitantly caught hold of the parchment and the offered quill and had read aloud,

" _I hereby swear that I will assist whosoever wishes to aid Hermione Granger and find a solution to the mysterious circumstances that she has the misfortune of encountering and thereby fall ill in the process. I will not speak or hint or write or inform any soul about the presence of the Knights of the Undead. If I break the code of secrecy I will pay dearly. I hereby declare my alliance with Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter and extend it to all included members of the Order of the Phoenix."_

Looking at the others present in the room, Madam Bones, for the first time felt their combined power. She understood what it was like to be at the forefront of the Order of Phoenix. Without wasting time, she put down her full signature. Following her, Snape urged both Shacklebolt and Finnigan to sign the parchment. She expected Snape to embark upon a fantastic tale, but the man disappointed her by saying she could think about calling on the goblins for the much awaited meeting in the meantime, she should allow him to visit the sealed corridor, but he would come much later into the night.

When the three walked back to the apparition point close to the protective wards of the Shell Cottage, they were joined by both Minerva and Snape. Madam Bone had turned to the headmaster, still trying to fathom his many secrets, when she heard a crack of Apparition behind her. The three officials spun around wands in their hands, to find a harried, panting and frightened Healer Norman looking back. She lunged forward and could have fallen if Seamus was not close enough to help her find her footing. Still panting, the elderly witch managed to say, "Get Snape right now! A new magical field, a charging ghost! Hermione is bleeding! Get Snape, Now!"


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my babies who are best friends with JKR's many kids.

* * *

**Chapter 53**

The sudden arrival of Healer Astrid Norman at the apparition point of Shell Cottage influenced two sets of emotions in two drastically different people. Amelia Bones and Severus Snape. Only twice in his life before this, did Severus Snape actually feel his heart pumping right with his trembling palms. Once, when he had arrived too late that night at the Godric Hollow only to cry over his Lily's dead body and the other when Nagini had managed to dig her fangs at his neck.

Amelia Bones had tasted power long enough to forget herself in its depths. It was habitual for her to bark orders, watch, men look up to her for guidance and actually relish the control she had over any situation.

The Minister opened her mouth to once again establish her stand, only to be halted midway.

"Madam Bones, your presence is the Ministry is warranted, as you already have to explain the press about the sudden demise of Miss Davis, you wouldn't wish to also add to your worries by explaining the circumstances of your presence at St. Mongo's, would you?" She stammered and for the first time realized, what power Severus Snape had over his students. She couldn't even manage to say something suitable in reply when the tall man left them stunned, grabbing Norman by the sleeves and apparating away in a moment.

It was by sheer luck that Severus had allowed Norman to think, for soon enough they found themselves in the specially dedicated apparition point reserved for Healers of the spell damage specialty ward. Snape broke into a run, his mind unable to think of anything, but reach out to his only daughter. Seeing him approach the familiar guard, Goldrang had swung open the door ahead.

By the time he had made it to the Circle, he was joined by Norman's assistant, Fed Mason, who without having been told spelled open the glass enclosure. Giving the room a quick look, the headmaster found the intern healers covering at one side and the ghostly faces of the Knights of the Undead lined up on the other side of the separating panel.

On his presence, they withdrew their swords but stood firm, not budging an inch off their ground. Looking over their skeletal shoulders, Severus could see Hermione sitting against the furthest end, rocking on her hip, her hair swirling by itself like thousand snakes and the gown clinging to her back, wet with blood.

Stretching his hands out, he begged, "Let me in, please, she is my daughter." To the utter shock of the dumfounded healers behind him, the ghosts parted, Perhaps it was Liza who exclaimed, "Daughter! Did he say, daughter…" But Snape could hear nothing less.

If the monitoring screens were blaring on the other side, the chaos on this side was ten folds intense. It was like he had apparated right over a tempest tossing the great waves of an angry ocean. He could hardly stand on his feet and doubled over, unable to tackle the onslaught of clashing magical fields. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his magic and his mental shields. He saw them, five knights, looking like real men, pretty much alive, standing beside him, glowing swords in they hand pointed at the raising Obscurial that was steadily engulfing the panic-stricken young woman on the other side.

One of the knights on his right, turned to him and yelled over the howling wind," Say it Prof, say it again, that made it retreat, I say". Both confused and irritated, Severus shouted back, "Say what? Who are you?" The one on his immediate left elbowed him, "Seriously, Snape, now is not the time for introduction, say it, call her, call her, it worked the first time!"

_They knew him!_ Shaking his head, he concentrated at the gradually blurring image in front and softly uttered, "Hermione, my child, look, daughter, look at me, Da.." gulping down his own raging emotions, he tried once again," Daddy is here, look up girl, look at me...come on, you can do it!"

The wind settled at once, making him sway forward. There was solid ground below his feet, not a miles-deep ocean grey and angry. Taking deep breaths, he looked up through his long disheveled black hair. An unseen spirit clashed against his body sending him backward, though surprisingly he felt it familiar for a second. Someone screamed from the other side, "Don't you dare, don't you dare, touch him," and saw to his utter relief and shock- Hermione Jean Granger, no his daughter, his fierce daughter, dressed in her blood-soaked hospital gown, arms raised forward, palms ready, magic sizzling over them. He could feel the same eerie spirit coming back at him in full vengeance and in that precise moment, the young witch bellowed, "Not him, not my father!"

Right in front of his eyes, he saw magical aura, red, blue, white golden clash against each other. The spells that had been protecting the enclosure, shatter in pieces of jarred icicles, the protection shield beyond that cave in and reduce itself into dust. He covered his head with his sleeves, throwing over his very own timely protection shield, which held on miraculously.

All went quiet, grappling at his sense of self-preservation, he peeped over his black sleeves. His obsidian eyes met with wet honey-dipped, jovial ones. Hermione Granger had crawled over to him. With chaffed parted lips she managed to say in a hoarse voice, "You came, you really came, it is not a dream…" Snape had never felt this sheer amount of joy at being welcomed so endearingly. But before he could respond, her eyes rolled back, her head lolled over and she would have hit the floor if he hadn't grabbed her hands and held her to his heaving chest.

Mumbling into her thick, tangled and matted, but real chestnut hair, he cried in earnest, "I came, I am here, Daddy is here. You are brilliant, you are magnificent, you are everything, I could ever dream of, I am right here, I won't give up, I won't leave, I promise, my baby's breath, I promise, Oh! Lily! I promise I will save her, I will save her! Like always! Always!"

For a handful of minutes, he sat down, holding his breath, he tried to strain and hear her breath. The small whiffs of air, made him ease along the floor. For the first time, he realized the pang of the parents at Platform 9 ¾, when they hugged their kids and sent them off to the school hundreds of miles away.

He realized why kids and parents both eagerly looked forward to the owls. Why every year the first years, sneaked out of their strange four-poster beds and sort to hide behind alcoves and tapestries. They missed the touch and the smell of familiarity and love. For long love to Snape had smelt like Lily, fresh and delicate. Now, it slowly, softly, and surely started smelling like vanilla and butterscotch. Like Hermione, even if she was covered with the smell of pungent and decaying death. But below all that, she was still there. Still fighting. Holding her tight, Snape sighed deeply and mumbled," I will save you, Hermione, I will save you."


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: the same as previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 54**

All it took was just one simple hug to set him free. That simple touch broke his years' old wall of indifference and cursed them under its feet. As a kid, he had watched Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans hugging their daughters from a distance. He would hide among the trees to watch how the lovely mother would kiss their two daughters goodnight after reading them bedtimes stories. When was the last time did his mother touch him to show him the power of affection? She was always this withdrawn person. Later on, she withdrew further into her shell, truly frightened and afraid of his father. Lily had hugged him as a friend. And he could still remember how she had guided his stiff hands around her, giggling," Silly Sev, it's just a hug, I am sure you know that, moms and dads do it all the time?"

That Christmas, after giving her red ribbons as a sorry excuse for a present, he had to reveal he was not familiar with this simple act of affection. He stole from his father's purse in order to buy the pool of sparkling red ribbons from Penny's multipurpose shop. How his father got wind of it, he had no idea, but he found it quite difficult to hide his bruises from Lily. Just where his father's fingerprints were smarting over his cheek, she had rubbed some snow and giggled after gifting him with his first kiss on the cheek. He had blushed mercilessly…

Here sitting on the floor of a ripped off containment room, Severus Snape hugged Hermione with all his might, burying his face in her matted hair, he kept mumbling the word sorry again and again till he choked and gasped. She knew, and she did everything to make him live, heal, and be surrounded by people whom he would not push away. The thoughtful girl took the onus of wandering around the world hunting for those unheard of Horcruxes all by herself.

He tried to remember the times when he had the luxury to actually touch her. A handful of times. He bit his tongue hard enough in shame because back then, he had laughed at the cat ears and whiskers and the furry face and swishy tail of the little girl lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He bit his lips and hugged her tighter because he had ridiculed her countless times.

"And she could have actually died during several of those stupid adventures." Once when the three baboons had literally got themselves trapped in front of Lupin. The werewolf had quickly transformed under the full moon before them. Snape tried to remember if he had held her while guarding all three of them.

He had just given her mere glances while she lay petrified after the basilisk incident, the chick had the clue tucked in her palm though! Solved his riddle of potions in the first year and what did he give her in return?! Dumbledore had made him heal her after the battle at the Ministry of Magic. He had been so clinical about it.

All through her school life, she was so lonely, how many times did he see her cry in her secluded reading nook at the library. "Oh!Merlin! Please! Please!" rocking her slowly he continued to mourn over his past mistakes, his horrid behavior, his absolute lack of judgment.

He felt the presence of someone else moving around him in circles. It was Astrid Norman. The elderly woman along with Minerva MacGanagall was building up the protective shields that the unconscious woman in his arms had shattered through wandless magic.

It was then that he noticed her arm and the words mudblood curling on their own over the ashen skin. Dark Magic. He realized at once, some form of Dark Magic was residing inside Granger and the witch was desperately fighting against it. Shifting her on his lap, he looked at the words etched out by a knife. He tried to run his fingertips over them. Thin hair-like tendrils of dark fume rose up as soon as his fingers brushed over.

Snape took only a couple of minutes to rein his emotions. Picking up the girl, he walked up to the bed and slowly placed her over it. Looking up, he urgently sought the Healer's help. "Norman, show me her wound, that one which is on her back, the one that…"

Pushing him aside, the old Healer turned the girl to her side and bunching up her blood-soaked gown, she yelped," Trust me, Severus, it was not there before, how?"

"Let me, get a better look at it!" bent on his knees, he scooted close to the bareback, the wound was raw and half-healed, but definitely open. Though, it had stopped bleeding for now. Muttering loud enough, he informed the others," it is thin slit, looks deep enough, but miraculously missed major organs, an inch long and fingernail wide…" shaking his head," no doubt a magical object did it, Norman, would you allow me to…"

The Knights of the Undead were still present in the room, guarding it. It was one of them who spoke up. Snape felt his words sail through his mind space, though others only saw him turn and look back at the ghostly apparition standing right at the foot of the bed. "She will respond to your spells only, because from now on only blood will protect the one you love, the one she loves with all her heart, mind, body and soul."

Nodding back, Severus took a deep breath and muttered the counter curse, a variation of Sceptrumsepera. While the wound started healing under his magical influences, all of them witnessed the erratic magical fields vibrating and shrieking like a beast in pain, And a blob of tar-like substance oozed out of the wound and crystalized once it came into close contact with the air around.

Minerva produced a glass orb and in it, Snape managed to transfer the strange substance. Without turning to the older women, who did look exhausted and spent, he mumbled, "Can you, leave me alone with her for some time? I...I...would." Squeezing his shoulder, the deputy headmistress left him and Norman muttered, "Take you time. We will be at my office." Peeping through his long black hair, he watched Potter guiding McGonagall out of the circle and Finnigan offered him a puzzled look and then nodded curtly, spinning on his feet, he guided the intern called Liza out, leaving him alone with Hermione.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he noticed, he had been crying, and those dunderheads saw it all! Norman had scourgified the gown and had turned her on her back, before she left them alone. Her eyes kept fluttering and her lips trembling. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair.

He would never understand what made him do it, but his body had bent forward and he had kissed her forehead with a new sense of love and tenderness foreign to him until then. His action did shock him but there was something else that made his blood run cold. The smell of dead rotting flesh, pungent acid, and seawater. He heard the faint growl of a snarling beast and the brush of malicious magic over his own. Looking back at the Knights of Undead, he thought, " What…?" They retold his own words, "Think boy, think because time here is on great essence!" Hermione chose that very moment to mutter, "Home...go...home."


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Severus Snape finally made his way through the long corridors of St. Mungo's, his mind both numb and fired with determination. As he stopped in front of the Head Healer Astrid Norman's chamber, he took the time to turn and mumble under his breath to the concerned portrait of Dilys Dervent, "She is fine and so am I." Taking a deep breath, he firmly knocked at the door. It was Harry Potter who opened it.

Both Norman and Minerva McGonagall looked quite exhausted. The heavy spell work involved in the reconstruction of the protection charms around the Circle had literally drained them out. The ladies were reclining on two armchairs looking quite pale. But the moment, Snape walked in, they struggled to sit up straight. He huffed at that.

"Please lay back, you don't have to jump each time I walk in. And...thank…"

McGonagall rebuffed his offer of gratitude, "Shut it, Severus, before you found out she is your daughter, she happened to be one of my cubs, and she will forever remain one. Keep those gratitudes to yourself, for Merlin's beard! Now, tell us what was all that about!"

Astrid joined from the other armchair, "Trust me, that was a bloody battle happening within a small space, though I never expected Miss Granger to suddenly react like that, for a moment I thought she was going to harm you. But this turns into something more complicated."

Snape looked interested as Harry asked, sounding worried," How? What has complicated things? Is Hermione okay?"

Heaving a long sigh, closing her eyes to gather her wits Norman explained,"Now we have two rogue magic. Actually, what we previously thought as one rogue magic...It turns out to consist of two parts. Like our two hands, working in coordination with each other. One got divided into two smaller forces of energy. Thus their intensity has gone down, after the whole thing of you stepping in, Miss Granger displays a rare bout of magical capacity given her ailing condition, and those ghostly faces... Though, you will be able to throw more light on it."

"Honestly, I would not be able to say much. I will have to analyze things first. At least be assured all of you, that Knights of the Undead will remain inside the circle. One thing I have been able to perceive... Those spirits have tagged along with Hermione and had been within or with her for sometime. They know me quite well and they know her as much as Harry would know her, or maybe more. None of us know whether she had means to communicate with them in her 8th year. Though, I wouldn't think that could be the case, because the castle and its wards are both tuned to my magic and also to the deputy mistress's magical signature."

Snape tapped his finger on his pursed lips while Minerva furrowed her brows and confirmed," Miss Granger didn't speak to anyone back then. Neither did she show any unlikely interest in artifacts around the castle. Yes, she did spend quite a lot of unhealthy hours at the library, but that's nothing unusual, for the girl."

Snape nodded and continued," Then perhaps later on, she learned the way to call upon them from where they initially came. At least we can say the Knights at Hogwarts are all accounted for. It is their spirits which are hovering and appearing each time either one of us is in a vulnerable state."

"What made them appear in the first place?" Astrid asked, truly intrigued.

"Mr. Zabini and Griphook have mentioned that the Knights of the Undead' can't be killed. Those are usually summoned by a wizard or a witch sharing the mark of wizard commander to whom these knights were answerable in their lifetime, and once summoned they would attach themselves to the summoner. Like guardians. And will ascertain that the magical being is safe and under their protection. And only a blood kin of the witch or the wizard can help them go back to the realms of the undead, from where they have been released," Snape recited from memory.

Turning to the two witches and then at Potter, the Headmaster reasoned," Well, this time, neither Minerva nor I had summoned them. Griphook said, one at Gringotts had appeared on its own."

"Sir, nothing happens without any reason?" Harry countered.

"What do you mean?" Snape countered back.

"Um, I really don't know, but could this be possible that someone had tried to break into her vault. We don't know if any of the goblins are behind it, we are just relying on Griphook's version of now." Harry explained.

"I am certain Gringotts has already asked for the Ministry intervention if the ghost continues to guard her vault." Snape concluded.

Potter moved on, a little excited about the possibilities," And another one kept appearing first blocking the Gargoyle staircase, then it stood blocking your private quarters. Later on, there were several watching over you at the graveyard. Then they turned up at the Shell Cottage, but this time it was like a small army."

Astrid squinted her eyes and opined," It is almost like someone is ordering them. A summoner perhaps, just like you explained."

"Yes, and I can alone speak to them as of now. But I am wondering what triggered this whole thing? What made them appear in the first place? I can't just accept Griphook's revelation or me accepting Hermione as my daughter worked as a trigger," Snape replied slightly agitated.

"No, sir, that truly can't be the case. We didn't know about Hermione's vault nor did we know about her office. I mean those ghosts are there right now," Potter supplied.

Turning back at Norman, Snape theorised," If you say that the Rogue Magic comprises two entities, then I can safely say, those two will remain within the check. Because on the other hand, Hermione and the Undead knights are giving a good fight. But they won't be able to hold the ground for much longer."

"Why do you say that Severus?" Minerva paled slightly as she asked urgently.

"Minnie, for one I have felt both of them. One of them had tried to attack me, but Granger somehow saved me from it. The other I guess is still in its nascent form, and I strongly believe, it is the Obscurial we are all worried about."

Harry whispered loud enough," Aberforth Dumbledore. That is why Ab brought the portrait of Adriane Dumbledore, I mean, he has never removed that one from his inn, ever, until now. Hermione had told all of us about Adriana. Ab also believed Hermione is undergoing the first stages of Obscurial transformation..."

Astrid muttered," Not something Albus ever chose to mention. But yes, I confess, he did anonymously support some research on the same field."

"There are other cases of Obscurial?" Snape asked.

"No, not just that parse. But mostly he was interested in studying repression of the spontaneous flow of magic. There are victims in this ward who are known to suffer from that after traumatic experiences. We have also found children who aren't able to call forth their magic so easily. In the past, these kids would die and incidentally kill people around them, before setting their foot inside Hogwarts. But now, we are trying to organize corrective workshops for them. We try several ways to help them do magic. For some, we need to show them ways to control it. It all varies from case to case. In some cases, we have to cuttle the amount of excessive magical energy by redirecting their focus and interest in other things. We do this all, keeping in mind that we are preparing these kids for a normal life. One such student is currently attending Hogwarts." Norman mulled over her words as she looked at the two professors, "I am breaching healer patient confidentiality here…"

"Astrid, we need to know, not just because we need to save Hermione. Maybe we can take measures to protect the student in the future as well?" Minerva urged.

"Okay, She is half blood, sorted in Slytherin…"

"Astrid the name please," Snape hissed.

"Gunhild Heskin, one of your first years, Snape I would like to know what are you going to do with this piece of information?" The Healer hissed back.

Harry James Potter had sprang to his former teacher's defence," Madam Healer, you might have known him for a long time, but you never had the honour to be his student. Professor Snape will never abandon his students, he can be the strictest of teachers we have ever had, but he makes sure even the weakest of us shine in life. If you still have doubts, you can take a closer look at Neville Longbottom."

Patting Harry discreetly, Snape promised," Gunhild Heskin is my ward, and I will see to it that she flourishes in life, Norman. Once all this is over, I would like to meet her parents along with you."

Overwhelmed, Astrid glanced at Minerva and found the witch beaming at her. She turned at Potter and smirked," Mr. Potter, I say, I am indeed a little envious. Even Dumbledore was not so protective of us."


	57. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 56**

"Severus, Minerva, I didn't wish to keep you both in the dark, about Miss Heskin…" Astrid tried apologizing.

Snape allowed McGonagall to assure the Healer," Astrid, I take it, you were acting according to Ablus's wishes. He never spoke about Adriana. But I am sure, deep down he blamed himself. The fact that Abe too hated him, made him a reclusive of sorts. He might have shifted his whole focus into running the school, but I have been friends with him for a long time. I know he had been sorry, for letting things happen in a way they shouldn't have," she looked at Snape and grew quiet.

"Healer Norman, did Dumbledore know about my involvement with this ward all this time?" Snape asked gingerly.

Astrid smirked and replied with a question of her own," Mr. Potter, do you think it is possible for anyone to hide something from Late Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry stole a glance at both his former professors and muttered," Well, if someone was trying to outsmart him, one needed to be exceptionally good at hiding one's thoughts," he flicked his eyes at Snape and looked away.

Clearing his throat, Snape addressed Potter, "I am certain you have some news from Madam Bones." Handing him over a folded parchment, Potter hurriedly informed, "I have been asked to accompany you in this joint investigation."

An owl entered the room, dropping a small parchment on Harry's palm, it flew away. The young man read it hastily and informed the others, "The Gringotts Bank has placed an official request to the Minister of Magic to aid them with the mystery of Hermione's vault, specifically asking for both of us and Malfoy to look into the matters."

"Madam Bones knows how to act swiftly under pressure and that was a very clever move from Griphook. Though I will have to place special inquiries at the Aurors and Muggle Relations department…"

The floo connection at Norman's fireplace activated with a chime, and when the old healer waved her hand, the head of Draco Malfoy appeared among the green flames. He sounded tired and irritated," May both Zabini and I step in?"

Before both men could question the obvious Snape informed," Things are under control here, I will explain the rest later. Did you get the journal Draco?"

Twisting his face in disgust, he furnished a murky black tied up a journal and shoved it at his godfather's raised hand. The young man turned and held the mantlepiece with both his hands. Severus gave him both a shocked and disapproved look and opened the journal only to close it shut and hurl it at the floor. Zabini was leaning against the bookcase.

Trying not to laugh at the expense of his former teacher and his friend, he quipped, "Seriously Sir, when we found that journal, we were dancing on us toes thinking we won the world cup from under the Gryffindor's bloody nose, but when we opened it, Spinx Darling with practically nothing on, winked at us from the cover of an old edition of Play Wizard Monthly."

Draco groaned and managed to utter, "And My Mum and Aunt were laughing at our awkwardness. Mum managed to get hold of the real thing." Snape noticed, Harry was discreetly trying to take a look at the open magazine laying innocently at the floor, and barked, "Focus, Potter!" The young man blushed and looked away.

"Draco, what did Narcissa say?" Snape managed to ask even when his patience was growing thinner by the second.

"Mother looked up the publication date and mentioned that it came out somewhere between our sixth and seventh year. Both Blaise and I thought who could have done the switch because obviously it won't be my pervert father. Mother mentioned my engagement to Pansy Parkinson, which I declared null and void as soon as the war was over."

Minerva cut in, "Miss Parkinson? I don't think she will be behind all this, she simply does not match…"

Snape agreed, "Even I don't think she could orchestrate the whole whatever it is. She must be a pawn or an accomplice. Do you both know anyone else reading this trash?"

Draco turned and joined Blaise when Snape was shouting at Harry. Harry mumbled," Well, many of the older Gryffindor boys had them tucked under their beds or in their trunks…"

Blaise confessed, "So did the Slytherins and Ravenclaws and even the goodie boys of Hufflepuff."

Draco sighed, "Severus, it could be anyone who had access to my house, it could be Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, anyone!"

"Well, then, keep thinking, because it is clear, someone had been on this, planning this for a long time, even while the Dark Lord was alive. In the meantime, Griphook has requested through the Ministry of magic that we got involved in solving the mystery of Hermione's vault. Harry, Draco, you and I are officially going to go to the Gringotts. I would need to ask Shacklebolt to provide me with the address of Granger's residence, take no offense Minerva, this should come through the Auror and Muggle Relation's office. And at last, we will pay a visit to the Magical Creatures regulations department, perhaps somewhere after the Ministry office hours. Mr. Zabini, please make yourself available, and if Mr. Finnigan is present...where is he by the way?"

Norman smirked, "The Auror escorted my weeping intern Liza to the cafeteria for a strong cup of coffee."

Snape grimaced, "Just make sure he is there when I visit the ministry, Zabini. I would also like to go and visit the archives, Minerva, could you ask Lupin to meet us at the ministry as well. He has already been there once."

"I will definitely pass on the invitation to him," the Deputy Headmistress nodded curtly.

Harry ventured, "I can in the meanwhile arrange for the papers that will allow us to visit the Granger Residence. Sir, but why are we going there?"

Draco beat Snape to it, "Potter, while the Dark Lord was alive, he had planned an attack on the Granger residence which was led by my father. I was supposed to go, but I chickened out at the last moment. They had come back empty-handed. The entire family had vanished, and the house was empty. They did thrash about, but there were no clues as to where they went."

"If I can recollect and if this matches with the specific time you are referring to, I am certain Hermione went to Grimmauld Place or the Burrows. We were planning to go and hunt for the Horcruxes...But I will check with the muggle relations department about the Granger parents. Strange, she never said anything about it…" he had rubbed his chin and had narrowed his eyes.

Snape came and stood beside him. Tentatively he placed his hand over the young man's shoulders. It was safe to say, all the occupants were shocked to see the man display such a rare form of considerate gesture. He choked over his words, but still managed to convey," And also, because, Hermione personally asked me to go home."

Harry and Draco both jumped at that, "Sir, she spoke, she spoke, sir! She actually." Snape found his hands trapped within both the younger exuberant men's vibrating one. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, she did speak. I am just covering all the grounds, here, if we go find the clues anywhere we are going to visit today, it will help us in healing Hermione faster, right?"

The younger men nodded back and had literally tried sprinting out of the door, when Healer Norman shouted, "None of you are leaving unless you all are adequately fed, Molly has already sent a basket filled with breakfast for all of us. My assistant informed me while Bill dropped this at my office, he said, he would wait for you all at Gringotts as per the manager's specific orders."


	58. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Seamus Finnigan might have failed to notice a rather large beetle quietly sitting on the edge of the empty chair next to him, as he helped the beautiful intern Elizabeth 'Liza' Hornbill cry in his arms in the nearly empty cafeteria of St. Mungo's. But his Auror senses did kick in when he felt he was being followed right till the gates of Gringotts. The thoughtful auror did inform his Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and plans got changed at the very last minute. Healer Norman's chamber's fireplace received the confidential status of being connected to both Gringotts Manager's and Head Auror's offices. When Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape stepped out through the goblin fireplace, they were greeted by both Bill Weasley and Bank Manager Griphook.

"We have sent an official request to the Auror's department today asking for ministry intervention," handing over an official seal document to Harry, Griphook continued, "and this is the official pass to Gringotts both of you, Headmaster Snape and Mr. Malfoy. It just suggests that both of you are here because Gringotts requested you personally to see into the matter. The level where Miss Granger's vault is located is sealed and secured. All our patrons who have their vaults at that level are mostly muggle-borns. We do not expect many of them to access them during this time of the year."

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but ask," Why do most muggle-borns have their vaults located close by?"

Griphook sneered," Because, Muggles build entertainment parks simply to enjoy a roller coaster ride which compared to our cart ride is nothing. It adds to the thrill."

Snape could understand the goblin was not forthcoming with the information. Considering that it could be a trivial matter, he opined," Perhaps, also because, muggles provide us with the unique form of foreign exchange and I suppose, goblins are efficient in guarding whatever that needs to be guarded in our magical world, somewhere deep down away from inquisitive muggle eyes."

Harry ducked his head and bit his cheek hard when he heard the goblin mutter as he led them to an adjoining secluded capsule-like enclosure where an official cart was waiting for them," Like father like daughter, espionage runs in that blood."

When they finally reached next to Hermione's Vault, Harry exclaimed," Is this ride ever going to get old?" surprising him Snape offered, "No, never," making Draco smirk.

The moment the four of them stood in front of the vault The Knight of the Undead appeared. Feeling ill at ease Griphook canceled the periphery wards the goblins had managed to create. They all stepped close to the ghostly apparition. It was Snape who stepped forward and spoke," I am Severus Snape. I have come…"

The clear voice of the ghost echoed through the winding tunnels making the wizards and the goblin with them shudder, "I know who you are and what could bring you all here. But I would want to know why each one of you can stand here still alive and why must I not chop your heads off this moment without wasting my breath?" Raising its bare sword it touched Snape's chest with its sharp tip," Let's start with you, Headmaster Severus Snape."

Snape through legilimency had warned Draco not to bring out his wand and the blonde man succeeded grabbing Potter's arm tight enough to stop him from doing so as well. From the corner of his eyes Snape saw Griphook gripping his cane tight and muttered under his breath," keep your wand away."

Clearing his throat he looked straight into the empty sockets of the misty skull wearing an elaborate headgear and spoke," I come here for my daughter Hermione Granger, she is not well, I think she might have…" tapping the misty sword on his chest, the ghost chuckled," Yah, yah, the bossy witch was right, this heart has seen the worst, brave, truly brave and a good father, It is an honour to meet you, sir, you should always be proud of your daughter. You may enter."

It had swung his sword and was now tapping it over Harry's forehead. "Ay, and you Sir, what brings you here? I see, truly hideous, not something a baby should have, horrid scar, you got there, but she said you are brave. So tell me, brave hero, Harry Potter, why are you eager to waste your time here?" Though angry at the way this ghost was mocking him, Harry could understand, this was a riddle game and that he was being tested. Squaring his shoulders, he spoke out," Hermione is my best friend…"

The sword tapped harder, making him gasp. The ghost had bent down tutting close to his face, he chortled," Best friends don't forget to check on their best friends, young man. But I will give you another chance, why are you here Mr. Harry Potter, now answer quickly, I don't have the whole day?"

"Wait, wait, because, I just found out, I am her brother, I am sorry, I was not paying much attention to Hermione after the war, we...we were all mentally suffering, still nursing our wounds."

The ghost had made a face and brushed off the young man's blabbering with a wave of his hand," Stop whining, Miss Granger did mention, you got trouble with talking about your emotions, she was right. No, I will say this one time, prove yourself as a worthy brother, or I will skin you alive. You may pass".

Turning to Draco Malfoy, the ghost circled the frightened man tapping his sword at his own helmet," Now, now, what do we have here, the ferret bully, young love is so blind. Seriously she had to go and fall for you, why, I would like to ask. Nay, Nay, I see your swelled-up-treasures in your vault, but the glitter does not catch Miss Granger's eyes, it is books, and books, she hoards bloody books...so what is it, "stopping right in front of a very pale Draco it mocked, " is it true, that the princeling has a heart as well, that is capable of loving a M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D?"

Narrowing his eyes, the Malfoy heir retorted," Don't you dare say those words, I love her, I will strangle…" smacking his head, the ghost turned and walked up to Griphook stating," If you love her truly, prove it to her, because if you break her heart, I will never let you sleep again. You can pass as well."

Staring hard at the goblin bank manager the Knight of the Undead, stood tall, "We did not get officially introduced, did we? Forgive me, I am Homeh, the fox, and don't you dare start your manipulating games, I have my eyes on you." Walking back to the front of the vault door, the knight shimmered through it leaving the magical people standing outside mute and baffled.

At length Harry managed to squeak, "Yup Hermione can boss over anyone, ghost, giant, or wizard. Phew, she is definitely controlling these." Griphook walked up to the vault turning to Snape, he asked him," Did you bring the envelope I had delivered to you in person?" Shaking his head the potion master dug into his robes and brought out a small pouch," Thank you for that, I think you are actually asking for this one." Both Malfoy and Potter realized what it was. The standard Gringotts issued vault key. And this one belonged to Hermione Granger.


	59. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: the same as the last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy stepped inside a fairly large vault. But it was not the size of it that baffled them. They were taken aback by how meticulously the whole place was arranged. Closest to the vault entrance hung an ordinary muggle mirror. Beside it both muggle currencies and magical knuts were arranged in separate boxes and in between them a large ledger book was lodged in. Tentatively Snape picked it up and flipped through. There were thorough notes made of both money taken away and money added. He smirked because Hermione was intelligent enough to use the mirror trick. He turned to find Griphook standing near the doorway hesitant to step further inside.

"Mr. Griphook is everything alright?"

The goblin jerked his head up and stammered, "No, nothing, of course, not, I mean everything is just fine," staking his head, he looked at the bound book on the Headmaster's hand and asked, " What were you asking, Headmaster?"

Snape arched his brow taking into account how uncomfortable the goblin looked in his own establishment. Instead of making the man more uncomfortable, he genuinely wanted to know," What was the nature of Miss Hermione Granger's financial dealings?"

Swallowing hard the Goblin studied all the three wizards now staring back at him with interest. Drumming his fingers over his waistcoat button he explained," Well, you need to understand that Hermione...maybe we should talk about it more privately. Just for now, it is safe to say, Miss Granger wanted total autonomy of her vault. We were allowed to scan through whatever she was bringing to deposit here, but she insisted on an agreement to be drawn where the goblins would give their word, they won't set foot inside this vault."

Snape continued staring at the agitated goblin, whose eyes were roaming all about the confined space, taking in its details as if, for the first time, he had set foot inside it. At length he mentioned," Very well, I will hold you on to that promise."

Harry was not as amazed as the rest of them. On the contrary he was rather quite proud. He declared, "That is typical of Hermione. Arranging everything systematically." The ghost of Knight Homeh, the Fox reappeared startling all of them and said making a grotesque face,, "I feel sorry for you Mr. Potter you had to struggle under her sassiness for so long." The man who defeated Voldemort twice tried to come back with a retort when the ghost turned to Draco and smiled, "I get it, It was truly easy for you to tease them." Winking at the blonde man who was quite amused he vanished.

Snape shuddered when he noticed two large Hogwarts trunks placed one beside the other pushed against the left-hand sidewall. Harry too had noticed them and exclaimed "That's Hermione's truck" and Snape muttered, "and the other the older worn out one belongs to both of your mother's." Right next to them was a small table on which a muggle safe was kept.

Out of curiosity, Griphook walked over and touched it, but the very next moment jumped back yelping. Homeh reappeared once again and warned," You vowed not to poke your nose into Miss's personal affairs."

Having spent so many years training himself as a spy and living half his life as a double agent, Snape's acute power of observation kicked in. "This is a Gringotts vault, but it is systematically arranged by a single person, a person who values the importance of information and who was working as an undercover Horcrux hunter herself…" looking around He continued to watch the other two young men studying the contents around with interest.

Harry had walked up to the small table and was studying the safe for some time. He kept his hands away from it but said, "Sir, this is not an ordinary muggle safe."

Draco, who had been peering into bundles of parchments, too had turned and informed, "These are her school essays. As far as I can see, she had kept each and every one of the homework we had ever written!"Nodding at his godson, Snape walked up to the muggle looking safe and tapped at it with his wand. Surprising both Harry and Griphook, the small black box started vibrating. Exchanging calculated looks with the others in the room, the headmaster tentatively touched it with his hand. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then as he was about to move his hand away, he felt a small pin juts out of the keyhole of an ordinary-looking lock and pricked his skin. He had every reason to be alarmed by it but right then the lid clicked open and slammed backward.

Looking sideways, the Headmaster noticed Potter studying both his pricked finger and the box with knitted brows. All of them had gathered around and together, they looked inside. There are fake passports, identity cards, driving licenses. And among them, there is a single turquoise bead that could have been a part of a necklace. Inquisitively Snape picked that up with the help of his hovering spell.

Still studying its detailed carvings he realized there were too many things here, and all of them couldn't look through the whole thing quickly enough. Draco exclaimed from the other end of the room, where he was still looking into a metal box,"Fucking, Merlin's crappy pants, What the hell…!" They had all dashed together to be by his side. Homeh from somewhere above their shoulders chuckled, "Told you, she hoards books." Indeed, It was like a miniature library inside the commonplace industrial portable tools metal box, equipped with a chair, a table, and a lantern. Amazed and rather proud, Snape had turned to Griphook who was mumbling under his breath, "marvelous, unbelievably marvelous."

But before he could bring the bank manager's attention back to him, the goblin had fished out an envelope from the depths of his pocket and handed it over to the taller man. Looking up he said,'' You can't stay here much longer, I believe you would wish to shift these to someplace safe and away from the public eye. That envelope contains the papers of Prince Manor. I have it prepared for both Estella and you. If you wish I will arrange for all of this to be shifted to the Manor right now. It is in Whitmore away from London. Quite secluded from both the muggle township nearby and you can be certain non magical folk don't reside within a hundred miles from the property. Even the old pureblood families don't remember much of it. It is truly safe."

Snape offered him a nod. He had been wondering about the goblin's true intention, even now, so he asked the odd question that was troubling him, " You seem to love her a lot. May I ask why?"

The goblin looked down on his shoes and brought out his pocket watch. He removed it from the fob chain and handed it over the Snape. "Open it Headmaster." All three wizards looked inside. The metal flap contained a small photo of a mother and a small baby. Griphook murmured," My young wife Roseline and my two weeks old girl Estella. I lost them when our cabin house was attacked by a hoard of dragons. Sadly, I lived because I was away collecting food supplies from the forest. I have rebuilt the cabin house and I stay there over the weekends just to feel close to home. That is where Lily Evans appeared all of a sudden, asking for help. She was quite wounded and believed Death Eaters were after her. She was right, the moment I helped her cross over the protection wards, a masked man with blonde hair apparated. But my wards knocked him senseless. I had to obliviate him... Hermione in so many ways is just like I imagined my baby girl would be. "

"You see, Headmaster, I might be shrewd and cunning, I might make use of people to achieve my own desires. But I am not as selfish as I pretend to be. I might have forced Lily down a path that many would oppose. But at the end of the day Red Lady had turned into a threat strong enough to cause the Dark Lord to worry. Imagine an unwed young mother alone and afraid for her own life. No, your Lily was not afraid, no so much, because we trained her well. And your Daughter," chuckling," She wouldn't even think twice before making you pay for your own crimes. Lily had a soft heart, but Estella has a terrifying vindictive streak, not a girl to mess with, never desire to be in her book of wrongs!"

When the goblin paused to breath, the former spy had his eyes still trained at him. Griphook knew the only reason Snape was still not inside his head flipping through his racing thoughts was because his knowledge of Legilimency was linked to wizards and witches. So he took a plunge and thought to himself, standing right in front of the Headmaster and his sons of sorts, _'The crimes of my ancestors have taken away too much from me. The least I can do to bring your family together, for I surely can't get back mine, Severus Snape.'_


	60. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters. I have already prepared the background story for Prince Manor in my other fanfiction "The Birth of the Dark Horse". I will henceforth be referring to that part each time I talk of Snape's ancestral home.

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Bank Manager Griphook had been most cooperative after his brush with Hermione's magical extent. He had himself cordially invited in Minerva McGonagall into his office and together with Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts had apparated out of the bank premises from emergency apparition point situated right under the dome of the bank.

Harry Potter elected to go back to the Ministry of Magic. Not only did he have to report back to Kingsley and Minister Bones, but he also had to get hold of Hermione's current home address, which he was sure he would find somewhere in the department of Muggle relations. They had to wait for Minerva and Bill Weasley a little longer than expected. They were busy overseeing the arrangement made by the ministry officials to activate the floo connections of the manor and get it connected with Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor for the time being. Weasley was also making preparations with the logistic team responsible for shipping all contents of Hermione's vault to the unplottable property. Snape had busied himself in reading through the descriptive details of his newly acquired property. To say that he was overwhelmed would be an understatement. It was a good thing Draco Malfoy kept shadowing him or else he would surely have lost his sanity.

In a crisp matter of fact language, the goblins had documented the fascinating details of the manor which they looked after for such a long time. The last surviving descendant the Prince line was Marcus Prince who died all alone without a will. The detail narration went like this:

"_Prince Manor stood ominous hidden in a wild forest of ancient oak trees. Muggle eyes of the Wigmore area of course saw a forest they should rather not venture in. To magical folks, it gave out an equally unwelcome aura. The whole property spanning for acres together screamed at anyone and everyone "KEEP OUT"._

_At one edge of the property stood a very ancient cemetery that housed the dead and the forgotten ancestors of the Prince bloodline, their familiars, and elves. The cemetery was bordered with tall birch and oak trees. As per Rogey, the master- elf's words who was happy to continue serving at the manor with his retinue of some 50 elves, enthusiastically narrated the following," On top of these ravens had made their nests. The young and witty Prince siblings would often refer to them as the true guardians of the dead. The mausoleum, a dark granite structure resembling a pentagon stood in the center. All other graves were laid in an intricate spiral formation around it, with the oldest near the mausoleum and newest on the other outer edge. The sarcophagus of Hake Prince, the first Prince to live in Wigmore, was laid inside the mausoleum. His belongings as per his final wishes were stored all around the star-shaped room._"

"_The Manor was well designed and has about a score of master bedrooms, two large libraries, a ballroom, two large sunrooms, a garden, a huge cellar, elf quarters and likewise. The property wards are still in place and the elves helped us to strengthen them once again. These are tuned to recognize the next in line of the Prince bloodline for an indefinite span of time."_

It became quite clear to him that the goblins were interested in reinstating him to his ancestral properties because they were most concerned about Hermione. Severus felt self-conscious, but it was Draco who pointed out with a genuine smile," Seems like your stars are shining, at last, Hermione keeps bringing you luck." The man's face constricted once again with self-mortification. They both were saved from the awkward situation with the arrival of the deputy headmistress.

The small party of magical people apparated right in front of the front gates of Prince cemetery. Snape swayed but both Minerva and Draco had come to his aid.

Bill observed, "That was due to the ancient protective wards in place, they have registered and recognized you as the new master of the manor. We can pass, if you want to invite us in, that is how the magic is keyed to this property, the master or blood related or a Prince elf recognized person has to invite in the guest, or else we will all be covered in blisters and boils the moment the wards brush against our magical entities."

Walking a step ahead, the man turned back and with one upturned hand he solemnly spoke, "Welcome to Prince Manor'.

Several popping sounds had shocked all of them, but before they could bring out their wands, they noticed a crowd of elves standing ahead, right in front of the gigantic gates.

The oldest of them bowed low and taking after him, every other elf stooped down to pay their respect to the new master. Waving its hand at the bars, the elf threw open the gate, then turned to Snape with a delightful smile, that stretched all over his face," Indeed Headmaster Snape, welcome to your very own Prince Manor, my master. The house and its house-elves have been eagerly waiting for this moment to come."

Finding Snape rooted at one place, Minerva gave him a subtle push, Draco chuckled when even the master house-elf, Rogey, took the dour man's hand and pulled at it with effect.

As promised, the goblins did shift everything to the old manor, which was truly well maintained by goblin appointed houseelves who were too happy to have a master now. Together with Draco they thoroughly investigated the large property, in case there are any dark magic or rogue inhabitants. Finding none, they considered it fit enough to bring Hermione there.

Minerva was quite taken in by a rather witty Homeh, the fox. The ghostly apparition it so seemed had attached himself with the contents of Hermione's vault. Under the circumstances, he took it upon himself to continue guarding them and hovered at the door of the room where her belongings were stored.

The ghost dramatically heaved a long sigh after introducing himself to the deputy headmistress," Finally a feisty Gryffindor. That Potter boy used to keep us amused with his antics I tell you, Ma'am. And then, Granger came to us. But with her out of the picture for time being, I was truly getting bored," nudging his head towards the both irate Snape and Draco the ghost went on, "those two are too secretive for my taste, the brooding types, I miss yelling vibrant mass of the Gryffindor kids. Ma'am, thank goodness, you summoned us at the final battle, so else we would have burst from our catacombs itself with vibrating energies. Felt nice to wield my sword and cut through the enemy line. Ah! To taste battle after what seemed like an eternity."

Minerva blushed and stammered in utter embarrassment," Oh! well thank you Sir Homeh, the Fox, I am glad, I could be of some help."

The house-elves soon brought in a large spread of brunch and Draco quipped sitting beside a flabbergasted Snape," Enjoy the pleasure of being a new master!" Snape couldn't even bring himself the snarl at the smaller house-elves trying to appease him.

Instead, he thought he would have to work out a detailed list of "dos and don'ts" and hand them over to Rogey. Having lived all by himself for a long time, getting attention in such overwhelming magnitude gritted at his nerve ends. For once in his lifetime, he truly looked forward to Harry James Potter's scheduled arrival.


	61. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 60**

Harry Potter came right when all of them were about to finish lunch cooked by the house-elves of the Prince Manor. Thus, it was expected of them, to ensure that newest arrival, the one who defeated Voldemort twice, the boy with a lightning scar and messy hair gets included into the guest list and a royal friend of the New Master.

As he munched on his sandwiches and drank from his goblet of freshly extracted pumpkin juice, Harry shared his thoughts," After visiting Hermione's Vault, I have been thinking. Well, many of my assumptions have evidence to back them. To begin with, Hermione has the oddest of things in her Gringotts vault, a place even the Goblins have been advised not to poke their nose into. I think those things are of great value. I don't know what both Mum and her trunks contain, but that muggle safe box was one of its kind. I have had Seamus snooping around in the Muggle relations department, but he has nothing substantial to support that point that muggles have such a biologically identifying mechanism. Though it has been around in theory for a while. Muggle scientists have been working on it and will probably come up with something like that in the near future."

Minerva McGonagall looked at the others in appreciation, but Severus and Draco still had their eyes glued at Potter hanging on his every word.

Harry continued," Her parent's house is at Hamstead. There is no other available document citing she has bought another one or has a secret lair somewhere. If we go by what we saw today and if I know Hermione well enough, I don't think we need to look about too much. Hermione's secret lair was in the most guarded place in the Magical World, right inside the Gringotts Bank, under the nose of Griphook. I can't help but chuckle each time, the goblin says something like," she tricked us too'. Malfoy, here can attest for Hermione's vindictive streak."

The blonde man across the table blushed slightly but smiled back nevertheless.

"To have a library inside a box that does not allow weather to interfere, to use Mirror writing trick and the advanced muggle safe box. For now, I am not considering the Knights, since they came in later into the picture. All of them could either be accessed by Hermione or the three of us. At least by you, sir. She made sure of that. I think the Knights appeared because Hermione's own magical protection wards could not hold themselves strong since she was incapacitated. How? I don't know. But, she was successful in keeping the goblins away, which means at some point of time, she might have come to the conclusion that whatever she was into she couldn't continue alone and she might need three of us to help her out."

Dabbing his mouth with the napkin and rubbing his hands off in it as well, he looked at Draco and Severus," I think we are to expect several unique security inspections even at her parents' house, which might be as fascinating as the muggle-like safe box."

Draco leaned forward and Severus narrowed his eyes, nodding curtly at Harry to continue. Pursing his lips and staring back, the young Auror contemplated for some time and then spoke," She seems to have made subtle changes to her house. Though from outside, it looks ordinary. But the door is just a wall and the windows are not windows either. The whole thing is a puzzle. Madam Bones had conducted a little investigation on her, just to be certain she was the real Hermione back when she reappeared and showed interest in working with the ministry in these unknown secret missions. The auror who went to look for her house, came back badly jinxed. I had accosted him today, but the man just wanted to be left alone. He did mention that Hermione had personally paid him a visit at the hospital and had whispered in his ears," you tried to beat about the bush, but you didn't."

"What was she trying to tell him? Miss Granger sounds like she was having fun because the man couldn't succeed in breaking into her house…which is quite unlike herself, but Severus, children coming out of a ghastly war..." McGonagall wondered aloud.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Harry mumbled, "Well, I am coming from her house," when Snape and Draco snarled at him, he brought his hands up in surrender and hastily added," I did not dare try to break in, that we need to do together, all three of us," gesturing at the three men by the wave of his hand," I just observed the house from a distance, and I noticed a rather large shrub over the fences in the backyard. I think she was trying to indicate that scrub, when she said,  
"You tried to beat about the bush, but you didn't. I have grown up tending to my Aunt's garden and mowing their lawn, I can tell, the shrub looked quite fishy."

Once it was unanimously decided that they would follow Potter's intuitions while they were trying to carry on their investigation at the Granger's Residence, the three men had to side along apparate with the Man-who-killed-Voldemort-twice. Potter had brought all of them into a dark alley. Giving each of them a couple of seconds to readjust, Harry noticed, Snape in a tweet jacket and black jeans looked more approachable and Draco in a casual suit looked quite close to the magazine cover models. Shaking his head, he turned and pointed at fences to his left.

They could see a range larger bushy shrub even over the tall fences. Draco walked a bit closer to get a better look when a flash of red light surprised him. Someone in Hermione's signature voice whispered, "You can enter Draco Lucius Malfoy." The man looked back at Potter astounded when Harry just smirked and said," the perfect mix of muggle and magical system." He confidently walked near the fence and seconds later the same voice whispered," You can enter Harry James Potter." Though when Snape tentatively stood close enough, the voice faltered a bit over his name," You can enter Severus Tobias Snape." The fence slid aside.

Severus was the first person to notice the odd height of the shrub that just sprung out of nowhere. It didn't even look real. The leaves shone uncharacteristically bright, and no shrub was ever born with such a hideous looking branch, that was as thick as perhaps its own primary stem, but decided to jut out the thick foliage. It was barbed as well, making it absolutely unapproachable.

Walking ahead, making sure the other two were following him closely, he looked up around, to see whether they were watched by anyone. It now became clearer to him why Potter mentioned that the front door, which must be right on the other side of the house, was just a wall, and so were the windows. Granger had managed to magically turn the house on its foundation, which was quite a fit on its own. And her purpose was quite clear. None of the surrounding houses had a window located at this odd side. People would either have to hang halfway out of their windows or press their face to the corner edge of their glass panes, to get a glimpse of this enclosed area.

Further he scanned over the enclosed open space and he could see for himself, that the small patch of grass was in fact the front lawn minutely trimmed and the pavement lane to one's side was perhaps the drive-in that should lead to a garage where the Grangers must have a car standing unused for a while.

Without turning back to other men he spoke decisively, fishing out his wand and pointing it at the jutting spiky branch," Potter, your observations were remarkable, Hermione did alter her house so that anyone who would like to investigate into her clandestine affairs, would have to under all circumstances, involve the three of us. Now, I think this shrub "the bitting about the bush" is actually the front door, and this "uninviting branch" is what we can safely consider the latch." With that, he pointed the tip of his wand and said,"Alohomora". The three of them watched how the branch drew out his magic from the tip of his wand and glowed. Then the same mechanical recorded voice of Hermione spoke from somewhere within, "You can enter Severus Tobias Snape."

Though nothing else happened. Harry suddenly whipped out his wand, pointing the tip at the branch he said the same spell, and Granger's recorded voice said the same thing to him. It was getting clearer to Draco, who had been quite beyond himself at this odd muggle setting. Once Harry stepped aside, he gingerly tapped the branch with his wand and cast the spell" Alohomora"

Stepping back and joining the other two, he watched in awe, as the shrub shimmered and then vanished out of slight. In its place stood an ordinary muggle looking front door, the one commonly seen in suburban houses.

Scrunching his face up Malfoy had turned to his godfather and said,'' I am telling you, I half expected that shrub to turn into those undead Knights and that branch looked oddly familiar to that of those flashy swords they carry with them. Though, this one would be another dwarf..don't you think?"


	62. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Severus and Harry walked through the door without much of a trouble with their wands held in their hands, but when It was Draco's turn things did not go so smoothly. No sooner had he stepped in, the door swung behind him and something grabbed him from all sides. The others tried to fire spells but nothing worked. They watched in horror, as something dragged him up the door close to the ceiling. Severus and Harry helplessly watched with ashen faces as the sight of Three Knights of the Undead, hovering around the frightened man plastered against the wall. One ghost was holding him up by the end of his robes and the two below had their axes, oh, yes axes trained on his neck.

"Hobs, I say, we must have his head."

"Knobs, I was telling all along, this blondie here was the ferret."

The ghost holding him up chortled," and he does weigh like a ferret. Beats me! Lads, Missy's got the hots for him, geez!"

"Fobs, I tell you, again and again, Love is stone blind, can't see a thing. Fall for a ferret, pine for a ferret, and what's he end up like, A flossy peacock! Stop fluttering out there. Now, Now, no point crying like a whiny baby, you get to go and join those gents down there if you answer the question right. Nod, if you heard me, lad?" Knobs stated gruffly.

Both Harry and Snape watch Draco nod desperately gulping down hard, trying not to yell out. Harry noticed that unlike all the other ghosts these were stout and shorter in stature. He also noticed how Snape was just standing by him, with his wand lowered and watching the ghosts with a tiny curl creeping up his lips. When he noticed Harry looked up at him, he mouthed the word, "Dwarves."

Harry snapped his head back at the scene in front of him and bit his cheek, trying hard not to laugh. Only Fobs, the brutish ghost, who was keeping Malfoy hoisted up against the wall, winked back at him, making him laugh and cough both.

Severus rolled his eyes and snapped at Draco," Stop fidgeting, its unbecoming of you, think first and then answer."

Knobs bobbed his head and turned half to offer the Headmaster a toothy smile," Yay! That's a bit of advice this lad should count on," turning back, he cleared his throat and the action made his bones rattle, making the three alive wizards shudder. On a serious tone, he asked," Now, here's your riddle Lad:

_I can break, I can be clogged, I can be attacked, I can be given, I can be kept, I can be crushed, yet I can be whole at the same time. What am I?_

The house went eerily quiet and it seemed after an eon had Malfoy managed to utter with fresh tears falling down his eyes, "Heart, the answer is a heart." Fobs gently lowered him to the ground while Snape and Harry rushed to his side. Panting hard, Malfoy tried to catch his breath, wiping his face at his sleeves.

But his eyes went wide, and he pressed against Snape with renewed dread. Harry did not have much time to act, because the three dwarf ghosts were now surrounding him and raising their chin on the long handle of their axes, they were looking back at him thoughtfully. It was Hobs who spoke with forlorn look on his face," Took you too long, Lad, too long I say, and you call yourself friend," spitting at his feet," but Missy warns us to be considerate, so answer to the question, boy,

'_You can't keep this until you have given it'."_

Draco had stood up but was still holding on to Snape, who had sucked his breath. Potter lowered his head in shame and mumbled the reply," A promise. You need to give a promise to keep it in the first place."

Knobs patted his shoulder and encouraged," From now on remember that."

The three stout ghosts then turned to stand in front of Severus and bowed their head with respect. Fobs stepped forward and asked," Honourable Headmaster, ya, son, I watched you grow with these very hollow eyes. You were so full of promise and also horribly misunderstood and misguided. And see, Have far you have come. And young Miss, it is an honour to serve her. I can only let you all pass when all three of you have answered our riddles."

Tilting his head towards Draco, he chuckled," ferret or not, that's a keeper I say."

Looking over his shoulder, motioning towards Harry, he huffed," Slow, but dotting, comes to his senses in time."

Turning back, he stubbed his axes twice on the ground in between his feet and addressed Snape," Remember you will have many tests to pass through, but we have only one riddle for you. And of course don't miss the lilies, pretty very pretty, I say. Now, Now, tell me,

_If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"_

The stoic headmaster closed his eyes, trying hard to rein his thoughts. These ghosts were hinting at so many things, that he was sure the Grangers' residence would be nothing less than an emotional rollercoaster. From here, he would have to go to the ministry, visit Hermione office, and then the archives as well, where Remus would be waiting for them. And he had a premonition, that once again he might have to go back to the hospital tonight.

Slowly opening his eyes, he kneeled before the dwarves and nodded in admission," It is a secret. But I am proud to recognize Hermione as my daughter." The dwarves who were strategically blocking their way stood apart and gestured them to walk through the hallway.

Draco noticed they were following the three of them and once they entered the living area, the wizards were forced to stand still, mesmerized. Right next to the fireplace, sat a tall Knight of the Undead. But this one was a woman with long flowing hair that poured out in abundance. She sat polishing her long sword. Without even turning at the newcomers, she spoken is a singsong voice," Love is a bittersweet song, what do our three guests have to say about this painting, here, Ay?"

Standing up, she hovered away. She gestured at Snape to step forward and study the large painting hanging over the Granger fireplace. Harry and Draco on the other hand noticed how sparely the space was furnished. As if instead of a loving family, here lived a griefing and hopeless individual who was not happy memories to frame. Granger was a name synonymous with books. And even the long bookshelves on both the sides of the fireplace were bare. The was just a rug below their feet and Harry noticed, strained rings of coffee mug next to the edges. All to himself, he mumbled," Where have all the furniture, books, and knickknacks gone?"


	63. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: The same as the last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Draco Malfoy nudged Harry Potter, mindful of the three hovering dwarf sized ghosts behind him and the rather elegantly dress warrior princess, well by the intricate designs on her armour one could only think of her as an important member of an influential family, he hissed," What are you on about?"

Harry glanced at him sideways and then realized," Oh! Of course, you don't get it! You have never been inside a Muggle house. Muggles have this tradition to have a lot of things spread around and displayed in the living space, sometimes they continue to decorate even in the hallways and the study if they have one. It is odd, that the shelves are empty here, the furniture gone and the coffee mug rings on the floor. Hermione had shone us muggle photography of her parents I think, way back, around 5th year's New years time. It was taken right here against the fireplace. Well, this was not the picture in it, and there were indoor plants, knick-knacks, photo frames lined up over the mantle…what happened here?"

Draco just kept quiet, his mind racing a mile per second. He could clearly remember the Dark Lord ordering a group of death eaters to raid the Granger Residence. "Just to teach the mudblood princess some lesson and to give Potter a reason to be afraid of me!", the maniac had broken into a burst of quaking laughter right at their Manor's dining table.

He turned his head around trying to look for misfired spell marks as he continued to think harder. He blurted out," They found no one when they came here. There was no one, the whole place was empty. They had tried to do much damage, but I think Hermione has patched up the burnt marks. Those death eaters never found Mr. and Mrs. Granger!"

It wasn't that Harry was hearing all this for the first time. What intrigued him was the way Malfoy was sounding...he thought to himself, _'perhaps he did truly fall in love with Hermione…?'_

Severus Snape was preoccupied, standing in front of the painting, the tall Knight of the Undead, hovering close by waiting for him and looking at him with interest. When he stared at her, the ghost broke into a grotesque smile," Do you remember me?"

He studied her carefully. Recognising the pattern on the armour and the carvings on the helmet, a smile creeped on his lips. Both the younger men watched the Headmaster go stiff and then mutter in an unbelievingly soft tone," Freya?"

Freya brought her gloved fingers over her face and made the gesture of wiping off tears and then chuckled," Being dead for eons, the empty corridor and the painting of the 15th-century witches and court jests and Peruvian dragons made life so boring until a gangly boy, with a head full of black hair, stumbled over my statue and hid behind me, praying hard. What became of that fuzzy haired boy and that round spectacled bully, I wish I could swing my club on them. Tormenting people unnecessarily." Turning her head towards Harry, she huffed," This one's his babe. Has his arrogance but…"

Snape spoke up," But is a better man than the father, Freya."

The ghost bowed till her face was at the same level as that of Snape and smiled," And you could be a better father. Oh, can I tell you how exceptional your daughter is! Respectful and bossy. That puny kid has got all of us, wrapped around her tiny finger."

Growing solemn, she added," And she loves you to bits. It was fun going over potion texts and thinking over brewing alternatives, that walrus of a teacher you had, phew! What was Albus thinking! Do you still brew, have a thing for research? Don't give up pursuing what you love the most Severus Snape."

Gesturing at the dreamy painting she tilted her head," What are your thoughts about this one? The wonder boy over there says it has not been here for long. Um Hum, he is right, Miss brought it here some after she came back and decided to here. Shares your hidden interests as well, painting, music, name it, the girl just gorges in everything. She secretly wanted to be a fitting daughter. I don't blame her. But don't you think it is sad, the girl has been trying so hard to fit into the Magical World," turning her eyes at Malfoy, she said," but someone was always trying to demean and humiliate her," turning to Potter, she said,' And a friend just forgot to check on her as soon as he won the War, she fought along with him...But look at this picture, Severus, Look at the bright arrangement of lily lazily swaying with the breezy, too bright against such dull colours. Your lilac never left your side, and nor did your Baby's Breath. Look at the bunch closely Severus and also remember to look out of the window from Miss Hermione Granger's bedroom, upstairs."

Unknownst to the two former students, Snape had recognized the painting the moment he stepped inside the living area. How could he not! It was one of the few things Lily wanted to buy if she ever got the chance to. This was perhaps one of the original paintings of Claude Monet's Garden Series. A million things came to his mind. Those idle evenings when Lily introduced him to muggle art and sculpture. She had even brought leaflets, magazines, and postcards to help him see a world he could never visit. Walking close to the framed oil painting he started scaling its borders minutely. Indeed, this was an original. So Lily had managed to get one.

A rare smile of satisfaction crept over his face when Freya spoke again, "Severus, there are several of us here. And each one of us is going to help you learn a little more about Miss Granger. But each one of you will have to either answer a riddle or solve a puzzle. There are bound to be many keys to turn to unlock the great mind of the most fierce witch of this age. Now, standing directly in front of those bright lilies and do think of Lily. At the same time, think of the most fitting answer to my riddle:

_If you say my name I no longer exist. What am I?"_

Blinking away his tears, Snape gushed," Silence, profound silence."

A flash of light blinded him, and within seconds three wands were trained at the supposedly innocent painting, which was glowing around the borders. Managing to cover their eyes in their sleeves the three crept closer to the mounted frame. It sizzled and then after a subtle click sound, swayed sideways revealing a small pattern.

Draco spoke aloud," That's a single flower." Snape corrected him in a choked voice," It is a Lilac." The small square traced itself around the pattern and a small paper floated out of it, managing to land right into the Headmaster's open palm.

Harry looked over the man's shoulders and muttered," That's mum's picture." And Draco read aloud too engrossed by the whole mystery of this house, ignoring the fact that he might be reading a personal piece of information," Mum's proud to learn about her Sage's Baby's Breath."

He had closed his eyes the moment he saw Lily's face, tilting his head up he looked at the ceiling trying hard to find some more strength within himself, until his eyes caught hold of the small paper glued to the back of the painting, Narrowing his eyes he read the slip. "This piece of work is owned by Miss Minerva Estella Evanson."


	64. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 63**

Severus Snape stood stunned as he mumbled aloud, "This piece of work is owned by Miss Minerva Estella Evanson. Minerva Estella Evanson." Turning abruptly, he started pacing about the room, tapping the photograph on one of his palms, muttering to himself. Then, he walked back to the painting and took it off the hinges. The painting mirrored the simple mechanism of a door. Studying the hinges for once, he realized them to be ordinary muggle-made, while Harry narrowed his brows at the two dust lines creating a rectangle within a rectangle. Exclaiming aloud, he drew Draco Malfoy's attention," Look, two dust lines, it proves there was another picture frame hanging here. The older one was smaller and see for yourself Malfoy, the dust line is thicker and darker and the bigger newer one."

Draco nodded at the excited man and went back to watching Snape who kept on studying the back of the painting minutely. When the silence grew too much for him he tried," What are you looking for Severus?"

Muttering absent-minded, the man informed," Date Stamp, all paintings when sold have a card printed or pasted. Here!" pointing his wand he muttered a spell and the two-man who had by now crouched beside the headmaster, read aloud," This piece of work is a gift to Lilac Evansage. So that was the name she took up. The date stamped here is just a year before you were born, Harry. Which would mean, Red Lady or Red Lilac was active in hunting death eaters and dark relics including Horcruxes. Potter is there a way, in which you can make the Muggle relations department pull up files of transfer of ownership of this piece of art? Because, I am sure, this was an important clue."

Freya chuckled at that and mused," And what clue would that be Severus?" resting her fingers over her sword, she leaned over the door frame and smiled encouragingly. The dwarves were watching the three attentively.

As if talking to an old friend, Snape explained enthusiastically,"I doubt that this painting first belonged to Griphook, Lily might have got hold of that after she had accomplished something of great significance. And Hermione too had got that after she had accomplished something huge. But the first stamp says 'a gift' and the second called it 'owned by'. Potter, look at this house and look at this painting and tell me what is the first thing that you notice?"

Draco spoke ahead of him and pointed out," Everything here wants all three of us to be present. And most importantly it involves you, and not the goblins. The vault does not allow the goblins and the house too, well perhaps is not meant for the goblins to prowl about and not all wizards can come in. Does this mean she wanted all of us to be involved, or she wanted us to learn of this in one way or the other? Like if Potter suddenly realized, Granger is missing he would come here and then he would go to you or the Head Auror Shacklebolt. But only three wizards would be allowed at all times, the three of us."

Potter joined in," The whole place no longer looks lived in, rather it is like a resting place, a place of utility of sorts. A place to plan as well. But why would Mum go by the name Evanson and Evansage…? Oh! I see."

Fobs from the doorway chortled, his head tilted towards Malfoy," Okay Ladie, I take back my words, you do have a sharp brain, Missy says, you were always just a step behind her. Well, well you earned it nevertheless. And don't turn a prune and stutter, you got better things to do."

Freya turned to Snape and smiled," As I said, she never left you, your Lilac." Then looked pointedly at the bare wall, and shimmered away. Snape marched up to the shot and peered at it. Poking his wand at a spot, he ended up releasing a loose brick. Inside the cavity, he found just a single red phoenix feather. Harry had conjured a collecting pouch and they sealed the feather inside for further studies.

Turning on the spot, the headmaster looked about and questioned the man who killed Voldemort twice," You mentioned that the Grangers lived a regular muggle life," then turning to Draco he added," and you were sure, the visiting death eaters found nothing here. I recall, Yaxley and the others being thoroughly reprimanded, Noxfinger died that night as well," turning back to Potter he spoke carefully," you think Hermione utilized this as a planing base, but we have already considered her Gringotts vault as...of course it makes sense, she could not risk being seen, coming in and out of the Bank. But here, in this muggle locality, she could mix well within the backdrop, without being noticed." Stepping around the rug, he noticed the coffee mug rings and nodded enthusiastically," Was Granger inclined to drinking...no some rings are smaller as well. I remember, she would surround herself with huge tomes and literally get buried behind them in Hogwarts library."

Potter grinned and nodded back," well, that was how she would do her homework and voluntary research, so this rug in front of the fireplace worked as her own research area. And that too under that painting with Mum's photograph hidden behind it...but why the Phoenix feather, Sir?"

Staring hard at the man with ever tousled hair, Snape gently pocketed the picture of Lily, a gesture that made Draco look away and suggested," You said these shelves had books lined up in them previously. But ever since we are in this room, only the painting and the ghosts have emitted magical auras. I don't feel any other presence down here. So, where are those plans, charts and maps and notes and research work, she worked on for the last time?"

Draco seconded that thought," Exactly, according to the Bank records, Hermione did not go back there after her return to Britain. She went back to the Ministry of Magic and Blaise mentioned she would just mumble, 'going home' to after at the end of the day. I know she would come down to the archives, but then this is the only place that is close to considering "her home"..."

The three men had grown quieting, turning over the clues they had in hand trying to fix the constantly changing mysterious puzzle on their hand when a soft voice surprised them.

It was coming from above and it seemed like a little girl was singing a lullaby to herself. Alarmed, Severus had turned to Freya, who just nudged her head towards upstairs and said," Oh! She is finally awake. Now, Severus, promise me, you won't be your horrid, snarky self. Or else you would be upsetting Little Hermione. It took us nearly three days to find ourselves in her good books. She knows you are here. We will be down here, guarding this floor. Now, go up and don't make too much noise, or the muggles will end up calling the flashing flights and blurring horns." Beside her, the three triplet-dwarves Knights of the Undead showed them their misty thumbs and shimmered away.


	65. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 64**

Before Freya faded away, Snape had managed to ask the question, glancing up at the ceiling once," Is _she_ in danger?"

Freya nodded negatively and questioned back," What do You think?"

His answer had baffled both Potter and Malfoy," I think it is a recorded voice." With that the man that launched himself into scrutinizing the ground floor minutely.

"The Kitchen has just the minimum requirements to cook for a single person. This means Granger had no visitors or wasn't expecting any visitors. This was brilliant, hiding where you live without drawing any attention to yourself." Snape mused.

Draco narrowed his brows further and Potter dropped his voice," She could smoothly transcend into that mode. She could recede into her jolly-lone world, well that's what the Twins loved to call it even during the boisterously Weasley Christmas party."

Snape replied, absent-minded, studying the walls in the wall way once again," It happens when you are the only child. At times, the crowd overwhelms you and you end up honing the skill to get lost in your little world in a span of a second if you are a genius and find yourself a misfit wherever you go."

Draco countered," I am also the only child." Without turning his head at his godson, the headmaster countered back," But you had house-elves, you had everything, you were popular before you could say mum, and you grew up in the luxury of both comfort and friends. Potter, if I could remember clearly, Hermione was all by herself for most parts of your first year, all alone struggling and fighting hard to fit into the magical world. It was not until that troll incident, that you three became the bane of my existence."

Potter stared at him strangely and smirked," Well, I might have been the one to lead the two of them everywhere, but do you know who burnt your robes during the first Quidditch match?"

Snape stood stiff and turned at the man, arching his eyebrow till it disappeared into his hairline. And Draco started laughing hard," Cool, I got punched in the third year, but she burnt your robes in the very first year!"

The man grimaced and then shook his head, giving both of them a sly smile," She wasn't really afraid of me was she?"

Harry grinned," No, not as much as the rest of the school was, now that I think about it, she always had this intense urge to try to squeeze into your good books, do you have it anyway?"

Draco, who was standing behind Severus, stood on his toes so that he could catch Potter's eyes and mouthed," No."

Snape squared his shoulders and walked away till he reached the stairs that would lead them to the second floor, muttering," I am already hating the friendship of these two." He stood still suddenly realizing some of the things had Hermione had been trying to convey through the set up of her house. She had taken up the name Minerva Estella Evanson, which would mean there would be documents filed under that name. And Lily had taken up the name Lilac Evansage, which also indicated the same. The very next thing he did was to sit down on the foot of the stairs and bury his head in his pale hands.

He heard the two men rush up to him and felt them kneel beside him. Draco asked, concern evident in his measured tone," Is your magic acting up?" Snape shuddered and then looked up, tears threatening to tumble down his eyes," No, I just…", taking a deep breath, he dropped his voice,"Evansage and Evanson. I understand the bit of Lily's hidden intention, but I just understood the meaning of using Evanson.' Looking at Harry's big eyes, he said," Evanson, Lily tried to hide Hermione's existence, if anyone from the death eaters ranks tried looking through the muggle records. Evanson is a common surname, mostly misspelled. They would have failed to locate her. Next, we are aware, Lucius Malfoy had been trailing her like a Hawk," he clenched his jaw, but reined in his temper," Evanson would throw him off, he would hunt for a son if he was ever going to let his hands on any document and not a daughter, never a daughter, because Lily had worked it out that Lucius had low respect for powerful witches and also that been both of ours' daughter, Hermione was going to be quite a powerful witch, which obviously she is. Lastly, Hermione took the name up after the battle of Hogwarts, after I had pushed her away. She was trying to prove that she was no less than a son, I think she did not take much time to agree on Griphook's terms and conditions. And I think, whatever she was involved in was terrifyingly dangerous. And, I am to be blamed for her present state."

A strain of a song floated from upstairs catching the three wizards off guard. They were by this time, used to the mindless humming of who so ever was hovering above. But the song was familiar to both Potter and Snape who shared a significant look and without a word followed Draco Malfoy, who had already started creeping up the stairs with his wand raised in his hand.

The words of the song "The music of the Night" reached their ears. It was definitely being hummed by someone very small, a girl who had just learned to pronounce words. The baby accents were prominent in her voice, making the song sound eerie and haunting. Snape had stood halfway, gulping down his thoughts. Whosoever it was above, had been humming the tune of "Think of my Fondly", previously. Harry tapped on his shoulders to bring his attention back to the task at hand. He allowed the man to go ahead of him, once they saw Malfoy standing at the hallway with his arms tucked under his armpits, tapping his wand lazily at his flank, his brows scrunched up in deep contemplation.

As Harry's feet touched the last stair, Snape let out the breath he had been holding in with a wooss. Hermione Granger was aware of her biological parents' acute fascination for the musical play," The Phantom of the Opera". But Snape had started feeling ill at ease by the lingering bittersweet thought,' And what else did she unearth?'

He could hear Draco's irritated voice," It is like the door is singing, by how?" Potter's head was turning this way and that," I can't see any hidden speaker anywhere either. The walls and the ceiling are bare. Empty. No hole or gap anywhere, have you already looked…"

Draco scowled," I tried to cast Homenum Revelio a moment ago, while you were dallying on the stairs Potter, and got smacked on my face with my own wand. Now if you have any better ideas, please feel free to share, this song is making me...well, don't just stand there, do something, find what's in that door...do your muggle thing, because magic it seems is prohibited up here."

Fiddling with his cravat once another, feeling the comfort of the pendant of sage and lilac, he thought of the muggle photograph of Lily. a small sad smile crept up his lips. She had it taken that day she might have learned of being pregnant with Hermione. Finding it in the secret hole on the wall behind the painting of lilies was indeed a wonderful way of honouring the mother. He blinked his eyes a couple of times understanding that for Hermione this house was previously belonging to her adopted parents. But now, she had been determined to make it a symbol of the love of Sage and Lilac.

Shaking his head, inhaling deeply, schooling his emotions once again, Severus Snape started climbing up the rest of the stairs to join the two men who were standing like utter dunderheads.


	66. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 65**

The Headmaster of Hogwarts soon found out that his determination was about to dwindle into nothing. Severus Snape felt himself being dragged up to the second floor. The small voice had morphed into a siren's call. He knew the lyrics of the song but the way it was being sung made it sound like a song of longing for what was impossible to achieve. Before climbing into the landing which opened up to the first-floor corridor, he glanced around tentatively. Even here the walls were bare of domestic touches. But he had seen several windows from outside. It was impossible that there would be just a single door. Redoubling his mental shields, he counted ten and looked around again.

Standing on top of the last stair he studied the visible floor plan and scrunched his eyebrows together. Potter was by his side. He sounded urgent," What, what is it?" The Headmaster just murmured," I saw so many windows from outside, there couldn't be just one door on one side."

The song stopped suddenly but the three of them could feel someone breathing heavily, around them. It was not a spirit neither did they encounter another Knight of the Undead. Draco heaved a little sigh at that. As a child, he had always wondered what it was like to grow up in an absolute muggle household. Granger had caught his attention in the most unique way. His attraction to her had begun from pure hatred and over the course of their school life and the war it had grown into something that made his heart clench and twist on its own. He could feel that magic in this house beaconed his own magical resource. He knew what was beyond this door. Every atom, every spec of shimmering dust had her name written over them.

How often did he imagine, her room, perhaps littered with books and tomes, just the way her desk at Hogwarts's library would end up looking like after she had spent only an hour browsing through them and furiously scribbling lines after lines over parchments. Granger's schedules were a talk of the school, but the witch hardly took any care into righting herself up. Until of course the Yule Ball. He was not going to think of Victor Krum, not now. Not recall how he had kissed her in front of everyone. Stamping his feet harder than he intended he started looking around trying to understand the mismatch Snape was trying to pinpoint at. Pointing his point lazily at the visible door, He pondered aloud," If we consider this as the children's bedroom, where is the master bedroom or the adjacent bathroom." Potter by this time, had returned after walking up and down the corridor, feeling up the walls and studying the floorboards and the ceilings.

The Wonder Boy mused," No attic, no trapdoor, no storeroom, that is strange. Well, we did see quite a number of windows, didn't we?" The Headmaster stood diagonally at the middle of the corridor, pointing his hand at the previously singing door, he murmured," If this is the children's room or precisely Hermione's childhood room, then, the parent's room or the master bedroom has to be on the opposite wall."

No sooner had those words escaped his mouth the bare wall on the opposite side of the only visible door had started shifting with a lurching sound. The three of them just stood there perplexed as the wall shredded itself bit by it, revealing a door, which shimmered with a soft glow. It was Harry who exclaimed, making the sight seem all too real. " What on earth! Merlin, it looks like the door to your potion's classroom. And the shifting of the bricks, how did she manage to do that! It's so like…"

Draco supplied, "entering the Diagon alley…" and Snape had finished, his voice shaking slightly," and watching No. Thirteen, Grimmauld Place, appeared out of nowhere." Knowing that the door would only respond to him, the Headmaster had steadily approached it, keeping his wand handy, he nodded once at the two men behind him and turned the latch. The door clicked but did not open up on its own.

Harry and Draco just managed to exchange concerned looks, when Severus's shoulders quaked and he tried not to laugh aloud," Oh, I see," was all that the man said, and the sound of heavy breathing gave way to muffled giggles when the man pushed at the door forcibly and made it bang against the other side of the wall, much in imitation to his usual way of entering his own classrooms. Both the young men behind him shook their heads, amazed at the details the witch had incorporated. Everyone would have missed that but definitely not Severus Snape. But the tall man had continued to stand transfixed at the threshold of the room. Draco peered over his shoulder and felt a chill run over him and Potter blurted out. "This room is dedicated to you."

The humming sound from the other door began once again, but this time the three could distinctly feel a sweet flavoured breeze tickling their skin, raising goosebumps on its wake and inhaled the smell of berries and fruits and herbs and morning dew and freshwater. Sparing the other bare door a final glance, Draco gulped down and placed his hand over Snape's bony shoulder," Well, what is it?" Severus stammered, pointing his finger at a pair of mannequins propped at a dark corner on the furthest wall. Harry noticed one was draped with robes he had seen witches wear. And Snape unlocked the mystery about the other. Apart from them, there was a desk, an armchair, a floor lamp and a bookshelf. No photo frame. No bed, and nothing else, apart from pitch black blackout curtains hanging over what could only be three windows on two sides of the room.

In automation, the man strode forward, till his feet were inches away from the displayed attire. Gently brushing his fingers over it, he sobbed to himself. The two had all but rushed to his side. The man grabbed their offered hands and shaking at them, said reverently," I wore that on the day of the final battle. I distinctly remembered pinning a petal of a lilac inside one of the lapels. My robes, cloak, frock coat, linen below it, everything must have been in tattered, Look at it, just see for yourself. She has painstakingly stitched every bit of it together in the muggle way. She did this all by herself. I can feel her magic running over it. Protecting it from dirt and decay. Keeping it pristine and clean."

Draco had given the man time to gather his wits and walked up to the only existing bookshelf in the room. He turned his watery eyes at his godfather and mumbled in adoration," And over here, she stacked up every journal you ever wrote in. See for yourself, Severus." Potter walked up to the other mannequin standing behind the one displaying Snape's attire. He turned at them abruptly, truly unmindful of the tears falling freely from his eyes," It is Mum's dress, or what she was wearing in that muggle photo you have with you, the one we found hidden behind the painting from downstairs." Snape had kneeled at the middle of the room clinging onto his pendent, breathing heavily, crying harder than ever, wondering how lonely Hermione must have been feeling for the past years. Her muggle parents were untraceable, and the only parent she had was blissfully ignorant of the relationship. Moreover, the very last thing she would have had of him was the burden of hatred he had flung at her at the hospital wing.

Severus dragged himself up while the others stood at their place, unsure of how to handle the situation. If he could have his way, his girl was not going to spend another night in the Circle. She would spend it in his arms under his protection and whosoever had done this to her, whosoever was causing her pain had their death written in the hands of one Severus Tobias Snape.


	67. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 66**

What both Harry and Draco had missed, Severus's hawk eyes noticed it immediately. Well, he saw it largely, because, he was kneeling on the floor, in the middle of dark and sparely furnished master bedroom of the Grangers' Residence. Right on the other side of the wingback armchair, a small muggle recorder sat on a plain box. Approaching the chair, he looked at it intently, assured that the boys too were hovering behind him. Harry had managed to locate a muggle stitch and the room was soon bathed with light coming from an overhead pendant light. Draco had tried to pull back the curtains, but Snape dissuaded him," They won't respond."

When the blonde man had looked at him questioningly, he replied," She has been to my classroom and office. She has never been into my private quarters at Hogwarts. And, maybe, just maybe, she knows a little about my home. I am guessing it, because this armchair has the same weaved-in pattern, quite like my couch at Spinner's end. She was trying to recreate my life and making an attempt to fit into it in her own way. She has nearly got everything correct, but this muggle recorder...Potter could you?"

Harry immediately picked up the recorder and the box below it, as soon as Snape declared them safe to touch. They had placed the two items on the desk next to the mannequins, which Snape tried hard not to look at. Looking up at the other wizard, Harry nodded just once and threw the flaps open. Perhaps, the man was expecting more twisted mysteries, because his voice sounded quite crestfallen," These are old muggle tapes. You know the ones they called cassettes." Surprising the young men, Snape had snatched up the recorder and turned it this way and that way, then placing it back on the desk. He pushed down the play button. The music filled the room and soon the familiar song started resonating through the empty house. "The Phantom of the Opera" played without a single crease, and they were once again aware of the second girlie voice, floating from the corridor.

Motioning Harry to pick up both the box and the recorder, the three filed out of the dark and dismal room. Draco felt sorry for Potter when he stared back at his mother's dress, sweaters and robe and disguised it by rubbing his nose at his arm sleeves. At the threshold of the master bedroom, they were forced to stand still, because Snape was holding on to the other door frame tightly and Potter dropped his voice and whispered in awe," Merlin, Hermione found a way to turn the door into a portrait of her younger self, much like our dorm entrance."

Draco had bit his bottom lip because the girl in the elaborate natural scene was indeed Hermione Granger, just a lot smaller and with a head full of wild crackling chestnut hair. The girl was sitting on an open meadow, and one could see distant blue and violet mountains. She was blissfully singing to herself, twirling a bunch of baby's breath in her tiny fingers, at times sniffing them and at times giggling to herself. A doe was quietly sitting at the croak of her elbow and a fawn was chasing butterflies at a distance. She was wearing a crown made of sage and lilac.

Potter pointed up at a knocker shaped like the head of a Gryffindor placed over the portrait. Severus stood straight and rubbed his eyes and smiled," She was an angel." As soon as his words had caressed the portrait the girl abruptly turned and crawled up to the surface, her eyes shining brightly. She glanced over his shoulders and took note of both Harry and Draco and beamed at them with childish glee. The very next moment, she was jumping about the portrait with the doe and the fawn chasing her about, as several baby's breaths started showering all by themselves inside the magical portrait.

Then once again, she flopped down right in front of the portrait, sitting on her knees and hands, grinning like a March hare. "You came to you, you came, you came for me! Oh, my goss! You came!" The melodious voice rang through the house bounced from wall to wall, bathing the air with a known homely warmth. The three-man could only smile back at the portraits childish antics.

"Look at you, aren't you all looking so handsome. And you sir, potion master, Hello and welcome to the Granger's Residence. But I am not home, I mean, well, you know what I mean don't you? You must be wanting to take a look inside. But I cannot just let you all in. I am not supposed to uh, uh. I am supposed to ask you a tough question. A very tough question. But before that tell, how am I looking today? Well, I managed to get the hair to agree with me and made this crown as well from scratch. I wonder, why that doesn't last a day." She pouted so sweetly, that even Malfoy couldn't help himself and whispered," you look pretty, as pretty as an angel." Severus made a sound at the back of his throat and Harry shifted on his feet, as they watched the little girl blush profusely and hide her face away with her voluminous hair. She whispered loudly as Harry chortled," It's not so difficult, I learned to hide from the very best of Hogwarts teacher." she eyes rested on Snape's saddened ones, and she smiled mischievously. Bringing out her tiny finger she looked pointedly upwards and gestured. "Please, Knock!"

Studying the knocker and being aware of the sharp break and claws of the Griffin, he looked back at the portrait for assurance. The girl bobbed her head vigorously, "Grif won't bite. Go on, Knock, pwease."When Snape had given it a knock nothing happened, but Little Hermione gave him her signature look that made both the younger men rock on their feet. She next, showed them three fingers. Harry jumped into action. Being around the real Hermione had made him aware, when the witch asked for something, you do it first and then ask for explanations, politely.

She discreetly watched Malfoy tap the knocker, then squared her shoulder. Previously the sound of the knocker was a dull thud. But when Malfoy raised it and brought it back on the small pad held within the claws of the Griffin, the sound rolled. It felt like the knocker was placed over a very long hollow tube and the vibrations doubled and deepened as it traveled through it.

The girl in the portrait heaved a sigh and gestured Snape to come forward. Righting the crown and drawing it snug on her head, she tried to look serious and drawled, "So, here is your question, potion master." Her baby voice made Snape's accent sound hilarious. The man quirked his eyebrows and curled his lips at that. But her question had knocked the air off his lungs, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"


	68. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 67**

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape gawked at the innocent portrait and swayed a little. The whole thing was juxtaposed in such a grotesque manner. To hear something so innocent speak of a singular event which marked the beginning of the second phase of his traumatic life.

For the whole week before the term of 1991 started, Snape had racked his brain. Albus Dumbledore had gruffly declared in the Head of the Houses' meeting, Harry James Potter was going to attend Hogwarts that year. Though he could distinctly recall Minerva drawing everyone's attention to the fact that the Potter's brat was yet to send in an official confirmation letter. Flitwick supplied thoughtfully, "Does the boy know of magic?" And Sprouts playfully chastised the half-goblin," James and Lily's son knows no magic, preposterous. Probably, his muggle relatives just could not find a way to read the magical letter." Snape sat grimly at the furthest corner of the room, blended in the shadows lost in his own thoughts.

Neither Sprouts nor Flitwick had ever met Petunia Evans. But he was quick enough to pick up the significant glares McGonagall was sending the Headmaster's who was doing everything to avoid her eyes by picking the sequels of his canary blue robes. _So the boy was with his aunt. Fancy growing up there! If she had it her way, he would be suffering from malnutrition and abuse, unparalleled abuse. He would have to redouble the stocks of the hospital wing. Of course discreetly. Poppy might be condescending but Dumbledore always got to know what transpired in the castle. _

He was thankful that the old man had spared him from commenting on the strange case of an eleven-year-old brat being unable to reply to a standard letter of acceptance. Returning to his quarters, he had failed to sleep that night.

A week later, he found Hagrid coming out of Dumbledore's office, greeting him with a friendly, 'ello'. Among many things the half-giant could have said, the shaggy breaded had whispered to him importantly," Off to Hogwarts' business."

Coming up his way through the spiral stairs, he could still hear Minerva's voice," Hagrid! You are sending Hagrid to get him, How can you trust him with something so important! Isn't it my job to pay the muggle-borns and the half-blood students an official visit? Or after all these years of relentless service, you are finding faults…" Albus's voice had risen above hers," Minerva, be reasonable!" The Transfiguration Professor had screeched," I. am. Being. Reasonable. Hagrid worships you, but he is going to stand out in Muggle London like a sore thumb. If not me, you could have sent Severus. He was friends with Lily, they grew up together. He will know the Aunt, he can negotiate and attend to miscommunication, in case there is any…" Unable to tackle the rising dread in his heart, Snape had dashed down the stairs. Dumbledore's profound 'no' had greeted him on the last step.

He had run back to his quarters and scribbled a quick note, an excuse to return to his Spinner's End house, because he forgot a stack of study plans, the man had left the school grounds in a hurry. The Headmaster as expected had come seeking him at his parent's house at Cokeworth. They had shared a bottle of firewhiskey and Snape had renewed his oath, the one he took several years ago. He will protect Harry Potter. Relieved Dumbledore had just patted his shoulders and said, "take your time, but I am expecting you by tomorrow afternoon. I think that gives you enough time to locate those misplaced study plans." In the damp pungent air of his dilapidated house, Snape had flung his tumbler at the fireplace, as soon as the green flames turned back to ember red. He had next marched up to his bookshelves and brought out several books on herbs and potions. Picking up a muggle text on the language of flowers and plants, he pursed his lips and gritted his teeth, "and I will give him no reason to warm up to me."

The book had travelled back to Hogwarts under the many layers of his clothes. A secret trip to Private Drive, earlier that day, had confirmed his suspicions. The apothecary had excess orders to handle that week from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had just raised his eyebrows but chose once again not to question his integrity.

And after all these years, Hermione Granger had thrown that providential piece of bone in front of him. None of those pureblood, half-blood or even those muggle-born students saw through his delicately arranged, apparently innocent potion related question. How was he to know, while he was baiting the Potter brat and Lily's only son, he was being watched by yet another brilliant mind, his own blood, Lily's girl and his daughter, the know-it-all, hand waving, bucktooth, overzealous, muggle-born witch?

Looking directly at Snape the girl had asked in her innocent voice, "Potion master! Why do you look so sad? There is nothing in the past that you can undo. Can you?" a sly smile crept up her face," you expected a first-year boy to answer that on his very first day. And you wanted him to answer it, not my older self. Forgive me, sir, unless I have the correct answer, I cannot let you all pass."

Panicked by the ring of finality in that eerie little voice, Draco stepped forward and provided the textbook answer "if you did combine Powdered Root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood, you'd brew a sleeping potion 'so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Little Hermione had slowly turned her head towards the expectant man and throwing her head back, she started laughing. She stopped to screw up her face and repeated his words in a sing-song voice thereby ridiculing him terribly. The portrait had swelled up on the surface and from it, both the doe and the fawn had pounced out, stopping in front of the surprised men.

Nursing his bruised ego, Draco watched how the doe nuzzled its snort at Severus's trembling palm. Meanwhile, the fawn had decided to tug at Harry's pants and sleeves, desperate to make him chase it through the narrow corridor. He couldn't help himself but scowl at the portrait and snarl under his breath, "Forever, the bossy, know it all."

Snape took to caressing the misty doe and swallowed when both the mother and it's babe vanished into thin air., Smiling once again at the immense display of magic, he nodded in realisation and turned to face a bewitched Harry Potter.

In a level voice, the headmaster repeated the question, the very first thing he had asked the eleven-year-old boy," Potter, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked worried. He glanced at Malfoy and then at the expectant portrait version of young Hermione, then tried his luck, "Well, I would go with what Mafloy just said but that is not what this portrait wants to know, is it ?"

Shaking his head Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I bitterly regret Lily's death. I asked this question to you in the very first potions class. I thought you had come prepared. You...you looked so much like James. I...I wanted to see whether you inherited even a bit of Lily's desire to learn...I am sorry, I didn't know about your life at Private Drive. And by the time, I learned of it, you were already preparing for your first year at Hogwarts. According to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolizes bitter sorrow. I...I am sorry Harry. I regret Lily's death. I regret and I apologize for everything I have said or done to you. Can you forgive me, Harry Potter?"


	69. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 68**

The doe and fawn had made Harry Potter go through a trail of emotions, which he used to visit while growing up at Private Drive. He used to call it acute longing. The doe had discreetly rubbed its body against him and the fawn was nothing less of a sibling trying to engage him in a game of tug and chase. They played upon his envy on the Weasleys. But beyond that, they screamed of Hermione and his mother, whose caress he could not recall. The full group animal had tugged at his hair and butted its head with his own, after making Snape smile again and again with its endearing way of comforting the man.

After all these years Severus Snape's confession had made him feel weightless. Several things struck home. The doe, the fawn, the music recorder, Snape's stitched up dress, this cute portrait was a way to bring them together. Hermione wanted him to accept Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape wholeheartedly, forgoing the previous animosity. She also wanted him to accept her even if she was born out of wedlock. Looking at the portrait fondly he thought to himself, he had spent the best time of his life knowing this girl, and there was no power in this world and beyond which could make him called Hermione as Illegitimate. She was always and will forever be his sister. And Malfoy, the smarting git, scowling against the wall was already a redeemed man in Harry James Potter's books.

He didn't know much about the language of flowers, but of course, he could understand genuine regret written all over the proud man's face. Snape did qualify as a guardian angel. A man he could muster the courage to call as a father, in years to come perhaps.

Feeling self-conscious the man who killed Voldemort twice took Snape's hand in both of his own and held on it firmly. "Sir, you have nothing to apologize for, I am alive, in fact, we all are alive and Voldemort is dead because you did everything to protect all of us. I was not prepared for the class that day."

The headmaster was quick to come to his defense," And that cannot be an excuse for my horrid behaviour. I shouldn't have...I wish I could undo so many things…"

Potter interjected," And I wish you hadn't well of course, I can trade several of those detentions with Malfoy, any day," waving at the blonde man off-handedly, who jumped up and snarled," only if you can gift me an equal number of snitches at the end of those Gryffindor against Slytherin games, on a silver platter."

A burst of giggles from behind them made them end their playful banter. The girl in the portrait had started twirling, sprinting, and running around the field. Then stopping right at the surface of the painting, still panting hard she says, "Oh! How glad I am to hear it at last." poking her tongue out at Draco, she replied sniffily," In your dreams, in your dreams, don't you know anything about Lion's share?" Draco's teasing smirk and a soft, "Hey!" had made the girl blush horribly.

Harry couldn't help himself but ask," The portrait is so like the Gryffindor's House Portrait." To which the girl had nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes. I took inspiration from the Fat Lady." playing with the hem of her summer frock, she added,"and I also wondered what it would be like to be in Ravenclaw, so that knocker."

Snape narrowed his eyes watching the young man speaking to the portrait and running his thoughts over those clues they had come across so far. He asked, studying the salient features of the portrait," I?"

The girl had bit her lips, and looked back at him," And I am not Hermione's magical energy preserved in some way if that is what you are wondering Sir. I am her innocence. I am not her Horcrux. So don't worry. But it did give her a way to fragment her mind. In order to protect everything she cared for the most." a second past and the three of them saw tears falling down her eyes. Sniffing only again, she brought her palms up and touched the surface of the painting and blew over it. The door vibrated on its hinges and the portrait shimmered off. A piece of paper floated over Harry's head and he caught it. Giving it a quick look, he held it out for Snape and said," I think you should keep it."

It was a muggle photo of Hermione Granger when she was about four years old. According to the date print. It was taken up some mountain slopes among fields of wildflowers. The portrait's magical voice filled the corridor once again, touching the three wizards with warmth and care, "Please, please enter."

With that, the door clicks open.

Miles away, in the bowels of the only wizardry hospital of Magical Britain, Astrid Norman along with her interning healers, watched those ghostly wraiths of Knights of the Undead, kneel around the young woman sleeping fitfully on the single hospital bed through the glass barrier. A sheen of black curdling smoke hovered over her torso. But her vitals were something else. One of the interns, Jonas looked quizzically at the readings and exclaimed," She is in pain, but then she is not in pain, how on Merlin's pants, that's possible?"

The Head Healer's eyes were glued on her patient and a rare smile on her lips making her look less formidable. Without even turning her face, he replied," That is possible on occasions when we are overwhelmed. Miss Granger is dreaming or experiencing, or imagining, or thinking about something extraordinary and that is making her react in the said way. Come closer and look for yourselves."

As the group watched from the other side, one of the wraiths titled its head and took notice of it. As of Hermione Granger, she was fast asleep. Both at times, she sighed, and then her lips twisted into innocent smiles. She also gasped and blushed profusely.

Liza turned to Seamus as they reached the entrance door of the Speciality ward. Putting her hand over his arm, she smiled coyly and whispered," Thank you for being there, for me, ,' standing on her toes, she gave him a kiss on his reddened cheek and slipped inside the ward. Finnigan nodded at the flapping door and the old doorman, Goldrang grinned and winked at him. But neither of them took notice of a rather large beetle at the foot of the door mat's chair, turtle-turned, twisting on its shell, wriggling its many legs helplessly.


	70. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 69**

Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy have their wands tucked in their palms expecting something to spring out of the room. But apart from a cold breeze and an eerie quietness, nothing else greeted them. There was no Boggart, neither was there any tarantula creeping out. But all three of them tasted it. Salt of the sea at the tip of their tongue. Harry had immediately buried his nose in his arm sleeves, and Draco and Snape followed suit. The comprehensive Auror training made him act in certain ways which he knew saved his lives in those drapery situations.

At the count of three, Draco kicked the door open and wands raised they barged in. Snape was expecting something. Well anything, because till now every corner of this house had some profound revelation tugged behind its walls and closed door. But his eyes met with nothing. The whole room was stark empty. Its walls were whitewashed. Its floorboards sparkling clean. And oddly only the huge bay window which occupied the opposite wall as left open.

Remembering Freya cryptic words, Severus crept closer to the window, minding his steps. After all, which was a young witch's personal room. And Hermione had so far proved herself to be too good at wielding magic. He had nearly crossed halfway through the room when he heard it. The distant sound of crashing sea waves. A shadow started forming close to the window. It was of an old woman. But she stood upright, her hair was white and she wore a dress which bunched up around her waist, held in place by a rather elegant looking belt. Severus could make out the embossed buckle, it had a distinctive Celtic knot drawn over the sail of a regal sea.

He felt a chilling finger brush against his mental shield, which forced him to look up. He was not sure whether he had ever come across such a ghost in his life. This was nothing like the Knight of the Undead, but rather far more fearful. Her eyes and high cheekbones were markers of royal borns. If he wasn't wrong, they were standing in front of a long-dead witch queen. He couldn't keep on looking at her, so he did what he thought could help all them. He knelt in front of her, whispering to the dunderheads behind him harshly," kneel down with me, now."

Then again, someone brushed a finger this time making him lookup. The ghost was hovering right in front of him. She was studying them minutely. Her eyes hovered over each of them running from the top of their head down to their dusty dragonhide boots. When finally she looked at their faces, her voice echoed through the empty room," A mother always loves unconditionally." waving her hands to indicate the room, in general, she spoke a little louder," Welcome to the Witch's Lair. It is in my honor, I welcome The Spy, The Conquerer of Death and Evil of this time, and The Redeemed." With that, she bowed her head a little and turned back.

As she made her way back to stand close to the window, Severus heard her voice in his head," Freya speaks the truth, the view from the window is serene and calming for a battered soul. But you are aware of the mirror of Erised, aren't you Headmaster? Illusions do have some truth in them, but they can lead you wayward. Look out at your own risk. But below seek out, whatever brings the three of you here. A mother always loves unconditionally."

A door appeared on the left and the opposite wall started vibrating on its own. While Draco pointed out," it's, of course, a door but where on earth is the knob or the handle?" Snape had dragged him by his sleeves near the opposite wall. Though he warned him," keep an eye on the door, could be some trigger, you never know." Potter had already crossed the room and had stationed himself before it. The solid wall glimmered. And A portrait slowly appeared out of nowhere.

Severus Snape recognized it immediately. He whispered, "Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black." The Draco gawked as he peered at it," He played Quidditch, who knew, never did I hear of it!" But the man in the portrait only stood a bit taller. Harry noticed he looked young and was wearing quidditch gears. Young Black was studying his broom, standing near the Slytherin stands. He greeted the Slytherins and simply nodded at him. Finally satisfying by the inspection of his otherwise perfectly look broom the man drawled much like Snape. "She watched you for all these years."

Snape choked and uttered," How can…?"

"Well, there is a way to sneak into your older portraits. After all, it belongs to you and is made from your own magical residues. Granger found me in the attic of Grimmauld Place." Clearing his throat, he informed," Well, I am thankful for it. She actually rescued me from that Buckbeak, and got me here."

Harry gasped," Forgive me, Sir, but that's way back…"

The portrait huffed in irritation and replied tersely," the when is no longer important. At least, I am whole enough to give you the required clues, by thankful for that, boy. And yes, I agreed to live inside that horribly extending beads bag because, I knew her could never mean any harm to me." giving potter a scathed look, he turned to Snape and carried on," Miss Granger thought she could hide whatever it was so important to hide in me. But then, she thought a little hard despite her failing mind and pleaded me to give her another option. I agreed to help her. My 'other portrait' holds the other 'key' to your unique problem. Go and save that smart witch."

He next called up Draco and nearly ordered him," Now, remember, you don't have a lot of time. I regret the doings of several of my descents but Mr. Malfoy, the fate of our dead house now rests on your able shoulders. Now, walk back to that door and feel its edges, you will find what you are looking for." Before they could ask anything else, young Black had left the frame.

Nodding to each other aware of the ghost still standing near the window with her back turned towards them, Snape urged both Draco and Harry to go ahead. When they were no longer looking back at him, he secretly looked out of the open window and sucked in his breath. His heart was pumping hard against his ribcage and his eyes pricked. There, right below the window, surrounded with rows and rows of blossomed baby's breath, stood the spirit of Lily, her long red hair flowing freely around her face. She looked young and jubilant. He felt that tell-tale caress of the ghost standing before him and heard her sad whisper," A mother always loves unconditionally."


	71. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: The same as the other chapters.

**Chapter 70**

Draco malfoy stood gaping at the inside of a closet, and rebuked himself," Merlin's beard, what was I thinking, when nothing in this house is normal, how could I expect a simple looking closet to just contain clothes and ladies garments…'blood rushed up his cheek, as Potter pushed passed him. Severus noticed the subtle alteration in the temperature of the room. Did the witch introduce the muggle thermal reading process and invented a new charm. When Draco touched the door, Snape could feel hot air blowing over his back and when Potter pushed past the man, he could sense the salty breeze blowing over the ocean and finally leaving a salty taste in his mouth.

Just to taste his assumptions, the Headmaster had taken out a quill and transfigured it in a rat. Draco had turned back at him when he heard the spell, Fera Verto. Neither moved or altered Harry. The rat squeaked and scrambled over the floorboards. But as soon as it reached the threshold of the open closet the entryway sizzled with a zapping sound and the creature literally got electrocuted. All that remained was a charred feather, disintegrating in black soot that moment it touched the ground. Harry had yelped and turned abruptly, tripping over his feet, he felt backward, crashing against the far end of the extended room.

He blurted," You could have warned me. Why test it? That is how 'mione works, geez! I felt the ocean, desert, spring and summer breezes too." Draco narrowed his eyebrows, and questioned," what are you blabbering Potter!" But Snape cut him short.

"Harry is right, Hermione has placed a temperature reading spell and has morphed it within a weather detection spell. Think hard Draco, when you touched the closet door, what did you feel?" the headmaster asked thoughtfully.

Malfoy thought back and exclaimed," I smell fresh flowers…" Snape simply walked past him and slowly entered the closet. Standing on the other side, he confirmed," I felt the chilly winter breeze."

The room was as stark as the bedroom but the moment Malfoy joined the other two the walls started changing on their own. The three turned around, alarmed and alert, but nothing ominous happened. Being a pureblood, Draco Malfoy could barely make any head or tail of what he was looking at. But both Snape and Potter were halfbloods. They had spent time in the muggle world long enough to watch spy movies or read thriller novels.

Harry whistled triumphantly and then grinned back at the two Slytherins, " Well, we are finally in the base, the secret liar, the brainstorming room of Hermione Granger. She is ever-the meticulous." Snape slightly curled his lips but steeped closer to a whole wall covered with the glimmering world map. Thin red ribbons where criss crossed several board pins. Notes appeared if he stepped too close to one of the pointed areas.

Draco noticed a checklist appear over a long table. And Potter added excitedly," And well course, she couldn't work without a computer. I would have to make some muggle to open that. Knowing 'mione it will be password protected."

A bunch of books appeared next to the keyboard and Draco proceeded to pick them up. Snape snatched them out of his reach. The gosson would have complained but he couldn't. The godfather was struggling to breath once again. Long slips of toughened papers worked as bookmarks, he collected them, looked them over and handed them to Potter. Malfoy looked over the other man's shoulder and read aloud, growing curious by the minute," Cairo, Sydney, Lima-Cusco, Beijing, Seoul, Taipei...what on earth was she doing? Globe trotting, hunting for horcruxes took her all over the place!" Harry mused," clever of her to opt the muggle airways, Malfoy, I say, clever of her."

Snape in the meanwhile had copied the contentments of the marked pages on parchements and rolled them and put them back inside his robes, conveying the others, "they are for you, you will get them later." Giving the room a thorough check, he stood straighter and said urgently," We now know where her workplace is, since it has been established we are the only people eligible to be here, we can come back. I have a feeling we will need to do that a couple of times.

Draco could give it up, he asked," those were old poetry collections. She left it here on purpose don't you think?" Snape stared hard at him and replied tersely," She wanted us to see them put together. They belonged to Lily's grandmother. She used to manage the local library and lily had inherited several of her priced copies. Don't ask anymore…" he face went white as his eyes locked over the surface of the only bare wall. Potter and Malfoy had aimed their wands at it, but Snape blocked their sight and kneeled in front of it.

They watched in wrapped attention as the formidable wizard brought up his arms and circled them around something. In seconds, he was hugging a glowing light which gradually turned into a tall and lean spirit of a woman. Snape whispered, burying his face into the white mist, " Mother!"

Draco noticed, his godfather had truly inherited much of his features from Eileen Prince. Harry Potter on the other hand felt strange recalling, Snape was a half blood, he had called himself the half blood prince and Eileen Prince was one of the last of the Prince line. After inheriting the Grimmauld Place, he had developed this uncanny habit of studying genealogy of magical families, thanks once again to Hermione's relentless coaxing.

Unknown to the boys, Snape had been hearing a lullaby ever since he had walked into the secret space. A strain of a lullaby, a song, his mother, Eileen Snape would hum when Tobias was not around. After Lily's death, Dark Lord's disappearance and struck in his tedious job at educating a bunch of hooligans the subtleties of potion making, Snape had realised how little he had in terms of loving happy memories. His patronus had to have Lily's thoughts attached to it. He had reasoned, memories of his mother might have started as happy one but they all ended in tears, torture or neglected. Except for that lullaby.

When he was two or three, that little tune chased away the monsters lurking in the attic, under the bed and in the closet, even father's outbursts sounded less threatening once he thought of that happy tune. As he grew, the tune began to save him from nightmares of the bullies at the play school run by the local church. He knew he was looking like a foolish snivelling boy to the others, but he could not help. The last time he had seen Eileen Snape, the mother had hardly said a word, her eyes distant, lifeless and hopeless. By Christmas, she had died mysteriously and Snape was only sixteen. Since then all he wanted to hug her for one last time and tell her, he was living up to his vow, he was working harder to become the star student of Hogwarts.

The spirits voice soft as silk and as fresh as a young maiden echoed through the rooms," Sev, boy. I..I am so proud of you. You achieved so much in life. A mother can only wish the best for her child, though I have failed you in so many ways." stroking his head, she smiled briefly," you barely look after yourself! Sev, look at me, enough of those tears now, Seversu dear boy," when he looked up, sniffing and embarrassed, she looked over at both Harry and Draco and indicated," now, now, you are no longer alone. You got a family of your own, a godson to be proud of and a foster son, why not, definitely a foster son to be proud of. And you got a daughter. Oh! She loves you so much…" He grimaced and spat," and I pushed her away…"

The ghost tsked and corrected him," She is as stubborn as you are, never abandoned you. I am here because I was summoned, I will stay here, because my presence is desired. Mothers will protect this place. Get up and right yourself. I love you son. I will always love you, no matter what…"

With that she shimmered away. And in her place, adjacent to the wall, stood a muggle glass showcase with collectibles displayed in five neat shelves. Snape browsed through the collection briefly and was ushering the boys out, muttering urgently," we don't have much time." Draco noticed him stealing glances out of the window once again but thought better not to ask. The man was agitated beyond measure. They no longer saw the Knight of the Undead and soon enough were huddled together outside the fence.

Snape gripped Potter's shoulder and muttered softly," We can always come back and you can then see for yourself the rest of the secrets the homes withholds. But now we do need to go back to Hogwarts. Draco and I will meet you there in a couple of minutes." Potter looked concerned but, apparated away without wasting any time. Malfoy insisted,'' What did you see out of the uplevel window, Severus?"

Snape was gripping on the fence boards shuddering slightly. He spoke in between rapid breaths," Lily, I saw Lily, my Lilac, walking through a field of Baby's breath. Hermione has been sending me a small bunch now and then, something everydays, something every first of the month. They all came without a signature. I always thought it came from an ex deatheater, or a fan or someone eager to prank me...but then those looked so innocent, I just thought it came from someone who knew how much I loved Lily. It haunted me but I couldn't throw them away. She grew an entire field just to convey, she was my baby's breath. "

Draco placed his arm around the man who took a couple of minutes to readjust and then he had gripped his godson's hand tightly. Seconds later, the back alley stood attractive and empty.


	72. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 71**

As soon as the two apparated near the apparition point of Hogwarts, Snape broke into a run and Malfoy hurriedly joined him. Ignoring both Harry and Hagrid who were talking right beside the giant gate of the school, the headmaster sprinted up the path that would lead him to the main castle. Draco turned his head and shouted at Harry," Seriously, Scarhead! Eager to miss all the fun?"

"Umm, Hagrid, like I was saying, we got some clues, we are still on it, Hermione will be back, before you know it, I better…"

"Off yeh go then 'arry! Snape's 'eally on Fire!" the half giant nodded urgently and he watched Harry Potter dash in order to catch up with the other men.

"Merlin! They better get what they are looking for." Hagrid dabbed his eyes on his oversized handkerchief and proceeded in closing the giants shut.

Snape's mind kept going back to those collectibles on display in the showcase inside the windowless closet room and he mentally started keeping a note,_" the first emperor of the Qin dynasty, an rainbow colourd pendant labelled inca cross, the bust of the Nafertiti, and several old miniature replicas of ancient weapons. Among them, a severed head of a vulture without eyes was stored inside a solution filled jar." _

The items were displayed in a specific order. Ones on the top were definitely bought from souvenir shops. The weapons were magical or were once magical but now dead. Their blackened texture left no doubt those were perhaps horcruxes, or failed attempts. He was more surprised to find the Nott, Lestrange, and Black family crests propped up at the back of one shelf.

Each item was placed inside small glass balls which rested on two inches long wooden platforms. And the lowered shelf had two rather large glass balls empty with the Gryffindor house emblem etched over the resting wooden platform. One thing he was certain of, Hermione had found a way to keep those items as trophies, and had managed to wriggle out of the grasp of Griphook. He grinned malicious muttering under his breath, " Well done, kid, turned the conquer into a begging conquest."

Once inside, Snape with Harry and Draco hot on his heels, rushed down to the dungeons. Draco noticed he was not taking the usual route to the common rooms, dorms and the teacher's private quarters or even the potion lab or the classrooms. After fifteen minutes, they reached an archway. Panting and out of breath, Snape brought out his ebony wand and muttered a spell. A door appeared and he threw it open.

The three entered one after the other but before Draco or Harry could ask him the usual questions, he informed them hastily, "This was the staff's common room or playroom, something similar to muggle's club house or smoking room, whichever way you put it."

Looking around, the young men found the walls were covered with portraits of several of the former Slytherin teachers and Head of the Houses as well as Headmasters and Headmistresses. Harry noticed them to be in sports uniforms. He spoke mostly in awe," definitely, it's a hobby room or club house of sorts…but to think Hogwarts teachers having one… is surreal" Snape snorted, still purposefully striding through the expanse of the room, leading them deeper," rightly so, where do you think Slughorn got his idea of Slug Club, to begin with. By the way, Potter, as far as I can tell, only Slytherin and Ravenclaws had one. Gryffinders and Hufflecuffs always preferred actual outdoor activities and warming sunlight."

Finally he stopped in front of yet another Portrait of Black. The man in the portrait was reading a book by a bay window. It marked the page and looked up pointedly as if the three were guilty of disturbing him while he was reading. He stroked his beard and complained," Severus, are you getting slow with the years…my other portrait told me, it was unsafe to hide valuables where he resides currently. Or else I won't have accepted the offer to hide something precious to a mudblood, oh! Pardon me, now isn't she half-blood, much like you? I have always fancied her in our house though. Sharp one, your kid. Tell me, what am I reading today?"

Draco and Harry both replied, "Hogwarts: A history." The portrait laughed and swung open.

Inside the cavity of the castle wall, Snape found a small journal. When his curse detecting spells came cleaning he picked it up. While he was busy turning it around, Harry pointed out,"I have seen this before. It's Hermione's. She would write in it while we were on the run, hunting for Horcruxes."

A small frame glinted inside the cavity and Draco drew the other's attention to it," What's that?"

It was a small picture of a Medieval Queen. Snape recognized it, "We have met her ghost at Hermione's bedroom.

In Addition to it they also found a small scabbard, perhaps not longer than the size of one's index finger, made of Gryffindor red leather and a rather less old looking key. Snape pocketed all of them and sent a Patronus to Minerva, informing her," Deputy Headmistress, Malfoy, Potter and I have just come to collect something from Hogwarts. You have nothing to worry about if you have already felt the wards informing you of our presence. We will be going to the Ministry now. I am looking forward to meeting Remus and Flitwick there."

Snape along with the two men headed for his Headmaster's office. He handed each of them a vial of Healing potions and said," The ghosts and the Knights of the Undead kept warning about the little time we have at hand. We still have to visit Hermione's office and the archives, we have a lot to do, and this would help all of us build up their dwindling strength."

The sorting Hat which was kept in the office started gulping and a gurgling sound came from it. The three men were startled at the sound coming from it.

Muttering under his breath, wand in hand, the Headmaster walked up to it and got it out of its glass case. Surprising all of them, it leapt out of his hand and landed on the desk, thereby consuming the scabbard. Before Snape could grab it away, the hat fell on the floor with an unnaturally loud thud.

"Umm, Sir, can you see that thing peeping out of the hat?"

"You see something, don't you, Potter?" Snape's voice was urgent and demanding.

Draco hissed," Well, you are the only Gryffindor, of course, you will see anything sprouting out of the founder's hat!"

Indeed, Harry was the only one who could see the end of a normal sized scabbard. He looked at the two men waiting for him impatiently and pulled it out. He was still holding it in his hands when Minerva burst into the room, panting hard, but her hand flew to her mouth.

Snape greeted the old witch habitually, but she didn't respond. Her eyes were glued on Potter or rather on the old artifact he was holding in his hand.

She staggered forward and held on to Harry's shoulder. The loyal Gryffindor whispered reverently," I felt its presence in my bones, I felt it call to me. Legend has it, only the Head of the House in Office will feel it when it resurfaces. But where is the sword?!" Harry looks surprised and mumbled, peering inside the scabbard and then shaking it slightly," There is no sword."

Snape asked frantically, " What are you onto, Minnie? Gryffindor's sword never appeared after the Battle of Hogwarts!"

Minerva had tears in her eyes, when she murmured, horrified, "The first sword of Godric Gryffindor. That too was lost. But where did you find it's scabbard? A lone scabbard is considered a bad omen."


	73. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 72**

Harry Potter was eyeing the scabbard, the stationary portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and the Sort Hat warily. Beside him, Draco Malfoy too was busy noting down his observations in a notebook. When the Gryffindor man quirked an eye at the notebook, the Slytherin retorted in hushed whispers," Pottah, we better get our notes in place. We don't want to miss out on things and jeopardize Hermione's chance at getting better.``

"So you really...I mean," Harry tried to say it then grimaced.

"Yes, if you want me to spell it out, then I will, I just don't fancy her, it is not a 'love-at- thousand- million-sights'. I never knew when she started growing under my skin. I love Granger. Period. And I am going to do everything in my power to save her. Are we done here, or you got more silly questions to ask! We can't waste our time!" Malfoy hissed, glancing back at the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress deep in conversation on the couch right across their twin armchairs. Once he was done, scribbling in the small leatherbound, he shoved it into Harry's lap, muttering irritatedly," Just read it and see if we missed out anything."

Harry watched him approach the Headmaster's desk and study the scabbard intently. Malfoy was smart enough not to touch it. Blinking his eyes, he flipped through the hastily written notes made by the man. _Yup, ferret's right, Snape would want to see these._ Though even Malfoy is clueless about those collectibles in the cupboard. He eyed the man's small sketches with interest and mused,' _at least his drawing is decent enough.'_

Rereading the lines, where the blonde had mentioned about the family crests, Harry asked urgently," Malfoy?"

Draco didn't turn, but he said," What's it?"

"Uhm, why do you think Hermione will have Pureblood family Crests lined up at the back of the cupboard? I could make out the Black Crest, the other two…"

"The Lone Raven belongs to the Lestrange, the three Ravens, of course, is the Black one, And the Eagle's beak and claws one is the Nott. Don't get confused, these are older versions. Crests designed are retouched in every two generations. I don't expect you to know much about it. The old families are more orthodox. Before coming to Hogwarts, children of Pureblood families have a lot to learn about their family history. It is boring and tedious, trust me. Something no child ever looked forward to," Malfoy had obviously got a little carried away.

"Potter?" Malfoy had turned his head and was now looking at Harry over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What was Hermione doing with Nott, Lestrange and Black Crest?"

"I am thinking about the same thing. More so, what could be the link between the three?"

Rubbing his finger over the tip of his wand, Malfoy pointed out," Potter, from the practical point of view, Granger did not show any interest in me. Our correspondence was strictly professional, as far as I was concerned. She asked about others, but she never asked much about me. The only thing that plants me into this investigation from her point of view are those elusive poetry lines."

Furrowing his brows the young auror insisted," Well, she saved your neck from Azkaban."

"She did it because she campaigns and knits woolen hats for the downtrodden. My state back then was sorrier than house elves."

"What hogwash! She saved you because you saved us. You didn't rat us out when we were captured and brought to your Manor."

"Like I said, the witch with a generous heart, who never wishes to remain indebted." Malfoy had smirked fondly. Harry caught that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and decided not to fall for his bait.

"Seriously, and?"

"Think practically Potter, I honestly don't fit in the picture. The ministry wants me in the investigation because I was a witness to her final breakdown in the archives. The goblins strongly maintained that I was roped in. They even got Shacklebolt, well we can't rule out the Ministry in that, to reduce my mother's tenure of house arrest and get her involved in the investigation. Don't you think the Malfoys are working as the third wheel here?"

"When you say it like that, it does make sense Malfoy, but you are forgetting one crucial thing?"

"I know what you are suggesting and that has baffled me the most. I am tailing Snape and you around because Granger insisted upon it. Not a single thing in her house will reveal itself unless we three are present or have permitted it. It's like we three are its secret keepers, and we weren't even aware of it. Other than that, there is only one thing that can tie this whole thing together. And I am not liking where my thoughts are leading me…"

Since the man had grown quiet, Harry thought of letting him be for a while. Love was a strange emotion. In this very room, there were two people present who had experienced the plight of unrequited or forbidden love.

Across the two young wizards, Severus had just concluded his tale about their eye-opening visit to the Granger' Residence. Harry noticed the man was reluctant to say much about the Slytherin Clubhouse in the dungeon and had just mentioned it with bare minimum facts. He noticed McGonagall's eyes grew tight until they were more like the eye of a pair of needles. He chuckled inwardly,' _how apt, a cat is always a cat.'_

The older witch didn't say anything until Snape had stopped. She looked about and made an approving sound when she spotted Harry holding the open notebook in his hand. Then her eyes watched Malfoy hovering over the scabbard. Her eyes travelled back to the centre table where Snape had placed all the contents they had retrieved so far.

She shook her head and mumbled softly," Unbelievable."

Snape was agitated yet he allowed his colleague to speak at her own pace," Miss Granger did all of this...even without stepping her foot inside this castle." She looked at the mute and unmoving portrait of her former colleague, Albus Dumbledore and wriggled her fingers. Picking up the picture of the Medieval Queen "Oh! Dear, there is a lot I wish to tell you. But I don't know how Miss Granger found so much about Godric Gryffindor. Of course, that should be the case because apart from it…" she sighed heavily and stared back at Dumbledore's portrait.

Draco ventured," Madam, do you know the lady in the Picture?"

"Why! Mr. Malfoy, every Head of the Gryffindor House knows her. She is Her Highness Queen Sorcha of the "Búir na mara". She was a witch as powerful as Morgana, yet she chose not to follow her footsteps. She was more interested in fighting for Magic and wanted to convince the muggles that magic was a power which we can harness and do great things, good things with it. Young and zealous, the princess had travelled from the Gaelic Shores to the Moor where the back then the predecessors of the crusaders were banding together. Resentments were growing among the Muggles who felt threatened by magical families."

Snape huffed," But this doesn't explain why is her ghost loitering in Hermione's bedroom of all the places?"

The witch snapped at him," Of course it is vital, Severus. No one knows what happened to her, no one knows where she is buried, and it is all related because it is fabled that the Knights, companions of Godric, the son of Griffey Duir guard her resting place. Her presence at the Granger's Residence is astonishing because it means Hermione has found out the resting place, she has been there. And there are more disturbing yet crucial facts."

All three men were barely managing to control their patience. In unison, they had exclaimed," What?"

Minerva blanched then whispered," Godric Gryfindor of the Moor was a half-blood. Born out of wedlock to young Princess Sorcha and a fine swordsman of the crusaders' band, Griffey Duir. The man never knew the existence of his son. Sorcha never mentioned her muggle lover. She fled back to her tribe. But surprisingly her people had welcomed her back to their fold. Albus had told me all this when it was my time to take up the post of House Head. He believed the "Búir na mara" tribe must have got hold of some prophecy which mentioned these scandalous occurrences and foretold the birth of a great wizard who was both a warrior and a torch bearer of his times."

"A scandal indeed," Snape murmured thoughtfully.

McGonagall nodded, her eyes locked on the picture of the long-dead Queen, "Scandalous absolutely, back then such follies were punishable by death. Whereas, Sorcha of "Búir na mara" not only gave birth to a healthy son, she had even supported him by sending him back to the Moor with his huge band of loyal friends and soldiers. Albus said, perhaps the mother wanted the son to learn about his true heritage. As a parting gift, she had commissioned smiths to make Godric's first sword. Within its core, she had placed his wand."

"And Why are you freely sharing this with the rest of us, now of all the times? Snape drawled.

Minerva looked at him squarely," Our oath to keep this aspect of the lore secret ends as soon as the first sword or a part of it makes its presence known in part or as whole."


	74. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

Chapter 73

Draco had turned back and was now looking at the scabbard with renewed interest. Snape and Potter had come up and were now standing by his sides. McGonagall was still overwhelmed, yet she managed to join them, around the headmaster's table.

Mafloy flicked his eyes at the Gryffindor witch and asked hesitantly, " Are you sure, Madam, it is Godric Gryffindor's first sword's scabbard?

When the Witch snapped her head and glared at him ferociously, Draco added," I am simply asking because the scabbard has Goblin's runes etched over its mouth. And the way the sorting hat is eyeing it…"

Minerva was beyond herself. Startling all of them, the sorting hat bellowed, exasperated," All of you, nitwits! When you wizards can own two wands, why is it difficult for you to imagine a soldier with two swords? Gryffindor had swords, daggers, knives, and axes. He had a brigade of an army following him. Thieves. Thieves robbed us off. Rascals, toad faced, half-sized, robbed us of our fortunes!"

Minerva spoke to it," But Gryfindor's sword?"

The hat cut her again," He had two. But he had one initially. _**A proud companion. A great defender. Killed those who dared to harm Magic, only the malicious ones, mind you. Wielded in the molten fire, shaped by dragon breath, cooled in the icy seawater.**_ **The Griffin's Claw.** You will know it when you see it, just at the base of the guard and the blade the claw of the proud griffin was delicately etched out. The rest of the body of the Griffin coiled itself around the grip, while the pommel and the peen block served as its head. The mother's familiar had laid his life to become that part of the son's sword."

As if lost in a trance, the Hat continued, "And the scabbard, it was made out of mother's love. When his first one got lost a little after he met young Salazar Slytherin, Godric believed it to be a bad omen. And it truly was." leaving a shuddering breath, it continued," The goblins who wanted to be in favor of the Salazar family made him the other one. The young Slytherin had commissioned it. One was classy regal and the other rusty yet every bit of a prince. Salazar and Gryffindor's friendship grew thicker since then… friends did turn to relatives, and this school was born...when Helga and Rowana showed interest…"

Eyeing the gathered wizards, he spoke to Minerva, but this time his voice was less harsh," Don't feel disheartened. I felt your cub swing the revered sword. I heard it's call and roar. A true Gryffindor. If you have seen this goblin-made scabbard, you shall also see its elder brother very soon. Smart witch, even when she was hardly able she made sure to leave behind bread-crumbs."

It dropped its voice and warned," Don't forget to stew that Goblin, he knows more than he lets others' believe. Good thing Miss Granger is smart. Tricked him in his own game. But the heart grows fonder with the passing of years. The heart grows fonder…I can't believe myself as I say this, a goblin loving a witch, like his own blood, extraordinary ways, love works. Pure magic, as Albus would say."

Draco went back to studying the scabbard minutely. When he spoke again, it was apparent he was addressing the Sorting Hat. "It is possible, is it? To alter and switch something from two different scabbards. Although altering the shape is impossible, as far as the book said."

When the Hat just huffed, the man turned to his godfather for confirmation. Severus was nodding," I don't see a reason for doing that...but…"

Harry spoke up," But this is Hermione. Maybe she wanted to draw our attention to a detail which does not go along with it," waving his hand at the scabbard.

Draco was mumbling," Entire structure was reduced so that it could be hidden in the gap of the stone wall. The first clue is the presence of the Goblin Runes. But then the moment you," pointing towards Harry," pulled it out, Professor McGonagall came rushing in...Madam you said," looking at the Gryffindor witch," you felt its presence."

Minerva nodded in confirmation," Yes, I felt the strong pulsation of a rare magic. When Albus had transferred the Head House responsibilities, I had felt it. He had said, if I ever feel it again in my lifetime I should consider myself fortunate."

Harry flicked his eyes on Severus, but the man stood still glaring at the scabbard, as if wishing it to start speaking like the sorting hat any minute. For once even he wished for that. Hermione had left behind so much and so many little clues that his head was already reeling with too much information.

Draco was speaking again, rather the man had shouted," Merlin's balls...Ahem, Pardon me! It's the red sash wrapped around the thing. Look!" When others had leaned closer to inspect, Minerva couldn't resist but run her fingers over it. The rough and coarse, weather hardened material slimmered and turned into a velvet Gryffindor red sash, as new as ever. Malfoy had punched his fist in the air in excitement. Now he was talking too fast," Bloody brilliant! A moment ago it looked so like leather! Do you think Hermione pulled that trick as well?"

The Hat blew in the air and declared airily,"Gryffindor's magic! Nitwits, Godric Gryffindor's magic thrives even from beyond the grave. The true loyalists of the house will always get favours from him, when in peril. Always. You cannot alter his things without his assent."

"So, we now know the first and the second sword of Gryffindor is out there somewhere. And we can safely assume Miss Granger was in possession of both very recently. But why would she need to use them? Oh! I wish I could throttle Griphook right now and make him speak! Slimy git!" By the time McGonagall was done, she was gritting her teeth in fury.

Both Harry and Draco shared amused looks and snickered and Snape bit the insides of his cheek. When Severus showed Minerva the key wondering if she could say something about it.

"I don't remember seeing this anywhere." Minerva replied apologetically.

Harry spoke out," That key looks much like the standard ministry keys which every clerk carries on his or her person. That one is an ordinary desk key. But then..."

Snape suggested broodingly, "I think I am thoroughly prepared for Hermione to lead all of us to something more bizarre and unexpected. But I have a strong belief, we will know how to find our way into Hermione's Office. And perhaps, this would open a secret drawer of her personal desk. At least something important enough for the knights to guard it."

"Yes, yes, if there is nothing else you need to learn from here, I too suggest you three head for the ministry. Shacklebolt has asked me to inform you to floo directly to his office." McGonagall suggested.

Harry was lingering around the scabbard still lying on the table, when the Sorting Hat assured him," Hogwarts will keep its founder's treasure safe, Mr. Potter. Don't worry."

Nodding at the hat self consciously, he frowned and turned to Snape and McGonagall," Maam, it's' a long shot, but I do have a feeling. The knights of Buir na Mara and the knights of the Undead are the same people. Zabini and Malfoy have already found quite a number of similarities in their armours..."

Behind him the Sorting Hat gasped and then went still.


	75. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 74**

When all heads snapped at it, Sorting Hat hummed and muttered," They came...they came...so someone really summoned them...someone was eligible enough, strong enough to call for their aid...Oh, dear, oh dear, could this mean…"

Snape leaned forward, but Minerva urged the Sorting Hat," Could this mean what, please, please, Hermione's life is already in danger please tell us?"

Instead of giving a straight answer, the Hat muttered," So, Arywn...Arywn came...to guard this office….I didn't quite believe it...Miss Granger...could it be? so, Iona too..."

It looked at Potter squarely and mumbled, "Nathara, I see, her distinctly…"

"Who?" exasperated the Headmaster shouted.

The Hat snapped, "Mind your tone, Headmaster. Mind your tone, you are speaking to a piece of Godric Gryffindor's Spirit."

"My apologies, Sir. But it's my daughter…," Snape grumbled.

"And it so happens, that your daughter is my heir. What makes you think that I will put my descendant's life in danger when fragments of my spirit are already guarding her for all this while!" the hat bellowed.

"Your heir? I mean Godric Gryffindor's heir? Hermione…" Harry trailed off.

"Could it be possible? Could it be possible...Iona lived to bear a child…," The Hat rotated on its rim and barked at Draco Malfoy," You! Don't you dare stop looking in your library, don't you dare skip Salazar's books. He will know. He must have known...he alone could have joined the dots. Find the journal of Godric, son of Griffey Duir. Why of course, when I sorted her into Gryffindor I had felt it, only I could understand. When I sorted you into Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, why! I did feel it as well. But now, I do!"

Draco gulped and asked politely," Uhm, how are we going to find Salazar's books? I am quite certain the Manor does not have them. There was a journal probably written by Gryffindor, and stolen by my Grandfather from Hogwarts, but that too is unfortunately missing." The man looked quite ashamed.

The Hat was thumping around the Headmaster's desk quite in the fashion of an agitated man pacing around the room.

"Nitwit, Blubber!Ah! Now, now, now, There is yet another possibility. Tell me, tell me, why would Salazar built the chamber of secrets, keep a monster. Think, Mr. Malfoy, why did he want the heir to open it? Just to kill the muggle-born witches and wizards! Do any of you Slytherins have only one purpose in mind when you plan, plot and scheme?" The Hat shouted in frustration.

Snape ventured," No, never. Are you asking us to look further below?"

The hat twisted itself and turned at the Headmaster," Think."

Minerva was speaking all at once," Quite possible, Salazar built the chamber of secrets, I won't be surprised if we find a chamber below the existing one. After all, legend has it Salazar had planned the foundation, while Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw…"

"Gryffindor Witch, don't waste your energy recalling what roles each founder had played to build the school," the Hat chastised," instead, find the secret Library of Salazar Slytherin."

Draco had noticed the portraits were stunned by the revelations. It occurred to him, maybe this whole thing had surprised them as well. He thought hard, 'if not the portraits, then who could possibly be so old to throw some light on the way to get to this library'. He turned and urged Snape," Can you summon Bloody Baron? Probably he could know…"

Severus didn't have to call the resident ghost of the Slytherin house. It had already appeared in front of them, looking down at its misty feet guiltily. When Snape arched his brow, the ghost pursed its lips and confessed," Well, I thought, the young master was going to save the Slytherins from getting wrongly persecuted. I might have shown him the way...behind the serpents climbing the volet creepers...well then I simply forgot about it. The battle began."

Snape asked his voice livid," And who was this young master?"

"Forgive me Sir, I don't quite remember, but he was a Slytherin, an 8th Year. A survivor of the war and he looked like a vulture. Now, I know that could be a glamour," the Slytherin ghost replied in a pained voice. It all but fled, when Snape had hurled a curse at it.

Minerva tried to pacify him," Severus, once we are able to get Hermione's condition stabilized, we can hunt for this passage and the secret library. Right now, Hermione is our priority."

Snape growled," what if the answer to helping her heal in that bloody library, what if…"

"Now, Severus...stick to the plan, and once you come back, we can all go down and look today itself. I am certain Bloody Baron will show us the way without wasting any time." McGonagall reasoned.

Harry self consciously dared to ask the Sorting Hat, while the others were brooding," Who were Iona and Nathara?"

The Sort Hat replied with a fond whisper," The twin younger sisters of Salzar. Godric met Iona first. Fell in love with her, the wild girl who had lost her way in the highland woods. Toaded faced bandits ambushed them and their party of Knights. Stole the sword and kidnapped his beloved. Enraged, the young warlord hunted for the one who carried the crest of coiled serpents."

Draco exclaimed," Salazar Slytherin Crest!"

Yes! Mr. Malfoy, found the young proud wizard, dueled with him, defeated him. But Salazar was cunning. When lionhearted Godric happened to notice Nathara from a distance, he leaped with joy and ran to him. The girl had drunk back, and the brother was quick. He blocked the excited lover and readily arranged for their marriage." The Hat retold pensively.

Minerva asked heavily," And Iona?"

"Much later, much much later, Godric found he was tricked. By then, it was too late. Salazar had left Hogwarts. You see, Deputy Headmistress, Iona was righteous, and didn't quite agreed with the cunning ways of her family members. She was thus banished away. Both sisters were identical, so it was easy to fool Godric. The fall out between the two was not just because of muggles, Mr. Potter. Love and Hatred, greed, and jealousy never quite allowed them to be true friends. I don't quite remember much, you will have to find the Journal of Godric to learn more, but all I know, as long as I sat on his head, he could only love one woman, Iona."

Facing Harry, the hat hummed," Mr. Potter, you speak parseltongue, not because Voldermort made you into a Horcrux. It is in your blood, it is in your soul. You are a descendant of the slytherin bloodline as much as Miss Granger is. If my intuition is correct. You hail from the line of Nathara, whom I couldn't bring myself to love. And Hermione must hail from Iona's lost line, whom I never stopped loving."

Turning at Malfoy, the Hat mused softly," Salazar doted on his twin sisters when they were young. He always kept a tapestry of a pair of serpents coiled around violet creepers. probably, with time and tide, the animosity inherent among the two houses will die. But we will have to love unconditionally to achieve something so monumental."

Snape had already thrown in the floo powder, and once both Harry and Draco were by his side, he gave a curt nod to Minerva McGonagall and shouted," Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt's office."


	76. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 75**

"About time, I say," Seamus Finnigan was up on his feet when he saw Snape, Malfoy and Potter arrive. Blaise Zabini had also come forward to stand beside the auror.

"Shacklebolt?" Snape asked without wasting any time.

" The Head Auror has gone down to receive Professors Lupin and Flitwick in the Archives, and we both have been instructed to take you all to Hermione's office before going down to the bowels of the ministry altogether," Zabini informed him immediately.

"But before we go there we need to show you something else," as Finnigan supplied, Blaise got out a charmed velvet tray. On it, there was a pendant hanging from a chain.

Finnigan was speaking again, while Snape had brought his ebony wand out to inspect the jewellery," the aurors were able to retrieve it from Tracey Davis's neck. We are instructed to call for the curse breakers and hand it over to them. But Shacklebolt wanted you to look over it once."

"We know you have handled several cursed objects while at Hogwarts, Sir," Blaise spoke, trying hard not to look at Malfoy.

"That's Pansy's. Pansy Parkinson's rope chain," the blonde exclaimed," Though I am not quite sure about the pendant."

Both Seamus and Harry asked him," How do you know that?"

Snape noticed him pale slightly and swallowed hard. Draco grimaced and informed," I was briefly engaged to her."

Blaise nodded but he kept looking at Malfoy, who retorted," What?"

The Italian shrugged and commented," The pendant looks familiar to me, kept me occupied since I saw it...I thought you could...never mind, we will figure it out. So, Granger's House...?" he cupped his hands enthusiastically.

Snape warned," Not here. Is Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick already here?"

A memo fluttered in, and Finnigan grabbed it. He read it and smiled," Yup, they are downstairs. And it means, we better lead you to the corridor of the Guarded Office." He tried to chuckle, but his wariness was quite evident.

Snape, Harry, and Draco were ushered up to the deserted corridor of Hermione's office by the two men. They halted near the mouth of the section and glanced at the Knights of the Undead, then informed the others. "We can go, whenever you guys are ready. These bunch of soldiers are more aggressive."

When Snape narrowed his eyes, Finnigan looked sheepishly and said," Very well, then, I thought you should be warned."

He nudged his head and beaconed them to step in the corridor where they could see five Knights of the Undead hovering in front of the marked door.

Blaise informed them in a hushed tone," Wouldn't even let me pass, couldn't get any work done today. At least they didn't poke me with their swords."

Draco looked at him sideways, when the Italian muttered back disgruntled," They kept tickling me to shit instead, said I need to find a wife. By the way, these were horsemen, you can tell by their distinct breaches".

Seamus shudders from the other side, " Centuries dead, yet they smell of horses! yuck!"

Severus Snape noticed how the others kept falling back as the party cautiously made their way down the dim-lit corridor. The lit in the scones flickered. It was past office hours and the ministry was closed for the day. He didn't have to turn his head to know that right behind him was Harry and Draco and following them was Finnigan and Zabini. Up ahead, the five Undead Knights truly looked more aggressive. Their stance spoke that once they might have played the role of offensive ranks which were specially trained to tear throw the enemy lines. The tallest of them hovered in the middle, while a pair flanked both his sides.

When Snape stood a meter away and squared his shoulders, the others noticed how all five bowed him to pay their respect. All five of them spoke together, in a chorus," Missy says to watch the office and let no soul in till Sire himself seeks entrance."

"Thank you sirs, it was most kind of you," Snape stated confidently," I have been told by your fellow knights that I must hurry…May we pass?"

The knight in front stepped forward and hovered close to the former spy and Headmaster of Hogwarts, He spoke in a booming voice," Sire may pass, so may those who come as friends to Miss. Arwyn and the swords of his men have sworn to protect what is dear to the lass. Sirs, you all may pass."

Finnigan from behind all of them muttered disbelievingly," Seriously, seems like even the Dead or worse the Undead fear the Headmaster."

Blaise added," Seamus, you forgot to mention the real deal."

Harry and Draco shared an amused look and the man-who-lived-twice corrected his former housemate," our common friend seems to have found a way to control the army of Undead."

"Blimey, a good thing, she is our housemate," the Irish man mumbled as he passed the knights and Zabini whispered a little louder," Best thing, we are her friends."

Snape was paying little attention to their banter, instead, his head was reeling with the instructions of the Hat. The Hat had spoken in his mind, and he was sure, the gesture was also extended to Minerva almost immediately.

"_I am sharing my doubts with you, Headmaster Snape and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. But, try not to draw the attention of these young men. There was only one last time Godric wore me. And that time he along with the founders bestowed me with the power to sort students into the four houses. But, I was privy to his thoughts, doubts, suspicions and grief and love."_

_Paused for a bit, the Hat informed," He had learnt about goblins stealing away his sword. He had learnt that Nathara was not Iona. She was the twin he ended up marrying, even when he doubted their bond. He had learnt the ambush was staged in order to steal his sword. And he was desperately looking for the one Slytherin member who had banished Iona and had sent her away to die, without her wand. Iona was righteous and pure. But she was incapable of controlling her magic, and her tongue. Since Salazar left without a word and soon after, the founder of Gryffindor house learnt that it was Salazar who was after his sword. Godric seething with anger and had banished Nathara, without her wand. The later part, I ended up watching from the Gryffindor quarters. The poor woman was with a child, alas! The woman had vowed to remain faithful to her husband and to find the sword at any cost."_

"_What do you want me to do, exactly?" The headmaster had thought back while gathering some floo powder._

"_Find those two wands, though, I believe, Miss Granger might have found them already. Wands often serve keys to locked and long forgotten places." The Sort Hat surmised grimly._

Heaving a deep sigh, he noticed the ghostly apparition of Arwyn eyeing him oddly. Instantly, he could hear the ghost's voice slip into his mind. It felt cold yet reassuring, to hear the heavy voice of a knight who was often for his loyalty and bravery," Never despair, Potion master, for young Miss has covered much of the ground...she is feisty, single minded and exclusively protective of the ones she cares for. Now that I have seen you and I have watched these two lads grow up, I know, you three will save her in time. Trust your instincts and keep your eyes open. Freya often sees greatly of you."


	77. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 76**

There were a handful of occasions when Snape had to come to the Ministry of Magic. But he had never been into the offices meant for the grass-root officials nor had he been in the twin sharing little spacious ones. The office was neither too small nor was it too spacious. But it was cramped with cabinets of files and parchments. Two desks facing each other occupied much of the space. One could distinctly say the left side of the room, including the large desk, was Blaise Zabini's. The man had grown up under Snape's guidance. His desks were in order. The Headmaster eyed the former students and nodded in approval.

The other men might have just noticed the five Knights of the Undead hovering around the right side of the office room, but Snape could tell that there was a wall of illusion shrouding that space. He had started feeling the chills and Potter and Malfoy both had stepped forward and approached him.

Harry whispered close to his shoulder, "It's the same in here, I feel warm and cold breezes, I taste sea salt in my mouth and I can also smell flowers."

Draco had jerked his head and Snape brought out his wand and stepped closer to Hermione's desk. Finnigan and Zabini too had palmed their wands eager to follow the others, but the knights of the undead barred them. The moment the three men stood just inches away from the desk, stacked high with files and littered with parchments, the air around started crackling and an invisible magical force rippled through the small space. Draco noticed even the Undead Knights shimmered in their place.

The moment the invisible barrier vanished, Blaise gasped," Merlin, how can this be even possible! Granger had stacks and stacks of files and tomes, quills, and whatnot tumbling over the place, where the hell did all of that go!"

Snape hummed, " Probably, that too was an illusion. After all, you too weren't supposed to know of her clandestine missions."

The Italian looked at the empty table and muttered," I suppose so Sir, that would explain…"

Harry pointed," That journal looks much like Tom Riddle's diary to me." And Draco inhaled beside him, sharply. Snape had leaned closer and after mumbling several detecting spells, he picked up the journal and turned the front cover open. Though he tried to flip the pages, they won't budge."

Harry suggested," Maybe we need to write something on it," touching the cover slightly. Malfoy was looking at it from his side and he could distinctly see the dust dancing over the page shifted on its own. He exclaimed," No, its keyed to the three of us," and grabbed at the cover.

No sooner had his fingertips brushed against the leather-bound, all of them watched, small scrawling handwriting appeared over the blank paper.

Finnigan opined," But Sir, that's just a handful of doodles!" when the others looked at him oddly, he gulped and grew quiet.

"Indeed, Finnigan, your assumptions are correct. Though these are more than just doodles. Each of those small artworks is a symbol or a signifier. We will all recall that Miss Granger was not keeping well enough after she had returned from her last mission. If she couldn't have managed to write a diary entry, this paper of scribbled artwork is the only available code to learn more about her missions."

Harry was mumbling under his breath and Snape finally noticed a dicta quill was hastily scratching over a small notebook over his shoulder, " A sunset, an ostrich, a Chinese hat with numbers 8000-130-520-150 scribbled around it and a cross mark on Chinese hat, a bedouin, an aqua blue necklace with Malika written within its center, a pyramid. Along with several sage leaves…" when he had spoken the last two words, he glanced over at the former potion master and looked away.

Blaise mulled over," Probably it contains the details of her secret missions and adventures as a Horcrux destroyer. Otherwise, there is no point in keeping this journal. Though I still can't understand why she chose to leave it here. I mean the office is not that safe."

Draco had circled the table. He countered," Probably because she didn't plan for it. Maybe she wanted to hide it somewhere else, but before she could, she was attacked or she had the breakdown at the Archives. Though…"

"Why would she go to the archives and not look for Shacklebolt, or me, or you Blaise, anyone else for help?" Harry opined.

"Because she knew she didn't have much time. I also think she intentionally went down to the archives of all the places, because it is the only deserted place in the entire building. If she could feel it coming, that would be the safest place. The bowels of the ministry is much like the bowels of Gringotts or Hogwarts. They warded with ancient magic. It is just impossible to bring the whole place down. Whatever is trapped inside her is certainly not that old neither is it that powerful...And I strongly believe, she knew Draco would be around and that he would come to her aid no matter what," the godfather stared at his godson from across the table. The younger man met his eyes and then looked down to study the other two books lying over it.

Harry had gone around the table and had joined his childhood nemesis. They picked one of the two folios. But to their surprise, the books immediately flew off their hands and landed on the other side of the desk, right in front of Snape. Harry had lunged forward, but his feet connected with something solid poking from under the desk.

"Ouff! What on earth," he winced, while Malfoy caught the revolving chair, which had slid away.

"Pottah! Look down!" he exclaimed.

Harry had immediately dropped to his knees and a little later, he stood shaking on his feet, holding a long scabbard wrapped up in a Gryffindor scarf.

Snape had paled and both Finnigan and Zabini had noticed the five Knights of the Undead drop on their knees to pay respect to the weapon in Potter's hand.

"Potter kept that on your person and if possible keep it hidden, and none of you breathes a word about it," the Headmaster hissed urgently.

Once Harry had tied the artifact around him and hiding it well under his robes, he heard the Potion Master speak to both Zabini and Malfoy and noticed his long fingers pointing at a strange-looking crest etched on a page, marked with a red ribbon in one of the books. The five knights were mostly stitching by his head, and Finnigan mused," Probably they will continue to stitch with you, now that you got something of great importance."

"Sush, Seamus, we got to be deceit, there is a lot more to unearth and we are not even close to learning what has affected Hermione so much," Harry admonished.

Snape huffed," It has to be a crest of an established line of Purebloods."

"Sir, all Pureblood bloodlines are accounted for, and they have their family crest documented by the Ministry and there are rules and standards to be maintained. There has to be an established date and a family motto imprinted over it," Blaise argued.

Malfoy nodded beside him," He is right, Sir, I have never seen this in my life, to begin with. And as Blaise said, there is no date, even identifying family motto is missing. It's just a vulture perched on a cliff…" he trailed off, when the hovering Knights of the Undead had started chuckling among themselves.

Seamus had shifted back and so had Blaise, but the other three waited for the ghosts to calm down. Arwyn stared at Snape and chortled, " Aha! A vulture without eyes to see, talons severed and beak broken. Yet he survives hanging over the Cave of Death, barely living on his mother's dark magic."

Snape smirked," And I suppose, that is all you will ever say on this matter."

Arwyn nodded," That's the general order Sire. But we aren't worried. Missy has friends and family she is bloody proud of. And our swords will protect you all." The ghost's eyes had stared pointedly at the other book and then it had nudged its head towards the door to the office. Gracefully, Snape had picked the book up and cracked it open. He read the first entry, under his breath "Quirrell Riddled Scrib." He closed it and turned the book over and concluded it must be a copy of the original since the telltale protective spells and discreet dark magic were absent. This revelation jolted him and forced him to acknowledge, Granger did learn or teach herself enough Dark Magic to make copies of dubious journals.

Draco too had followed Arywn's gestures. The godson had blanched but he kept his face as emotionless as possible once Snape had glared at him.

Harry drew back their attention to the desk, his face twisted in confusion," This is not a desk. There are no drawers."

Snape tapped his wand at the smooth surface and muttered, "finite incantatum."

In front of their eyes, the whole thing shrunk and transfigured into a standard wooden ruler. Simultaneously the five Knights of the Undead vanished in thin air.

The headmaster's lips curled at the edges and he drawled," and Mr. Zabini, I think at least the mystery of the locked office is solved, now if both of you could show us the way to the Archives?"


	78. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 77**

Harry noticed how tense Severus Snape was and he caught Malfoy's attention. The blonde glanced at his godfather and palmed his wand discreetly enough to suggest the other to do the same. He had just turned his head to continue watching the door with anticipation when he felt someone nudging at his mind. Draco too had looked up at both Snape and him at the same time.

'_Harry, Draco I don't want anybody to know about that artifact we retrieved from the office. Stay behind me at all times. And apparate away if anything goes wrong. Both of you, under any circumstances, don't linger around. Go and protect Hermione at once.' _Snape's hushed whispers left on room for argument. The two men gulped and cleared their throats. From behind them, the older wizard watched them nod their head. Seamus and Blaise stood right in front of the three of them oblivious to the silent exchange.

Remus and Flitwick were waiting with a reed-thin witch down in the Archives, Shacklebolt was along with them. Besides the three men, the witch was visibly trembling. She was thin and bony. Her wavy reading glasses propped over her long face made her look like a malnourished bumble bee. She squeaked as soon as her eyes landed on Snape marching towards the group.

While the others nodded or whispered greetings to each other, Snape looked around and felt the air still crackling with ominous magic. He stared back at the group and Lupin nodded curtly," I feel it too. It is not strong enough, but it is still there."

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and introduced the woman," Headmaster Snape, I hope you do remember…"

The former Potion master of Hogwarts cocked his head and drawled," Hufflepuff batch 88' pass out. A predecessor to Longbottom. So, Ms. Newtwit Schlair, fancy seeing you here of all the places."

"Good...Good Afternoon Prof..pardon me! Headmaster Snape!" she replied all too fast.

"I don't have the whole day, brief us with the situation, and please stick just to the books. Mind you, stick just to the books! Can I safely assume you are the clerical handler of the Archives?" Snape plowed on.

Malfoy arched his brow and smirked ever so slightly as he watched Ms. Schlair, stutter," Ah-hem, Headmaster Snape, yes- well, yes Sir. That is true Sir. I work down here Sir, I manage the Archives' business along with three more ministry officials, who work in my shift...there are four shifts…"

"Ms. Schlair!" Snape interrupted, his voice laced with warning.

"Just to the books! Yes, Sir, I did everything, we, we did everything to restore the shelves and the books. We were at it for nearly 48 hours. But things kept falling apart. Then like a miracle, something sizzled all through the archives and knocked us off our feet." Ms. Schlair paused to catch her breath and dabbed at her forehead.

Shacklebolt supplied," The fire and the smoke and the rubble were nothing but an illusion, it took a day to fade away. The rows 'Q', 'O', 'R', 'S', and 'T' were the only ones that got knocked off. And it was only today morning that the staff of the archives could rearrange the books."

"All but three." Ms. Schlair exclaimed.

"Three books?" Snape tilted his head and emphasized, from the corner of his eyes he saw Filius brooding, while Lupin met his eyes and replied," Yes, three books, and we tried everything to place them back to their original place, but they wouldn't budge."

"Ms. Schlair, could you please lead us…"

"Why of course Sir, please this way," the woman had literally dashed off. The younger men sniggered at her while Shacklebolt harrumphed and Flitwick tsked," Sprout still recalls her as the klutz of the burrow." But Draco noticed Snape's eyes were once again hard and watchful. He nudged Harry and waited for the rest to go first.

Trailing behind the group, the Slytherin muttered under his breath," I can tell, Severus smells a rat. That woman is too barmy if you ask me. Just let's keep our eyes open."

Blaise looked over his shoulder and nodded," Klutz, indeed. But I don't remember seeing her in the evening shift."

"Neither do I, She is mostly the one to patrol the place at night. that's what Smolders told me.' Draco shared.

Seamus supplied," Henry Smolders, the man who actually knows this whole place like the back of his hand, is on medical leave. He had foolishly tried to fix the rows but got hit by barreling books. Knocking him off. After an hour spent at , the healers sent him packing. We checked on him today. He lost a couple of front teeth when a book hit him on his face. Would need magical dentures, but otherwise, he might as well report back to work in two days' time."

Ms. Schlair had led the party to section "Q" and pointed her finger hesitantly at a tome with a red ribbon tied around it. She whispered," That one up there to the left of the fourth shelf.``

Snape drew his wand and walked closer. When he stood right next to the shelf and pointed his wand up at the book, it slipped forward a bit and kept vibrating in its place. He looked over his shoulders and blinked at Harry and Draco, next he nodded to Lupin. When the DADA professor stepped forward and stood behind his back, as Severus inched closer to the book and extended his hand out. Instantly it flew into his open hands. He studied the golden script over the cover and narrowed his brows,"** Obscurus through my eyes: a private tale by Porpentina Esther Goldstein**"

Professor Flitwick had charmed his boots and was hovering over the other side of the tall Headmaster's shoulder. He informed the others," It is a draft of a book. This was not allowed to be published by the Magical Ministries of the world, citing the controversial topic it dealt with. The draft was confiscated and stored by the Ministry of Magic, United States. Until Dumbledore pulled some strings and got it transferred into the British archives of the Ministry of Magic".

The book nudged Snape and drew his hand out towards another direction.

Draco watched his eyebrows disappear into his hairline, while he just uttered," It is more like the red ribbon that is charmed with an advanced 'point me spell' doing this."

"And I suppose it is leading us to row 'S'," Harry pointed out, while Ms. Schlair grinned at him toothily and chirped," How observant! Mr. Potter. Well, why of course, there is a book out of place in this row as well."

The book of Goldstein forced Snape to stop in front of a bookshelf. Here again, another book flew from the upper levels into his hand and Snape read the title aloud for the benefit of the group," **Spinx, formidable- the immortal guardians of treasures of the world- Aahmas Ahura Abdel**, interesting."

Even this book nudged him again and led him to the section of "O". The others followed the tall man in batted breath and halted right behind him after a couple of minutes. Snape was looking up at yet another row of fat tomes of all sizes. He murmured knowingly," Here I suppose I will find the book that must have been in section "Q" to begin with." Gracefully he stretched his hand and waved it over the shelves. No one noticed the predatory look that passed over 's face, as she inched towards the back of the small group of gathered wizards. She was now right next to Harry, but the man was too preoccupied with the scene unfolding in front of him, that he failed to notice the woman beside him with the wand discreetly trained at Severus Snape. Instead of one, two books flew into the Headmaster's hand. He turned the front covers of both and read aloud," '**Queen Sorcha Lost Letters**', and this one is **'Buir Na Mere- the magical army by Nathair Méchant Foi Griffey Duir Peverell** ".

Before he could say anything else, Schlair growled and hurled," Ava Kadeva" and in a split second another, "accio". Harry had finally turned at her. In no time, both Remus and he were able to counter her spell as Draco threw a shield over Snape and Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt had tripped on his foot and miraculously escaped the killing curse. Snape's nonverbal spell had tied her up, but her hands were still free. The books flew in her extended hands. but the moment they touched her skin, she started burning up right in front of their eyes. Flitwick's aguamenti couldn't extinguish the blazing fire. Her screams echoed through the empty Archives and five swords out of thin air, pierced her from all directions.

The group had backed away and were now standing in the main walkway between the rows of books. The fire had extinguished on its own and Seamus gasped," She didn't really burn up! Look!"

As the books flew back into Snape's hands, the knights of the Undead turned to him and said leaving no room for argument, " Henceforth, Master of the Prince line, we go wherever you choose to go, Missy's wish is our command."

Blaise had inched forward and in the dim light of the chandelier right above them, he was able to recognize the slain woman. He muttered, his face twisted with disbelief," Ife Abdel, the Eygptian exchange scholar And what the Hell! Isn't that the same pendant we found on Davis? Seamus?"

The Irish man looked closer and turned to stare at Shacklebolt, "Sir, you better get a look as well, I don't quite like what I am seeing, either. Identical pendants…"

But Snape's mind was racing, he turned to Arwyn, the head of the five Knights and urged thoughtfully," Why is it that you all keep referring to orders given in the present tense? Can you hear Hermione? Is she talking to you, commanding you in some way even now?"

All five knights nodded in unison. He noticed it then, along with book as queer quill had landed into his waiting palms. There was only one person who had a penchant for Hideous acid greenish quick Quotes Quills.

A/N: Finally, the next chapter is going to give me much pleasure. Granger back to the scene!


	79. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 78**

The Beetle sat quietly by the doorman Goldrang's chair, safely concealed under the long shadows of the wooden legs wondering to itself.

The Wasp might have managed to attach itself to the naive, loud mouth Irish Auror, Seamus Finnigan, but she was certain it wouldn't have succeeded in shadowing the man without been undetected. It was rather a unique combination. Rita Skeeter had chanced upon the amateur photographer, Billy Styepus accidentally. Way back, during the Celebration Gala party organized at the Ministry of Magic, Styepus was just unceremoniously kicked out by a pair of Aurors, right into the side alley, were Skeeter was taking a break from the glittering extravaganza and indulging herself by smoking a strange Muggle cigar. Newtwit Schlair's recent boyfriend, Marque Simmons had managed to acquire these amazing concoctions bundled up in a roll from a half-blood druggist.

Miss Schlair, along with Miss Tracey Davis and Miss Ife Abdel stayed together on the ground floor of her house. Henry Smolders had reached out to Skeeter wanting to get a place to stay for his girlfriend Tracey. The couple was eager to get married, the only obstacle happened to be their meager payment. Davis had shared Smolders dreamt of opening a book store of his own and also wanted to buy a house before he got settled.

Post-war changes in the society and the several stringent laws placed by the ministry had tied her hands in so many ways, forcing Skeeter to find alternative means to meet her expenses. The reporter's job had turned tasteless without a scoop or a scandal to print. The work at Prophet had truly turned drivel by the end of each day, without a sensational piece of malice to print and feel smug about!

_She watched the gangly man with rather a big head curse while picking himself up and dusting himself, checking for scraps and cuts. His camera had ended up next to her feet. Picking it up nonchalantly, Skeeter had taken a peep into the last couple of snaps and had smiled maliciously. The man had the gall to accost formidable Hermione Granger._

"_Hey, give that back...ahem, sorry Madam SKeeter, my apologies, I didn't quite recognize you, blame the bad light," the man stuttered._

"_Never Mind, what made you go and rattle the Lioness of all the people?" Skeeter asked with bored interest. _

"_Rather, I am quite miffed how on earth, she discovered me?" Styepus grimaced," I knew the witch was good but that good! Merlin, she didn't when say a word. And there I was flying out of the closet, transforming back into my human form, landing right into the waiting arms of those nasty Aurors."_

_Hiding her disgust, Skeeter played ago," Yah! nasty skills, that one has developed over the years. So you are an animagus? Which animal…"_

_He brightened up," A wasp, but thank goodness, Granger was too distraught to notice that...The Weaselbee was brawling and the Malfoy brat might have shoved that quidditch new sensation too hard...It was nasty, but good enough to earn me a week's meal and firewhiskey."_

_Skeeter looked at him closely and said ina matter of fact way," Second hands rents suit! I wonder why weren't you tossed out hours ago?"_

_The man chuckled and right in front of her eyes, he had turned into a palm-sized wasp. Transforming back he shook his head and replied smugly, "I know you aren't too fond of her Madam, Psst, everyone in the industry is aware. But I am telling you Madam, that witch is up to something…" _

_The man had paused, when Skeeter had placed her manicured finger right on top of his trembling lips._

"_Sush, Mr…?" She might have looked up and down his coat to find his name tag, but the man had whispered, "It's Billy Styepus Madam. Call me Bill, if you would…"_

"_Bill, say what, let's go somewhere private and discuss this little hitch you got to share about the Brain of the Golden Trio. After all, its a disgrace to be treated like this just because someone has suddenly risen to fame!" The witch had tutted while grabbing at the man's collar. A second later they disapparated to her house. _

Skeeter wouldn't have believed in Bill's fictitious tale, if she wasn't already aware of Davis's observations about the Granger truly doing something other than actually handling the Magical Creatures Discovery and Rescue Missions. Schlair had also complained about trying to get the witch out of the Archives every night and later on spending hours in putting back those delicate tomes the witch managed to gather around her small desk. The Eygptian exchange Scholar Ife Abdel had finally piqued her interest. Granger was onto something, and she was backed by the Ministry of Magic. it so seemed all four of the witches had suddenly found a common enemy to get revenge from. Hermione Jean Granger.

The news of the freak accident at the Archives was brought in by Schlair, the story about the Hogwarts staff visiting was confirmed by Bill himself. And Rita had heard or had nearly guessed the rest from the conversation between Elizabeth 'Liza'Hornbill and Seamus Finnigan at the deserted Cafetaria.

She scurried close to the doorway the moment she felt the shift in the protective wards. By some stroke of luck, they were down. The alarms at the doorman's desk started ringing and Goldrang had all but dashed inside. Baffled by the sudden moments, the beetle remained next to the opening.

There! A pair of white flat heels were approaching the door. She knew those shoes. That belonged to healer intern Liza. As soon as the half veela happened to halt next to the doorman's desk the beetle climbed up her ankle and hit under the edge of her gown.

Liza could feel the change in the wards as soon as she came by the Doorman's desk. Fishing out her wand, she pried the door open and cautiously stepped inside. The corridor that led to the Healers' Visiting Chambers was bathed in flicking lights from the alarms overhead.

"Oh! Dear, no, no, not know, I just don't know why Norman is so full of herself. The Granger girl was a problem from the very beginning. Oh! Dear, I just hope, the others are safe, Mr. Goldrang, is that you!" she broke into a run, the moment she saw, the old man trying to open the door to Norman's Chamber.

"Help me, Miss Hornbill, Healer Norman is stuck inside," The man shouted back pulling at the latch with all his might, he added," Magic is not working, singed my hand while I tried to cast a simple Alohamora'.

Liza joined him but Dilys Deverent from her painting next to the door shouted at her," Hey, Hey, don't waste your time. The Circle is under Threat. Go, go, Get there at Once."

Utterly surprised at being ordered by a portrait the young healer gaped at it, when Goldrang, stirred her to the general direction of the Circle insisting," Please, Miss, go at once, I am not allowed down there, or else I would have gone there at once. The wards are down. Every door is otherwise shut. But I feel it in my old bones, something terrible has happened down there. The portraits are linked, they will get help."

Norman's voice floated out from the locked door, "Hornbill, go, go, get to the Circle. Goldrang contact the security department!"

Nodding at Goldrang, who immediately busied himself in sending the distress flash to notify the security department of the hospital, liza ran as fast as she could. The alarms of the whole ward were blaring, red lights were flashing. The intern sparsely noticed all the patients were locked in miraculously, and mumbled under her breath," At least they are safe. I hope so, at least!"

The corridor that led to the Circle was nothing less than a disaster. The lighting panels were uprooted, the water pipes were twisted, the walls were gaping at different places. Sparks were flying here and there and at places, small puddles of water were already accumulating. She could make out the Circle's Entrance Door uprooted from its hinges. And Fed Mason lying beside the door... panting hard.

"Oh! Dear, are you fine Healer Mason?" the woman had dropped by next to the prone man. Her wand was running diagnostic spells to assess his wounds, but the man grabbed at her hand and stopped her midway.

Mason peered into Liza's wide eyes and insisted, " Get the Aurors now, get..." but then he shudders and his mouth fell open while his eyes grew wide.

The half Veela could feel the chills running down her spine. She took on time to realize Healer Mason might have seen something or someone horrifying enough to so white. That man was barely afraid while handling any of those weird Spell Damage Cases, but then…

Trying to remember the defensive spells she had learned at Beauxbatons and then at Ilvermorny she tried to turn back and look over her shoulder. The assailant never gave her enough time to cast a spell or a charm. She felt the tip of a wand at the nape of her head and in seconds Rita Skeeter had not only cast two precise Stupify duo at the healers she had also made certain that they couldn't bother her anymore by sending a pair of body binding curse at them.


	80. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 79**

Liza would always remember the last thing she saw while lying in front of the shattered entrance of the circle. She was an attractive blonde, with elaborate curls. When she had cocked her head to watch them laying at her feet, she had noticed the witch had an animal skin handbag that matched with her heels. She wore glasses that sparkled every time she turned her head.

Rita Skeeter tutted at the prone healers and pretended to feel sorry on their behalf, " I truly feel for you two, running up and down, be at the beck and call of a witch as strict and horrid as Astrid Norman and that too for whom? Her Highness Miss Hermione Granger! Ever since that witch has set her foot in Our world, she has taken it to a joy ride. Look at your darlings, poor thing. Now, I did you both a favor, saved you from dying. Now, Now, Why don't you just lie down there quietly, while I just take a peep. I think that bossy witch has finally lost it. But I need to see it for myself, now don't I? A reporter always hunts for the truth and print it the way the readers would like to read it."

Pointing her wand at the opening of the Circle, she had set up her protective shield and stepped in, with a camera hovering on her right side and her advanced scribendum meo quill and notepad hovering over her left.

Shoving the green quill inside his robe pocket, Snape jumped on his feet and grabbed Draco's scruffs. Drawing the surprised man close, he ordered in an urgent hushed tone," Circle now."

He looked at Harry and after a short while he ordered, him as well, staring pointedly at his waist," You too join him."

Shacklebolt had overheard the Headmaster's crisp orders, before, Snape could follow the two young men, who were now rushing down the long row, the Head Auror tried to stall him. But Snape pulled back and hissed, "Kingsley, we need to get to the hospital, she might be in danger."

Pushing him aside, with a mild jinx, the Slytherin sprinted towards the exit, with the Head Auror hot on his trail. Blaise had nudged Seamus to follow the man, but Shacklebolt yelled back," Not yet, send some Aurors to the real Ms. Sclair residence. And get someone to guard Miss Adbel's remains, then both Zabini and you join us at the hospital."

Skidding next to the Elevator, the large man panted, bracing his weight over his knees and ignored the frustrated and angry looks, Malfoy, Potter and Snape were throwing at him. He mumbled in a way of apologizing," Standard ministry protocol. You cannot navigate around the building without Auror's permission. He pointed his wand at the closed elevator and muttered something under his breath.

The connection activated and in seconds the bell chimed and the doors slid open. Once they were all inside the elevator, Shacklebolt opened a latch and pointed his wand at the hole that appeared behind it. No sooner had his wand connected with the slot, the elevator skyrockets upwards. When the group noticed the elevator was not going to stop at the atrium, Shcaklebolt assured," The best way to leave the ministry undetected is through Minister Amelia Bones' chambers."

"I won't even ask you and waste my energy, Kingsley." Snape gritted his teeth. Shacklebolt sounded guilty when he replied," She is worse when she gets paranoid Snape. You saw it already, she knew we were lying to her about those ghosts."

The rest of their way to the Minister's office the group didn't chance upon another soul. Though the moment they stopped in front of her office, Flitwick, Seamus, and Lupin had joined them. The young auror grinned triumphantly, "Professor Flitwick did some impressive spell work to keep the body secured and the crime scene sealed. I left Zabini with Jones and Telis. Once they are done with collecting his statement- I told, they will join us at the Hospital, Sir. We dont have many aurors at the department right at the moment Sir. People have clocked extra hours, over the last couple of days…"

The door to the Minister's office clicked open and the Minister herself, without preamble, showed them in.

"Headmaster Snape, There has been an incident at the Hospital." She informed.

Shacklebolt had spoken simultaneously, "Madam, Miss Ife Abdel has met with a fatal accident moments ago at the Archives, right in front of our eyes."

Bones had the presence of mind to hide her shock, instead, like a veteran politican she started off," Oh! Dear! We would need to get in contact with the Eygyptian Magical embassy right away…"

Having had enough of her rambling, Snape bellowed, throwing his arms up in the air, " That imposter had Rita Skeeter's stationery on her, Yes Imposter, she must have been slipping on to polyjuice potion to look like Newtwit Schlair."

"Snape, that's preposterous! We have got special monitoring systems placed…" the Minister tried to counter him, but the man threw across the reporter's quill on the minister's desk," let me go, this moment, and send your Aurors with me, or start making plans for your miserable life after getting impeached, Amelia."

Trying to think of a way to calm him down the woman confessed," while you all were knocking at my door, I was just receiving a distress call from 's, Snape. The Circle is under threat. Norman could convey only this...she is locked inside her chamber...the protection wards of the wing are down, but the patients and the healers are all locked in….all but the Circle...they have lost all connections with that part of the ward."

The man sucked in a deep breath and hissed at the woman, " Aurors, put Aurors right everywhere. At the hospital, here in the Ministry and get off me, Bones, I got a daughter to save at a perpetrator to hunt and kill!"

"But you can't just go, the floo networks of the hospital are down, we are not able to get through!" Amelia informed quite frustrated with the situation.

Screaming at no one particular, Snape stood still then leaned forward. "Amelia, you will do exactly as I say. You will flood the place with Aurors. You will keep the sniffing nose of the press out of the building. If Skeeter is already inside, I don't wish to find her even a mile near my daughter. And if she tries something, I can't promise you, I will spare, her. That woman has just dug her own grave."

Shacklebolt tried to intervene, "Snape, you can't take the law in your hands!"

"Trust me, I wont, I have a feeling I dont have to either." the former spy smirked, his obsidian eyes glinted with sadistic mirth.

A handful of seconds later he shouted," Knights of the Undead, I ask you to get us to Miss Hermione Granger, this instance."

In front of their very eyes the tall mists of five Knights appeared out of nowhere, grabbing at Snape, Lupin, Malfoy, Potter, Flitwick, Finnigan, and lastly Shacklebolt's arms, they vanished into a swirling whirlpool right over the fireplace at the Minister's office.


	81. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 80**

The knights of the Undead had apparated the handful of wizards right in front of the shattered entrance of the Circle. Both Finnigan and Flitwick had rushed to the prone bodies of Healer Fed Mason and intern Liza Hornbill. Snape had just looked over his shoulder before leading the rest into the enclosure.

Filius assured the Headmaster," Suffered Stupify Dou and body binding curse, not obliviated," and Finnigan held on to Liza's hand, looking angry and determined all at the same time, informed, "They can tell us what happened here, Sir. I will go and find Healer Norman, right away." Nodding quicking at his superior, the man took off.

Shacklebolt yelled at him," Once you figure out how to stop these blaring sirens, and get Norman out of her Chamber, come back right here with back up."

"Got it Sir," he replied before turning into the nearest corridor.

Snape, followed by Malfoy and Lupin and right behind them Harry along with Shacklebolt had entered the grim enclosure, wands pointed ahead of them prepared for any kind of altercation.

But Arwyn, the knight of the Undead greeted them with a grin," We nearly missed the show. This beetle had somehow wriggled her way in. But my mates were ready and so was Missy."

Peering between their misty forms, Snape noticed Skeeter kneeling on the ground, and right across the circle of those long ghosts, he spotted Hermione shuddering right next to the shattered glass barrier. Black curling smoke whirled around her haunted eyes, her hair was still crackling with excess energy. She was looking right at Skeeter, heaving and swaying on her weak feet.

He failed to say something, right when it was most needed for him to let her know he was right there. Perhaps it was Harry or Draco, he wasn't sure which one of them had called out to her. But when her head snapped up, he was sure she had seen him. The witch barreled across the room and leaped right into his waiting arms. Curling one arm around his neck, pulling him down with her, she also managed to tackle Draco into a sideways hug.

Snape had squeezed his arms around her thin waist and mumbling next to her ears, "I got you, I got you, Hermione. We got you, just hang in there…"

He thought she was shivering in his arms, but then the witch crackled like a madwoman, throwing her head back, she laughed and then hugged the two Slytherins in a vice grip. Harry had stumbled back, colliding right into Lupin, when he watched his best friend roll her head, and greet him in a strangely familiar female voice. "Hello, Harry Potter."

Turning sideways, Hermione kissed Draco's sweating cheek soundly and crooned into his ears," Oh! You watched me torture her, didn't you nephew? Could have told me, you loved her…"

Snape had tried to free himself, while Malfoy remained rooted to his spot frightened to his core, but the possessed witch was having none of it, she hissed right into the Headmaster's ears," Traitor, what were you thinking, you could get away from me? I had my extra pair of eyes watching each and every step you took to bring down the Our Master."

Hermione threw her head back and crackled again. The dark smoke with its whirling tendrils rose high above. None of the other wizards could think of any other way to exact the two men from her grasp.

Lupin watched the woman roll her head once again and speak up, this time in a raspy male voice," Sorry, Draco, you could have said, you fancied the Mudblood all this while, would have killed her straight and painlessly. Trust me, mate, she is too stubborn to die. And Sir, didn't know you knocked Potter's mum and got a bastard of your own. I think we are even that way, Graner and I."

Snape could feel the rogue magic crashing against the other magical entities present in the room. Closing his eyes, he took a chance and slipped into Hermione's mind. He saw him then. Holding on to Granger, digging that knife right into her turned back, he had her pinned to the spot, in front of him. Right onto her shoulder, he had his chin propped dark hair, smokey eyes, deadly bluish pale shrunken cheek.

Snape cautiously stepped sideways and peered over the small's witch's shoulder. He couldn't see much, the place was dark and damp. He could hear the ocean, he could smell the moss. A glint caught his attention. Moving closer to the two, he tried to see. There, right behind Granger, the tall and thin man wasn't really moving from his place either. He was stationary. And he had a sword running right through him. The head of the griffin etched over the pommel and grip was unmistakable.

The man grinned and rubbed his chin over Granger's shoulder and coughed. Black, rancid substance oozed out of his mouth and covered the witch's body. He grinned at Snape and whispered gleefully," Finally, I made my mother proud, Sir. Just like Granger is not really a Granger, nor am I just a Nott!"

Hermione had screamed at him, forcing Snape to back off a little. He could hear her speak in his mind. Her voice sounded much like herself though a little tried, "Think of home, Home, get the others out of the Circle. Think of home, and Knights will do the rest. Please, Please Father, think of Home!"

Snape thought back quickly, "Did you kill Tracy, Abdel, or Skeeter?"

Instead of hearing the witch talk back to him, he saw the man behind her chortle," Surprised aren't you, never expected, I could do something equally bad, or are you still going to run in circles around that Malfoy Princling?"

He could have asked some more questions, could have come up with a plan to get that monster to release his hold on his daughter, but Hermione had somehow pushed him out of her mind.

Thoroughly drained the witch fainted still holding on to both Snape and Draco. The father could hear his godson frantically trying to wake her. He could feel Harry dashed up to them from behind and grabbing hold of Hermione's face, patting her cheek, trying to make her open her eyes. He could feel the magical fields building up around them nearly to the point of overload.

Grabbing hold of the witch, he twisted his body and grabbed on to both Draco and Harry. He could now see, the ten Knights of the Undead were hovering in a tight circle around them. After looking at Shacklebolt pointedly, he nodded at Lupin and Flitwick. Both men had leaped right into the ghostly circle. The last thing Snape saw was Shacklebolt dragging the unconscious bodies of two intern healers and Rita Skeeter out of the Circle, before addressing Arwyn, the Head of Ghostly apparitions, "You have heard her already, now take us home."

Seamus managed to get Norman out once he felt the rippling waves of magic pass through every spec of element around him. One minute, he was struggling to open the door, kicking at it mercilessly and the very next moment, he had stumbled through the open doorway, taking down the old Healer along with him.

They both had not wasted any time in apologizing to each other. Instead, Goldrang had arrived in time, with Aurors and a few of the security personnel employed by the hospital. Together, they rushed back to the corridor where the Circle is situated.

Shacklebolt had just managed to drag both the healers as well as Rita's unconscious bodies out of the enclosure, merely seconds before the whole place exploded. Miraculously strange forces had managed to contain events within the enclosure. While the arriving team of Healers led by Norman was busy shifting the unconscious victims, Shacklebolt had drawn Seamus aside. The head Auror had slipped a small pouch into the surprised man's hands and mumbling to him," They went home. And Rita Skeeter was wearing this around her neck."

Seamus opened his fist slightly. Looking into the pouch, he gulped," Home you say, Sir. Very well. But we might as well, follow them. Because even Blaise will tell you, when it comes to Dark artifacts, like this pretty pendant, Snape is one to ask help from."

Nodding curtly at Finnigan, Shacklebolt busied himself into addressing the disaster he was meant to cover up as fast as possible. He could still hear Snape's parting words, the man had managed to convey by slipping into his mind, _"Tell Amelia to cook the story around Rita. That woman is truly dying, something dark and malicious has eaten away her magical resources. Extract as much confession as you can from her. I think she will own up with just a few drops of Veritaserum. And contact the goblins. It is time we meet once again. This time all three of the parties, together, under one roof. I will send a word, once we are safe."_

* * *

Well, The first part is over. This fic was a savior for me. In fact, readers, you had turned it into a lifesaver. Special thanks to Lucyole, roon0, Shawnjoell, AuntCori, starsoversaturn and tlc125! You guys, simply made the journey enjoyable. Sorry to have bothered you with endless grammar errors. Without betas and vanishing intended betas, writing had turned into a tough hobby. So thank you for showing faith in me. Well, it goes without saying the story is dedicated to all of you! :)


End file.
